Kingdom Hearts: Rescue of the Wielders
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora and his friends are on their journey to rescue Terra, Ven, and Aqua from their fates from a decade ago. Along the way, they face new friends, new enemies, and new challenges. Will they manage to save everyone? And who is the cloaked figure helping them?
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Dinner

_**My version of Terra, Ven, and Aqua's rescue begins. For this chapter, we're starting off slow before we get into the adventure part. Enjoy!**_

* * *

J. Tom presents

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

**Kingdom Hearts: Rescue of the Wielders**

* * *

With the Ensemble Voice Cast of:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

Willa Holland as Aqua

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Quinton Flynn as Lea and Reno

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Kirk Thornton as Saïx

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
_(posthumous role)_

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort  
_(posthumous role)_

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Ansem and Terra-Xehanort

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar

Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord

Keith Ferguson as Marluxia

Shanelle Workman as Larxene

Justin Cowden as Hayner

Sean Marquette as Pence

Jessica DiCicco as Olette

David Dayan Fisher as Dilan

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Dave Boat as Aeleus

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Jim Cummings as Pete

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Corey Burton as Yen Sid, Dale, and Ansem the Wise

Rick Gomez as Zack

Steve Burton as Cloud

Rachael Leigh Cook as Tifa

Doug Erholtz as Leon

Mena Suvari as Aerith

Mae Whitman as Yuffie

Chris Edgerly as Cid

Crispin Freeman as Rude

Bettina Bush as Elena

Ryan Yu as Tseng

Wally Wingert as Rufus Shinra

Steve Blum as Vincent Valentine

with

Jason Dohring as Terra

and

Frank Welker as the Cloaked Figure

* * *

_1 week after returning from Hill Valley..._

An explosion occurs outside the national bank. Villains Megavolt, Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Bushroot rush out of it with bags of money.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Child's play!" chortled Quackerjack.

"What a lark!" cheered Bushroot.

The four villains rushed down the street when suddenly, purple clouds of gas appeared all around them.

"What's this?!" demanded Megavolt.

"Someone's trying to stop us." growled Liquidator

_"I am the terror__ that flaps in the night…"_ came a voice.

The four villains' eyes widened.

"Oh no…" mumbled Megavolt.

_"I am the black hole that sucks__ away the life of crime…"_

"It's him." seethed Bushroot.

And through the cloud of gas came…

"I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Playtime's over!" shouted Quackerjack, throwing a handful of chattering teeth in Darkwing's direction.

The purple-clad superhero duck smirked as he leaped into the air, avoiding the teeth, and landed on the other side of the criminals.

"Let's get dangerous!"

Liquidator launched his watery arms to restrain the superhero, but Darkwing leapt away again and pounded onto Bushroot. Megavolt fired his electricity, but Darkwing leaped away again, and the mutt ended up tasing the jester villain.

Darkwing landed on a lamppost and pulled out his gas gun. "Suck has, evildoers!"

He then blasted the four villains with his gas gun, leaped into the cloud, and sounds of punches and groans were heard.

* * *

The image of the scene revealed to be on a large screen in a movie theater.

There, sitting in the chairs sat Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet.

"It's a classic." said Sora.

"One of the best." Kairi said in agreement.

"Gosh, it's really nice having a marathon after training, doesn't it?" asked Mickey.

"You said it Mick." Donald said in agreement.

"This show has everything everyone needs." said Hayner.

"You got that right." Seifer of all people said in agreement. "Action, heroes, villains, it's all there.

Everyone was surprised that Hayner and Seifer agreed on something.

Olette leaped over and whispered to Pence. "I think the bridge between our group and Seifer's is finally closing."

Pence smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Shame the others are missing out on this." said Goofy.

"I wonder what they're up to." Roxas pondered out loud.

* * *

Down at the delivery dock, Chip and Dale were looking over some papers on a clipboard as the magic brooms helped with the deliveries.

"Ok Dale, let's go over the orders." said Chip. "The new flatscreen?"

"Check!" called Dale, standing on top of a new TV.

"The new books from the other side of town for the library?" asked Chip.

"Check!" said Dale, gesturing to a large crate.

"And that new cherry wine for celebrations?" asked Chip.

"Rrrrrrrrrrright here Chipper!" said Dale.

"Great." said Chip.

Just then, Minnie and Daisy came into the dock.

"Hello you two." greeted Minnie.

"Oh Queen Minnie!" exclaimed Chip as he and Dale bowed respectfully.

Minnie giggled. "So are all the shipments in?"

"Yes Your Majesty." nodded Dale.

"Perfect." said Daisy. "Now all that's left to do is wait for Lea and Myde to return with dinner."

"When are Launchpad, Beakley, and Duckworth coming?" asked Chip.

"Soon." replied Daisy.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" asked Minnie.

"We're gonna have to pass Queen Minnie." said Dale. "Chipster and I are gonna get everything else organized before we head off."

"Yeah, we're having dinner with Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper tonight." added Chip.

"Oh, your old rescue rangers crew." Daisy said with a smirk.

"Well, have a nice time boys." said Minnie.

"We will!" both chipmunks promised.

With that said, Minnie and Daisy headed off to the dining room.

* * *

Back in the screening room, everyone was still watching Darkwing Duck when Sora got a message on his Gummiphone.

"Hey guys! Pizza's here!" he called out.

"Alright!" everyone cheered.

Mickey paused the TV as everyone exited the theater.

As they exited, Sora called out, "I'll get the door!"

Sora then jumped over the balcony railing, flipped several times, and landed at the front door. Everyone applauded.

"WOW! Where did he learn that?!" Webby asked excitedly.

"He's a kung fu master." reminded Donald.

"And we know the Avengers." added Riku. (1)

As everyone walked downstairs, Sora opened the door as Lea and Myde walked in carrying a lot of pizzas each. Around 10 boxes each to be precise.

"Hey guys, pizza's here!" called Lea.

"Sweet!" Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Seifer said at the same time.

"We'll take them into the dining room." said Riku.

"Thanks, these things weigh a lot for pizza." muttered Myde.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Goofy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rai, and Fuu carried them into the dining room. It was only about a minister when they returned.

"So how much did all those things cost?" asked Huey.

"Around $130." replied Lea.

Lena whistled. "Now that's a mouthful." she commented.

"We sent the bill to Glomgold Industries as revenge for trying to and falling to blow up Scrooge's office again." said Lea with a smirk.

_"WHAT?!" _came the familiar voice of Scrooge's enemy.

Everyone couldn't help but snicker in amusement.

"And we have company that followed us here." added Lea.

"Who?" asked Kairi.

Just then, three figures entered through the front door.

One was a large big-boned female duck with grey hair tied into a bun, black square glasses, a lavender under shirt with a turquoise brochette, a purple button-up shirt over it, grey pants, a lighter grey skirt, black shoes, and a white apron tied around her waist. It was Webby's grandmother, Scrooge's housekeeper, and former S.H.U.S.H. agent, Bentina Beakley.

The next person was a younger big-boned Duck wearing a brown pilot jacket with a white collar zipped up halfway revealing a green shirt underneath, a turquoise cap, tan pants, and black webbed boots. It was Scrooge's pilot, driver, and friend of the family, Launchpad McQuack.

And finally, the last one was a ghost of an anthropomorphic dog in a butler's uniform. It was Scrooge's dead butler and friend, Duckworth.

"Granny!" Webby cheered excitedly as she ran up to Beakley and embraced her.

"Webbigail." Beakley said with a smile as she returned the hug.

"Dewey!" Launchpad exclaimed happily as he ran over and picked up the middle triplet, squeezing him tight. "It's so great to see you again."

"You… too… buddy…" Dewey wheezed with a smile.

As Launchpad and Beakley let the two ducks go, Minnie, Daisy, and Scrooge entered the room.

"Ah Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth." Scrooge said with a smile. "Glad to see that you lot could make it to the castle."

"The honor is all ours Mr. McDuck." said Duckworth.

Donald smiled as he walked over to his additional family. He embraced Beakley and Launchpad in a hug, which they gladly returned.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" Donald said with a smile.

"Feeling is mutual Donald." said Beakley.

"On that, we can most certainly agree." said Duckworth.

"Yeah, it really has been to long." Launchpad said in agreement.

"Launchpad, it's only been several months." Beakley reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Launchpad exclaimed. "That's right!"

Beakley rolled her eyes with an exasperated smile.

"So, how's being a mage treatin' ya?" asked Launchpad.

"Going good actually." said Donald with a proud grin.

Those who hadn't met Beakley, Launchpad, and Duckworth yet

"So you three are Scrooge's pilot, housekeeper, and ghost butler." said Sora.

"Finally nice to meet you guys." said Kairi. "Scrooge and his family have told us a lot about you guys."

"Why thank you." said Beakley, "And it is nice to see new faces as well. We met Lea and Myde on the way here. And we've known the Disney Cats,e residents for a year now." She turned to the humans. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"I'm Sora." said Sora.

"Riku." said Riku.

"My name's Kairi." greeted Kairi.

"Roxas." said Roxas.

"I'm Naminé." said Naminé.

"I'm Xion." said Xion.

"Hayner." said Hayner.

"Name's Pence." said Pence.

"I'm Olette." said Olette.

"Name's Seifer." said Seifer.

"Fuu." said Fuu.

"Rai." said Rai.

"And I'm Vivi." finished Vivi.

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Duckworth.

"So where's the dinner at?" asked Launchpad. "I'm starving."

"Follow us everyone." said Mickey.

And everyone complied.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sitting around the _large_ dining table. Mickey and Minnie sat on the ends. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi sat on the left while Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, Launchpad, and Duckworth sat on the right. There were a bunch of pizzas on the table. Cheese, sausage, pepperoni, mushroom, pepper, olive, veggie, deep dish, cheese-in-the-crust, you name it. And everyone had different drinks. Except for Duckworth, since he was a ghost.

"So how are things back at the mansion?" asked Scrooge.

"Cleaned to perfection." replied Beakley. "We set up the alarm system in case anyone tries to break in."

"Excellent." smiled Scrooge.

"So what's it like being a spy?" asked Pence.

"Fun and dangerous the same time." replied Beakley.

"You mean like when you adventure with Scrooge?" Xion asked with a smirk.

Chuckles and giggles filled the air while Scrooge rolled his eyes.

"So Launchpad, how long you've been a pilot for?" asked Sora.

"Oh, for almost 12 years." the large duck replied. "I got my license last year."

Everyone traded surprised glances. Only Scrooge and Dewey didn't. (2)

"So what worlds could you guys come from?" asked Launchpad.

"Destiny Islands." Sora, Riku, and Kairi said at the same time.

"Radiant Garden." said Lea.

"Twilight Town." Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai said together.

"I'm actually not sure." said Myde, shrugging. "I barely anything before becoming a Nobody."

As Myde ate his slice, he didn't notice the looks of pity everyone was giving him.

"So when are you guys gonna travel the worlds again?" asked Huey.

Mickey pondered Huey's question. "Well that depends. First, we'll have to see if there are any in danger."

"And if not, we'll wait for the call from Radiant Garden to come in about finally finding Aqua's whereabouts." said Riku.

"Then, once we find her and bring her home, we'll travel to the world where she hid Ven." added Kairi.

"And then we'll have to figure out how we're gonna try to rescue Terra from the Organization's grasp." finished Sora.

"Planned to a 'T', huh?" Lena asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much." giggled Kairi.

As they talked, no one noticed Minnie looking sad. Knowing that soon her husband and their friends would have to be going again someday made her feel downhearted. Daisy finally noticed this since she was sitting closer to her queen and best friend. She grew concerned.

"Minnie, are you ok?" Daisy asked, softly.

"Oh, I don't know anymore Daisy." sighed Minnie. "It's only been a week since they've returned, and I just don't think I'm ready for them to leave again."

Daisy sighed but looked at Minnie with sympathy. "I know how you feel Minnie. I miss Donald whenever he's away. But you have to remember that they're doing this for others as well." she reminded her friend.

Minnie smiled slightly, but it soon disappeared. "I know, and I do it want to be selfish about it. But I just miss Mickey so much whenever he's away world-traveling."

Daisy patted Minnie's shoulder comfortingly. Then, she had an idea. "Hey, why don't we play a dinner game to take your mind off it?"

Minnie smiled a little. "That would be lovely. Thank you Daisy."

"What're you guys talking about over there?" asked Naminé.

Minnie and Daisy jumped slightly and turned to see everyone noticing that they weren't part of the earlier conversation.

"Oh, we were just thinking about playing a dinner game." Daisy said quickly.

"Dinner game?" asked Lea.

"That's a new one." commented Pence.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Mickey with a smile.

"So what should we play?" asked Ludwig.

Everyone pondered the idea. Then, Goofy spoke up.

"I know! A-hyuck! How about 'Full Disclosure'?" he suggested.

"'Full Disclosure?" asked Vivi.

"You mean like from The Addams Family?" asked Riku.

"Yep." replied Mickey.

"What's 'Full Disclosure'?" asked Violet.

"It's a game where everyone tells something nobody else one knows yet." said Mickey.

"Like dark truths." said Sora.

"Or just minor secrets they don't mind sharing." added Kairi.

"Sounds fun." said Louie.

"So who wishes to go first?" asked Mickey.

Several hands were raised.

"Okaaaaaaayy, Sora." said Mickey.

The brunette nodded. "Ok. So, last year in Olympus, me, Donald, and Goofy were trained by the legendary trainer of heroes, Philoctetes, to become true heroes just like Hercules."

"Now that sounds like fun." said Lea.

"And a whole lot of work." said Louie, frowning.

"And a whole lot of sweat." cringed Myde.

"Yeah. But it all paid off, because now we really are true heroes!" said Sora.

"Don't believe us, check the stars in the sky." said Donald.

Everyone got up from their seats and went over to several windows. Everyone, except Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Xion gasped when they saw three constellations form the shapes of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Wow!" Kairi and Naminé exclaimed together,

"It's so beautiful!" said Minnie.

"Quite breathtaking." said Violet.

"And that's all I have to say." said Sora. "Thank you."

Everyone applauded as they went back to their seats.

"So who's next?" asked Minnie.

"I'll go!" said Donald.

"Ok Donald, whaddya got?" asked Riku.

"I have a dark family secret." said Donald. "The only ones in this room that know it are Daisy, Uncle Scrooge, the boys, Webby, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Max."

"I think I know what it is." Dewey whispered to Huey.

"I…" began Donald.

Those who Donald hadn't named yet leaned in in anticipation.

"...was one of the Three Caballeros." Donald finished.

Everyone else blinked.

"The wha?" asked Myde, confused.

"They're a famous Spanish-Mexican themed band." said Mickey.

"At first I thought it was Donald's old college band, but it turns out they were a group of individuals whose ancestors were actually magical." said Scrooge. (3)

"Before the boys were hatched, Donald travelled around with his fellow Caballeros, José and Panchito to fight villains." said Goofy

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed in awe.

Lea whistled, impressed. "Nice."

"So… what ever happened to them?" asked Roxas.

"They usually travel places to place in our world." said Donald.

"It would be interesting to see you perform someday." said Xion.

"You may regret saying that someday when you hear Donald play an accordion." said Scrooge with a smirk.

Donald gave a mock glare. Sora, Riku, Lea, Myde, Max, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Lena burst out laughing. Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Minnie, Daisy, and Webby giggled.

"Now who's next?" asked Minnie.

"I'll go." said Violet.

"Ok Vi, what's your secret?" asked Kairi.

"It's not much of a secret per say." admitted Violet. "But it's something that's only been hidden for a week."

"And what's that?" asked Fuu.

"For the next year…" began Violet before exchanging smirking glances with Webby, Lena, and the triplets. "Although it's not official due to a technicality… for the next year... I am Violet McDuck."

"WHAT?!" everyone except Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Beakley, and Duckworth exclaimed.

"Whaddaya mean Violet McDuck?" asked Lea. "I thought you had parents."

"My fathers are away on a year-long business trip." the hummingbird replied. "Mr. McDuck volunteered to look after me until they get back. So you'll be seeing me a lot more often." (4)

"Awesome!" exclaimed Launchpad like the fanboy he was.

"Well that's very nice of you Scrooge." said Daisy with a smile.

"Thanks lass." smiled Scrooge.

"So who's up now?" asked Kairi.

* * *

Back at the delivery dock, Chip was on his Gummiphone while Dale was on another.

"Ok Gadget, thanks for the heads up." said Chip. "You take care too. Bye."

Chip turned to his brother. "Bad news Dale, or little team dinner had to get rescheduled. Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper came down with stomach bugs."

"Hope they'll be ok." said Dale, concerned.

Chip smiled. "No worries. They're fine."

Just then, a notification popped up on Dale's Gummiphone. "Uh Chipper?"

"Yeah?" his brother asked.

"I just got a notification from the company that made the red wine we ordered." said Dale. "Apparently, the last several deliveries have been called back due to some error in making the product. Some ingredient mix up or something."

"Good to know." said Chip. Then, his eyes widened in horror. "You mean the same red wine we had delivered here per Queen Minnie's request?!"

Dale froze as he dropped his Gummiphone.

The two chipmunks then made a mad dash for the entrance to the castle.

"WAIT! YOUR MAJESTIES!" shouted Chip.

"DON'T DRINK THAT RED WINE!" cried Dale.

* * *

Back in the dinning room, several more people had gone next.

Mickey had revealed that he had only been a master for 12 years, not more.

Dewey revealed about his talk show: "Dewey Dew-Night!"

Viv revealed how he was interested in learning magic after seeing Donald do it.

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you." said Donald with a smile.

"Really?!" Vivi eagerly asked.

"Of course." smiled Donald.

Vivi pumped his fists in the air.

"He's gonna be a real talk of the town after all of this, y'know?" Rai said to Fuu.

"Definitely." nodded Fuu.

"So who would like to go next?" asked Minnie as she poured herself some red wine.

"How about you Lena?" suggested Webby.

Lena wasn't so sure, but seeing Webby's encouraging smile, she nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Well, it's not much of a secret, but tonight is a very special night." said Lena.

"How so?" asked Max.

"Because…" began Lena as she ran into the kitchen. She then came back with something behind her back. "It's our… Friendiversary Celebration!" she finished with a smile.

She then brought out from behind her back a large chocolate cake coated in pink frosting with a drawing of herself hugging Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Violet.

"Webby, we met one year ago today," began Lena before faltering a little. "... I think… Time loses all meaning in the infinite night of the shadow realm." she added darkly.

Webby stared at her best friend, jaw dropped, eyes wide, and hands on both sides of her head.

Lena then began to sing and dance.

_(Lena's Friendiversary Song plays)_

**Lena:** _Oh happily Friendiversary_

_If it weren't for you, it'd be worse for me_

_I'm made of shadows, you're made of flesh,_

_Whoever thought that we would mesh!_

Lena grinned as she held out the cake.

Webby began to cry tears of joy as she applauded. "You. Are. A wordsmith!"

Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Pence, Olette, Vivi, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Max, Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Violet, Launchpad, and Beakley smiled and clapped while Riku, Lea, Roxas, Myde, Hayner, Seifer, Rai, Donald, Louie, and Duckworth looked on in confusion, but politely clapped as well.

"That was beautiful." said Minnie.

"You are a really interesting girl Lena." said Sora. "And that's what makes you great."

"The greatest!" cheered Webby.

Lena smiled and blushed as she set the cake on the counter between the dining room and the kitchen.

"Thanks. I'm just trying to do good stuff for my friends." she said modestly.

"And we thank you for it." said Minnie as she reached for her glass of wine.

As Minnie began to drink her beverage, Chip and Dale burst through the doors. Everyone took notice.

"Chip? Dale?" asked Daisy.

"What're you doing here?" asked Goofy.

"We thought you were with your friends for dinner." said Mickey.

"They're sick!" Dale explained quickly.

"We gotta stop anyone before…" began Chip.

But before he could finish his sentence, Minnie suddenly froze and dropped her glass and it broke upon impact with the ground. Everyone jumped as they looked up at her She suddenly stood up on her chair, rubbing her head while suddenly singing while groaning.

_"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…"_

"Too late!" screamed Chip in horror.

"This is new." Louie said randomly, getting a swat on the arm from Dewey.

"Minnie, are you ok?" asked Kairi, concerned.

Mickey ran over to his wife.

"Uh Minnie, maybe you should get to bed." Mickey suggested, concerns.

"No. We're playing a game." said Minnie. She then glared at Mickey. "So button your lip and sit your ass down Mickey Mouse!" she snapped.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Bless me bagpipes!" exclaimed Scrooge.

"My word!" exclaimed Beakley.

"Newton's apple!" exclaimed Violet.

"Whoa!" cried Sora.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Lea.

"Minnie!" gasped Mickey. "What's got-?!"

"Oh don't you remember Mickey?!" Minnie asked with a sad look. "They way it used to be?" She then walked along the table. "When we were young and happy and promised to be there for each other, and now I hardly ever see you anymore! I lie awake at night before finally crying myself to sleep, wondering if you'll ever come back alive because a mad man from a decade ago is still causing trouble!"

Mickey was horrifically shocked. Minnie missed him _that_ much?!

Minnie then pointed at Donald. "And Daisy feels the same way I do Donald!" she shouted.

Donald and Daisy gasped. Donald was shocked that Daisy felt the same way as Minnie. And Daisy was shocked at Minnie just blurted it out to everyone.

"Daisy, is that true?" asked Donald.

Daisy looked guilty at the question, but only nodded softly.

Then, the lights went out and a single white spotlight shone on Minnie.

"Uh… what's happening?" asked Myde.

_(Waiting from The Addams Family Musical plays)_

Minnie then began to sing while dramatically dancing.

**Minnie:** _A woman waits for marriage_

_A woman waits for children_

_She waits for her Mickey to come back home_

_At three days_

_Or one week_

_'Til it's a whole month_

_And there's no day to ease the pain_

_Pain she can't explain_

_As the woman waits in the dark_

_For a spark that once was there_

_But isn't there, not ever there!_

_Alone and waiting_

_Waiting and wailing_

_Whining and waning_

_Wanting and wasting and woe_

_Waiting, fixating_

_Debating, lose weighting_

_Ice skating, lactating- and so_

_We wait to laugh_

_We wait to cry_

_We wait for every hopeful breath_

As she sang, Minnie laid on her back on the table. Everyone shared looks before leaning in to see if she was ok. Minnie suddenly jumped up, making then jump in surprise.

_WAITING for a lousy, rotting,_

_VICIOUS, RANCID, FLUSHED OUT, FETID,_

_FRENZIED, FATAL… __**DEATH!**_

Minnie suddenly lost consciousness as she fell off the table. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, and Duckworth stared in shock. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well… that just happened." Lea finally said.

Mickey sighed as he went over to his wife. "We'd better get her upstairs to bed."

Sora and Kairi got up, went over to Minnie, and picked her up. They then followed Mickey upstairs.

"I'll get her some soup and tea to ease her head." said Beakley.

"Thanks you Mrs. B." said Daisy as she, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale followed Sora, Kairi, and Mickey upstairs.

"Can… we eat our dinner in the theater?" asked Louie.

No one is in the right mood to argue.

"Of course lad." said Scrooge.

Nodding, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet took their plates, drinks, and some extra slices before walking off, the teenage duck using her magic to grab her cake and drop it off in the fridge for later.

Everyone else continued eating in silence.

* * *

Later, Beakley brought up a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea to the king and queen's room. Minnie sat in the bed with an ice pack on her head. Mickey stood beside his wife near the door while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Chip, and Dale stood on the other.

"Now have these and you'll feel better by morning." said Beakley.

"Oh thank you Bentina." Minnie said thankfully.

Beakley smiled as she left the room.

"We're really sorry Your Majesty." apologized Chip, feeling guilty.

"We didn't know about the red wine being contaminated until _after_ it was taken to the kitchen." added Dale, also feeling guilty.

Minnie smiled reassuringly. "Oh it wasn't your fault boys. These things happen."

"Well, we're just glad to see you're doing ok." said Riku with a smile.

"Thank you." Minnie said thankfully.

Mickey sat on the edge of the bed, facing Minnie. "Minnie, did you really mean what you said down there? Be honest with me." he said to his wife. "I'll understand."

Minnie sighed sadly. "Oh Mickey. I hate sounding so selfish. It's just… I really miss you whenever you are off traveling the worlds. I know you have responsibilities as a Keyblade Master and a Guardian of Light. But… I just feel so alone sometimes. It almost feels like you're never coming back."

Minnie sighed sadly again as Mickey stared in shock. "Oh Minnie, I-I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Mickey said apologetically, guilt in his tone.

Minnie smiled weakly. "It's not your fault Mickey. I know you have a ton of responsibilities."

"Minnie," said Kairi. "Why don't you rest your worried before bed."

"Yeah, watch some TV while you have your soup and tea." said Sora.

Minnie smiled. "Thank you everyone, you're all too kind."

"It's the least we can do." said Riku.

Donald then grabbed a remote and turned in the TV. An old comedy skit featuring Rodney Dangerfield was one.

_"And my doctor, he don't help either. He told me to run five miles a day for two weeks. I call him up, 'Doc, I'm 70 miles from my house!'" said Rodney._

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh that Rodney!" chuckled Mickey,

"One of the greatest! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"We'll leave you to rest now Minnie." said Daisy.

"Thank you everyone." said Minnie.

Everyone nodded as they walked out of the room. Mickey then closed the door and turned around, finding himself and his friends greeted by Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"How is she?" asked Olette.

"Recovering well." said Daisy.

"Well that's good to hear." smiled Naminé.

"Man, that was a real episode down there." murmured Lea.

"You can say that again." Myde said in agreement.

Mickey sighed heavily. "I knew that Minnie missed me all the time, but I never knew it was _that_ bad."

"Well, it is really hard when someone has to leave to do something that could be a while." said Kairi.

"Our parents probably feel the same." said Sora.

Kairi and Riku nodded in agreement.

Donald turned to Daisy. "Daisy?"

"Yes Donald?" the female duck asked.

"Is it true what Queen Minnie said? You feel the same way?" asked Donald.

Daisy sighed sadly. "Yes Donald, it is. I worry about you a lot just like Minnie does with Mickey. Especially since the mission keeps getting more dangerous with nearly each world you visit. I mean, you, Goofy, and Jiminy got your memories messed up by Naminé being forced to do so by Marluxia and Larxene and you forgot about us." Daisy sighed again as she hugged Donald. "I know it's your responsibility, but I just can't help myself. And for that, I'm really sorry."

"Aww." Donald said in sympathy as he hugged his girlfriend in return.

Everyone looked at the couple with soft expressions.

"Man, love is really powerful." commented Hayner.

"You can say that again." said Kairi as she and Sora looked at each other lovingly. This was mirrored by Roxas and Naminé.

"There's gotta be some way we can go on missions without leaving Minnie and Daisy devastated from worrying about you guys." said Riku. He was glad that the two of them let Mickey and Donald go across the worlds, but he did feel bad that it was almost like they were keeping them away from them.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Lea.

Suddenly, the sound of a Gummiphone ringing echoed all around them. Sora pulled his out and answered it. Ienzo's face appeared on the screen.

_"Is this__ a bad time?"_ asked Ienzo.

"Not at all." said Sora. "Here, let me put you on Hologram Mode."

Sora pushed a button and Ienzo appeared in hologram mode in the hallway.

"Hi Ienzo!" greeted Mickey.

_"King Mi__ckey."_ greeted Ienzo with a smile. _"And it seems we have a crowd as well. Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Chip, Dale, Hayner, Pence, and Olette."_ Ienzo then noticed something was a bit off. _"May I ask where Queen Minnie is?"_

Everyone traded glances.

"Uh, there was an incident at dinner with contaminated red wine." said Lea, rubbing his head, messing up his spiky red hair some more.

Ienzo was surprised. _"I see. I hope she's alright."_

"She's ok." said Kairi, waving it off. "Webby's grandmother made some tea and soup for Minnie to calm herself down."

"Well that's nice to hear." said Ienzo.

"So what did you want to call us about?" asked Sora.

Ienzo smiled. _"We have good news. Me, Even, and the Restoration Committee finally finished the portal to the realm of darkness."_

Everyone was shocked.

"You did?!" asked Donald.

Ienzo nodded. _"It took a while, but we were able to finally finish it. We think it would be best if you come to Radiant Garden tomorrow to begin your mission to rescue Aqua."_

"But how will we find her?" asked Roxas. "The realm of darkness is a large place."

_"We are well__ aware of that."_ said Ienzo. _"But we were able to extract DNA skin cells from something that belonged to Aqua once and used it to track her down. We will use it again once you get here before we send you in."_

"Thanks Ienzo." smiled Sora.

_"Oh, and__ by the way,"_ added the blueish-grey-haired scientist. _"We notified Yen Sid of this already. So he had the good fairies make some new clothes for our five Guardians of Light. You should be receiving them… now."_

As if on cue, suitcases appeared at the feet of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Lea.

"Whoa, that was fast." commented Lea.

_"Yen Sid did__ mention that after this, your journey may be more difficult."_ said Ienzo. _"So these new garbs will be helpful."_

"Well that's nice to hear." said Kairi.

_"I'll let you__ all get to sleep now."_ said Ienzo. _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye!" said everyone.

And with that, Ienzo hung up.

The five Guardians of Light picked up their suitcases.

"Welp, we'd better get to sleep." said Mickey.

"Good idea." Riku said in agreement.

Saving good nights to each other, everyone went their separate ways and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Soon, everyone was asleep. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Chip, and Dale slept in their respective rooms. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet slept in the screening room for their Friendiversary.

Guest room occupants consisted of:

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea

Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Myde

Hayner, Pence, and Olette

Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi

Scrooge

Beakley

Launchpad

Ludwig

And Duckworth slept in the afterlife.

In Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea's room, the latter three were sound asleep. Sora was writing in a notebook. He then put it on his nightstand and got up, picked up a red foam baseball bat.

"So, who dropped the ball then?" he chuckled. Then, a blue, light blue, and yellow beach ball bounced into his hand, "Oh, there you are." he chuckled.

Sora bounced the ball.

"I'd like a nice cup of hot cocoa before I sleep, would you fellas care to join me?" He placed the ball near his ear. "No? What would you rather do instead?" he asked. He leaned the ball to his ear again. "Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that." Sora turned to the bat. "What do you think?"

He then made the bat hit the ball. He looked at it with mock disappointment but had twinkling in his eyes. "Why do you keep hitting him like that? You gonna have to have a time out."

Sora threw bat on his bed and made his hot cocoa. He took a sip. "Just a little sweeter I think." he muttered to himself.

He added some sugar and took another sip. "Ahh, now that's better." (5)

Sora downed the last of his cocoa before getting into bed. He looked at the picture of Aqua and Mickey in the Realm of Darkness the king gave him.

"Don't worry Aqua. We'll save you. I promise."

Sora then set the picture on the end table and went to sleep.

But little did Sora and his friends know, that they were in for one wild and difficult adventure in the morning.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**The mission begins next chapter. See you then!**_

_**(1) Yes, they know them. In my stories, Sora and his friends have met the Avengers on numerous occasions. **_

_**Iron Man - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Terra, Ven, and Aqua)**_

_**Iron Man 2 - Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 A Fragmentary Passage (Mickey and Aqua)**_

_**The Avengers - Kingdom Hearts (Sora, Donald, and Goofy)**_

_**Iron Man 3 - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Roxas and Xion)**_

_**Thor: The Dark World - Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (Riku and Mickey)**_

_**Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (Sora, Donald, and Goofy)**_

_**Guardians of the Galaxy - (Sora, Donald, and Goofy) (1st visit - Vol. 1, 2nd visit - Vol. 2)**_

_**Ant-Man - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (Sora)**_

_**Thor - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (Riku)**_

_**Doctor Strange - Pre-Kingdom Hearts: Kung Fu Light Defenders Part 2 (Kairi and Lea)**_

_**Spider-Man: Homecoming - Pre-Kingdom Hearts: Kung Fu Light Defenders Part 2 (Sora, Donald, and Goofy)**_

_**Avengers: Age of Ultron - Pre-Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy)**_

_**Black Panther - Pre-Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 2 (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas)**_

_**Thor: Ragnarok - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Roxas, Xion, and Axel)**_

_**Let's just say their sent to the MCU during different time periods. Those will be unseen stories as I want to focus on ones I already have planned. But if anyone wants to write them, let me know and I'll announce when I've made my decision.**_

_**As for future MCU movies in my stories, I'll get to that later.**_

_**(2) DuckTales: "Beware of the B.U.D.D.Y. System!"**_

_**(3) Legend of the Three Caballeros **_

_**(4) A DuckTales panel confirmed that Violet has two dads.**_

_**(5) Thomas and the Magic Railroad**_


	2. Chapter 2: Radiant Garden

_**And now we will head to Radiant Garden with an extended team. With characters you probably weren't expecting. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning, several people were gathered near the Gummiship Hanger. Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Donald, Goofy, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Lena, and Violet were all gathered together.

"It is really nice to see you guys again after a while." Donald said to Beakley with a smile.

Beakley smiled in return. "Thank you Donald. Sorry we couldn't attend the festival. I was called out of retirement for a mission."

"And I was visiting my family." added Launchpad.

"Another vacation for me." added Duckworth.

Donald nodded in understanding.

"Do you guys think Aqua will be ok?" asked Roxas. "I mean, she has been trapped for quite sometime."

"One can only hope Rox'." shrugged Lea. He then smiled. "But from the stories I've heard, she's a tough girl."

"She's also a Master too." added Xion.

"How long till the others get here?" asked Max.

"They're trying in their new clothes Max." said Goofy.

And as if on cue, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey entered the hanger, now in all new attires.

Sora wore a black jacket with grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket had a red lining, and six buttons could be seen on the front. Underneath, Sora wore a black tanktop with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves were replaced with gauntlets with a similar color scheme to his jacket. The gauntlets had red linings and grey circles on the backs, with yellow buckled straps wrapped around Sora's wrists. The palms of his hands were exposed. Sora's shorts were black, and are roughly the same length as they are in his _Kingdom Hearts II_ attire, with several grey pockets. A red band wrapped around each pant leg. His shoes also resembled those of his _Kingdom Hearts II_ outfit, with the blue straps and zipper now removed. He had also restyled and cut his hair.

Riku wore a black, hooded jacket - unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wore white shirt with a V-neck. He wore blue cropped trousers that were hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots.

Kairi wore a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There were black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wore thick belted black boots. She had on cropped trousers similar to Riku's, but were black with a black hem. (1) She also wore thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist. She had also cut her hair to a shorter length just past her ears.

And finally, Mickey wore a black, hooded jacket - unzipped, with short sleeves, silver buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wore a grey shirt with a V-neck. He also wore red cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket and yellow and grey shoes.

Everyone was in awe of their new clothes.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"You guys look amazing!" Webby said excitedly.

Kairi giggled. "Thanks Webby."

Myde whistles, impressed. "Liking those looks."

"And you cut your hair too." added Lea, looking at Sora and Kairi.

The couple shrugged. "Wanted to try something new." said Sora.

"Say Lea, aren't you gonna put yours on?" asked Mickey.

Lea looked at his attire. Like Xion and Myde, he still wore his old Organization cloak. "Uh… I dunno. Maybe later." the spiky redhead replied.

"But you always wear the same thing." Kairi pointed out.

"So do me and Myde." reminded Xion.

"And a lot of people here." added Lena.

"Yeah. If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Lea said in agreement. "This is how you pick me out of a crowd. I make myself easy to remember."

"How thoughtful." Kairi smirked.

"How come you don't wear the cloak anymore Roxas?" asked Naminé.

Roxas shrugged as he glanced at his Twilight Town clothes. "I kinda like these better. I only wear the cloak when necessary."

"Such a fashion day huh?" Donald teased.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet snickered at Donald's remark.

Lea smirked. "You lot are one's to talk about fashion statements. Shirts with _no_ pants." he teased.

Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena pulled their shirts over their waists, with sheepish smiles. (2)

Mickey then clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Alright. So here's the plan. Me and the other world-travelers are gonna head to Radiant Garden. Hopefully once that's done, we can come here to recover as we don't know what dashers we're gonna face."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas nodded in agreement as they were the world-travelers Mickey had mentioned.

"Does anyone else wanna come?" asked Sora.

"I will." said Lea, stepping forward. "I'm finally ready to atone for my actions as Axel across the other worlds."

"So will I." said Xion, stepping forth as well.

"I'll come too." said Naminé. "Now that I have a Keyblade, I feel like I should help too."

"Can we come too?" asked Pence, gesturing to himself, Hayner, and Olette. "We always wanted to go on a mission with you guys ever since we started wielding Keyblades."

Mickey chuckled. "Of course you guys can."

Olette squeezed happily while Hayner and Pence high-fived.

"Is it ok if I come?" asked Myde. "I promise I'll try to fight. And like Axel, I mean Lea, I want to atone too."

"Of course Myde." Mickey said kindly.

Myde beamed and pumped his fists. "Yeah!"

"The rest of us are gonna stay here." said Huey. "Some of us have got several marathons to watch after last night's Friendiversary."

"Sounds fun." chuckled Lea.

Minnie, Daisy, and Max strolled up to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Please take good care." said Minnie.

"We hope for your safe return." said Daisy.

"Bring Aqua back safe and sound." added Max.

"We'll do our best." said Donald.

"Just please be careful." said Minnie, almost begging.

"We will Minnie." Mickey said seriously, hugging his wife. "I promise."

Minnie smiled sadly. As did Daisy.

But Sora noticed that it almost looked like the two girls were gonna cry of having their loved ones leave them again. Sora knew that they knew the mission was important, but he hated seeing them sad like this. And then, a crazy idea popped into Sora's head. He had a look of determination on his face as he walked up to the two royal women.

"Minnie? Daisy?"

"Yes Sora?" asked Minnie.

And then, Sora said something that shocked everyone. "Come with us."

"WHAT?!" everyone else exclaimed at the same time in shock.

"Sora! What are you saying?" asked Mickey.

Sora faced the mouse king. "Mickey, last night's episode at dinner got me thinking. Although Queen Minnie and Daisy know that you have responsibilities to protect the worlds like the rest of us. But we also know that deep down, they're heartbroken thinking that you and Donald may never come home." explained Sora. He then smiled. "So I figured, 'Why not let them come with us?' That way, then can be with you guys, and not feel so alone anymore."

Everyone was surprised at Sora's answer. Mickey and Donald pondered the idea. Could it work?

Mickey and Donald faced their equals. "Minnie? Daisy? What do you think?"

The queen and her lady-in-waiting looked at each other with unsure expressions. But when they saw the look of encouragement on Sora's face, they knew that this could be a chance for them to not feel so alone anymore. And if anything happened to them, at least they would be with their loved ones.

Minnie smiled and nodded. "Of course we'll come."

Daisy smiled. "Definitely."

Mickey and Donald beamed.

"Oh boy!" cheered Donald.

The mice couple and duck couple then embraced. Everyone smiled warmly.

Riku and Kairi walked up next to Sora.

"That was very generous of you Sora." said Kairi.

"You really are good hearted." said Riku with a smirk.

Sora chuckled. "I just didn't want anyone with a broken heart around here." he replied modestly.

Goofy then turned to Max. He wasn't sure of what he was about to say would be right but he figured that at least he won,d be with his son. "Say Max, you wanna come too?"

Max was shocked. "R-Really Dad?" he stuttered.

Goofy chuckled. "Of course! Riku, Kairi, and the others told me how much of a strong fighter you were when the Unversed attacked. I think you're ready."

Max smiled happily as he hugged his dad. "Thanks dad."

Everyone smiled warmly at HeT another heartwarming scene.

"Nice, we got three new recruits from this world." chuckled Lea.

"And one of them is the queen." added Roxas.

Mickey faced Minnie, Daisy, and Max. "If you're gonna come with us, you're gonna have to change into clothes you can fight in if we have to face any enemies."

Minnie, Daisy, and Max nodded.

"Right, we're on it Mickey." said Minnie.

With that said, the three tokens rushed out the door to get changed. As soon as they left, Chip and Dale ran into the hanger.

"We'll start up the Gummiship!" said Chip.

"Thanks Chip! Ha-ha!" said Mickey.

The two chipmunks saluted as they got inside the ship.

Then, Beakley and a realization. "Wait, if Minnie's coming in this mission as well, the kingdom won't have a king _or_ queen."

Mickey smiled. "Don't worry Mrs. B. We got it under control."

"Yeah." Donald said in agreement. "The royal council can handle it."

"Yeah. They've done it before." Goofy added.

Beakley nodded in satisfaction.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" Hayner asked Seifer and his gang.

Seifer shook his head. "Nah, we'll stick around here."

As everyone else waited for the three toons to return, no one noticed a small figure sneak out of the shadows. He wore a black cloak similar to Organization XIII's. He quietly crept into the Gummiship and into the engine room.

* * *

A little while later, Minnie, Daisy, and Max returned. Now, they were wearing fancy new attires.

Minnie wore a pick jacket with darker red trimming - similar to her usual gown, a dark red belt with a golden crown belt buckle, a red undershirt, pink cufflinks, light pink pants, an large red royal boots with gold trimming. The only same things she wore were her tiara, gloves, and ring. (3)

Daisy wore a purple vest with three gold buttons on each side and darker purple collars - the collars similar to Roxas', a lighter purple belt with a gold buckle, dark purple shoes with purple tops, lavender ankles and tounges folded down, and magenta belts with gold belt buckles on it almost similar to the shoes Sora and Roxas wore. (3)

And finally, Max wore a red zip-up sweater with ebalck trimming with one zip-up pockets on each side, a yellow t- shirt underneath, blue jeans with several pockets, and green shoes with blue and light green patterns and white underneath. (4)

"Well, whaddya think?" asked Minnie.

Like when they saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey's new attire, everyone was in awe with Minnie, Daisy, and Max's new attires.

"Whoa. You guys look great!" said Lea.

"You look beautiful Daisy." said Donald.

"You too Minnie." added Mickey.

Minnie and Daisy blushed at the compliments.

"Why thank you boys." smiled Daisy.

"And you look amazing too Max." said Goofy.

Max chuckled. "Thanks Dad. A-hyuck!" he replied.

"Like father, like son." Myde whispered to Lea, both of them chuckling.

"Now then, let's board the Gummiship fellas!" said Mickey. "We've got a mission!"

Everyone nodded. Mickey boarded the Gummiship first, followed by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Myde, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi waved goodbye.

Inside the Gummiship, Mickey sat at the controls, Sora sat in the co-pilot's chair, and Riku sat in the weapons chair. Everyone else buckled up in their seats.

"This is so cool!" said Pence.

"I know, right?!" said Hayner.

"Alright everyone," said Mickey. "Get ready for takeoff!"

The door that led out of the castle into the sky opened. Then, Sora remembered something. He leaned towards the king. "Uh, Mickey? Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, a little worried.

"Whaddya mean Sora?" asked Mickey, confused.

Ten, the down arrow lit up. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened.

"Uh oh." mumbled Lea.

"What?" asked Myde.

Suddenly, the door under the ship opened up and everyone fell through, screaming in terror.

Everyone else not on board the ship watched them go, stunned. Except for Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena _(who remembered this from being in Webby's shadow)_, as they had seen this before.

"Well that's new." said Violet.

"Agreed." said Fuu.

* * *

Mickey quickly readjusted the ship to the right angle and they flew normal once again. Everyone else in the Gummiship looked pale as a ghost.

"W-W-W-What was that?" stammered Myde. Hayner, Pence, and Olette shared his scared confusion.

"Yeah, uh, instead of flying out straight… that happens." explained Riku.

"It was a budget issue." added Goofy.

"Yeah, sorry about that fellas." Mickey apologized sheepishly.

"You really need to get that fixed." said Lea, now calm after the jump-scaring experience.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and Max nodded in agreement.

"Well with that said, shall we?" asked Sora.

"Yes. We shall." giggled Kairi.

With that said, Mickey sailed the Gummiship towards Radiant Garden.

* * *

_The World That Never Was:_

In the Throne Room, Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, Terra-Xehanort, Young Xehanort, and Dark Riku sat on their respective thrones, all _(except Master Xehanort)_ wearing their cloaks. The 11 members of the true Organization watched the group sail towards Radiant Garden.

"So they're finally on the move." mused Larxene with a smirk.

"About time we finally have some fun with them." smirked Xigbar.

"So what is our main priority?" asked Saïx.

Master Xehanort watched the scene carefully. "The first part in their mission is to rescue Aqua." The old man chuckled. "Oh what a broken master she was indeed."

"True that." said Vanitas.

Master Xehanort then grinned darkly. "Now then, I think we should give this new team a 'greeting' at Radiant Garden, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed." said Ansem.

"We shall inform Maleficent right away." said Xemnas.

Master Xehanort smirked. "Good."

"But what about Aqua?" asked Luxord. "Last I recall, what Ansem did to her changed her."

Young Xehanort smirked. "It will be interesting to see how Sora and his friends will fair against the failed master now."

"Especially since she's been a master longer than any of them." added Marluxia.

"This will be something interesting to watch." smirked Dark Riku.

"Indeed." said Master Xehanort. "Dismissed."

Everyone then teleported away. But before Terra-Xehanort could, he suddenly felt a sharp pain inside his head.

"What… what's…?!" he stuttered.

_"No! I won't let you hurt them!" _came a voice inside his head.

Terra-Xehanort chuckled darkly. "Try all you want. But you can break free."

_"No! Stop!"_

But Terra-Xehanort just laughed evilly as he teleported away.

* * *

_Radiant Garden:_

17 beams came down from the sky Central Square. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette took a look at their surroundings.

"Here we are everyone!" said Sora.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hayner.

"This place is amazing!" said Pence.

"You can say that again." said Myde. "Last time I was here, it was only in the castle to get the vessels."

Minnie, Daisy, and Max were awed by their surroundings.

"Oh my, I haven't been here in years and it still looks wonderful!" Minnie said happily.

"Wait, you guys have been here before?" asked Roxas.

Minnie and Daisy nodded. "Mickey was good friends with Ansem the Wise. Sometimes, whenever he was on a business trip, some of us would come along for the ride." Daisy explained.

Minnie took a better look at the town. "Though I must say, this place does look a bit different."

"That would be due to Ansem, or rather, Xehanrot's Heartless causing a bunch of worlds to fall to darkness two year ago." explained Lea.

"But now the Restoration Committee is helping rebuild the town to its former glory." added Goofy.

"Well that's nice to hear." said Olette.

"Who's on the Committee?" asked Max.

"The wizard Merlin." began Donald.

"Leon, a swordsman." added Goofy.

"Aerith, a flower girl and nurse." continued Xion.

"Yuffie, a ninja." added Roxas.

"And Cid. A Gummiship engineer." finished Sora.

"They're the founding members." said Sora, "And after we reunited with them, me, Donald, and Goofy became honorary members."

To prove his point, Sora, along with Donald and Goofy pulled out the cards Leon gave them and showed them to everyone.

"Neat." commented Myde.

"But what about Cloud and Tifa?" asked Kairi.

"They helped the Committee during the Heartless attack after the three of us destroyed Demyx." said Donald.

Myde flinched at the memory, but remembered that it was that fight that restored him… the first time.

"Yeah, sorry about they way we spoke to you that day." said Sora, guilt in his tone.

Myde waved it off. "No worries. I was still technically a bad guy." he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Heartless spawned around the Central were Shadows and Vermilion Sambas.

"Speaking of bad guys." muttered Lea.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Roxas summoned Two Become One, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Xion summoned Replica Kingdom Key D, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, Goofy summoned Knight's Shield, and Myde summoned his Keybalde, which he named "Mystic Water."

Hayner's Keyblade looked like Mickey's Star Seeker Keyblade, but its handle was black with a yellow crystal near the blade and yellow and silver stars near the pommel. The shooting stars that comprises the guard were green that faded into black, with the centers being silver circles with green crystals inlaid. The base of the blade was silver, and the blade was grey that faded into black. Set on the blade's tip were three dark green crystals, and on the teeth were a silver and gold moon and a yellow star. The Keychain's links were red, green, and blue, based respectively upon the B, A, and X buttons on an Xbox One's controller, with the Y button represented by the yellow moon that served as the token. He called it "Phantom Green."

Pence's Keyblade looked like Mickey's and Hayner's, but was black with a blue star near the blade and a silver star near the pommel. The shooting stars that comprised the guard were navy blue, with one displaying a blue 'X' button and another displaying a blue 'O' button, while on the other side displaying a blue square button and another displaying a blue triangle button. The base of the blade was silver, and the blade was blue with a pattern similar to the night sky. Set along the tip were three blue crystals, and on the teeth were a silver moon and a yellow star. The Keychain's links were silver, and the token was a yellow moon. He called it "Midnight Blue."

Olette's Keyblade looked like Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key D, and Replica Kingdom Key. Its handle was black with both ends capped with orange. The guard was green and orange, with the edges at the bottom tipped with orange circles and the edges on the top capped with a sun parallel to the teeth and a moon on the other side. The base of the blade was green with red stripes running on the side. The blade, keychain, and the Mickey token were silver, just like Sora and Xion's. She called it "Dawn Till Dusk."

Since Minnie, Daisy, and Max didn't have weapons, Donald and Goofy gave them spare staffs and shields.

Minnie - Save the Queen and Save the King

Daisy - Heartless Maul and Dream Cloud

Max - Centurion and Falling Star

They all got into battle positions.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Naminé_

_Xion_

_Myde_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Max_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi charged forwards and slashed several Heartless in a row with their Keyblades. Sora then casted a blizzard spell on some more Heartless before Riku destroyed them with a fire spell. Kairi then used a Flower Shoot spell to finish off some Vermilion Sambas. The three then combined their attacks to annihilate several Shadows with a combined Mega Flare spell.

Mickey triple somersaulted into the air and slashed away two Vermilion Sambas. He then split-kicked away two Shadows that leapt towards him. As he landed, Mickey casted a Pulse Tracer that destroyed several more Heartless. Donald casted a blizzard spell on some Vermilion Sambas and then whacked away some Shadows. He then casted a lightning spell on four Shadows. Goofy used Goofy-Tornado to bash away several Shadows and then threw his shield like a Frisbee to slice away some Vermilion Sambas.

Roxas used a Magnet spell to draw several Heartless in, only for Lea to transform his Keyblade into his chakrams, and threw them across the creatures of darkness, eliminating them. Lea transformed his weapons back into Flame Liberator and then casted an Ignite spell on some Shadows. As some more Vermilion Sambas came near Roxas, the blonde then casted an Ice Barrage spell to destroy them. Xion fired a Wind Tracer Spell, knocking some Heartless away. She then punched one Shadow away and then back-kicked another before slicing away three Vermilion Sambas. Naminé casted a Crawling Fire spell, eliminating more Heartless as she then used a Meteor Shower Spell on some more Vermilion Sambas that flew near them. As soon as they were vanquished, Naminé continued slashing away more Heartless. Myde used water based attacks to get rid of more Heartless that surrounded him. He then tried out an Icicle Mine attack to vanquish some more when the water attack's weren't enough. Soon, several Vermilion Sambas flew towards him. Myde quickly summoned his sitar to bash them away.

Minnie, Daisy, and Max fared well against the Heartless as they stood together. Minnie bashed away some Shadows before slamming her shield against another. She then chanted a light spell the destroyed a couple more Heartless. Daisy unleashed several bashes with her staff and then threw her shield like Captain America wood as it sliced away several more Shadows. Daisy then swung her staff around several Shadows that surrounded her, obliterating them. Max jammed the end of his staff into a Vermilion Samba's chest and before smashing his shield against a Shadow's head. He then slammed both weapons against a Shadow and a Vermilion Samba before bashing his staff against another Shadow's head.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette, having used Keyblades before against the Unversed and during training, were doing good in combat as well. Hayner casted a Spark spell, summoning revolving light crystals that damaged several Heartless. Once they were cleared, the Twilight Town casted Exo Spark, obliterating five Vermilion Sambas. Pence slashed away several more Heartless before enchanting a Triple Plasma Spell, causing Thunder Damage on the Heartless. He then fired several Perlza spells, destroying more Shadows. Olette dealt with the last of the Heartless, slashing away several Vermilion Sambas before casting a Thundaga Shot on the last if the Shadows. Olette finished off the rest by casting a Transcendence spell, obliterating the Vermilion Sambas.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ends)_

Weapons were dismissed as everyone caught their breaths.

"Well done everybody!" congratulated Mickey.

"Now that was fun." said Pence.

"Oh yes it was!" Minnie said happily.

"So… now what?" asked Myde.

Suddenly, a large Fat Bandit Heartless spawned.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." huffed Lea.

But before anyone of them could attack it, a notorious Gunblade and two ninja stars came out of nowhere, and struck the Heartless, destroying it.

Everyone blinked as they saw where the weapons came from. There, standing on top of one of the ramps stood two people.

One was a tall 27-year-old man with long brown hair, blue eyes and a scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wore black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a white undershirt, a short-sleeved black jacket with a white fur collar, red wings on the back and a red Griever symbol on each shoulder, three brown belts on his left forearm, three buckles on his right thigh, black pants also sporting a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, and wore two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one, a worn black one. It was Squall Leonhart, or as he preferred to be called, Leon.

The other was a 17-year-old girl. She wore a black headband with white lining, an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She also wore a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts were slightly darker and had another black strap dangling from the left side. She also wore black, over-the-knee socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan sneaker boots that are knee-high in length. It was the ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Got good aim Leon." Yuffie commented.

Leon smirked. "Just doing my job."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy beamed as the two Committee members came down the ramp.

"Leon! Yuffie! Hey guys!" said Sora.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" said Donald.

Yuffie giggled. "Feeling's mutual. It sure has been a while." she replied.

Sora then had on a serious look as he held out his hand. "'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'" he said to the two Radiant Garden members.

Yuffie laughed as she nudged Leon's arm with her elbow. "I told you he could do a good you."

Leon rolled his eyes. He then addressed the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Welcome to Radiant Garden. My name is Leon. This is Yuffie."

"Pleasure to meet ya in person Leon." said Mickey, shaking the swordsman's hands.

"So what are all your names?" asked Yuffie. "I only recognize Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey."

"My name's Riku." said Riku.

"I'm Kairi." said Kairi.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea, tapping the side of his head.

"I'm Roxas." said Roxas.

"I'm Naminé." said Naminé.

"My name's Xion." said Xion.

"Name's Hayner." said Hayner.

"Pence." said Pence.

"My name's Olette." said Olette.

"I'm Myde." said Myde.

"I'm Minnie Mouse. Mickey's wife." said Minnie. "But there's no need for formalities." she quickly added with a smile.

"Daisy Duck. Donald's girlfriend." said Daisy.

"And I'm Max." said Max. "Goofy's my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Leon. "I assume you got Ienzo's message last night?"

"Yeah. That's why we're here." nodded Riku.

"Why don't we take you to the castle?" offered Yuffie. "You all could probably use some refreshments before you head to the Realm of Darkness."

"That's very kind of you Yuffie." smiled Minnie.

"Lead the way." said Lea.

Leon and Yuffie nodded as they headed off.

* * *

They soon arrived near the town where Merlin's house resided. There, everyone saw that there seemed to be a concert stage being built.

"What's with the stage?" asked Hayner.

"We're hosting a benefit concert!" replied Yuffie.

"Really?" asked Roxas.

"For who?" asked Daisy.

"The town. To raise more money to have it rebuilt." replied Leon as the group stopped. "Ever since Master Ansem's death, more attacks from heartless, Nobodies, and those creatures Even and Ienzo say you call Unversed, it's been getting harder to keep rebuilding."

"So the concert is for people, not just from this world, but from across all the other worlds to cme and have fun while making donations." said Yuffie.

"Wow!" exclaimed Olette.

"Oh how exciting!" beamed Minnie.

"We have so got to that." said Kairi.

"It's not for a while." said Leon. "In the meantime, we're hiring many bands and performers to play here."

"We even made a list on our Gummiphones." said Yuffie, pulling out said device and used Hologram Mode to show them the list.

_Those for Benefit Concert:_

_R5_

_Sheppard_

_Baha Men_

_Journey_

But there were some on the list that made them raise some eyebrows.

_James Brown_

_Cab Calloway_

_Ray Charles_

_Aretha Franklin_

_The Blues Brothers band_

"Where did those come from?" asked Daisy in confusion. "I thought John Belushi, Donald "Duck" Dunn, Matt "Guitar" Murphy, Alan "Mr. Faboulous" Rubin, James Brown, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, and Cab Calloway were dead."

"They are." said Yuffie, pocketing her Gummiphone. "But we came up this whole idea when Scrooge was visiting his ice cream business here one day. When he heard about us talking about bands from the past and present, he volunteered to have Gyro use his bathtub time machine to bring past bands and singers here, pay them 500 bucks, and have them perform. That would surely draw more people here, bringing in more money, and then we can really rebuild, and maybe expand for those who don't have homes."

Sora, Riku, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Donald, and Max whistled, impressed.

"Now that is some fundraiser." commented Goofy.

Leon then pointed over to a group of eight young adults in suits. "Amd over there's a group from Yale established in 1909."

"Alright, let's see what they got." said Mickey.

Everyone walked over to them.

**Whiffenpoofs:** _To the tables down at Mory's_

_To the place where Louie dwells_

_To the dear old Temple bar we love so weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell…_

Mickey chuckled as everyone softly clapped. "Ah yes. The Whiffenpoofs." the mouse commented.

"Tidus and Wakka told me, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie about how many have tried to kill that group." said Sora.

"So many have tried." shrugged Leon.

"But other smug white jackasses with white gloves would just take their place." added Yuffie.

_"We can't be stoooooooooooooooooooooooooped."_ sang the Whiffenpoofs as the group headed towards the castle. (5)

* * *

The group soon arrived at the castle entrance. There, standing guard were to broad-shouldered people. Both wore dark slate grey guard uniforms, which were adorned with a curled heart symbol, and white gloves. The front of their jackets sported two rows of gold buttons, silver highlights, and a red and white heart like the one on the gloves. They also wore belts and knee-high boots, both of which were black.

One had violet eyes, pale skin, black hair worn in long dreadlocks, mostly tied into a low ponytail, but one dangled over the right side of his face, thick sideburns and thick eyebrows. It was Dilan, Xaldin's somebody.

The other man was slightly taller and muscular. He had blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair was auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. It was Aeleus, Lexaeus' somebody.

Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Myde recognized them almost instantly.

"Xaldin?" asked Sora.

"Lexaeus?" asked Riku.

"Not anymore." said Aeleus. "Our names are Dilan and Aeleus. The names we were born with."

"Indeed." said Dilan. "After our deaths as Nobodies, like Lea, Even, and Ienzo, we were restored with our hearts."

"Well that's nice to hear." said Mickey.

"And it's also nice to hear that you're on our side like Lea said." added Sora, now understanding what was going on.

"Indeed." nodded Dilan. "And Sora, Donald, Goofy, and to you as well King Mickey. I'd like to apologize for what I did you you guys as Xaldin back at Beast's Castle." he said seriously.

"The same thing for me to you Riku." added Aeleus. "I apologize for that. Lea told me and Ienzo about Xemnas' true plans when we took Dilan and Even to recover from their restoration. And we told them as soon as they woke up."

Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled. "No worried you tow." said Sora.

"Yeah, you were tricked. Just like me, Lea, Xion, Roxas, and Myde." added Riku in agreement.

Dilan and Aeleus turned to the four former Nobodies. "Roxas. Lea. Good to see you again." said Aeleus. "And Xion, it is surprising to see you as well. Even and Ienzo told us that you and Roxas now had hearts."

Xion smiled. "Thanks Lex - I mean, Aeleus."

"And Myde. Haven't seen you for a week." commented Dilan.

"I've been living at Disney Castle." said Myde. "I joined these guys as soon I was freed from old man Xehanort's grasp."

Dilan and Aeleus nodded as Leon walked up to them. "Are the others here?" he asked.

Dilan nodded. "Yes. Aerith, Cid, and Tifa are here. They're helping Ienzo and Even with their work."

Leon smiled. "Good." He turned to everyone else. "Shall we?"

"We shall." said Naminé.

With that said, the group entered the castle.

* * *

On their way to the lab, introductions were made to each other. They soon entered the lab. Inside, Even and Ienzo were at the computer. Three other people were in there with them.

One was a 23-year-old girl with green eyes and light brown hair styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. She wore a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wrapped around her neck. Underneath this top, she wore a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wore yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first. She also wore a pink ribbon on her head like a headband and brown boots. It was the flower girl and nurse, Aerith Gainsborough.

Another was a 43-year-old man with blonde hair, blue eyes, stubble on his chin, and a toothpick in his mouth. He wore goggles and wore a necklace with a rectangular charm. He also wore a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants were blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. His pants were worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage. He also wore grey socks and black shoes. It was Cid Highwind, a Gummiship pilot.

The last person was another girl who had long, roughly waist-length, brown hair that was tucked behind her ear on the left side, showing that she had a silver, teardrop-shaped earring. Her eyes were rust colored and she seemed to wear pink lipstick. She wore a black, leather tank top with a zipper down the front overtop a slightly longer, white tank top, a black, leather skort with two black ribbons tied on either leg. The back of this skort was quite long and reached the floor. She also wears black, leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each. It was Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's old childhood friend, and an honorary member of the committee.

"Hey guys!" greeted Sora. "Good to see you again!"

Everyone looked over to the group and smiled.

"Well, look who it is!" said Cid.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Mickey!" exclaimed Aerith. "It's so nice to see you guys again!"

"And you brought friends." said Tifa.

"Yup." said Sora. "This is Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." said Sora as he pointed to each person as he spoke. "Guys, this is Aerith, Cid, and Tifa." he said, gesturing to the three unfamiliar faces.

"'Sup?" said Myde.

"Hello." greeted Kairi.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Minnie.

Everyone else waved.

"It's our pleasure too." said Tifa with a kind smile.

"We're all glad you could make it." said Ienzo.

"And you brought quite the crowd for a rescue operation." mused Even.

"Well given how dangerous the Realm of Darkness is, we would need all the help we could get." said Riku.

"Ah. Good." Even nodded.

"Not to be rude, but I'm surprised to see the two of you here." said Ienzo looking at Minnie and Daisy.

Minnie smiled. "Sora invited us to some with so we could be with our loved ones." she explained.

"That way we wouldn't be worried sick about them all the time." added Daisy.

Aerith smiled. "You really have a kind heart Sora."

Sora blushed at the praise. "Uh… thanks." he replied, chuckling sheepishly.

Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa giggled.

"So the portal thing's really complete?" asked Goofy.

"Yes." said Ienzo, gesturing to a large white machine that looked like a round doorway with a bunch of wires, cords, and antennas.

"We tested it out yesterday." added Even. " After that, we cobbled together radar machines, placed them around the Realm of Darkness, and successfully conjured a dark landscape of the area."

"And then we used something that once belonged to Aqua to help us find her signature." said Cid.

"But what did you use?" asked Xion.

"Glad you asked." said Ienzo.

"We kept it under wraps." said Tifa. She then went over to where an object under a white tarp stood.

She then removed it to reveal what looked like blue and grey armour with a Keyblade attached to the right hand. It's guard was circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard was black, the center was grey, and the bottom of it was white. The handle was a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the Keyblade was thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which was silver. The base of the shaft also sported two diamond-shaped bumps. The teeth were comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. This frame and the spikes were all navy blue. The teeth also had three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resembled water drops.

Mickey gasped. "That's Aqua's Keyblade and Keyblade armor!"

Everyone else accept the Radiant garden residents gasped.

"How the heck did they end up here?" asked Lea.

"Braig found them one day and took me and Master Ansem to it." replied Dilan. "Along with Xehanort." he added bitterly.

"We didn't have anywhere to put it accept the Chamber of Repose." added Aeleus. "And that's where it was ever since."

"Well that would explain why Xemnas would often go there." murmured Myde.

Lea, Xion, and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"We knew that Master Ansem was friends with Aqua's master, Eraqus. One day, he finally recognized the armor as Aqua's. But before he could contact Yen Sid about it since we heard Eraqus was struck down, he disappeared." added Even.

"And then several days later, we became Nobodies." Ienzo added grimly.

Lea, Dilan, Aeleus, and Even shuddered at the memory. Everyone else looked at them with sympathy.

"So when we found out where Aqua was, we knew we could use a sample of skin cell DNA rubbed off on it to track her down." said Even.

"The DNA really remained intact after 12 years?" asked Max.

"It was kept in a hermetically-sealed chamber with minimal exposure to external atmosphere." said Even.

"So all we have to do now is track her scent again before we send you in." said Ienzo.

"Take your time." said Daisy.

The scientists nodded and got to work.

"We're gonna go get some other stuff." said Aerith.

With that said, Aeleus, Dilan, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Cid left the lab. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and Max either lounged around or watched Even and Ienzo work.

After 5 minutes, a red dot on the radar appeared. Even beamed. "Yes! We found her!"

"You did?!" Mickey asked excitedly.

"Yes. Within the western parts of the Dark World." said Even. "I'll put the coordinates in."

"Alright!" cheered Sora. "Now we can save Aqua!"

"Hold on Sora." said Ienzo. "If you're gonna enter the portal, you and your friends are gonna need protection."

"Protection?" asked Hayner.

"What kind?" asked Max.

"These of course." came Tifa's voice.

Everyone turned to see Dilan, Aeleus, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Tifa come with with piles of the same cloaks worn by Organization XIII.

"Might camouflage from the Heartless and any corrupting effects of the dark atmosphere." said Cid.

"Well, guess it was a good thing I kept mine on." said Lea, looking at his cloak.

"Same." said Xion, looking at her cloak.

"Totally." Myde said in agreement, looking at his cloak.

"Good thing I always keep mine around." said Roxas, taking his old cloak out of his white shirt and putting it on.

"Me too." said Mickey, pulling out his and putting it on.

"And me." added Riku, bringing out his and putting it on.

"Not sure how much Sora, Kairi, and Mickey will need them for it, but better safe than sorry." said Lea.

"Thanks guys." said Sora as he, Kairi, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Goofy, and Max got cloaks for themselves. They all got some that fit their sizes and zipped them on.

Only Minnie, Donald, and Daisy didn't have one on.

Yuffie walked over to Minnie with a cloak that was exactly Mickey and Minnie's size. "Queen Minnie, we made this in case Mickey forgot his." she told the mouse queen.

Minnie smiled. "Thank you Yuffie." she thanked as she put hers on.

Donald and Daisy looked at each other just as Dilan walked up with cloaks their size. "We surmised that you would need one too. We made a spare just in case." he told them with a smile.

Donald and Daisy smiled as they took the cloaks.

"Thank you." smiled Donald.

"Yeah. Much appreciated." added Daisy with a smile.

"Well, how do we look?" asked Sora.

Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Myde looked at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, all dressed in Organization cloaks. They smiled, impressed.

"You all look great." said Roxas.

"Now this is an Organization that we can truly trust." joked Yuffie.

Everyone laughed.

"True. So true." chuckled Lea.

"Portal opening now." said Even, pressing a button.

The portal powered up and a swirl of black and purple appeared.

"Good luck out there." said Ienzo.

"But be safe." added Leon.

"Question, how will we get back?" asked Myde.

"Use the Gummiphone to contact us." said Cid.

"Don't worry. We aren't going anywhere." assured Tifa.

Sora and Co. nodded. Sora then faced his team. "Alright guys. It's now or never. Let's bring Aqua home." he said with determination

Everyone nodded as they walked into the portal. First Sora, then Kairi, then Mickey, then Riku, then Minnie, then Lea, then Donald, then Roxas, then Goofy, then Myde, then Naminé, then Xion, then Daisy, then Max, then Pence, then Hayner, and Olette was last.

As soon as Olette stepped through, Even pressed the button again, and the portal turned off.

Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Cid waited anxiously for them to return.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon! Next chapter, we'll not only run into Aqua, but three more characters.**_

_**(1) r/KingdomHearts/comments/a22far/kh3_oc_theres_only_one_thing_i_wish_was_different/?utm_source=amp&utm_medium=&utm_content=post_title, 4B**_

**_(2) Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Henry Youngman"_**

_**(3) Minnie and Daisy's attires: **_ selenaede/art/Kingdom-Hearts-Monarchy-Masters-517401248

_**(3) Max's attire: **_ threads/disney-general-kingdom-hearts-hard-days-knight.606445/

_**(5) The Simpsons episode "The Caper Chase"**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Realm of Darkness

_**We now enter the Realm of Darkness. And be ready to run into two familiar faces. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Dark World_

The portal opened up. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Myde walked through and stopped as soon as they were all together. The scenery around them was very dark and haunting. The sky was dark gray, almost black. The ground was like black and blue rock, shaped into uneven ground and mountains, thigh some were cracked, revealing blue or purple light, making this place more spooky and haunting.

"Oh my…" gasped Minnie.

"This is unsettling." muttered Hayner.

"Spooky." mumbled Naminé.

"No wonder Xemnas and the Organization never liked coming here so much." mumbled Xion.

"And I thought The Other Bin and the Haunted Mansion were scary." muttered Donald.

"Aqua's been trapped _here_ for 12 years?" Daisy asked, horrified.

"I'm afraid so." Mickey said sadly,

"Well she's not gonna be any longer." Sora said with determination. "Come on, let's find her."

"But stick together." added Riku.

"And it's probably best if we summon our weapons." added Kairi.

Nodding, Sora summoned Kingdom Key and Master's Defender, Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and Soul Eater, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D and Star Seeker, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Xion summoned Replica Kingdom Key, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, and Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk.

Donald summoned Centurion and gave Magnus Staff to Minnie, Violetta to Daisy, and Warhammer to Max.

Goofy summoned Storm Anchor and gave Chain Gear to Minnie, Dream Shield to Daisy, and Falling Star to Max.

"Come on, let's move." said Lea.

Nodding, the group continued forwards, looking out for any sign of Aqua.

_The Castle That Never Was:_

Maleficent, Pete, and Young Xehanort watched the scene before them in the Grey Room.

"Ooh that place looks really creepy." mumbled Pete.

"Indeed." nodded Maleficent. "The old Organization never liked going there."

"Xemnas told me it was because one can only have so much darkness in them like my future counterpart." said Young Xehanort. "Stay in there too long, you'll be lost to it forever if you're not careful."

Maleficent nodded. "But just wait until they see just what's become of that miserable blue-haired woman." she murmured with a grin.

Just then, Mortimer came into the room.

"What's up Morty?" asked Pete.

"We just found a new world that we think you might be interested to see." replied the mouse.

"What's it called?" asked Young Xehanort.

"Midgar." replied Mortimer.

Back in the Dark World, the group continued their search for Aqua.

"This place gets creepier each minute." muttered Myde, scared.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." muttered Lea.

"On the plus side, we haven't been attacked." said Goofy.

Suddenly, Heartless spawned around the group. But these Heartless were in the shapes of towers. There were at least nine of them.

"You were saying?" Donald asked in exasperation.

"Careful, these are Demon Tides." warned Roxas. "Xemnas told us about these."

"Very fast and dangerous." added Xion.

"And since we're in the Realm of Darkness…" Myde added.

"Say no more." said Naminé as she and the others knew what Myde was gonna say.

Everyone got into fighting positions

_(Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Demon Tides_

_Party Members:_

_Sora_

_Donald Duck _

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey _

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Naminé _

_Xion_

_Myde_

_Queen Minnie _

_Daisy Duck _

_Max _

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

Sora and Riku charged forwards and sent orbs of light towards one Demon Tide. They then started to slash it repeatedly as Kairi helped them by casting a Flower Shoot spell to hit it. Lea slashed another tide with his Keyblade. Two came near him, but Myde quickly summoned his sitar and used his water pillars to hold them back while he helped Lea slash the Demon Tide. Roxas leapt into the air and casted a double Quake spell, weakening the tides Myde had held back.

Mickey double-slashed a Demon Tide with both of his Keyblades and then triple somersaulted in the air before casting a Blizzard spell on it. As soon as he landed, two more tides came up from behind him. Luckily, Minnie stopped them from hurting her husband. Nodding, Mickey and Minnie combined Perlza spells and they struck one of the tides. Donald and Daisy took care of the other tide by bashing it with their weapons. The two ducks then combined Perlza spells to obliterate it. Goofy and Max helped Sora, Riku, and Kairi take care of the Demon Tide they were facing. Goofy performed Goofy-Tornado on it, bashing it multiple times. Max tried to copy his father's move, and while he was able to do so, it left him very dizzy.

Naminé and Xion casted Thundaga spells to keep another tide away from them. Xion then fired a Dark Fire storm to weaken it, allowing Naminé to slash it into Oblivion. Hayner casted a Firaga spell on one of the last few tides to weaken it, but it was easier said than done. Luckliky, Pence backed him up by firing orbs of light from his Keyblade. The two, along with Olette, then casted Blizzaga to freeze the tide in place. The three Twilight Town residents then slashed the frozen Demon Tide into pieces.

(Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ends)

As soon as the last tide was destroyed, everyone regrouped.

"Sheesh, those things were fast." muttered Pence.

"Luckily, we're faster." smirked Lea.

Suddenly, another Demon Tide emerged from the ground. This time, it was _taller_ than the previous ones.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey.

"Oh not again!" gasped Donald.

"Motherfu-" Lea trailed off.

"Look out!" cried Daisy.

The Demon Tide surged forward. Everyone quickly leaped out of the way.

However, Riku wasn't so lucky. The Demon Tide got closer to him, and before the Keyblade Master knew it, it got him!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Riku screamed as he was trapped within its grasp.

"RIKU!" Sora, Mickey, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Minnie, and Daisy screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" cried Olette.

* * *

_Demon Tide:_

Riku wasn't sure what to do now as he was trapped. He felt like he couldn't breath, like he was drowning in darkness. Suddenly, all the sounds of commotion around him stopped.

"Huh?" the teenager asked in confusion.

_"Didn't see this coming, huh?"_ came a voice.

Riku blinked, confused. "W-What?"

_"...Do you want some help?"_ the voice asked, hesitating a little.

"Who… are you?" Riku asked as he felt like losing consciousness.

_"I think you know…"_ said the voice.

* * *

"We have to save him!" said Max.

Knowing that Max was right, Sora, Mickey, Kairi, and Lea charged forwards to save Riku. They slashed the Demon Tide with all they got. Mickey then unleashed an Ultima spell to finish it off.

No sooner did Mickey cast his spell, the Demon Tide collapsed and Riku was thrown out of it. He skidded against the ground before stopping.

"Riku!" everyone exclaimed as they ran over to him in worry.

Riku groaned as he got up.

"Are you ok?" asked Sora, concerned.

Riku shook his head to clear his mind. "Yeah… I'm-I'm fine."

"Thank goodness." Minnie sighed.

"Nice haircut." commented Myde.

Riku was puzzled. "Haircut?"

Kairi held up her Gummiphone and Riku looked into his reflection. His hair was now more spiky.

"Huh. Guess the Heartless gave me a free buzz cut." Riku chuckled.

Everyone chuckled.

Naminé then noticed something and gasped. "Your Keyblade!"

Riku raised an eyebrow as he lifted up Way to the Dawn, only for him and everyone else to gasp in shock. The top was _completely broken off_.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"Damn, that Demon Tide was more powerful than we thought." grunted Lea.

Riku sighed. "Guess I can't use this anymore."

"Sorry Riku." Sora said in sympathy.

"If it helps, during our fight against those Demon Tides, my Star Seeker Keyblade was damaged too." said Mickey.

"I guess." Riku said with a small smile.

"So… what now?" asked Myde.

"I guess we keep moving forward." shrugged Lea.

Riku nodded as he placed his broken Keyblade into the ground. "I'm gonna leave this for the other me." he told his friends.

This left everyone confused.

"Other you?" asked Sora.

But Naminé and Lea knew who he was talking about. They looked at each other with knowing smiles and nodded.

"Let's move on." said Mickey.

"But you two don't have weapons." protested Sora.

"Yeah, and I doubt kung fu moves can help you withstand the power of this realm." Lea added.

"Maybe me and Roxas can loan you one of ours." suggested Sora.

"Thanks Sora." smiled Mickey. "But, if I do recall what Master Yen Sid once told me, is that there is a way to get new Keyblades. From within our hearts."

Everyone was taken aback.

"Really?" asked Olette.

"How so?" asked Xion.

"We have to use our hearts." replied Mickey.

"But didn't your Star Seeker Keyblade come from your heart already?" asked Minnie, gesturing to the damaged Star Seeker.

"Yeah. And it's been connected to me for a long time." replied Mickey.

Goofy turned to Riku. "Say Riku, where did your Keyblade come from anyway?" he asked, curious.

Riku thought back to that day. "I found it at the end parts of Dawn. It was after me and Mickey were separated and Ansem was still trying to get to me. It… grew attached to me." He sighed heavily. "I'm not sure if it even came from my heart or not."

Everyone gave Riku soft smiles.

"Maybe you both should try to listen to your hearts." suggested Kairi.

"May your heart be your guiding key." said Sora.

Riku and Mickey thought about what Sora and Kairi said. Nodding, both of them closed their eyes, Mickey grabbing both of his Keyblades. Everyone else gave them space so they could concentrate better.

Riku and Mickey focused as hard as they could, trying to hear what their hearts told them. Suddenly, they heard everyone gasp and they opened their eyes and gasped as well. Kingdom Key D and the damaged Star Seeker began to glow and slowly come together. Both Keyblades started to glow brighter and everyone had to shield their eyes.

As soon as the light dimmed, everyone looked once again and gasped. Both Keyblades had become one. It looked exactly like Kingdom Key, Replica Kingdom Key, and Kingdom Key D, but the hilt was white with star patterns in four circles in each corner, the handle was dark navy blue, the blade itself was decorated as the Star Seeker Keyblade, and the teeth were silvery white in the same crown shape. The Keychain remained unchanged.

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed in awe.

"They became one!" exclaimed Roxas.

"I didn't know they could do that." murmured Sora.

"Well… it's been done before." said Mickey, grabbing his new Keyblade. "But it's a rare trick. Guess they never really teach it anymore."

"Neat." smiled Pence.

"So whaddya gonna call it?" asked Myde.

Mickey though for a moment and then replied, "I think… Kingdom Key W."

"I like it." said Minnie with a smile.

Sora turned to Riku. "Any luck?"

"Not sure." the silverhead replied. "Maybe I should try harder."

"Try to think about what matters the most." suggested Xion.

Riku thought hard about what mattered the most. 'My friends… they are what matter… I will do what I can to protect them…' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt his arm tingle. And then, to everyone's surprise… a Keyblade materialized in his hand!

It looked like the Fenrir Keyblade, taking on the appearance of a pin tumbler lock key. The blade was silver, with two parallel grooves running the length of the blade at the center; several circular intents were etched along each edge asymmetrically. The blade jutted out and then cut back in just before it connects to the guard, which was black and blocky. The Keychain is a Hidden Mickey.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed, awed again.

"Would you look at that!" exclaimed Goofy.

"A Keyblade of Hearts and Bravery…" murmured Riku. He then smiled. "I'll call it… Braveheart."

"Braveheart… I like it." Mickey said with a smile.

"It shows your role as a Guardian of Light." said Naminé.

"Now that we're all equipped, let's get moving again." said Sora.

Everyone nodded as they gripped their weapons and walked off to continue their search for Aqua.

* * *

They group soon arrived to what looked like dark mountains. The sight of it made the Dark World look even more scary and haunting.

"This is creepy." Myde said scaredly.

"You can say that again." Daisy said in agreement, gulping nervously.

"Any luck on Aqua's scent?" Max asked Mickey.

"It's still strong." said Mickey. "We must be getting closer."

"I just hope she's ok." said Kairi, worried. "No one deserves to be trapped in a place like this."

"Oh don't worry Kairi." Minnie said with a smile. "We'll get her out soon."

"Nothing can stop us now!" said Pence excitedly.

Hayner whispered to Lea. "Freddie Mercury's excited today."

Lea chuckled in amusement.

Suddenly, two large Body Heartless appeared in front of them. They were joined by eight soldiers.

"We should be able to take these creeps out easily." Donald boasted.

"Careful, we are in their realm." reminded Mickey.

But before any of them could summon their weapons, they heard someone shouting.

"Leave them alone!"

"Who's could that be?" asked Daisy.

Everyone was confused.

Suddenly a boy leaped over the Heartless and landed in front of the group. He wore armor similar to that of Hercules, though his was grey, as opposed to Hercules's orange, two silver pauldrons, black gloves, a brown guard over his abdomen that was worn over the armor, two belts over the aforementioned guard, blue pants, and turtleneck. He also had on brown, knee-high sandals with black socks underneath them. His hair had short, thick black spikes with bangs framing his face. His eyes were a bright blue.

"Let's dance bozos!" they boy shouted as he drew a sword from behind him and began slashing away at the Shadows.

Sora and Co. watched in surprise.

"Who is that?" asked Roxas.

"Dunno. But he's a good swordsman." replied Lea.

Soon, the boy had sliced away the Shadows. He looked up to the Fat Bandits.

"Now!" he shouted.

Suddenly, much to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Xion's shock, leaping into the air was an older man around Tifa's age. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a high collar sleeveless indigo shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He also had on a sliver pauldron, and his chest was covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing the wolf Fenrir. He landed on the ground and pulled out a large sword wrapped in bandages and began helping the black-haired boy slay the two large Heartless,

"Cloud?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked in shock. This made everyone else who had heard about the disappeared swordsman gasp.

Soon, Cloud and the boy finished slaying all the Heartless.

"Good work Zack. As usual." Cloud praised.

The boy, now names Zack, smiled. "Thanks."

Cloud and Zack then faced the group. "You guys ok?" asked Zack.

"Uh yeah. We're good." said Daisy.

Suddenly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy wrapped Cloud in a hug, much to the blonde's surprise.

"You're ok!" Sora exclaimed happily, relieved that one of his friends was ok.

Cloud smirked. "It's good to see you guys again."

"Gawrsh Cloud, where have you been?" asked Goofy as he, Sora, and Donald separated their hug.

"Yeah, last time we saw you, you were battling Sephiroth and disappeared." added Donald.

Cloud sighed. "This was where I ended up." he replied.

Everyone gasped.

"You mean you been here for a year?" asked Minnie, horrified.

Cloud nodded. Then, he noticed the unfamiliar faces among Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So who are you guys?" he asked.

"My name's Riku." said Riku.

"I'm Kairi." said Kairi.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea, tapping the side of his head.

"Roxas." said Roxas.

"Naminé." said Naminé.

"I'm Xion." said Xion.

"I'm Myde." said Myde.

"My name's Mickey." said Mickey.

"I'm Minnie." said Minnie. "Mickey's my husband."

"My name's Daisy. I'm Donald's girlfriend." said Daisy.

"I'm Max. Goofy's son." said Max.

"Hayner." said Hayner.

"Pence." said Pence.

"And I'm Olette." said Olette.

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Cloud. "My name's Cloud Strife." He the. Gestured to Zack. "And this is my best friend Zack Fair."

"Nice to meet you all." said Zack with a smile. He then looked at Roxas with strange expression.

"Something wrong Zack?" asked Roxas.

"Huh?" asked Zack. "Oh sorry. It's just, you look a lot like a friend I met named Ven."

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah I do. Trust men I was just as shocked as everyone else here when we were both in the same room."

Zack nodded in understanding.

"So this was where you and Sephiroth ended up late year?" asked Kairi.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. It all started during the clash."

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts II:_

Cloud and another swordsman appeared in a bright flash over another area in the Dark World.

The man Cloud was fighting had distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that framed his face, blue eyes, and dressed in a black leather coat with red-violet lining in the front. The coat had a large collar that reached his ears even when folded back and was kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. The sleeves of his coat ended in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wore black leather gloves. He also had a black and red, fin-like growth on his right forearm. His chest was exposed, showing that he wore some sort of grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-esque straps that intersected over his chest. He wore black pants and knee-high boots of the same color, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot. He wore a silver pauldron over each shoulder. He also sported a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder with two more wings of the same color sprouting from either of his hips. He was fighting with a an extremely long katana with a short width. It was Sephiroth, the embodiment of Cloud's darkness.

Cloud landed on the ground first, clutching his long sword as he looked at his new surroundings. One moment they were at the bailey in Radiant Garden, and now here.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The Realm of Darkness." came the devious voice that belonged to Sephiroth.

Before Cloud could take face his foe, he was suddenly struck in the back. He groaned in pain as he landed in the ground, dropping his sword. Sephiroth smirked evilly as he floated up again.

"If you won't embrace the darkness Cloud, then you'll just have to fall to it." Sephiroth said coldly. "And what better way than in than darkness natural habitat?"

Sephiroth landed in the ground and approached Cloud, who clutched his back.

"Face it Cloud. You're no match for me anymore. With all this darkness, my heart grows stronger." Sephiroth said with an evil grin.

Cloud glared as he faced Sephiroth in his blue eyes. "Think again. I may be surrounded by darkness, but my heart has light in it!" he retorted. "And that's what makes me strong, stronger than you'll ever be!"

Sephiroth just smirked. Then, to Cloud's surprise, the long-haired swordsman opened a corridor of darkness.

"We'll just see about that." Sephiroth said coolly as he walked through.

"Get back here!" snapped Cloud, grabbing his sword and charged towards his enemy.

Sephiroth just chuckled as he walked through and dismissed the corridor just as Cloud reached it. The blonde-haired man sighed in defeat as he took to his surrounding once again and walked away.

* * *

_Present:_

Everyone, except for Zack, was shocked by Cloud's story.

"Since then, I walked the Realm of Darkness, retrying to figure out a way to survive." said Cloud. "I never thought I would see any of my friends, old and new, again. Tifa. Aerith. Leon. Yuffie. Cid. Sora. Donald. Goofy."

Then Cloud smiled as he faced Zack. "But then, several months later, I ran into this knucklehead."

Zack gave a mock glare. "Oh ha ha! Just be glad I found you!" he retired, giving a small smirk.

"How long have you been here Zack?" asked Max.

"I guess 12 years." shrugged Zack.

Sora and Co.'s eyes widened. Zack had been here just as long as Aqua?

"It all started back in Olympus." said Zack.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep:_

At Olympus Coliseum Zack watched with a fond smile as Phil was training Hercules. Suddenly, Zack felt a weird presence behind him. Zack turned around and gasped.

There, standing outside a corridor of darkness, was Sephiroth. He grinned evilly at Zack.

Before the swordsman could say anything, Sephiroth suddenly grabbed him and dragged him through the corridor, quickly closing it up. All that was left was a feather from Sephiroth's wing. Neither Hercules or Phil had seen or heard anything.

* * *

_Dark World, 12 years ago:_

A corridor of darkness opened up in farther Northern side of the Dark World. Zack was thrown out of the corridor and he landed roughly on the ground. He groaned as he got up.

"Sephiroth… why… why are you doing this?" Zack asked in shock.

Sephiroth just smirked. "You really were the most naïve out of all those in SOLDIER, Zack." he chuckled. "One by one, you'll fall to darkness."

He then turned around and left through the corridor as it disappeared.

Zack got up as he took to his surroundings.

"How am I ever gonna get outta here?" Zack asked sadly.

* * *

_Present:_

Like with Cloud's story, everyone was horrified.

"Like Zack, I was a member of SOLDIER as well." said Cloud. "When they reported him MIA, and possibly dead, I just couldn't do it anymore. His mentor, Angeal Hewley, was devastated."

"I wandered around here for a very long time." said Zack. "It wasn't until eleven years after, I ran into Cloud."

Cloud smiled. "You should've seen how overjoyed he was when he found me. And to be fair, so was I."

Sora and Co. smiled warmly at the two.

"What a tale." Minnie said.

"So what brings all of you here?" asked Cloud.

"We're looking for a friend who's been trapped as long as you have Zack." said Mickey, gesturing to the swordsman.

"Who?" asked Zack.

"Her name is Aqua." said Riku.

Zack gasped and his eyes widened. "Aqua's here?!"

This took everyone aback.

"You know Aqua?" asked Olette.

Zack nodded. "I met her at the Coliseum. She's a nice girl. I even promised her a date." he replied.

"A date?" asked Donald.

"That's very sweet of you." said Daisy with a smile.

"Would you guys like to help us?" asked Sora.

"Sora's right. With all the Heartless around here, we'll need all the help we can get." Mickey added.

"Plus, you'd finally get outta here." added Riku.

"Of course!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Sure." said Cloud.

"Well then let's go!" said Sora.

With that said, the group, now with two new members who were missing for a while and a longer while, set off to find Aqua.

* * *

The group soon found themselves by a beach. Up ahead was a dark sea surrounded by dark strange and twisty plants. Sora and Riku thought the scene looked familiar.

"This beach…" murmured Riku.

Kairi overheard as she faced her friends. "Does it look familiar?" she asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. This was where me and Riku ended up after we defeat Xemnas." he answered. "We felt like we would be stuck here forever."

"Dang, that must've been scary." commented Myde.

"Yeah." nodded Riku. "But this spot was where we also found our way back to the Realm of Light."

"Kairi's letter…" Naminé muttered in realization.

Sora and Riku nodded.

As Mickey looked around, he suddenly grew sad.

"Something wrong Mickey?" asked Donald.

"It's gone." said Mickey.

"What?" asked Zack.

"Aqua's trail. It's gone dim." replied Mickey.

Everyone groaned in defeat.

"You mean we might've missed her?" asked Pence.

"I'm afraid so." sighed Mickey.

"Damn it." cursed Lea.

"Say, maybe Aqua found her way back to the Realm of Light too! Just like Sora and Riku!" suggested Goofy.

Mickey shook his head. "I don't think so Goofy." he said sadly. "Aqua… has fallen into an even darker abyss - somewhere I can't see her."

"And even with the cloaks, I don't think we're equipped to dive any deeper than we already have." sighed Lea.

Sora and Riku sighed as they ventured close to the water.

"But Aqua's still trapped down here." said Sora.

"What if she's feeling scared and alone… as I felt the first time I came here?" asked Riku.

"How long is she supposed to wait in this awful place?" asked Sora.

Everyone looked at them in sympathy. Cloud and Zack couldn't help but feel guilty. If they had found Aqua themselves, then they would've been out of the Dark World sooner when Sora and his friends arrived.

Mickey smiled as he strode up to Sora and Riku. "But Aqua… she's like you Sora."

Sora and Riku's eyes widened, as did everyone else's.  
"WHAT?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Lea, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, and Zack asked in shock.

Mickey heard this and quickly held up his hands. "No no no no no… _strong_ like Sora." he explained.

"Oh!" said Sora, now understanding.  
"Ok good." said Riku. "Then I guess she'll be alright."

Everyone else smiled, now calm over the shock.

"Yeah, Sora could fall to darkness and swim his way out." chuckled Lea.

"He does have a very unique heart." said Roxas with a smirk.

Sora chuckled sheepishly.

Suddenly, swirls of darkness began to appear.

"What's happening!?" gasped Minnie.

"Another Heartless assault!" exclaimed Xion.

"Weapons out!" shouted Riku, summoning Braveheart.

Sora summoned Master's Defender, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned Two Become One, Xion summoned Replica Kingdom Key, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk, and Cloud & Zack drew out their swords.

Donald summoned Centuiron and gave Nobody Lance to Minnie, Meteor Strike to Daisy, and Comet Staff to Max.

Goofy summoned Frozen Pride and gave Smasher to Minnie, Defender to Daisy, and Stout Shield to Max.

Suddenly, the swirls revealed themselves to be demon tides.

"More Demon Tides?!" Kairi exclaimed in horror.

"Not again!" Myde squeaked.

"Just get 'em!" shouted Zack.

But apparently, these Demon Tides were smart. While Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas tried to fire orbs of light at one, another came up and knocked them away against a rock.

Another tide sprang up against Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, and Myde, sending them flying into the ground.

"Heads up!" shouted Zack, trying to slice away another Demon Tide.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette tried to combine a Blizzard spell on one tide, but then…

"Demon Tide at 12:00!" shrieked Pence.

Before Hayner and Olette knew it, they and Pence were thrown to the ground.

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, and Xion did their best in fending off against one tide, when suddenly, it split into two and knocked them away, sending Xion and Naminé into a rock and Lea and Roxas into an unexpected Zack and Cloud.

Mickey and Minnie, who were fending off another tide, gasped when they saw all their friends lying on the ground, or in Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé's case, against the rocks, weapons all scattered around.

"Oh no!" cried Minnie in horror.

"Fellas!" screamed Mickey.

Suddenly, another Demon Tide came up from behind and attacked the king and queen. Minnie was sent flying to the ground. But to make matters worse, the Demon Tide grabbed Mickey, lifting him into the air, making him drop his Keyblade in the process as it landed in the sand. The mouse king screamed in fright, catching everyone's attention.

"MICKEY!" they screamed in horror.

Then, swirls of darkness appeared around the top of the Demon Tide. It then disappeared, revealing an orb.

"What is that?!" gasped Xion.

"Some sort of orb of darkness or something!" said Lea.

Then, to everyone's confusion, something flew out of the orb and landed on the sand. As it got up, it almost looked like a person, but covered in a black and violet swirl of darkness.

"Who is that?" asked Kairi.

"I… don't know." said a shocked Sora.

Everyone then noticed Mickey's head appear out of the orb. He looked defeated.

"Don't worry Mickey! We'll save you!" shouted Minnie.

Everyone then noticed the figure approach Kingdom Key W. It stopped before it, picked it up, and examined it.

"This Keyblade…" it said solemnly.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Zack gasped in shock and horror. Their eyes widened and their blood froze. They recognized that voice! Only Cloud didn't, but given everyone else's reactions, he knew it wasn't good and began to grow nervous.

"Is that..." gasped Minnie.

"No…" gasped Sora.

"Is it her?!" Mickey asked in shock.

Then, the aura of darkness disappeared. And standing there… was Aqua. Only now, seh was corrupted. Her hair is a bleached blue, and her once-white dress has darkened and become tattered. Her arms and legs had begun to darken, and her hands were now black with red fingertips.

"Mickey…" Aqua said softly before revealing her face. Her eyes were now _gold_.

"You're too late." Aqua said darkly.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**And now Anti-Aqua is here! And welcome back Cloud and Zack! Don't forget to rate and review, and I'll see you all soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Aqua

_**And now, the fight to get Aqua back to normal. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Aqua! What happened?!" Mickey asked in horror, his horrified look on everyone else's faces as well.

Aqua glared. "You abandoned me, that's what. Left me in this Hell for more than a _decade_, knowing what it would do to me." she seethed.

Mickey felt terrible. "I'm sorry… it's all my fault." He knew this would've happened. He should've told his friends about this sooner. Whether the Realm of Darkness was bad or not, Aqua needed saving. But he neglected to say anything about the matter Aqua paid the price for it.

Aqua huffed as she walked onto the water. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time." she growled. "I reached this shore after endless wandering, waited forever for help to arrive… but no one ever came."

This made Mickey feel even more terrible. Sora and Riku were right. He should've told them sooner.

"I lost my Keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the Heartless." continued Aqua. "You should've known I was stranded. Do you have any idea how lonely it is here?"

Cloud and Zack flinched, guilty that they hadn't known about Aqua. They could've been there for here since she had been trapped longer than them.

But what Aqua said made Riku suddenly feel motivated.

"How frightening it is to have no one?" Aqua continued as she stopped. She then turned around and readied herself with Kingdom Key W. "But now… you all can share it!"

"There's no need. Got my own." said Riku as he got up. He walked over towards Aqua onto the water.

Aqua seethed. "What would you know? You _walked_ the path to darkness. Didn't you?"

Riku looked hard at Aqua. "I was tricked. But I know what it felt like to be alone… that no one cared for me." He then glared. "But that wasn't true. I had Sora, Mickey, Kairi, everyone. I know now that I'm never truly alone, even when it feels like that. You have people who care about you Aqua. And even if two of them aren't here right now, everyone right here are. We came here to help you because we cared. And that is what we'll do."

Aqua glared. But Riku didn't flinch as the scene around him changed. He was now surrounded by black. Then, someone walked up to him. The figure looked just like Riku when he was 15, but wore the purple body suit he used to wear when he was possessed and in Dark Mode. Riku knew immediately who it was. It was none other than the Riku Replica. And it was carrying a fixed Way to the Dawn.

Both Riku and Riku Replica looked at each other and smiled. Then, the Replica vanished. Sparkles from where it stood fluttered around Riku as the scene changed to normal.

Aqua glared as she waved her hand. Mickey yield in shock as he was dragged away and in between Aqua and Riku, much to the silverhead's horror,

"Mickey!" Minnie cried.

Suddenly, another Demon Tide spawned in front of Riku. And to make matters worse, more Shadow Heartless spawned on the sand.

Sora quickly grabbed Master's Defender and stood up. "We'll hold them off! Rescue Mickey!" he shouted.

"Right!" nodded Riku.

Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, and Olette grabbed their weapons and helped Sora fight the Heartless.

Cloud and Zack grabbed their swords, but to Riku' surprise, they ran up to him, Cloud on Riku's left, and Zack on the right.

"We'll help you." sand Cloud with a smirk.

"Yeah. These Heartless can be nasty, especially in here." added Zack.

Riku smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys."

They then got into fighting positions.

_(Demon Tower fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Demon Tower and rescue Mickey_

_Party members:_

_Riku_

_Cloud_

_Zack_

The Demon Tower charged forwards. Riku quickly charged forwards and slashed it. Several Heartless fell out of the tower, but Cloud quickly slashed them away. The tower charged towards Cloud next, but Zack managed to block it off. Riku casted a Blizzard spell to knock the tower away. As it did, it tried to Clem back, but Cloud leaped into the air and slashed it multiple times.

Riku then fired a Glacier spell to send the next attack flying away. Several Heartless fell out of the tower. Zack quickly slashed them away. Some that Zack missed where quickly hit by a Time Bomb spell casted by Riku, not only destroying them, but part of the tower. Cloud and Zack then leaped into the air and quickly tired slashing at the tower again. As they did, Riku casted a Triple Pursuit spell to deal more ice damage to the Heartless.

The Demon Tower then charged towards the three boys as soon as they regrouped. Riku quickly aimed Braveheart into the air and chanted, "ULTIMA!"

The Ultima spell damaged a lot more of the Heartless, any of them falling were slashed away by Zack and Cloud.

_(Demon Tower fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

The Demon Tower suddenly swirled around like mad. And before the three boys knew it, Cloud and Zack were knocked away.

"Cloud! Zack!" exclaimed Riku in horror as his new friends landed in the sand.

The tower then came fleeing toward Riku, who braved himself for the impact. But before Riku knew it, a Transcendence spell came out of nowhere and struck the tower, sending it backwards, and creating a bright flash.

Riku covered his eyes so not to be blinded by the spell. As soon as it cleared Riku was surprised to see what was in front of him.

Or rather, _who_.

There, sanding in between Riku and the Demon Tower… was Sora!

Sora faced his best friend. "Sorry I'm late." he said with a smile.

Riku smirked. "You're good. But how did you do that?"

Sora smiled as he held up Master's Defender. "I had a little help. Master Eraqus' Keyblade packs a punch."

Riku chuckled.

The two then noticed the Demon Tower heading straight towards them. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded as the older Keyblade Master dismissed his new Keyblade.

Sora and Riku then put their hands together as they summoned a glow of light. Then, appeasing in a flash of light, was their combined Keyblade!

* * *

This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else as they watched in awe after defeating the attacking Heartless. Even Cloud and Zack noticed this as soon as they recovered from the attack.

"Whoa!" Lea exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Donald quacked, impressed.

"Now that is so cool!" exclaimed Max.

"Badasses." smirked Myde.

"Of course they are." said Kairi with a proud smile.

* * *

Sora and Riku raised their hands as their Combined Keyblade flew up and was then engulfed in a pillar of light. With a yell, Sora and Riku brought down the pillar of light against the Demon Tower, engulfing it in flight.

The tower swayed out of control as it was slowly destroyed. The impact threw Mickey onto the sand.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed as she and the others ran towards him.

Sora and Riku dismissed their Combined Keyblade and rushed to their friends.

Kairi casted a cure spell on Mickey, who groaned as Donald and Daisy helped him up. Donald did the same for Zack and Cloud, who got up to join everyone.

"Are you ok Mickey?" asked Xion.

Mickey rubbed his head and nodded with a small smile.

Aqua seethed with anger. Gripping Mickey's new Keyblade hard, Aqua suddenly changed forward at light speed.

Myde noticed this and screamed in fight. "Angry master at 12:00!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to face Aqua in shock. But just before Aqua could strike any of them, there was a loud clashing sound, the impact creating a splash.

As soon as the water from the splash dispersed, everyone watched in awe as Sora had used Master's Defender to block the attack at such a fast pace.

"Did anyone say him move?" Lea asked in surprise.

"No." said Naminé, just as shocked.

"He really has gotten strong." said Cloud with a smirk.

Sora glared at Aqua then shoved her back. Aqua flew through the air and landed on the water far away.

"You can't win against me!" Aqua shouted in anger.

Sora snarled as he charged forward. Riku and Mickey quickly followed. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas tried to follow them, but then, Aqua caused a barrier spell.

"Oh no!" cried Goofy.

"Sora!" cried Kairi.

"Riku! Mickey!" Donald quacked in worry.

"It's up to them now." Cloud sighed.

Everyone watched in worry for their friends.

Sora, Riku, and Mickey cautiously approached Aqua, who readied herself with Mickey's Keyblade.

"Pathetic excuses of Keyblade wielders." Aqua growled. "You can't save me. The damage is irreversible!"

Sora stared at Aqua with determination. "Aqua, we will save you." he promised.

Aqua scoffed. "Last time I was promised that, I had to wait another two years. And now look at me."

Mickey flinched in guilt.

Aqua glared hard at Mickey. "You promised to come back for me." she said coldly. "But you _never_ did."

"I'm sorry Aqua." Mickey said apologetically. "It's just… rescuing you wouldn't be so easy as last time."

Aqua stared at Mickey. "You're a master, 'Your Majesty.' You could've overcome the dangers I had to face everyday for the past twelve years." she hissed.

Mickey flinched in guilt again. "Aqua. I am truly and terribly sorry. We would've come sooner, I swear! But… I didn't want Sora, or Riku, or anyone to fall into something catastrophic through a reckless attempt at rescuing you."

Aqua gritted her teeth. "Any kind of rescue would've sufficed. At least then I would've known that you truly cared." she snarled.

"And we do!" shouted Sora.

"Why would you try to rescue me _now_?! Just look at what's become of me!" shouted Aqua.

"Because we don't want you to suffer anymore!" shouted Riku.

"And your suffering ends here!" added Sora, summing Master's Defender.

Aqua growled as she got into a fighting position.

Riku summoned Braveheart as he got into a fighting position.

Mickey wasn't sure what to fight with now since he had combined both his normal Keyblades into Kingdom Key W, which Aqua had stolen. Seeing this, Sora summoned Kingdom Key and kneeled to Mickey's level.

"Take it." he told him.

Mickey smiled as he took Kingdom Key in his grasp. He and Sora then got into fighting positions alongside Riku, ready to fight Aqua.

_(Anti-Aqua Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Anti-Aqua_

_Party Members:_

_Sora_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

Aqua charged forwards, growling in anger as she got ready to slash her enemies. Sora and Riku blocked the strike as Mickey fired orbs of light at Aqua. Aqua seethed as she fired orbs of darkness at them. Sora, Mickey, and Riku kung fu leaped into the air to avoid them. Sora fired a Blizzard spell against Aqua, hitting her in the chest. Aqua leaped into the air and fried a beam of darkness from Mickey's Keyblade. Sora and Riku narrowly dodged it just in time.

"Fall to the darkness!" shouted Aqua.

Sora's reply was firing a Faith spell, attacking Aqua with pillars of light. Aqua landed on the ground and fired a Tornado Tracer spell to knock them away.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" smirked Mickey as he was blown away.

Luckily, Riku came to the rescue and fired a Mega Flare spell, hitting Aqua in the side, knocking her away. Before Aqua could get Riku, Mickey quickly casted a Triple Blizzaga spell to knock her away.

Aqua seethed with anger as she leaped up into the air. Sora leaped up towards her and both masters began to clash Keyblades.

"Feel my pain!" Aqua shouted as she suddenly fired a Warp spell, forcing Sora to the ground.

Riku quickly casted a cure in Sora before leaping into the air and slashed Aqua with his Keyblade. Aqua knocked him away with a hard thrust, but because she was distracted, she was hit by several lightning bolts from Mickey who had casted a Thunder Tracer spell.

Aqua groaned as she got up again. She then smirked as then, four clones of her appeared on either side of her.

"What the-?!" Sora exclaimed.

"How the hell did she do that?!" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter, fight them all!" shouted Mickey.

Sora charged forward and slashed away at one clone. He then finished it off by casting a Blizzard spell. One clone fired a Dark Firaga spell, only managing to hit Sora on his side. Casting a cure on himself, Sora retaliated by firing an Exo Spark spell to destroy it.

Riku charged against one Aqua clone, hit print kt with several slashed before destroying it by casting two Seeker Mine spells. Another clone came at Riku, but he managed to side-kick it in the chest before blasting a Fission Firaga spell to destroy it.

Mickey was surrounded by the last four clones. They all tried to slash him, but he managed to triple-somersault in the air before spinning around firing Triple Bustt at each Aqua clone, stunning them. Mickey then landed and then fired a pulse Damage to destroy them.

With the Aqua clones out of the away, Sora, Mickey, and Riku turned back to face Aqua, only to discover that she had flown into the air.

"Down in the darkness you pathetic Guardians of LIGHT!" she roared wider suddenly casting an Ultima spell.

Sora, Riku, and Mickey Barkley managed to dodge it before getting out of the way just in time. Knowing that they had to finish this fight, Mickey leaped into the air first and held Kingdom Key up high before shouting, "Raging Storm!"

Aqua was suddenly struck by three pillars of flames, causing a ton of fire damage to her.

Mickey leaped up into the air, aimed Sora's Keyblade at Aqua and shouted, "Transcendence!"

An anti-gravity beam suddenly surrounded Aqua, and she screamed in surprise as she was sent hurtling all around.

Sora approached the now weakened Aqua and stood his ground. He put a hand to his heart as he began to glow. He looked up at Aqua with a serious, but determined look.

As Sora spoke, his voice was suddenly joined with the sounds of Ven's voice as both of them said, "Aqua… I swore to you and Terra that I would put an end to this. I will make this right!"

Suddenly, the glowing image of Ven appeared right next to Sora.

"...and I will help save you from your suffering! You won't suffer from your horrible fates anymore!"

Ven then glowed again as he returned to Sora's heart. Sora then flew up in the air, face-to-face with Aqua. He gripped Master's Defender hard as he held out his left hand, and then, another Keyblade spawned! (1)

The guard was a dull gold color and joined with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft was grey, thin, and had a very slight curve outward. There were three thin, dull gold lines that decorated the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connected the main blade to the teeth. It's teeth were grey like the blade and had a wing-like shape. They were comprised by five curved bars that decreased in size the lower they are on the Keyblade. The Keychain token was a green gem with two silver flurries of wind spiraling around it. It was Ven's signature Keyblade, Wayward Wind.

Everyone stared in awe at what was going on.

Gripping both Keyblades, Sora began to generate an Ultima spell. A giant orb of light was created as suddenly, Aqua by energy waves, weakening her even more as she yelled in pain.

Sora then aimed the orb of light at Aqua, throwing it as hard as he could while he and Ven shouted...

**"ULTIMA!"**

The orb crashed against Aqua, engulfing her in light as she screamed. She was finally defeated.

_(Anti-Aqua Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As soon as the light faded away, Aqua landed on the ground on her feet, but was now groaning in pain from the whole final clash. Then, a purple aura surrounded her as she suddenly fell backwards, letting Kingdom Key W fall from her grasp and disappear.

The dark aura then disappeared. And to Sora, Riku, Mickey, and everyone else's relief and shock… she was shown normal and uncorrupted.

Aqua then landed in the water and slowly fell under it.

* * *

_Underwater:_

Aqua slowly sunk to the bottom of the sea. She saw a faint light above her that looked like a star.

"So… this is the end." she said sadly as she closed her eyes. She was now accepting her fate, knowing that she wouldn't be able to help Ven and Terra, stop Xehanort, and make sure the ones she attacked in the Realm of Darkness were ok.

"_Aqua!"_

Aqua slowly opened her eyes. And there, came Sora's hand.

"Sora…" she said softly.

Aqua slowly reached out and grabbed Sora's hand.

* * *

_Dark World:_

Sora pulled up Aqua's unconscious form the water. He then carefully held her bridal style.

"She's ok…" Sora said with a relieved smile.

"Sora!" came to familiar voices.

Sora turned to see Riku and Mickey run up to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Riku.

"I am." said Sora.

Mickey smiled. "I'm glad Sora. You did it." he praised.

Sora shook his head with a smile. "No. _We_ did. Together." he corrected.

Riku and Mickey smiled.

The three then walked over to their friends, just as Aqua's barrier spell disappeared. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Zack, and Cloud ran up to them as soon as the three stepped onto the sand.

"Are you all ok?" asked Kairi.

"You had us worried sick." said Lea.

Sora smiled. "We're all ok." he assured them.

"Oh thank goodness!" Minnie said happily as she hugged Mickey, which he happily returned.

"That was one hell of a fight." said Roxas with a smirk.

"You three were so brave!" praised Xion with a grin.

"You three were badasses." said Myde.

"So awesome!" said Hayner.

"Very cool." Zack said in agreement.

Sora, Riku, and Mickey smiled and blushed.

"Thanks guys." said Sora.

"But what about Aqua?" asked Olette.

Everyone looked at the unconscious Keyblade master.

"She's out cold. But she'll live." said Cloud.

"A very good observation." came a voice.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Cloud, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and Max froze when they heard the voices as their eyes widened.

"Was that…" began Sora.

"No…" Lea exclaimed softly.

Then, coming up from behind the group, still in his black cloak… was none other than Ansem the Wise.

"ANSEM THE WISE?!" everyone who recognized the man exclaimed in shock.

Ansem smiled and chuckled softly.

Everyone stared in shock. Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, were shocked as well, even though they hadn't met Ansem the Wise, they had heard about him, and his apparent grim fate. Only Zack didn't recognize him, but given how everyone else was reacting, he knew that this was a pretty big deal.

Mickey felt his heart race as he slowly approached the blond-haired man. He felt the urge to cry from seeing one of his old friends again after thinking he was dead for a year now. He slowly reached out his hand.

Ansem, sening what Mickey was trying to do, bent down to the toon's level, reached out with his hand, and touched Mickey's hand.

The mouse king gasped as he felt it.

"It… it is you…" Mickey gasped.

"Yes indeed old friend." said Ansem softly.

Mickey couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out crying as he hugged Ansem around his neck, afraid that he might lose him again.

"It really is you!" Mickey sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Mickey." Ansme said softly.

"Wait, this is _the_ Ansem the Wise?" asked Myde.

"Apparently!" Hayner said in shock.

"He's ok!" Sora said in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"But… how?!" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I thought that he was killed when his machine exploded!" said Lea.

"That's what happened!" said Donald.

"We were there when it did!" added Goofy.

"Maybe someone captured him last minute and left him here." suggested Zack.

Mickey finally calming down, let Ansem go, the old man standing up.

"Where were you?" asked Mickey. "I-We all though you were killed."

"I admit I thought I was to meet my end as well." said Ansem. "But the resulting explosion from my machine actually sent me here instead. Like Cloud, I've been here for a year."

Mickey's heart sank after hearing this as Minnie placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry." Mickey said sadly. "If I had known, we would've come sooner… just like with Aqua. It's all my fault."

Ansem smiled as he bent down to Mickey's level and hugged him again.

"Don't blame yourself Mickey. If I had known about Xehanort's origins and Braig's treachery, things may have played out differently. I assure you, I don't blame you in the slightest."

Mickey smiled sadly as Ansem got back up. The leader of Radian Garden gazed around their audience.

"Sora. Riku. Kairi. Donald. Goofy. Lea. Roxas. Naminé. Minnie. Daisy. Max. Cloud. It has been a very long time." he mused.

Minnie smiled. "It is so good to see you again Ansem." she said happily.

"It really has been so long." Riku said in agreement.

"We're just so glad you're alive." Kairi said with a smile.

"And that Mickey has one of his friends back!" added Donald.

Roxas and Naminé traded glances. They weren't sure what to think now. The Ansem the Wise they remembered was him being the cold and heartless DiZ.

Ansem noticed this and sighed in guilt. "Roxas. Naminé. I would like to apologize for my actions and words towards you. I was cold and unforgiving. I treated you thinking that all Nobodies were the same, and that they shouldn't exist. But now I realize that I was wrong. If there was any reason I was still alive, it would be to atone for my actions. Starting with trying to apologize to you for what I did. But I completely understand if you don't forgive me." he told them.

Both former Nobodies were surprised at this. Now they weren't really sure what to think. But it was Naminé who broke the silence.

"Thank you Ansem." she said with a small smile.

"... yeah. We'll see where this path takes us." added Roxas, giving a small smile of his own.

Ansem smiled, happy with the responses. He then gazed at the unfamiliar faces.

"So who might the rest of you be?" he asked.

"I'm Zack." said Zack with a smirk. "Cloud and I go way back."

Cloud chuckled.

"Name's Myde." said Myde.

"I'm Hayner." said Hayner.

"Pence." said Pence.

"And I'm Olette." finished Olette.

Ansem looked at the three Twilight Town teenagers, amused. "So you three are Roxas' friends." he mused.

"How'd you know that?" asked Hayner, him and his friends caught off guard.

"The digital Twilight Town?" asked Lea with a smile.

Ansem smiled and nodded.

"Makes sense." shrugged Pence.

Ansem then gazed at Aqua as she laid in Sora's arms. He sighed. "I could do nothing to save her."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy.

"Xehanort's Heartless. The one who took my name." said Ansem, referring to Heartless Ansem. "He came here looking for me. Aqua tried to stop him, but in the end, she was hit by the darkness and thrown into the water."

Everyone gasped.

"So that's why she looked corrupted!" gasped Daisy.

"I only wished I could've done something sooner." sighed Ansem. "I would've been captured too, but a man with pink hair in a cloak similar to mine and Xehanrot's came to tell that Heartless that Sora and his friends were on the move again."

"Don't worry about in Ansem." assured Minnie.

"You got lucky." commented Myde. "Shame about Aqua though." he added.

"She'll be ok." assured Ansem. "Like Cloud said, she's just out cold from that final attack Sora threw on her."

"She can recover back in the Realm of Light." said Mickey.

"Agreed." said Riku.

"But how are we gonna get outta here?" asked Max.

"The others told us to use the Gummiphone." said Mickey.

But before anyone could reach for their Gummiphone, they suddenly heard the sound of a corridor opening. Everyone tensed as they looked behind them. But to their surprise. there , standing next to the corridor, was a figure in a black cloak similar to the ones everyone, expect Zack and CLoud, were wearing.

"Who's that?" asked Kairi.

"Organization XIII?" asked Sora.

"A Moogle?" asked Goofy.

The figure shook its head. Instead, it gestured to the corridor.

"Go through there. It's your way to the Realm of Light." the figure said in a loud whisper.

Everyone looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

"Should we trust him?" asked Olette.

Mickey looked at the figure. Instantly, he felt something tell him that this person was someone he could trust. He faced his friends with determination.

"I think we can." he told them.

"Are you sure Mickey?" asked Donald.

"I'm sure." said Mickey. "My heart's telling me I can. And I believe it."

Everyone looked at each other again before nodding.

"Ok Mickey, we trust you." said Minnie.

One by one, everyone entered through the corridor. First Sora, then Kairi, then Mickey, then Riku, then Roxas, then Donald, then Minnie, then Daisy, then Max, then Goofy, then Lea, then Naminé, then Xion, then Myde, then Hayner, then Pence, then Olette, then Zack, then Cloud, and finally Ansem.

The cloaked figure watched them go as he summoned another corridor of darkness and walked through it.

Sora and friends had found and rescued Aqua. And as a bonus, they had found Cloud, Zack, and Ansem the Wise. Now all were heading home.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Aqua, Ansem, Cloud, and Zack are finally back home! But who's the figure? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Suggested by Super Saiyan Odd 3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

_**And now, we return to the Realm of Light. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Back at the castle lab, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Cid waited around for Sora and the others to return from the Realm of Darkness.

"I hope they're ok." said Tifa., concerned.

"They're strong fighters Tif." said Yuffie.

"But the Realm of Darkness is very dangerous." reminded Dilan.

"Yes. Mickey did mention that." said Even. "Xemnas as well during our days as Nobodies."

Ienzo, Dilan, and Aeleus nodded in agreement.

"Well, Cloud once told me that Sora, Donald, and Goofy don't go down so easily." said Leon. "And with all the back up they have on their side, I think they'll be ok no matter what obstacles they will have to face."

"They are strong when they work together." Aerith said in agreement.

Just then, the portal turned on and a dark and purple corridor appeared. Everyone was surprised.

"Who turned that thing on?" asked Cid.

"Wasn't me." Ienzo replied.

Then, emerging from the portal came Sora, carrying Aqua, then Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"We made it!" Sora cheered as he carefully set Aqua down.

"The Realm of Light." Riku said with a smile.

"Sora! Guys!" exclaimed Yuffie excitedly.

"Hiya fellas!" greeted Mickey.

"Welcome back." said Aeleus.

"Good to be back." smirked Lea.

"Nice haircut." commented Cid as he looked at Riku's new look.

Riku chuckled. "Thanks. Demon Tower speciality." he joked.

"I see you found Aqua." said Even as he gazed at the unconscious bluehead.

"What happened?" asked Aerith as she kneeled down to examine her.

"The fake Ansem casted her into the darkness." said Riku. "But me, Mickey, and especially Sora knocked her out of it." he added with a smirk.

Sora and Mickey chuckled.

"Cool!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"Well done." praised Dilan.

"But Aqua wasn't the only one we met in the Dark World." said Goofy.

The Radiant Garden residents looked at the King's Captain on confusion.

"Who else did you meet?" asked Even.

And then, Cloud and Zack emerged from the portal. The Radiant Garden residents gasped.

"Cloud?!" Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cid exclaimed in shock.

"And Zack too?!" Tifa added.

"Hey guys." greeted Cloud with a small smile.

Suddenly, Cloud and Zack found themselves wrapped in a tight hug by Tifa. The long-haired girl felt like she was gonna cry.

"Cloud, I looked everywhere for you!" she exclaimed. "And Zack, I haven't seen you in _years_!"

Cloud flinched in guilt as he looked at Tifa. "I'm really sorry Tifa. I never meant to worry you like that." he apologized.

Tifa sniffed, but smiled as she let go. Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene.

"Where were you two?" asked Leon.

"The Dark World." said Zack. "I was in there as long as Aqua."

"Really?" Even asked with fascination.

"How did you end up there?" asked Dilan.

"Sephiroth." Zack said bitterly.

"He was also the reason why I was gone for a year." Cloud said with an angry look.

Tifa sighed heavily. "That one-winged bastard just doesn't stop, does he?" she muttered.

"Has Sephiroth been a problem here recently?" asked Mickey.

Leon shook his head. "Nope. He disappeared after Cloud did. Who knows where he went." he replied.

"And Cloud and Zack weren't the only ones we met in the Realm of Darkness aside from Aqua." said Max.

"Really? Who else did you meet?" asked Ienzo.

Sora and his team stepped out of the way of the portal as Myde walked up to it and pulled away dramatically while saying, "Ta-dah!"

And then, Ansem the Wise stepped out of the portal as it closed behind him.

Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Tifa, and especially Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo gasped in shock.

"Master Ansem!" exclaimed Ienzo.

Ansem smiled. "Ah, well met, little Ienzo." he said to the young scientist. He then gazed to the rest of his apprentices. "Even. Dilan. Aeleus. It really has been too long." Ansem then glanced at the Restoration Committee. "And it is great to see all of you again."

Ienzo cautiously stepped forward, then paused as he looked down sadly.

"They told me you'd gone mad. That you abandoned us. I was just a boy," he said sadly as he gazed at the man who took him in as a child before looking down again. "But I should've known better. I am truly deeply sorry." he apologized.

"We all are." sighed Even as he, Aeleus, and Dilan looked down in guilt.

Ansem smiled as he walked dover to Ienzo and placed his arms on his shoulders. "I think what matters is that you all recognized your mistakes. Peace my apprentices." he said calmly. "It was I who was consumed by hatred - who failed in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me."

Ienzo, Even, Aleus, and Dilan smiled at their master.

"We already forgave you Master Ansem." said Dilan.

"We now know that Xehanort and Braig were the true enemies." said Aeleus.

"Indeed." Even said in agreement. "People like us - in the pursuit of science, or just about anything, we sometimes make terrible mistakes. Lose sight of our mission to help people." He then smiled as he approached his master. "But now, we are all doing our best to atone for what we did. And, me and Ienzo already used our research along with a few others to help."

Ansem nodded. "I know, and I'm proud of you. Roxas, Xion, and Naminé told me about it."

The, they heard Aqua begin to stir. They all looked over to see her breath slightly.

"She's coming to!" exclaimed Donald.

"Let's get her outside." said Aerith.

"And bring her armour and Keybalde." added Mickey.

Sora, Riku, Aeleus, and Dilan picked up Aqua and took her outside. Cloud and Leon followed with the armour and Kairi with Aqua's Keyblade. Everyone else then followed suite.

* * *

Aqua briefly stirred as she began to open her eyes. She felt herself lying on a stone sidewalk as the sun shone brightly in her direction. The was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be trapped in the Dark World?

Then, she saw two figures lingering over her. They looked exactly like Ven and Terra.

"Aqua!" said Ven.

"Aqua!" said Terra.

Aqua gasped softly. "Ven… Terra…"

Then, Ven and Terra faded away to reveal Sora and Riku in their place, looking over Aqua/.

"Aqua!" exclaimed Sora.

"Aqua!" exclaimed Riku.

Aqua was confused, but then, she remembered the two as the same boys she met on Destiny Islands a long time ago. "It's you…" she exclaimed softly.

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" came a voice.

Aqua looked over to see Mickey and Minnie standing next to her. It was the mouse king who had spoken.

"Mickey… Minnie…" Aqua exclaimed softly.

Aqua then took to her surroundings. She saw everyone else standing around her. Kairi. Donald. Goofy. Daisy. Max. Roxas. Lea. Xion. Naminé. Myde. Hayner. Pence. Olette. Ansem the Wise. Dilan. Even. Aeleus. Ienzo. Cloud. Zack. Leon. Yuffie. Tifa. Aerith. Cid. They were all in Central Square. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had taken off their cloaks.

"Is this… Radiant Garden?" asked Aqua.

"That's right." smiled Mickey.

"When did it fall to darkness?" asked Aqua, still not sure if she was out of the Dark World yet.

"A long time ago." said Kairi. "But it's been restored."

"You're in the Realm of Light." smiled Riku.

Aqua gasped in shock. She couldn't believe it. After so many years in the Realm of Darkness, trapped thinking that she would never be rescued… she was finally home. She felt the sun shine down on her ash she took it what Kairi and Riku said.

"You're home." said Sora with smile.

"You're home!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed excitedly.

Aqua couldn't believe it. She was finally back! She smiled happily as Mickey, Donald, and Minnie hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Goofy joined in. They were followed by everyone else.

Aqua was finally home.

* * *

_The World That Never Was:_

In the Throne Room, Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Terra-Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, and Saïx watched the events unfold thanks to Maleficent's magic.

"So the misguided master has returned to the Realm of Light after so many years." mused Xehanort.

"Seem's that Sora has gotten stronger when the two of them fought alongside the king and my old puppet." added Ansem.

"And now, those two swordsmen and the real Ansem have returned as well." added Xemnas. "I still find it fascinating, and troubling how he had survived the explosion last year." he added with a frown.

"So now what?" asked Xigbar. "What's our next step?"

"Eventually, Aqua will lead us straight to Ventus." said Young Xehanort. "Once that happens, we will reclaim him, and Vanitas will be whole again."

"And during that time, we'll need volunteers to head to that world Mortimer found to find out the secrets to this whole Jenova and remmanets ideal." said Saïx.

"Might I suggest we send our so-called Guardians of Light a 'welcome back present'?" asked Terra-Xehanort with smirk.

Xehanort chuckled. "Of course. Meeting dismissed. We will return once aqua reveals where she hid my former pupil."

With that said, Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xigbar, and Xemnas teleported away. Saïx was about to as well, when he noticed Terra-Xehanort clutch his head in pain. The bluehead raised an eyebrow.

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

For a moment, Saïx could've sworn he saw Terra-Xehanort's eyes turn blue, but they reverted back to gold.

"It's nothing." said Terra-Xehanort. "I shall be on my way."

With that said, he teleported away.

Saïx was left alone as he tried to register what just happened. "So… Terra's trying to break free from his grasp…" he muttered. "Hopefully it'll work. Like Aqua and Ventus, Terra's suffered enough."

With that said, Saïx teleported away.

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, everyone disbanded their hug.

"Thank you all." Aqua said thankfully as she got up. "I'm so happy to be home."

"We're glad you are." said Sora.

Aqua gazed at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "You three… last time I saw you, you were so young." she commented.

Sora and Riku chuckled, but Kairi looked puzzled. "Wait, have we met before Aqua?" she asked.

Aqua was surprised that Kairi didn't remember, but then she smiled. "Right. You were really young at the time."

Aqua then faced Mickey. "Remember that girl we saved before you disappeared?" she asked.

Mickey pondered that question then gasped. "That was Kairi?!" he exclaimed.

The look of surprise was shown on everyone else's faces as well, except for Aqua.

"Yes. She told me her name." said Aqua before gazing at Kairi again. "I casted a light spell on you to protect you, as I sensed great light from within your heart."

"And it worked well." Kairi realized with a smile. "When this world was cast into darkness, I ended up on Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku. Their mayor took me in, and I've been best friends with them ever since."

Aqua smiled as she patted Kairi on the head. "I'm just glad that you were ok that day." She then gazed at the three islanders again. "And now you're all grown up, and Keyblade Wielders just like me and Mickey." she added.

"Some of us are Keyblade wielders too." added Lea, raising his hand. This was followed by Roxas, Xion, Myde, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Sora, Riku, and Mickey are also masters now." added Kairi.

Aqua beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Aqua." smiled Sora.

"Roxas is a master too." added Lea.

"Well done." Aqua said with a smile as she looked to who Lea was pointing to. She then froze when she saw Roxas, who was at first smiling when Aqua congratulated him, but then looked puzzled.

"Aqua, are you ok?" asked Roxas.

"You… look exactly like Ven." Aqua said softly.

"Yeah I know it's pretty freaky." admitted Roxas. "It's complicated."

Aqua nodded as she gazed to the other Disney Town residents. "Minnie. Donald. Daisy. Goofy. You guys haven't changed a bit. Just like Mickey." she commented.

"Neither have you." Donald pointed out.

Aqua giggled.

"Toons barley age." added Daisy.

"We're just so happy to see you again." said Minnie with a smile.

Aqua smiled back. "Thanks you." She then faced Zack. "Zack, my gosh you haven't changed at all either."

Zack chuckled. "Well I was in the Realm of Darkness like you, just not as long."

"Did you ever become a True Hero?" asked Aqua.

Zack shook his head. "Nah. Phil preferred to train Hercules. Not a big loss for me though." he said with a smile.

Aqua smiled. "That's very noble of you." she commented.

"I wonder what Herc's up to now." Sora wondered out loud.

"Probably fighting off evil forces from Hades." guessed Goofy.

* * *

_Olympus:_

Down in the Coliseum, Hercules was bench-pressing two boulders tied to a strong log. Megera was watching him, impressed.

"Whaddya think Meg?" asked Hercules.

"Impressive Wonder Boy." smirked Megera. "Think you can do that with a pile of _trees_?"

Hercules smirked. "Let's find out."

* * *

_Radiant Garden:_

"So who are the rest of you?" asked Aqua.

"I'm Naminé." said Naminé.

"I'm Xion." said Xion.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea, tapping the side of his head.

"I'm Myde." said Myde.

"I'm Hayner." said Hayner.

"Call me Pence." said Pence.

"My name's Olette." said Olette.

"Dilan." said Dilan.

"My name's Even." said Even.

"Aeleus." said Aeleus.

"My name is Ienzo." said Ienzo.

"Cloud." said Cloud.

"Leon." said Leon.

"Name's Cid." said Cid.

"I'm Aerith." said Aerith.

"Yuffie's the name." Yuffie said with a smirk.

"I'm Tifa." said Tifa.

"And I'm Max. Goofy's my dad." said Max.

Aqua was surprised by the last one. She turned to Goofy. "You're a dad?"

Goofy nodded. "Yep. I've been taking care of him by myself ever since he was just a little tike."

Aqua nodded with a smile, already figuring out that Max's mom, Goofy's wife, had died a long time ago. She then faced those she met in the Realm of Darkness.

"Thank you all for coming to save me." she said gratefully. "I've waited for so long to be rescued from that Hell. But now I'm finally free, along with Cloud, Zack, and Ansem." She then sighed. "And I am so sorry for attacking you like that." she apologized.

Kairi smiled as she hugged Aqua. "It wasn't your fault Aqua." she said reassuringly.

"Indeed." said Ansem. "It was Xehanort's Heartless who did it to you."

"Just be happy that you're finally free." said Lea.

Aqua smiled. "Thank you."

"And we have a little something for you." said Mickey.

Dilan and Aeleus then brought over Aqua's armor and Keyblade. Aqua gasped.

"My Keyblade… and my armor…" she gasped. Last time she saw them, she had given them to the possessed Terra to free him from plunging into darkness.

"They've been here for over a decade." said Ienzo.

"They have been kept safe and sound until you returned." added Ansem.

"Go ahead." said Mickey.

Aqua nodded as she approached her Keyblade and armor. She touched them both. Instantly, there was a bright flash, and the next thing everyone knew, Aqua was in her armor, Keybalde in hand.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed in awe.

"Now that is cool!" exclaimed Myde.

"We've gotta get something like that." said Sora.

"Soon." promised Mickey with a chuckle.

Aqua dismissed her armour, but held onto her Stormfall Keyblade. "It's been so long since I held this Keyblade." she murmured. "Last time I ever held one before swiping Mickey's was my master's."

Sora's eyes widened. "Do you mean this one?" he asked, immediately summoning master's Defender.

Aqua gasped. "Yes. That's Master Eraqus' Keyblade. Where did you find it?" she asked.

"It was on the islands." said Riku. "We found it after me, Sora, and Kairi got out stuff and said goodbye to our families before heading to Disney castle to stay before the war."

"I sometimes Dual-Wielded with it." said Sora. He then smiled. "But if this belonged to you, then you can have it back."

"Are you sure?" asked Aqua.

"Sora can Dual-Wield like me." said Roxas, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion to prove his point. "He can use Keychains to Dual-Wield as well."

"Me and Mickey did as well. Only rarely." said Riku.

"And sometimes, I'm able to borrow Keyblades from my friends." said Sora.

Aqua was surprised. "That's possible?" she asked.

"It is due to their strong connections in their hearts. The chains that hold them together." said Naminé.

Aqua nodded, taking it in as Sora gave her Master's Defender, and she dismissed it.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, making everyone stumble in shock.

"What was that?!" gasped Aqua.

"It came from the bailey!" exclaimed Leon.

"Go find out what's going on." said Ansem. "I'll handle things at the castle." he added as he ran for the castle.

"Right!" said Sora, summoning Kingdom Key. "We'll lead the way!"

Everyone else nodded as Aqua summoned Stormfall, Riku summoned Braveheart, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned Two Become One, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Xion summoned Replica Kingdom Key, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk, and Myde summoned Mystic Water.

Donald summoned Mage's Staff and gave Shaman's Relic to Minnie, Fantasista to Daisy, and Shooting Star to Max.

Goofy summoned Knight's Shield and gave Herc's Shield to Minnie, Dream Cloud to Daisy, and Knight Defender to Max.

Dilan summoned his six lances, Lindworm, he used back when he was Xaldn, Even summoned Frozen Pride, Aeleus summoned Skyspillter, his Axe Sword he used when he was Lexaeus, Ienzo summoned his Lexicon, the Book of Retribution, Leon, Cloud, and Zack drew their swords, Yuffie readied her ninja stars, Aerith brought out her quarterstaff, and Cid brought out his spear.

"Let's move!" said Sora.

The group then ran to the bailey.

* * *

Down at the bailey, in the same area where Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Stitch, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna had to fight the army of Heartless a year ago, Marluxia and Larxene had arrived and had summoned a bunch of Nobodies. Dusks, Reapers, Ninjas, and Creepers were roaming around, awaiting instructions.

"Remind me why we're here." said Larxene.

"We're doing this in an attempt to cast Radiant Garden back into darkness." replied Marluxia. "As a bonus in the superiors' eyes, it'll test the strength of the Guardians of Light."

Then, the Nobodies heart running footsteps.

"Right on cue." said Larxene as she and Marluxia faced the group running up to them.

"Marluxia! Larxene!" exclaimed Sora.

"Good to see you too Sora." Marluxia said with an evil smirk.

"And look who else is here!" Larxene said with an evil grin. "The traitors from both groups. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Xion, and that traitorous witch."

"First of all, some of those aren't our names!" snarled Lea. "And second, don't you dare speak that way to Naminé again!"

"Isn't she technically a witch?" asked Myde.

"Not the way they want it anymore." said Naminé as she glared at the two Organization members that used her against her will.

"You know I'm surprised that you two were offered to come back into the Organization, despite the fact that you double-crossed the old one two years ago." commented Lea.

"Xehanort needed vessels." said Marluxia. "And he was intrigued by our devious plan to overthrow Xemnas."

Lea smirked. "Yeah. Except your plan failed because you trusted me." he mocked. "You thought you were smart Marluxia. But I was able to get the truth out of you."

Marluxia scowled. "Which is why I'll be glad when you're lifeless you sneaky bastard." he sneered.

Daisy was pondering over where she had heard those names before. She gasped as she glared at Marluxia and Larxene.

"You… you were the ones…" she seethed.

"The ones who what?" asked Marluxia, though the smirk on his face showed that he knew.

"You two were those monsters that forced Naminé to manipulate Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy's memories making them sleep for a year!" snapped Daisy.

"I had to go without a dad for a year!" added Max, glaring at the two.

Larxene cackled evilly. "Oh so now you know as well. Well let me tell you two, your boyfriend, your father, and that little big just got caught in the crossfire. Sora was our main target, and those three idiots decided to stay with him." she said to the two.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Max, Daisy, Naminé, and Lea glared even harder at the two.

"To think I blamed Donald for missing our date." Daisy muttered to himself.

"Besides, it was Naminé who lied to you and did all the manipulation." added Marluxia.

Lea scoffed. "Please, that's the best you can come up with? They know that you and Larxene were to blame for this. They're smart enough to know like those for, Naminé was a victim of your evil deeds."

"Plus Larxene, you're more of a witch than Naminé will ever be." added Roxas. "And not the good kind!"

"Damn straight!" shouted Riku.

"Why are you even here?" demanded Leon.

"Trying to cast our world into darkness again?" asked Even with a glare.

"Still smart as always Vexen." mocked Marluxia.

"Well it's not gonna happen!" shouted Aqua.

"Ah, the lost master." Marluxia mused with a smirk. "You fell to darkness wore than Riku and yet you were saved."

"Sadly, no one will be able to save you all once we're done with this world." smirked Larxene.

Marluxia and Larxene then snapped their fingers. Immediately, all the Nobodies flew and ran in the same direction Sora and Co. came from.

"They're heading for the town!" gasped Aerith.

"The people are in danger!" added Yuffie.

"I'll handle these two!" said Sora.

"We'll help you!" Donald and Goofy said together.

"So will I." said Aqua.

"But, you haven't recovered yet!" Kairi said in worry.

"Doesn't matter." Aqua said seriously. "I want to help."

Kairi sighed but nodded. "Then the rest of us will go to town!" she declared.

"Hold on!" Donald said suddenly.

"What is it Donald?" asked Minnie.

Donald faced Naminé, Daisy, and Max and smirked. "You three want a little… revenge?"

Wicked grins crossed Naminé and the two toons' faces.

"Oh definitely." Max smirked.

"I wanna pound them for keeping you and Goofy away from us." said Daisy, gripping her temporary shield and staff.

"And for using me to hurt you." Naminé added.

"Then let's go!" said Sora.

Clutching their weapons, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Naminé, Daisy, and Max turned to face Marluxia and Larxene as Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, and Zack ran back to town.

A cherry blossom petal floated into Marluxia's grasp as his scythe appeared in his grasp. Larxene then brandished her knives.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Marluxia and Larxene _

_Party Members:_

_Sora_

_Donald Duck _

_Goofy_

_Aqua_

_Naminé_

_Daisy Duck _

_Max_

Larxene sent an electrical wave towards the group, calling evilly. The group narrowly missed it as Aqua casted orbs of light from Stormfall. Sora the charged towards Marluxia and slashed him across his chest. The Graceful Assassin growled as he slashed Sora across his chest with his scythe. As Sora fell backwards, Naminé charged forward and fired a Meteor spell at the two. Only some meteors hit them as Larxene cartwheeled out of the way. She then charged towards Donald, who fired a Blizzard spell at her. Goofy then side-kicked Larxene to the side and threw his shield at her head. Marluxia then tried to attack Goofy by throwing his shyhte at him, but Max saw this coming and casted a fire spell from his temporary staff. Marluxia was hit and he gritted his teeth as his scythe summoned back in his grasp.

Daisy leaped into the air and bashed Larxene basing her chest with her staff. Larxene growled as she sent a wave of electricity toward Daisy. The female duck was slightly electrocuted and then sent to the side, losing her grip on her staff and shield. Naminé retaliated by trying to attack Larxene, but then, she was k inked away by the old Organization's number 12, losing her grip on her Keyblade.

"Got you now little witch!" cackled Larxene.

Daisy got up and gasped as she saw what was going on. Then, she saw Naminé's Keyblade only a few feet away. Getting an idea, Daisy grabbed Naminé's Keyblade, charged towards Larxene, and slashed her across the side of her head, forcing the Savage Nymph backwards as she yelled in pain.

Daisy's then used the Shooting Star Keyblade to cast a cure on Naminé.

"Thanks Daisy." Naminé smiled.

"Anytime." The duck replied, handing Kair's former Nobody her Keyblade back as they charged back into battle.

Aqua had seen this happened while trying to fight against Marluxia.

"The Keyblade inheritance ceremony…" she muttered to herself in surprise.

She then spotted Marluxia running towards her and she attacked him by firing a Raging Storm spell. Marluxia groaned in pain as he then sent a wave of petals to knock Aqua out of the way. Aqua was up in the air, but she quickly freed herself while Max and Goofy bashed their shields against Marluxia. Sora leaped Into the air and kung fu double-kicked Marluxia in the back. He then struck the pinkhead with a Dark Firaga spell. Marluxia got up resummoned his scythe, and charged towards Donald and Daisy. The two ducks noticed and together, they casted a Firaga Burst spell, that weakened Marluxia even further. They then bashed him against his head with their staffs, sending him falling to the ground. Sora tried to attack Larxene with his Keyblade, but Larxene saw him in time and electrocuted him. However, before she could seriously wound Sora, Aqua casted a wave of magic that sent Larxene backwards. Casting a cure on Sora, Aqua charged forward again, leaped into the air, and fired a Transcendence spell, weakening the Savage Nymph further. Naminé and a recovered Sora then joined forced with Aqua, and together, fired an Ultima spell that finally defeated the female Organization member.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

The two Nobodies struggled to stand as Sora and Co, stood their ground, panting heavily.

"Alright fine, you win again." groaned Larxene.

"But be warned…" said Marluxia. "Even if you continue your journey to save your friends... you will face challenges harder than you can imagine."

With that said, a large corridor opened underneath the Organization members and they disappeared through them.

Sora and Co. then dismissed their weapons.

"How was that for revenge?" asked Goofy.

"That felt… great." Naminé beamed.

"Hopefully that'll teach them to mess with the ones we love." said Max.

"They'll be back." reminded Donald.

"And we'll be ready." Daisy said confidently.

Sora notched Aqua was panting hard.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Aqua. "I'm fine. Just a little winded."

"It has been quite a while since you were last in battle." said Naminé. "And not when you were corrupted."

"After we're done here, you should rest at the castle before we fond Ven." suggested Daisy.

"But-" protested Aqua.

"Trust me, it'll help you." Daisy said with a warm smile.

Aqua sighed. "Ok. Now come on, let's help the others in town."

With that said, Sora, Aqua, Naminé, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max rain back to town.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was reunited at Merlin's house. Those who had left to fight the Nobodies contacted Sora and Co. to meet them at Melrin's House, the Wizard having gone to his recently restored home to deal with other matters.

"Thank you all for helping us save our town." thanked Ienzo.

"Indeed. We are very grateful." said Leon.

Sora and his team smiled. "Happy we could help."

"So what's your next step?" asked Aerith.

"We're gonna rest at Disney Castle before we go rescue Ven tomorrow." said Mickey.

"Sounds good." said Even.

"We hope you all find your friends." said Yuffie.

"And thank you for returning Zack, Cloud, and Master Ansem to us." added Tifa with a grateful smile.

"No problem." said Riku.

Zack tapped Aqua on the shoulder. "Can I possibly get a rain-check on that date?" he asked.

Aqua giggled. "Of course Zack."

Suddenly, Sora's card Leon gave him a year ago to show he was an honors member glowed from his pocket. He took it out as it floated into the air. Kingdom Key summoned in his grasp. Nodding, the teen got into position as a crown emblem appeared under his feet. Sora's Restoration Committee card then shot a beam into the air, revealing a keyhole. Sora aimed Kingdom Key at it, and a beam shot out into the keyhole, sealing it.

Aqua, Dilan, Aeleus, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Cloud, and Zack stared in awe.

"Wow." Aqua breathed in awe. "I haven't seen that in years."

"The gateway's open!" said Donald.

"That's our cue to go." said Lea.

"Take care guys." said Cid.

"We'll be sure to see you again soon." said Ienzo.

Sora and his team nodded as Mickey brought out a control and instructed the Gummiship to beam them up. In mere seconds, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were beamed up back to the Gummiship.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

In the screening room, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet were sitting on the couch watching Darkwing Duck once again as they drank cans of Pep!.

On the TV, Darkwing was about to fight Quackerjack.

_"Once I sell all these shiny pretties in the black market, I will be the richest jester in all the world!" Quackerjack laughed as he eyed all the jewels he stole._

_"I am the terror that flaps in the night… I am the supernova that blinds the eyes of evil… I am Darkwing Duck!"_

_Quackerjack turned to see the purple superhero leap from the sky onto the ground._

_"It's playtime ya purple dunce!" Quackerjack cackled as he threw some chattering teeth in Darkwing's direction._

_Darkwing leaped knot the air and avoided the tenth as they exploded underneath him. He landed behind Quackerjack and pulled out his gas gun._

_"Suck gas you creepy clown of catastrophe!" he shouted, firing the gun._

"Man, Quackerjack is just like the Joker." commented Dewey.

"Only not as dark and creepy." added Huey with a shrug.

"I'm just glad we're spending time together." said Webby with a smile.

"Yes. It feels nice having friends." Violet said with a smile.

"This is what Friendiversaries are all about." said Huey.

"Yep. Can't get any better than this." Lena said in agreement with a smile.

Lena then opened another Pep! and she emptied the can in several gulps. Lena let out a loud burp.

**_*UUUUUUUURRP!*_** "Ahhh, that was good." Lena smirked.

All six kids burst out laughing.

"Nice one." praised Louie.

"Thanks." Lena smirked.

"If Granny we're here right now, she would look at you with disappointment." commented Webby.

"Complain about it being so 'unladylike' huh?" the teen asked with a smirk.

"Exactly." said Dewey.

Then, the six kids heard the sound of the Gummiship.

"Hey Uncle Donald and the others are back!" said Dewey.

"That was fast." Huey and Violet said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise.

"I hope they found Aqua." said Webby.

With that, the six kids leaped off the couch and ran for the hanger.

* * *

At the hanger, everyone disembarked from the Gummiship. Aqua was in awe at the surroundings.

"Wow… I've never been in this part of the castle before." she commented.

"This is where the Gummiship is stored." said Donald.

Just then, they heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Who could that be?" asked Aqua.

And then, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet ran in. The triplets gasped when they saw the newcomer.

"Aqua!" The boys exclaimed happily as they ran up to her.

Aqua gasped in delight when she saw them. "Huey! Dewey! Louie! It's been so long! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Good to see you too Aqua." said Dewey.

"My gosh, you guys don't look like you've aged at all." Aqua remarked.

The triplets chuckled. "It's a bit of a long story." said Huey.

Then Webby ran up. "Hi! You just be the no-longer-missing Master Aqua! I'm Webby!" she said excitedly.

"Webby take it easy, she only just got out of the Realm of Darkness." Daisy said calmly.

Aqua giggled. "It's ok Daisy." she said reassuringly as she turned to Webby. "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you Webby. You know, you look exactly like the boys, but a girl. You could almost be their sister."

Webby chuckled. "Yeah. But I'm not related to them. My granny's their Uncle Scrooge's housekeeper."

"Plus, Webby's like a sister to us." said Huey.

Dewey and Louie nodded in agreement, though Aqua noticed a small pink tint on Dewey's cheeks.

Aqua noticed the other two girls. "And who are you?" she asked.

"Lena." said Lena.

"Violet Sabrewing." said Violet. "Pleasure to meet you Aqua."

"Same." said Aqua.

"Shall we show you around the castle?" asked Minnie.

"That would be nice." said Aqua.

With that, everyone left the hanger.

* * *

_That night..._

"I must say, you guys have an amazing castle." said Aqua as everyone sat down to dinner. During the tour, she got to meet Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, and reunited with Chip and Dale.

"We're glad you like it Aqua." said Daisy.

Just then, Beakley and the brooms entered in with dinner.

"Dinner's here everyone." the former S.H.U.S.H. spy announced. "Chicken, spaghetti, carrots, and peas."

"Thanks Beakley/Mrs. B./Granny." said everyone.

Soon, everyone dug in. Though Aqua was eating pretty fast.

"Whoa, slow down Aqua." said Lea.

Aqua stopped mid chew and swallowed her bite of chicken and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just, having been in the Realm of Darkness so long without food kinda makes you extremely hungry."

"I know that feeling." said Lena.

"So do we." said Sora, gesturing to himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Aqua, what was it really like in there?" asked Kairi.

Aqua sighed. "Well… before I met Mickey and Ansem the Wise, it was pretty lonely down there. Endless wandering, endless attacks from the Heartless, it was all pretty hard. I kept thinking how I would ever be able to help Ven and Terra and stop Xehanort from all the terrible stuff he did to us. I always tried to hold on to hope that someday, I would be rescued." She then smiled after noticing everyone's looks of sympathy. "But thanks to Ansem's words about a boy destined to be the one to save those who were suffering, I never gave up hope. Neither of us did. And that boy, along with his friends, helped save us… along with two more."

Sora smiled as he got up from his seat and walked over to Aqua and gave her a side-hug. "We didn't want you to suffer anymore Aqua. You, Ven, and Terra have been through so much over the past decade."

"And you're not the only ones." said Riku. "Me, Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Myde, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, and Lea's friend Isa."

"Xehanort got to all of you too?" Aqua asked in shock.

"In a way." replied Lea. "Xehanort never cared about who he hurt. All he cares about is getting what he wants."

"Which is why we're trying to stop him by rescuing those whom he seriously hurt first that can help us." said Kairi.

Aqua smiled brightly. "Thank you. That really means a lot." She then sighed. "It's not gonna be easy getting used to all of this again. After being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for so long."

"I know how you feel." Lena said again.

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked.

"Has your master, what was his name again?" asked Lena.

"Eraqus." the Keyblade Master replied.

"Right. Has he ever told you about an evil witch named Magica De Spell?" asked the teen duck.

Aqua thought for a minute before nodding. "Yes. Master told me that he learnt from the king of this world that she disappeared a long time ago."

"Indeed." nodded Scrooge. "It was 16 years ago on Mt. Vesuvius. Me and that wretched mage were in a great battle and she tried to seal me within me Number One Dime." He then smirked. "But I turned the tables and she ended up trapping her body inside it, only her shadow as her living sentiment."

'Almost like Terra.' Riku thought to himself.

"And that living sentiment… was me." said Lena.

Aqua gasped. "Really?"

Lena nodded. "Yep. She used me to get to Scrooge and his family. Deceive them, so I could get close and get the dime." She sighed. "But I only did it so I could be free from her control. At first, I kept saying it was all an act, but then I found out that I really enjoyed being around them. Webby, Scrooge, the boys, Donald, even Mrs. B. They even treated me as part of the family."

Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Beakley, and especially Webby smiled at Lena's words.

"But when I was finally able to turn against Magica, she…" Lena gulped.

"What?" asked Aqua.

Lena took a deep breath before saying, "She… killed me."

Aqua gasped in horror. "She what?!"

"It's true." Webby said sadly. "She was trapped in the Shadow Realm."

"Believe us Aqua, we were all in horrified shock too when we heard about it." said Lea.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Violet, Chip, Dale, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi nodded in agreement.

"And we witnessed it." Dewey said grimly. Huey, Louie, and Scrooge nodded in agreement.

"I was trapped for months, thinking I would never be free." said Lena. "But I was able to stick close in Webby's shadow to watch over her."

Aqua smiled. "That's so sweet."

Lena giggled. "But eventually, thanks to Webby and Violet, they were able to free me." she continued. "Though I will admit, it has been hard getting used to being free again."

"Which is why we've been helping you." said Violet with a smile.

"And I appreciate it." Lena smiled as Webby hugged her.

"You'll get through it to Aqua." assured Xion.

Aqua smiled. "Thank you. That really means a lot."

As everyone continued eating, Aqua then asked, "So, I remember seeing the boys 12 years ago, but they haven't aged at all. How did that happen?"

"You know, I was always curious as to how you three knew Terra, Ven, and Aqua during the Dream Festival a while back." admitted Sora.

"So have I." said Riku.

"Actually, that wasn't really us-us." said Huey. "That was the us from this year."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Naminé.

"One day, Uncle Scrooge took us to the bin to let us test drive Gryo's Bathtub Time Machine." said Dewey. "We ended up traveling 12 years ago to before Terra, Ven, and Aqua disappeared."

"I wanted to expand my business worlds-wide, like with my invention of the Sea-Salt Ice Cream." said Scrooge.

"So while Uncle Scrooge helped his younger self, we helped him by selling ice cream at the festival." said Huey.

"The only ones during that time who knew were Queen Minnie, Daisy, Chip, Dale, and Horace." added Louie. "We didn't run into Uncle Donald… or our mom."

"And after the festival, we returned back to our time." finished Dewey. "I believe that was before we went to that Brazilian Town where we met Uncle Donald's friends José and Panchito." (1)

"Now that I would love to hear about." said Aqua. She then turned to Scrooge. "And it is nice to see you again too Scrooge. You helped me find Terra. And as a bonus, Ven too."

Scrooge smiled. "Glad I was able to help lass. I'm also glad that yer out of that horrendous Hell you've been in for over a decade."

"Thank you." Aqua smiled."By the way, do you guys adventure often?"

"Almost all the time." Scrooge smirked.

"Some of us usually come along for the ride." added Beakley.

"And so have us that aren't from this world." added Sora.

"And we usually bring back cool treasures that go to the Bin and souvenirs for ourselves." said Kairi.

"Though some of the treasures are really strange." said Lea as he pulled out some sort of puzzle box and set it on the table. "Including this weird puzzle box that doesn't make any sense at all."

Suddenly, pieces of the box began to move around, much to everyone's surprise. (2)

Then, they heard the doorbell.

"Who the heck is at the door at this hour?" Lea asked incredulously as he got up.

Lea walked to one of the castle's front doors and opened it. Suddenly, a bright blue light shown from the outside.

_"OH SUCH SIGHTS!"_ came a creepy voice.

Lea just shut the door and walked back to the dining room.

"Weirdo." Lea murmured to himself. (3)

* * *

Later, Aqua was sitting in the screening room with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, and Launchpad watching another episode of Darkwing Duck.

"So what is this show about?" asked Aqua.

"It's about a crime-fighting superhero who stops bad guys in the night." said Sora.

"I've been a fan of it ever since I was a kid." said Launchpad.

"I started being a fan of it about two weeks ago." admitted Beakley with a smile.

"Although some of the context may seem odd, it's quite enjoyable." said Kairi.

Aqua nodded as she joined in watching the episode.

_Darkwing was fighting against the villain Steelbeak. He held up a beam to block the attack, only for the evil rooster to chomp through it with his steel beak._

_"YOU'RE PILLOW STUFFING NOW, DUCK!" he cackled, only for Darkwing to punch him in the face, making him stagger backwards._

_The two then engaged in combat, only for Darkwing to drag him by his bow tie and threw him into a net that held him tight._

"_Steal your way out of that Steely!" taunted Darkwing with a smirk._

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Comedy gold!" chuckled Lea.

"It's always a classic." Launchpad smirked.

Aqua giggled. "So what else do you guys do around here?" she asked.

"Whenever we're not traveling the worlds, we sometimes train with our Keyblades down in the park." said Sora.

"Away from pedestrians." Kairi quickly added.

"And since me and Kairi's training is done, me, her, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Mickey have been helping Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Myde with their Keyblades." added Lea.

"What about Xion and Naminé?" asked Aqua.

"We learned from within Sora and Kairi's hearts." said Naminé. "Long story." she added when she saw Aqua's confused face.

"So we don't really need that much learning anymore, but it's still good to practice." said Xion.

"And whenever we're not doing that, we help around the castle." added Riku.

"Which we're very grateful for." Minnie said with a smile.

Riku smiled in return.

"Other times, we spend time with each other." said Kairi.

"Like playing video games." Myde said as an example.

"Doing makeovers." added Olette.

"After we returned from Hill Valley we did 'Make Your Own Pizza Night.'" added Max.

"Sounds fun." said Aqua. "Do you guys ever do game night?"

To her surprise, everyone either gave her sheepish or exasperated smiles.

"Well yeah, but game night around here is _way_ beyond normal." said Mickey, sheepishly.

"I'll show you." said Naminé.

Webby paused the screen as Naminé placed her hand on it and a memory of all of them _(except for Launchpad and Beakley)_ along with Scrooge, Ludwig, Chip, Dale, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi was shown.

"When we tried charades…" began Lea.

_Louie picked up a card and did some motions, only for several ghosts to appear out of the walls, howling like mad, making everyone scream and run away._

"...I accidentally summoned the ghosts of The Haunted Mansion." Louie finished sheepishly.

"And when we tried to do a dancing game…" began Hayner.

_The memory showed Sora and Riku dancing in front of the TV, copying some dance moves to beat a high school with everyone watching, Chip and Dale keeping score. But when Sora and Riku did some more moves, a portal opened up from the TV and several bats with fiery wings flew out, making everyone run in terror._

"... we ended up accidentally doing a dance indentation that summoned the Fire Bats of Hell." finished Sora.

"And when we tried to do Tangled Up…" began Seifer.

_The next memory showed everyone gathered around a mat with several circles colored red, green, yellow, and blue. Kairi, Xion, Webby, and Lena had their hands and legs all over different spots._

_"Kairi__, left hand to red circle." said Scrooge, reading off a card._

_Kairi did so, but when she did, all the shapes glowed, and then a portal opened up underneath them and several red demons with black wings flew out from it, knocking the four girls off the mat. _

_The impact also caused Webby to fall on top of Lena and their beaks pressed against each other by accident._

_Webby quickly pulled away, embarrassed as she and Lena both blushed. "Oh my gosh… my first kiss… sorry Lena…" she said sheepishly._

_Lena shrugged. "No worries Pink. Could've been a Venus Flytrap." she said with a smirk. _(4)

_The two giggled before they screamed and ran away from one of the demons._

Webby and Lena blushed and giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah… turns out the mat Scrooge bought for the game was cursed and if certain circles were touched, we opened a portal to the Demons of the Fire Kingdom." said Mickey, chuckling sheepishly.

"We had to summon the nice demon Rakshasa in order to stop them." added Violet.

_The memory then showed Rakshasa rounding up the demons. _(5)

"And after that, we decided to call it a good game and calm our nerves by watching Tiny Toon Adventures." finished Sora.

_The memory showed them all sitting down to an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. __Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi we're locked up in cages or locked in shackles by the monster One-Eyed Jack, who revealed himself to be Elmyra in disguise._

_"It's cuddle time! Hee hee hee hee! Don't you just love a movie with a surprise ending?" asked Elmyr__a._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH__!" the toons screamed in terror._

_Breaking out if their prisons, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Fifi, and Shirley made a run for it and burst through the wall to escape. _(6)

Aqua blinked as the memory ended. Naminé sat back down as Webby resumed the episode.

"Well… I gotta say, you all live an interesting life." she admitted. Aqua then smiled. "But in the end, normal's overrated. I'm just happy to be surrounded by people who care about me."

"Thanks Aqua." said Sora with a touched smile.

Everyone smiled as they resumed watching the episode.

* * *

Later that night, Aqua was shown to her room. It felt nice to get a shower and change into soft pajamas. She climbed into her bed as she rested her head against her pillow. It felt nice.

Aqua stared ya the ceiling as she rested in her bed. The emotions inside her were a mixture between happiness, relief, and joy. She was finally free from her prison. And she had friends both old and new looking out for her, just as she did for them. It felt great.

Aqua then looked at her wayfinder Mickey had handed back to her.

"Terra… Ven… Don't worry. You'll be home soon." she said softly.

With that, Aqua turned off the lamp and the glowy stars Webby gave her glowed brightly on the ceiling, helping Aqua not feel like she was in the Realm of Darkness anymore. Aqua smiled as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

In Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lea's room, said people were sound asleep. But as Sora slept, something happened inside his dream.

* * *

_Sora's Dream:_

_Sora found himself wandering in what looked like the destroyed remains of an exploded building. _

_"W-What? What's going on?" Sora asked, confused and bit scared at the same time._

_Then, to his horror, he saw something that made him gasp._

_There, scattered all around, were the dead bodies of his friends._

_Riku. Kairi. Aqua. Mickey. Donald. Goofy. Minnie. Daisy. Max. Lea. Roxas. Xion. Naminé. Myde. Hayner. Pence. Olette. Dilan. Even. Aeleus. Ienzo. And to his surprise, Ven and Terra too._

_Among them were the dead bodies of the Avengers, the Guardians, and their allies. Steve. Thor. Bruce. Natasha. Clint. Sam. Rhodey. Wanda. Vision. Peter. Bucky. Pepper. T'Challa. Okoye. Shuri. Scott. Hope. Hank. Nick Fury. Maria Hill. Quill. Gamora. Drax. Groot. Rocket. Nebula. Mantis._

_And he could see the familiar figure of Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit mourning over all of them._

_"Tony? Tony! What happened?! What's going on?!" cried Sora as he ran over to him._

_Suddenly, Sora heard footsteps coming from behind him. Fear running through his body, Sora turned and gasped as he saw the hulking figure of a purple alien clad in armor. He grinned darkly at the teenager._

_Then, Sora looked up and gasped as he saw a large Chitauri ship coming down towards him. Sora screamed as he braced for cover._

* * *

Sora woke up with a start and panted heavily, sweatin hard. He turned to see Riku, Kairi, and Lea, very alive, still sleeping peacefully in their beds. Sora sighed in relief as he drank a cup of water and laid back in bed.

"It was only a nightmare…" Sora said to himself as he slowly fell back asleep.

He knew that tomorrow, they would go and rescue Ven. But little did they know that the rescue would be slightly delayed. Because the Organization and their allies had their eyes on another world that could be potential to their plans.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you next time!**_

_**(1) I wanted to try to explain why Huey, Dewey, and Louie look the same age during Birth By Sleep and in the present. Time travel seems like the most logical explanation.**_

_**(2) Hellraiser**_

_**(3) Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated episode "The Hodag of Horror" (referencing Hellraiser)**_

_**(4) Yes, I do ship Webby and Lena slightly, but I like Dewey x Webby and Louie x Lena more.**_

_**(5) Another reference to "Friendship Hates Magic!" from DuckTales (2017)**_

_**(6) Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain"**_


	6. Chapter 6: Midgar

_**Sora and his friends will be visiting one world before they rescue Ven. And this chapter is longer. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning, everyone was finishing up breakfast.

"So are you guys gonna rescue ven today?" asked Vivi.

"That's our main priority today." nodded Mickey.

"Can we come along for the ride again?" asked Max, gesturing to himself, Minnie, and Daisy.

"Of course." smiled Goofy.

"Yeah, we'll need all the backup we can get." said Sora.

"And what will all of you be doing while we're gone?" asked Kairi.

"Me and Duckworth will be helping the staff again." said Beakley.

"I'm gonna go catch a movie." said Launchpad, putting on a baseball glove.

Everyone blinked.

"Just make sure it has nothing to do with mole monsters." said Dewey, remembering the incident with the subway train after Lena took them to an R-rated movie. (1)

"We're gonna head to the park to get some fresh air." said Webby.

"I've gotta head back to the Bin for work." said Scrooge.

"And I'm helping Gyro and Fenton at the Bin as well." added Ludwig.

"I thought you didn't work there." said Myde, confused.

"I sometimes help." the professor shrugged.

"We're gonna head downtown to explore some more." said Seifer.

"Just to get use to our temporary home y'know?" said Rai.

"Understood." said Daisy.

"We hope you all will have a great time." said Naminé.

Kairi turned to Aqua. "So are you sure you remember where Ven is?" she asked.

Aqua nodded. "I'm positive. I hid him well. Well enough that only I can find him."

"And we'll be there to help you." said Sora.

Suddenly, Chip and Dale rushed into the room.

"Chip?" asked Huey.

"Dale?' asked Dewey.

"What's got you in a rush?" asked Louie.

"The Gummiship's detected another world in danger!" exclaimed Chip.

This took everyone aback.

"Again?" asked Lea.

"What world is in danger?" asked Donald.

"It's a world you don't know." said Dale.

"It's called Midgar." said Chip.

"Midgar?" asked Xion.

"Never heard of that one before." said Roxas.

"Wait." said Sora as he thought of something. "Didn't Cloud tell us that he, Zack, and Tifa originally came from Midgar?"

Riku, Kairi, Lea, Xion, Roxas, Naminé, Myde, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, and Olette pondered what Sora said and realized that he was right.

"Yeah. He mentioned that to us before we got to the beach." said Riku.

"Looks like we'll have to stop my Radiant Garden to pick them up so they can help us." said Mickey.

Sora turned to Aqua. "I'm afraid Ven's gonna have to wait a bit longer." he told her with a sorry expression.

Aqua smiled. "Don't worry about it Sora. Ven would want us to help. He always wants to himself." she said reassuringly.

"Then it's settled." said Mickey. "Come on everyone, let's roll!"

"We'll call Leon and give him the heads-up!" said Dale.

"Thanks fellas!" smiled Mickey.

With that said, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, and Olette rushed to the hanger.

* * *

After stopping by Radiant Garden to pick up Cloud, Tifa, and Zack, the group flew towards the coordinates Chip and Dale gave them.

"I just hope everyone's ok." said Zack, worried.

"Who do you think we should talk to to give us important information about the attacks?" asked Roxas.

"Rufus Shinra." said Cloud. "He's the president of Midgar's Electric Power Company."

"Let's just hope he and his turks will cooperate." said Tifa.

"Gawrsh, are they bad people?" asked Goofy.

"Not really." said Zack. "Sometimes it's just hard to gain their help when they try to handle it themselves."

"Well I'm sure we can all get along if it means saving their world." said Sora.

"Let's hope." said Riku.

That was when Cloud saw it. "There! That's Midgar!" he shouted, pointing to the left.

Everyone looked in Cloud's direction and already were amazed by the sight that was his, Zack, and Tifa's home. The land mass was almost spherical, with large sections of grasslands and forest, along with a few interspersed towns and some mountain ranges. But what caught everybody's attention was the structure built on top. It appeared to be an industrialized city elevated hundreds of feet off of the ground on a 7/8 circle plate, with a gated wall built around the entire lower section. Apartments and places of business were placed around the city on the plate, and a towering building that appeared to be a corporate headquarters sat in the center of everything. Spread out around the elevated city, the earth was black and barren as if drained of life by the energy fracking.

"Wow…" Minnie and Olette said in awe.

"That's Midgar?" asked Aqua.

"It sure is." nodded Tifa.

Mickey parked the ship and everyone was beamed down.

* * *

_Midgar:_

21 beams of light came down from the sky as everyone appeared. They saw that they stood in front of a theater. They also noticed dozens of people walking and cars going down the road.

"It's just like New York." commented Sora.

"But without all the ghosts." quipped Kairi.

"So this is your home?" Aqua asked Zack.

The young swordsman nodded. "Yep. Man, this place hasn't changed at all."

"I wonder what danger is lurking around here?" Olette wondered out loud.

"We should walk around to see." suggested Tifa. "Before we go see President Shinra."

Suddenly, they heard people scream. They all turned to see swarms of Heartless flying through the city. There were Flutterlings, Water Cores, Shadow Witches, and Helmed Bodies.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Sora.

But before anyone could summon their weapons, they heard two people scream. Suddenly, two people were seen flying into the street and crashed into it.

"Oh no!" gasped Daisy.

"Quick, they need our help!" Aqua said urgently.

The group ran over to the two men. They both wore blue business suits and black dress shoes, along with silver earrings on both ears. One man was a redhead like Lea and his hair was messy while tied into a ponytail. He wore a white dress-shirt untucked, had his jacket unbuttoned, googled pushed up to his forehead, and had tattoos under his eyes.

The other man was bald and had a small goatee. He wore black sunglasses, a white dress-shirt, a black tie, and had a handkerchief in his jacket pocket.

Cloud, Zack, and Tifa immediately recognized them.

"Reno? Rude?" asked Zack.

The bald man, Rude, groaned as he looked at Zack while being helped up by Riku and Goofy. His eyes widened as he lifted his shades. "Zack? Cloud? Tifa?" he asked.

"Rude, what's going on?" the other man, Reno, asked as Lea and Myde helped him up.

Before Rude could reply, he gaped when he saw Lea and Reno at the same time. The two redheads looked confused before looking at each other and gapped in disbelief and awe as well.

Everyone was stunned as they blinked, jaws agape. Lea and Reno looked _exactly the same_!

"What…" began Sora.

"The…" continued Kairi.

"Heck?" finished Riku.

It was Ven and Roxas all over again.

"Who-Who're you?" Reno asked the pyro in shock. Never in his life, he had never met anyone that looked exactly like him.

Lea went from shocked to amused as he smirked. "Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" he replied, tapping the side of his head.

Reno smirked. "Lea huh? I like you already. Name's Reno."

Soon, everyone got over the shock.

"My name's Rude." said Rude. "Thank you for helping us. Are you friends of these three?" he asked, gesturing to Tifa and the two swordsmen.

"We are." replied Sora. "That's Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, and Max." he added, gesturing to everyone else, who waved with smiles.

"Pleased to meet you." said Reno.

"Where have you three been?" asked Rude.

"A lot has happened in the past twelve years Rude." Cloud replied.

"How about we talk about it after we deal with the Heartless?" suggested Aqua.

"Heartless?" asked Reno. "Do you guys mean those weird creatures?"

"Yeah! They're the bad guys!" said Donald.

"But why would they be attacking our home?" asked Tifa.

"That will be something you'll never find out." came a voice.

Everyone turned as they saw Ansem and Xemnas walk up to them, evil smirks on their faces. It had been Ansem who spoke.

"Ansem!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Xemnas!" sneered Lea.

Myde gulped at the sight of Xemnas.

"Who are those guys?" asked Reno.

"Long-haired one's Ansem." said Lea.

"As in the fake one?" asked Aqua.

The spiky redhead nodded.

"And the other's Xemnas." added Riku.

"Ansem and Xemnas?" asked Reno. "Don't those names have the same letters but with an 'X' thrown in there?"

"Pretty much." said Roxas.

"Why are you here?" demanded Sora with a glare.

Xemnas smirked. "This world holds a secret. One that Master Xehanort is keen to learn more about." he replied.

"And once we retrieve the knowledge of said secret, we will use it to our advantage." added Ansem.

Everyone was confused, all except Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, and Rude, who traded glances.  
"If your talking about Jenova, forget it." said Reno.

"That information is locked away forever." added Rude. "And you and your master will never get your hands on it."

Ansem chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid that your efforts to keep Jenova hidden from this world are weak. Once the Heartless find it, not only will your world fall to darkness…"

But Ansem was interrupted by Sora. "I'm sorry, but this world is closed today! You're gonna pack it up, and leave!" Sora said firmly with a glare.

Xemnas frowned as he faced the five residents of Midgar. "Does this boy honestly speak for the five of you in your own home?" he asked.

"He sure is." said Cloud, glaring.

"You and your Heartless are trespassing in our world and harming our people." said Rude.

"That means get out of Midgar, Mansex!" shouted Reno.

Sora, Donald, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Zack burst out laughing.

"Nice!" chortled Lea.

"Hahaha, Mansex…" chuckled Myde.

Xemnas glared, not amused at all. "Very well. Let us see how you fare against every Heartless attacking this world. We'll figure out how to retrieve the secrets about Jenova during that time."

Ansem and Xemnas then snapped their fingers. Instantly, all the Flutterlings, Water Cores, Shadow Witches, and Helmed Bodies that were around town appeared as the two teleported away.

"Let's get rid of these creeps!" shouted Reno as he pulled out his Electro-Mag Rod which was a nightstick with a taser on one end.

"Right!" said Sora as he summoned Wheel of Fate.

Riku followed suite with Knockout Punch, Kairi with Destiny's Embrace, Roxas with Two Become One, Lea with Flame Liberator, Mickey with Kingdom Key W, Aqua with Stroke of Midnight, Naminé with Shooting Star, Hayner with Phantom Green, Pence with Midnight Blue, Olette with Dawn Till Dusk, and Myde with Mystic Water.

Donald summoned Shaman's Relic and handed Morning Star to Minnie, Victory Bell to Daisy, and Nirvana to Max..

Goofy summoned Star Shield and handed Smasher to Minnie, Seven Elements to Daisy, and Adamant Shield _(KHII)_ to Max.

Cloud and Zack drew their swords while Tifa and Rude readied their fists.

Xion summoned a different Keyblade this time. It was an ornate Keyblade that was predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft was thin and smooth with a _fleur-de-lis_-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth were comprised by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade was adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle was black. Two uneven wings decorated the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain was silver chain links and the token resembled a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings.

Everyone except Rude and Reno noticed Xion wielding her new Keyblade.

"Where did you get that Keyblade?" asked Naminé.

Xion shrugged. "Thought I'd try something new and unique since Sora already has Kingdom Key." she replied.

"Whaddya call it?" asked Goofy.  
Xion thought for a minute before she replied, "Lost Memory."

"Hmm, well that's an interesting one." Minnie commented.

Aqua stared at Xion's Keyblade. 'That Keyblade… Ven used one like that before… but... how did Xion summon it?' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw everyone get into fighting stances. Aqua quickly followed suite.

_(Vexen Second Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories plays)_

_Mission: Take out all the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Aqua_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Naminé_

_Xion_

_Myde_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Max_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

_Cloud_

_Zack_

_Tifa_

_Reno_

_Rude_

Sora and Aqua raced forwards and attacked some Water Cores with a Tornado spell. Once the enemies were in the air, they quickly slashed them away. Riku leaped over them and slashed away three Flutterlings in a row with one swipe. As soon as he landed, Riku casted a Pearl spell that took out some more Water cores. Donald casted Thunder spells on Flutterlings that flew above him. He then jumped into the air and side-kicked a Shadow Witch away before firing a Blizzard spell at a Helmed Body Heartless. Goofy bashed away with his shield at some Water Core Heartless before proceeding to toss his shield like how Captain America did as hit slashed away three Helmed Bodies. Roxas leaped into the air and casted a Cyclone spell, blowing away some Shadow Witches before casting orbs of light at them in every direction, destroying them.

Mickey slashed away several Water Cores before summoning a Triple Plasma spell, which created three spheres of electricity, which destroyed some more Helmed Bodies. He then leaped up in the air and fired a Spark spell at two Shadow Witches. Lea blasted several Flutterlings with Firaga spells before cutting away some Water Cores. Five Shadow Witches flew towards him, prompting Lea to transform his Keyblade into his chakrams and threw them all around, slashing away the Heartless before returning to him and transformed back into Flame Liberator. Naminé used a Mega Flare spell to damage some Water Cores. Once that was done, the witch casted an Aero spell to weaken some Flutterlings before she slashed them away with Shooting Star. Xion slashed away several more Heartless in a row with her new Keyblade before firing a Deep Freeze spell to freeze two Helmed Bodies in place, which she then destroyed with a Quake spell. Myde used his water magic to hold off several Heartless while he tried to slash them away with his Keyblade. But as soon as he did, several Shadow Witches flew towards him. Quickly, Myde transformed Mystic Water into his sitar and he strummed a note that sent pillars of water crashing into the Heartless, destroying them.

Minnie, Daisy, and Max teamed up to use their temporary weapons together. Seeing an ambush of several Water Cores coming towards them, the three toons fired Blizzaga spells at the Heartless, freezing ghrm in place. Then, Minnie, Daisy, and Max destroyed them by flinging their shields, shattering the enemies into pieces as their hearts floated away. Hayner fired a Balloon spell, sending balloon-shaped magic into several Shadow Witches, weakening them when they exploded on impact. The Twilight Town resident then casted a Blizzara spell that froze two Helmed Bodies in place before slashing them away with his Keyblade. Pence casted Crawling Fire spells on multiple Flutterlings before coming across three Shadow Witches. Quickly, Pence fired a Glacier spell at them, sending them flying away before casting orbs of light to destroy them. Olette casted Blizzard spells on four Helmed Bodies that surrounded her. She then used Firaga Burst to finish them off.

Cloud slashed away several Shadow Witches with his sword. Then, a Helmed Body came up to him, and Cloud quickly drew his sword upwards, slicing it away. Zack slashed away as fast as he could. He found himself surrounded by Water Cores. Getting an idea, Zack held his sword out and spun around, slashing away the Heartless. Reno used his rod against the Flutterlings and used the taser edge to stun them so they'd be easy to punch away. Tifa and Rude, who didn't have any weapons, punched away any Heartless that came near them. They also used their martial arts skills to kick away the Heartless, sending them flying.

_(Vexen Second Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ends)_

Soon, all the Heartless were vanquished. Everyone dismissed their weapons. They were all exhausted.

"Man… That was tense." murmured Reno.

"And I thought battling the remnants of Jenova was tough." muttered Rude.

Mickey, Aqua, and Kairi then casted cures on everyone.

"What did they mean by secret?" asked Roxas.

"And how it could help the Organization?" asked Naminé.

The five Midgar residents traded glances. Cloud, Zack, and Tifa nodded at Reno and Rude, as if saying, 'They can be trusted.' The two Turks nodded before turning their gaze back to Sora and Co.

"We think it would be best if the president explains." said Reno.

"Follow us." said Rude.

"Lead the way." said Mickey.

Everyone then followed the Turks.

* * *

The large group soon arrived at a tall building. They could see a sign that read, "Shinra Electric Power Company."

"Nice building." commented Myde.

"Thank you." said Rude.

The group then entered inside.

"So how long have the Heartless been attacking Midgar?" asked Tifa.

"Only a day." replied Reno.

"Our boss Tseng sent us to see what was going on." said Rude. "He, our fellow Turk Elena, and former Turk Vincent would've helped, but they've been helping President Shinra try to figure out what's been going on."

"Luckily, we're here to help." said Sora.

Reno chuckled. "Glad you are."

"So what do you guys do?" asked Max.

"The Turks are basically Shinra's elite secret agents." answered Zack. "Investigation, recon, espionage, the works, and even Black Ops missions."

"Wow!" Sora said in awe, his expression matched by his friends.

"So you guys are like spies?" asked Hayner, excitement in his tone.

"Somethin' like that." said an amused Reno.

"We should know what they do because me and Zack were members of SOLDIER." sand Cloud.

"And I was close to them, so I would know too." said Tifa.

They soon reached the other side of the lobby and came near the elevators.

"We'll spilt up into groups." said Cloud.

Nodding, Sora, Riku, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, and Olette followed Cloud into one elevator, Kairi, Lea, Xion, Myde, Mickey, Minnie, and Zack followed Rude into the second, and Roxas, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Tifa followed Reno into the last.

* * *

The elevators all opened and the group's disembarked. Those who didn't live in Midgar looked around at the new scenery. It was a large office encompassing almost the entire floor. Numerous columns held the ceiling up. The back wall was lined almost entirely with large Plexiglas windows looking over Midgar. They also noticed four new faces in the room.

Two people wore the same blue business suits, white shirts, black ties, and black shoes as Reno and Rude. Everyone guessed that these were their fellow Turks.

One was a man and dark brown eyes and shoulder-length, black hair tied in a ponytail. He had a tilak in the middle of his forehead.

The other was a woman with a small stature, brown eyes, and neck-length blond hair that was longer on one side. Her black shoes were heel-shoe-like.

Next to them was another man. He had crimson eyes and long black hair. He wore a red bandanna with a fringe emerging over it. His most distinctive feature was his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape his attire was black leather with several straps and buckles. He also wore a holster for his gun strapped to his right thigh, and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He also had on a golden gauntlet on his left arm. His appearance reminded Sora, Donald, and Goofy of Cloud's attire when they first met.

Finally, sitting at a large semicircular desk in a purple chair was a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white business suit with a matching jacket over a black shirt and brown boot shoes.

"Thank you gentlemen." he said to Reno and Rude, who nodded. He then turned to Zack, Cloud, and Tifa. "Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockhart. It's been too long." he commented.

"Likewise." said Cloud.

The young man faced the new faces. "Good afternoon Keyblade wielders and friends."

The newcomer blinked in shock. How did he know about the Keyblades?

"My name is Rufus Shinra, president of the Shinra Electric Power Company." said Rufus, introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Sora. "I'm Sora. This is Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." he added as he introduced everyone else, who saw waved hello.

Rufus smirked. "Pleasure to meet you all. You've already met Reno and Rude I see." He turned to the other three people. "These are their fellow Turks."

"My name is Tseng." said the man with long black hair. "I'm in charge of the Turks."

"Name's Elena." said the woman. "Their latest member and the youngest in the squad."

"And I'm Vincent. Vincent Valentine." said the man with longer black hair. "I was a Turk myself many years ago. But I have since come out of retirement to help deal with the recent attacks here."

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Mickey with a smile.

"How did you guys know about Keyblades?" asked Aqua.

Rufus smiled as he got up. "We know all about the other worlds Aqua. But don't worry, we don't say anything about it to the people."

"Indeed." said Tseng. "Only everyone in this office, along with our fellow Turks, members of SOLDIER, and our allies Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos know."

"Well that's good to hear." said Donald.

Rufus nodded. "Agreed. As well as to the fact that our sources closest to us told us that 13 Keyblade wielders had arrived in this world." he added.

"So what brings you all to our world?" asked Elena.

Sora and Co. traded glances before facing President Shinra.

"Our sources told us that this world was in danger." said Sora.

"So we came here to see what was going on." said Lea. "And when we got here, we found the town was being ambushed by Heartless."

While, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, and Vicnent were surprised by Lea and Reno's uncanny resemblance, they brushed it aside.

"Do you have any idea why they attacked?" asked Vincent.

"Not necessarily." said Aqua. "But two of our enemies named Ansem and Xemnas came to us and told us that they were looking for something that would benefit the Organization."

"Organization?" asked Elena.

"Organization XIII." said Donald. "They're the bad guys!"

"They're led by a man named Xehanort who's been causing trouble for the past decade." said Mickey. "Most of us had to travel across the worlds to protect them from his wrath of darkness."

"And some of us fell victim to his and his minions' schemes while others got involved unintentionally." Riku said darkly. "Me for one."

"Same here." said Lea.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Aqua, Myde, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement.

This was a bit of a shock to Rufus and the Turks.

"Damn, this Xehanort guy reminds me of Hojo." commented Reno.

"You can say that again." said Elena,

"But what were they after?" asked Tseng.

"You guys aren't gonna like this." Cloud said to the four Midgar residents.

"Ansem and Xemnas mentioned something about a guy called Jenova or something." said Myde.

Rufus and the Turks gasped.

"Oh crap." muttered Elena.

"Do you guys know what Jenova is?" asked Xion.

The Midgar residents traded unsure glances, but at Cloud, Tifa, and Zack's encouraging nods, they decided to answer.

"We know." said Rufus. "But it's a bit of a long story."

"We got time." said Max.

"Approximately two thousand years ago an alien creature landed on Gaia, having traveled through space on a meteorite. The impact created the North Crater. The creature approached the Cetra and used its mimic abilities to destroy them: those who were taken victim were infected with a virus that mutated them into monsters. The creature would take the form of the fallen Cetra, and so get close enough to destroy their loved ones. Ifalna calls this process as Jenova giving the Cetra 'the virus.'" said Tseng.

Rufus pressed a button under his desk and a holographic image of a scary-looking female alien appeared in front of the group. Everyone except the Midgar residents were disturbed by the image, though that didn't stop Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Elena from looking disturbed by it.

"In this way, the creature destroyed most of the Cetra civilization. Their daughter race, the humans, hid away while the Cetra were almost eliminated. The few Cetra survivors banded to defeat the creature and quarantined it within the North Crater, where it would lie dormant for millennia. Despite their victory over the "calamity from the skies" the Cetra civilization was lost, and their numbers dwindled to almost nothing while humans spread over the Planet. As time wore on, humanity forgot about the creature and the Cetra fell into legend." added Vincent.

Sora and Co. were shocked.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"But 2,000 years later, a man named Professor Gast Faremis exhumed the alien creature's remains and mistakenly identified it as a Cetra, naming it Jenova. The Jenova Project became an effort by a number of Shinra scientists to use Jenova's cells to create a human-Cetra hybrid who would lead them to the Promised Land." continued Reno.

Rufus pressed another button revealing holograms of six individuals wearing black attires with blue lining. They stood in front of letters that read "Deepground."

One figure was tall with a muscular build and shoulder-length, spiky white hair, which sticks up in all directions and partially covers his face. His eyes were blue with yellow rings around the pupils. The name Weiss was shown above him.

The one next to him was a thin man with long unkempt black hair and magenta eyes with feline irises. A mechanical pair of wings spread from his back. The name Nero was shown above him.

The next one was a young woman with shoulder-length crimson hair and matching eyes. She had a widow's peak and her hair was styled spiky. The name shown above was Rosso.

The next one was another man who was very muscular. The name Azul was shown above him.

The next one appeared to be a little girl with pale skin, light blue eyes, and short red hair with bangs that framed her face. The name Shelke was shown above her.

Finally, the last one was a woman with long black hair that reached her shoulders. The name Argento was shown above her.

"And that Shinra was my father." continued Rufus. "Of course, he was unsuccessful at creating a Cetra with Jenova's cells, but those treated with the cells proved to be super-soldiers, which led to the members of SOLDIER, our elite military force, being injected with the cells, as well."

"Genesis, Angeal, and another being named Sephiroth were born from the project during its first stages when Shinra was still trying to create a Cetra. Most of the early research took place in Nibelheim's Shinra Mansion, and Jenova was contained within the Mako Reactor at Mt. Nibel." added Rude.

"Wait, did you say Sephiroth?!" Goofy asked in shock.

The Midgar residents blinked.

"You know him?" asked Tseng.

"We sure do!" said Donald. "He's been causing trouble for Cloud for a long time!"

"He was also the reason why me and Cloud were off the trace of all the worlds for a while." added Zack.

"Whoa." Reno exclaimed in shock.

"My god…" gasped Elena.

"Has he returned here recently?" asked Cloud.

"Nah." replied Reno. "He hasn't been seen for a while."

"Anyway," continued Rufus. "My father teamed up with Professor Hojo, a former scientist here, to perform experiments on the remnants of Jenova. But all they did was make them worse."

"How so?" asked Daisy, who felt very nervous.

"They were turned very violent and dangerous." replied Vincent, much to everyone's shock. "I was among the experiments myself, and what you see know is a result of it."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were horrified.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Olette said with sympathy.

"We all are." Roxas said in agreement.

Vincent smiled a little. "No worries. But i appreciate it."

"But why would he experiment on people in the first place?" asked Kairi.

"Simple. Hojo was trying to play God." replied Tifa.

Sora and Co. were shocked.

"Playing God, now that's just asking for trouble." huffed Lea.

"Even Gods know not to play with stuff that shouldn't be messed around with." said Xion.

"Unless they're Hades." Riku pointed out, thinking back to his unpleasant days as Maleficent and Ansem's puppet.

"Or F.O.W.L." added Donald, thing back to Beakley's stories as a spy for S.H.U.S.H., and how she, Scrooge, and Webby, had to deal with Black Heron.

"Or HYDRA." added Sora, thinking back to when, he, Donald, and Goofy and to help Steve, Natasha, Sam, Nick, and Maria, fight HYDRA when S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised thanks to Alexander Pierce.

"But Xehanort is one of the worst when it comes to this stuff." said Aqua.

"Indeed." said Mickey.

"My father was a,ways a fool." Rufus said in distaste. "He believed that we could never have enemies, and that we could rule the worlds. He and Hojo were allies of Keyblade wielders themselves before betraying them for their own selfish goals."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Myde were immediately reminded of those who worked for HYDRA.

"Luckily, I try not to be the damned fool my father was." said Rufus with a smile.

"Which we are very grateful for." said Vincent.

"So whatever happened to Hojo?" asked Goofy.

"Long gone." replied Reno. "He hasn't been seen since Shinra died, so he's gotta be dead too."

"And the remenants?" asked Pence.

"Gone as well." said Rude.

"Though no one exactly knows." added Cloud.

"Hopefully they'll think twice before trying to attack just about anyone again." said Reno.

"Well that's a good thing." Aqua said, relieved.

"Angel and Genesis?" asked Zack, worried for the safety of his mentor.

"They're fine." said Tseng with a reassuring smile. "Genesis saw the error of his ways and helped us defeat Jenova. Him and Angeal are elsewhere at the moment."

"Angeal will be pleased when he here's that you and Cloud are alive." said Elena with a smile.

Zack beamed as Cloud ruffled the younger swordsman's head.

"What about Jenova?" asked Sora.

"Luckily, we sealed her remains somewhere secret." said Reno.

Sora and his friends nodded, but there was something still bugging them.

"Question is, what would Xehanort and the Organization want with Jenova?" asked Riku.

Everyone took time to ponder what the answer could be. Then, Myde seemed to have a scared look.

"Uh… I think I might know." he said.

Everyone faced the mullet-haired man.

"Whaddya mean Myde?" asked Goofy.

"Well think about it," said Myde. "Hojo tried to experiment on people with that alien thingy's remains to make them stronger in his own image or whatever. And if Xehanort is interested in the idea of getting Jenova for the Organization…"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"Then he could use Jenova's DNA to make them even more powerful!" gasped Kairi.

Sora looked determined. "We've gotta make sure that they don't get Jenova!" he said seriously.

"They'll never find it." said Tseng. He then frowned. "But if these Heartless keep romaine around Midgar, then we have a problem."

"What do we do?" asked Pence.

Mickey then had an idea. "Usually Heartless are attracted to either the darkness in people's hearts, or whoever's commanding them. So, whoever's allowing the Heartless to roam free around here must be trying to help the Organization look for Jenova since they are more focused on gathering allies." he explained.

"So if we find the big bad controlling them around here and defeat him, her, or them, then we can seal this world from the darkness and you'll all be safe." said Aqua, catching on.

"Exactly!" Mickey said with a smile.

Rufus nodded. "Very well then. But you lot don't know about this town very much. I'll have Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and my Turks go with you to track down these intruders that are letting those creatures roam free." he told them.

"Of course Mr. President." said Reno.

"Don't worry President Shinra, we'll find out who's causing this." said Minnie.

Rufus smiled and nodded. "I know you will. Good luck."

Everyone nodded as they dispersed. Sora and his friends got into the same elevators they came up in with Tseng going in the first, Elena in the second, and Vincent in the last.

Rufus stood up from his desk and looked out the window. A frown crossed his face.

"I hope they find out who's doing this. Whoever is will face justice. I will not let the same harm Hojo and my father brought upon the city arise again."

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard:_

Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Vanitas, Saïx, and Dark Riku stood on their pillars watching the scene play out through Maleficent's magic.

"And now they've caught onto our plans." grunted Vanitas.

"Doesn't matter." Saïx said, emotionless as usual. "The Heartless may have not succeeded in finding out Jenova's whereabouts, but we are getting closer."

"And it's especially helpful that we have two people from Midgar who know that place well to check all the spots that classified information could be hidden." said Young Xehanort.

"So what's our next priority?" asked Dark Riku.

Xehanort smirked. "Right now, we wait to see how far our inside allies in Midgar get in retrieving the information on Jenova." he replied. He then faced his younger self. "Help my Heartless and Nobody deal with them when given the chance." he instructed.

Young Xehanort smirked. "Of course." he nodded as he teleported away.

* * *

_The streets of Midgar:_

The group continued their way through the streets. Tseng was using some sort of tracker to track down the Heartless' scent through town to find out where the most energy was coming from. As they walked, they tried to make conversation.

"So what does SOLDIER do?" asked Roxas.

Zack smiled. "Its members are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Shinra deploys SOLDIER for special missions that require the greatest use of strength." he replied.

"Are they stronger than the Turks?" asked Donald.

Reno chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"SOLDIER members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class." continued Cloud. "1st Class SOLDIERs deploy for the most important - and usually most dangerous - missions, while 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist Shinra Troops or 1st Class SOLDIERs, or are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best are promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class SOLDIERs reach 1st Class."

"1st Class SOLDIERs are given special privileges, such as the use of personal items, clothing, and equipment, as well as the right to deny orders assuming any responsibilities from their decisions. SOLDIERs in and of themselves are Shinra industrial secrets, and to prevent information from leaking outside company walls, it is difficult for SOLDIER members to retire, and even if they are allowed to quit Shinra, the company will monitor their subsequent actions. Even if people believe they have evaded surveillance, Shinra will follow them for the remainder of their lives, and, in a worst case scenario, the company will have them killed." continued Tifa.

That made Sora and Co. wince in disturbance.

"Well that's…" said Xion, trailing off.

"Disturbing." finished Max.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty tough." he said in agreement.

"Almost reminds me of the Organization." said Roxas.

"And the current one." added Lea.

"What is this Organization's purpose anyway?" asked Elena.

Sora and Co. traded glances before nodding.

"Organization XIII was a group made up of powerful Nobodies, hoping to reclaim their hearts." said Mickey,

"But that was just a cover story." said Riku. "They're real goal was to become vessels for Xehanort to split his heart into so they could become versions of him."

This took the Midgar residents aback. Even Cloud, Tifa, and Zack were shocked.

"Thirteen different versions of someone?" asked Rude.

Sora and Co. nodded.

"Xehanort needs thirteen vessels to become the Seekers of Darkness so they can battle the seven Guardians of Light to forge the Keyblade that's Kingdom Hearts' counterpart." said Aqua. "From what I was told, they're on 12."

"Yikes." murmured Elena.

"Xehanort sounds just as bad as Hojo." muttered Vincent.

"Even worse." said Lea. "I should know because I lost my heart a long time ago and became a Nobody called Axel in the old group."

"I was in it too." said Myde. "My Nobody name was Demyx."

"Me and Xion too." said Roxas. "Before we got our own hearts thanks to some of our friends, we were Nobodies."

"Who was your Nobody?" asked Aqua.

"Sora." Roxas replied.

Aqua and the Midgar residents gasped.

"Sora, when did you lose your heart?!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Two years ago, but it was only for a short period of time." Sora replied in a calm tone.

"After Destiny Islands fell to darkness thanks to Ansem, my heart was lost and sought refuge in Sora's because I knew he'd keep it safe." said Kairi, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Ansem and a witch named Maleficent used me to steal the hearts of the other six of the seven Princesses of Light." continued Riku. At Aqua's alarmed face, he quickly added, "Don't worry, they're fine."

"So, I used his dark Keyblade to extract Kairi's heart from mine." said Sora. "But in the process, it created Naminé."

Naminé nodded. "It's true. Before I got my own heart, I was Kairi's Nobody." She chimed in.

"But in the process, I lost my heart." Sora said with a sigh.

"And that was when I was created." said Roxas. "Xemnas brought me in, and I was their Number 13."

Everyone who didn't know the story was shocked.

"Damn, that's a lot to take in." commented Reno.

"What about you Xion?" asked Elena.

Xion sighed as she explained. "Unlike the other members I wasn't really a Nobody. I was instead created as an imperfect Replica of Roxas created by Vexen, Even's Nobody, a controllable fail-safe in the event that Sora and Roxas both proved to be of no use to the Organization. But after my creation, I obtained leaked memories of Sora. And because of that, I carried some of Sora's memories. And since I came from him, I was also able to wield the Keyblade as Roxas did before he got his own." she explained.

"So you were basically another Nobody of Sora." surmised Aqua.

Xion nodded.

"But apparently there was a problem." said Myde.

"The two seemed to be sharing strength." said Lea. "When Xion got stronger, a Roxas got weaker. So Xemnas, the old Organization's leader, wanted Xion disposed of."

Aqua, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent were horrified.

"He wanted her _dead_?!" Reno exclaimed.

"That son of a bitch!" snarled Elena.

"That's just like what Magica did to Lena." Aqua said angrily.

Xion nodded. "But my heart ended up safe inside Sora's. And when Even, Ienzo, Professor Von Drake, and two other scientists named Gyro and Fenton made potions that extracted mr, Roxas, and Naminé from Sora and Kairi's hearts into vessels, we got to be human and live our own lives." she added with a smile.

Aqua smiled happily. "Well that is nice to hear."

Suddenly, Tseng's device beeped. "We've got a strong signal of darkness." he told the group.

"Where?" asked Rude.

Tseng looked up towards the source of the signal. "Right here." he answered.

Everyone stopped behind Tseng. The non-Midgar residents gazed up in awe at the building they stood in front of. It was a towering cylindrical building with pipes running around the exterior. A large symbol, which translated to the number "6", was printed on the side facing them. Beneath the symbol, a large, thick pipe stretched from the reactor all the way back to the structures surrounding Shinra Tower.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora.

"What is this place?" asked Roxas

"The Sector 6 Mako Reactor." said Zack.

"What's Mako?" asked Myde.

"Mako is an energy drawn right from the core of the world." Zack explained.

"Not everyone really knows how the process works, but the reactors drill into the earth and mine for it." added Cloud.

Aqua seemed to be pondering something. "You know, when we came to this world, we saw that the soil around the city was barren and lifeless." she commented.

"Is that what happens when you take out too much of this 'Mako'?" asked Naminé.

The Midgar residents nodded.

"Yeah. Or, at least that's what all the protestors are saying." said Reno.

"We have seen the results in the slums." said Vincent.

"Slums?" asked Goofy.

"The middle and upper-class citizens live above the plate. Below it, on the ground level, are eight… seven more districts, each one less-well-off than the ones above." said Tifa.

"Plants don't grow in the useless soil except for in a few places, and sunlight normally doesn't reach down there, since the plate's in the way. Beyond that, people are just dirt poor by comparison and they don't get nearly as good supplies as the top half of the city." added Cloud.

Sora and Co. were shocked.

"That's... horrible!" exclaimed Mickey.

"We know." said Tseng. "But we are trying our best to fix it. But the recent attacks have set us back."

Sora looked determined. "Don't worry, we'll help you fix this." he promised.

Tseng smirked. "We know you will."

"Let's go inside." suggested Minnie.

With that, the group walked inside.

* * *

_Inside:_

The group walked inside. Sora and Co. noticed the large pipes, rusting doors, and computerized consoles. An elevator stood on the opposite end of the room. On either side wall, they could see a set of stairs.

"Sheesh, would you look at this place?" said Myde.

"It's not pretty, but it is an important source." shrugged Cloud.

"Why would anyone set up an evil hideout here?" asked Max.

"Probably since it's the last place anyone would think to look." guessed Riku.

"So where do you think they're hiding?" asked Sora.

"Most likely the basement." said Zack.

"Well then, let's go." said Aqua.

The group walked towards the elevator and stairs. Tseng and Vincent led Roxas, Lea, Xion, Cloud, Zack, and Pence down one stairway, Reno and Rude led Riku, Aqua, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, and Myde down the other, and Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Naminé, Hayner, Olette, and Elena took the elevator.

* * *

_Basement:_

It wasn't long until all the groups made it to their destination. The basement was more of a storage room filled with crates and boxes, though there were a few office sections.

"Little nicer than the 1st floor." commented Donald.

"So the bad guys have good taste." joked Daisy.

Lea, Reno, Myde, and Sora snorted in amusement.

"So whoever's down here is responsible for sending the Heartless to attack our world." said Tifa.

"Question is who?" asked Sora

Tseng checked the scanner.

"Any luck boss?" asked Elena.

"The beeping signals are going faster." said Tseng.

Suddenly, the noises started beeping even more faster. Everyone was tense as Tseng looks around.

"I don't understand…" he muttered.

Riku then sniffed the air and gasped. "Brace yourselves!" he shouted.

"Why?" asked Zack.

Suddenly, swarms of Heartless surrounded the area. There were Shadows, Fat Bandits, Earth Cores, and Soldiers.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

Riku summoned Braveheart, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Aqua summoned Master's Defender, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Roxas summoned Two Become One, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Xion summoned Lost Memory, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, and Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk.

Donald summoned Mage's Staff and gave Magnus Staff to Minnie, Warhammer to Daisy, and Magician's Wand to Max.

Goofy summoned Knight's Shield and gave Storm Anchor to Minnie, Frozen Pride to Daisy, and Herc's Shield to Max.

Cloud and Zack drew their swords, Reno readied his rod, Vincent drew his gun, and Tifa, Rude, and Tseng readied their fists.

"So you all have finally arrived." came a voice.

Everyone looked to see two women come out of the shadows. Both wore Deepground uniforms. They imminently recognized the short one as Shelke. The other woman looked older than her. She had a mechanical left arm, which began just below her shoulder and terminated in a gloved hand. She had blue eyes and she wore oval glasses. She had some of her long, red hair in a high ponytail, leaving bangs to frame her face and lower sections free to hang over her shoulders.

"Shelke?" Reno asked.

"Shalua too?" asked Elena, looking at the other girl.

"What in the name of Genesis are you doing?" demanded Vincent.

"We are looking for Jenova's remains to help Organization XIII." replied Shalua. The group immediately recognized her voice as the one who had spoken earlier.

"So what, you two are the ones behind these attacks?" asked Roxas.

The two nodded. "We serve Master Xehanort and Organization XIII under Maleficent's orders." said Shelke. "With Jenova's cells implanted within Xehanort's vessels, they will be more powerful than they were with pieces of Xehanort's heart."

"We've instructed the Heartless to search all of Midgar in order to find Jenova's remains." said Shalua. "And you lot are standing in our way."

Everyone glared. "Are you insane?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What Jenova's cells did to Hojo's experiments was disastrous!" exclaimed Xion.

"And you think them combined with the Organization will make things better?!" asked Lea.

"It's what's important for Xehanort's goal." replied Shalua. "And you lot won't be standing in our way while we continue our search."

"Over our dead bodies!" snarled Donald.

"Now then," said Shelke. "Let us continue our search while the Heartless deal with the interferences in this world."

Then, Shalua opened a corridor of darkness and she and Shelke stepped through.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Reno, trying to give chase, only to be blocked by two Soldier Heartless.

"Let's deal with these creeps first!" said Sora.

Everyone nodded as they got into fighting positions.

_(Lexaeus Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories plays)_

_Mission: Take out all the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Aqua_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Naminé_

_Xion_

_Myde_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Max_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

_Cloud_

_Zack_

_Tifa_

_Reno_

_Rude_

_Elena_

_Tseng_

_Vincent Valentine _

Sora, Riku, and Aqua charged forwards and attacked with Blizzaga spells, freezing six Shadows in place. Then, the three Masters used a Fira spell to destroy them. Cloud and Zack leaped over seven Soldiers and each sliced three away. Then, they both sliced the 7th soldier Heartless at the same time, destroying it. Roxas and Xion combined Cyclone spells to knock away two Fat Bandits. As soon as they were weakened, the two charged forwards. Roxas sliced away one Fta Bandit while Xion used a Flower Shoot spell on the other. Kairi attacked four Earth Cres with orbs of light. They soon surrounded her, promoting Kairi to cast a Blackout spell to blind the Heartless before she sliced them away.

Tifa, Rude, Tseng, and Elena used their fighting skills against the Shadows, punching and kicking them until they were defeated. They were doing good until they were cornered by two Fat Bandit Heartless. Luckily, Vincent came to their rescue by shooting both Heartless with his gun. The Four then resumed fighting the other Heartless. Reno tased an Earth Core with his Electro-Mag rod before jamming the other side of it in the face. He then kicked away a Soldier that came near him. Lea fired Dark Firaga spells at approaching Shadow Heartless. He was then surrounded by Earth Cores. Lea quickly leaped into the air, and as he fell, spun around with his Keyblade sticking out, slicing away all the Heartless just as his feet touched the ground.

Donald and Daisy stood together and casted Blizzard spells with their staffs against several Soldiers. As Donald destroyed them with a Lighting spell, Daisy bashed away an Earth Core that came near her boyfriend. Goofy and Max stood together as they ran towards three more Earth Cores. Max fired a Perlza spell from his temporary staff that weakened them instantly. Then, father and son threw their shields like Frisbees, slicing the Earth Cores into Oblivion. Mickey and Minnie fight together as they both casted Exo Spark spells against Shadows and Soldiers that surrounded them. Minnie then threw her temporary shield like Captain America against a charging Earth Core.

Myde used his water magic to try and weaken some Fat Bandits. He then casted a Poison spell on them to weaken them more. Then, Myde used a Blizzard spell from his Keyblade to finish them off. His victory was short lived when he was surrounded by five Earth Cores. Quickly, Myde transformed Mystic Water into his sitar and strummed a note, sending pillars of water against the Earth Cores. Naminé sliced away Soldier Heartless before using a Flower Shoot spell to eliminate three that jumped towards her. Then, she came across three Fat Bandits, forcing her to use a Meteor spell to destroy them. Hayner used a Glacier spell to destroy two Earth Cores and three Shadows before casting a Deep Freeze spell on a Fag Bandit and destroying it with several orbs of light. Pence used a Blizzaga spell to freeze nine Shadows in place before firing a Transcendence spell to destroy them. Olette finished off the last of the Shadows and Soldiers by weakening them with a Wind Tracer spell and then casting an Ultima to finish them off.

_(Lexaeus Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ends)_

Soon, all of the Heartless were gone. Everyone panted from the battle as Sora, Mickey, Donald, Kairi, Aqua, and Xion casted cure spells on everyone.

"Come on, let's head for the streets!" said Aqua.

"Aqua's right! That must be where those two went!" said Mickey.

"Right! Let's go!" said Sora.

Without another word, the group raced up the stairs to find Shelke and Shalua.

* * *

_Streets of Midgar:_

Sora and his friends rushed out of the building into the streets. There, they saw Shelke and Shalua, standing right outside, surrounded by Nobodies. Dusks, Creepers, Assassins, and Dancers were among them.

"We knew you'd slay all the Heartless." said Shelke. "That's why we took the chance Xemnas gave us to unleash these Nobodies to finish you off."

"You guys are crazy!" exclaimed Lea.

"You don't know how dangerous unleashing any part of Jenova onto any other worlds is!" said Rude.

"There is always room for improvement." said Shalua.

Shelke glared. "But you lot must be eliminated in order for Xehanort's plans to continue." she added. "Get them!" she said to the Nobodies.

The Nobodies began to move forward. Suddenly, Shelke and Shalua were suddenly hit with a Blizzard spell, sending them flying and screaming into a building, knocking them out.

This confused everyone.

"Where did that Blizzard spell come from?" asked Mickey.

"Wasn't me." Donald said quickly.

Suddenly, a figure came out from behind the Nobodies landed in between them and a Sora & Co, much to their surprise. To their further shock, the figure had a Keyblade. It looked like a blackened version of Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D.

"Wait a minute." said Lea, looking at the figure closely. "Your that cloaked guy who helped us out do the Realm of Darkness."

"You know him?" asked Vincent.

"Kinda." shrugged Kairi.

Mickey approached the figure. "Who are you?" he asked.

The Cloaked Figure said nothing for a second. Then, he replied. "A friend."

Everyone was confused. Then, they heard the sound of a corridor of darkness opening. They all looked to see Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort walk out of it.

"Ansem!" exclaimed Riku.

"Xemnas!" snarled Lea.

"Xehanort!" growled Sora.

"Wait, _that's_ Xehanort?" Reno asked in disbelief.

"But he looks so… teen-like." said Elena, confused.

"That's because I am Xehanort's young incarnation from the past." Young Xehanort replied.

"Wait, time travel is possible?" Rude asked in surprise.

"In several ways." said Xion.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Donald with a hard glare.

Xemnas smirked. "Must you always be so temperamental, you feathered Mage?" he snarked.

"We are here to finish what the Rai sisters couldn't finish." said Ansem. "Finding Jenova cells for the Organization."

"You're sick." snarled Reno.

"Hojo and Shinra didn't know what they were messing with when it came to Jenova, and if you mess around with that stuff with your Organization then all Hell will break loose." said Tseng, flaring.

Young Xehanort chuckled. "Oh believe us. We know what we're dealing with. And we will get that alien." he said to the group.

"But first, we must destroy you." said Xemnas.

"I'll leave you both to it while I command the Nobodies." said Young Xehanort.

He then snapped his fingers and all the Nobodies scattered across the city. He then teleported away.

"Midgar's under attack!" cried Tifa.

"We must stop them!" said Aqua.

"You'll have to get by us first." smirked Ansem. "And the both of us have an upgrade in powers."

"Upgrade?" Hayner asked, confused.

"Didn't Demyx tell you?" Xemnas asked with a dark grin.

Myde's eyes widened in horror. Soon, everyone else did as well.

"Oh shit." muttered Lea, worried.

Aqua, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Tseng, Rude, Reno, Elena, and Vincent were confused.

"What are they talking about?" asked Aqua.

Ansem and Xemnas smirked as they each held out their right arms. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and to everyone's horror… Keyblades appeared!

Ansem's Keyblade was just like the one Riku wielded when he was possessed and what Sora used to inject his heart to save Kairi's and the other six Princesses of Heart's hearts. The blade was black with its teeth forming the outline of a heart. It's guard was round and red with a bright yellow rainguard on each end. And unlike the original one he created, this Keyblade had a keychain, which was a black chain with it's token being the Heartless symbol, similar to the one on Riku's old Keyblade, but with spiked bars crossing it like an 'X'. (2)

Xemnas' Keyblade was more detailed. The blade faded from black to red. The tip was like the top of a government building with red stars and dash lines and the teeth were red spiked spread out like a web. The guard was a red circle with the Nobody symbol on it, connected by two lightning like symbols colored black and white surrounding two red diamonds with the nobody symbols on it. The handle was white and surrounded by black spirit-like symbols with faded red lining. The chain was red diamonds and the token was a black circle with a white Nobody symbol on it surrounded by the tips of the Nobody logo in black.

"Oh no! They've got Keyblades!" cried Goofy.

"Mine's called the Heartless Blade." said Ansem.

"And mine is the Ethereal Superior." said Xemnas.

Mickey clutched his grip on Kingdom Key W as he turned to his friends. "Help protect the town! I'll handle these guys!"

"Mickey, are you sure?" Aqua asked, worried.

"We'll need you guys to cover more ground!" Mickey replied.

Everyone nodded, though Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Naminé, Olette, and Tifa were reluctant to do so.

But Minnie wasn't. "I'll help you Mickey." she said firmly.

Mickey was shocked. "But Minnie-" he protested.

"Mickey Mouse!" Minnie interrupted sternly. "I won't stand by and let you get killed! We're in this together. Why else do you think I took Sora's offer to come with this time?"

Mickey was taken aback but smiled and nodded. "Right. Thanks Minnie." he said thankfully.

"Now that that's steeled, let's go save the city!" said Sora.

With that said, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Max, Aqua, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and the Cloaked Figure ran off to fight the Nobodies.

Mickey and Minnie got into fighting positions as Ansem's Guardian summoned behind him and Xemnas summoned one of his Ethereal Blades in his free hand.

"Ready Minnie?" asked Mickey.

Minnie bashed Magnus Staff against Storm Anchor with a determined grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be Mickey." she replied.

Mickey grinned as the two royal mice got ready to face Ansem and Xemnas.

_(Sephiroth Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Ansem and Xemnas_

_Party Members:  
__King Mickey _

_Queen Minnie_

Xemnas fired orbs of darkness from his Keyblade at the king and queen. Mickey quickly blocked them off and leaped forwards and slashed Xemnas against his chest. Minnie then blasted Ansem with a Blizzard spell, sending him back before leaping forwards and bashed him against his chest with her shield. Ansem growled as he slashed Minnie with his Keyblade, only for her to be cured by Mickey and they both send Firaga spells against the Heartless and Nobody. Growling, Ansem sent his Guardian to attack them. Mickey slashed the Guardian's hands with his Keyblade, leaping away before he could be grabbed. Minnie then helped Mickey hold the Guardian back by blasting it with a Perlza spell.

Xemnas snarled as he used his free hand to send Ethereal Blades in the mice's direction. Mickey managed to fend them off by spinning his Keyblade like a bow-staff and Minnie blocked them with Storm Anchor. Mickey then held Kingdom Key W out as he casted a Dark Firaga spell at Xemnas. But Xemnas bashed it away with his Keyblade and casted a Triple Firaga in return. Mickey was barely hit as he clutched his side in pain. As he tried to heal himself, Minnie rushed forward and tried to bash Xemnas with Magnus Staff. She only managed to get three hits in before she leaped backwards and then used her Faith ability to cast a pillar of light to strike Xemnas.

Ansem fired a Pulse Tracer from his Keyblade against Minnie as soon as she hit Xemnas. Mickey snarled as he leaped into the air and fired a Raging Storm spell at Xehanort's Heartless. Ansem sent his Guardian to attack Mickey, but Mickey managed to prevent from being captured by firing a Triple Blizzaga spell to fend it off. Ansem suddenly bashed Mickey with his Keyblade. Luckily, Minnie came to aid her husband by firing a Perlza spell from Magnus Staff at Ansem to hold him back. As Mickey recovered, he casted an Ice barrage spell to knock the special Heartless back some more.

"Let's finish this!" said Mickey.

"Agreed!" said Minnie.

King and Queen stood together as Minnie used her staff to cast a Blizzaga spell to hold the two back while Mickey held his Keyblade up and chanted, "ULTIMA!"

Large amounts of energy came up from the ground and hit Ansem and Xemnas multiple times, finally knocking them to the ground, making their Keyblades disappear and Ansem's Guardian vanish.

_(Sephiroth Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Mickey and Minnie approached the defeated Organization members.

"Now get out of this world!" Mickey said firmly.

Ansem and Xemnas slowly got up and glared.

"Very well." said Ansem. "You may have won this battle, but Midgar shall still fall."

"Jenova won't be hidden forever." added Xemnas.

Both of them got up and then exited through a corridor of darkness.

Mickey and Minnie watched them go.

"Now let's go help our friends!" said Minnie.

"Right!" said Mickey.

But before either of them could move, they were suddenly hit with a Thunder Tracer spell. Mickey and Minnie screamed as they landed on the streets. Kingdom Key W, Magnus Staff, and Storm Anchor disappeared as soon as they hit the ground.

The mice groaned in pain as they looked up to see Young Xehanort, Keyblade in hand, walk up to them with a dark grin.

"How sad." he mocked. "The mouse king and mouse queen have fallen."

The young incarnation of Xehanort then walked over to Mickey and placed his foot in the toon's chest. He then raised his Keyblade over his head.

"Long live the king." he mocked.

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped in fear.

But before Young Xehanort could strike, he suddenly felt his Keyblade leave his grasp. He turned around, only to be hit in the face with the teeth of his weapon, sending him backwards.

Mickey and Minnie were confused before looking up and gasped.

There, standing with Young Xehanort's Keyblade in his grasp… was Goofy! He tossed the weapon to the side as Sora, Donald, Aqua, and the Cloaked Figure ran up to him. Donald and Goofy then ran over to help Mickey and Minnie up.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Donald, concerned.

Minnie smiled. "We are now." she replied.

"We had a feeling that you guys might need some back up." said Sora. "Xehanort can be sneaky."

They then saw Young Xehanort get up, rise a few feet above the ground, and resummon his Keyblade in his grasp.

Aqua faced the rulers of Disney Town.

"Rest you two." she said softly. "We'll handle him."

Mickey and Minnie smiled. "Thank you Aqua." thanked Mickey.

Aqua smiled as she summoned Master's Defender and joined her friends.

Sora summoned Bond of Flame, Donald summoned Centurion, Goofy summoned Frozen Pride, and the Cloaked Figure summoned the Blackened Kingdom Key.

_(Young Xehanort Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Young Xehanort_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Aqua_

_Cloaked Figure_

Young Xehanort fired orbs of darkness at the five. Sora and the Cloaked Figure blocked them away while Aqua leaped forward and slashed her Keyblade gains start Young Xehanort's chest. Donald then casted at Blizzard spell at him, knocking him back some more. Sora then charged forwards ad he and Young Xehanort clashed Keyblades with each other several times. Young Xehanort managed to knock Sora backwards, but while he was distracted, Goofy performed Goofy-Tornado again the evil Keyblade wielder, basing his shield against him several times. Young Xehanort growled as he fired a Firaga spell at them. The five managed to leap away as the Cloak Figure fired an Exo Spark spell against the young incarnation of Master Xehanort, which managed to hit him.

Young Xehanort got up again and leaped forwards, only to get hit by a Thundaga spell casted by Donald. Goofy then charged forwards and bashed Young Xehanort in the chest with his shield. Aqua then used her magic to hit the Keyblade wielder in the stomachs before she casted a Flower Shoot spell at him. Young Xehanort fired more orbs of darkness at the group. While the others fended them off, Sora somersaulted in the air, struck Young Xehanort across his chest with his Keyblade, and then fired a Raging Storm spell at him. Young Xehanort growled as he got up and casted a Blizzaga spell at the group, managing to knock them back. The Cloaked Figure retaliated by firing a Fission Firaga spell at him. Goofy then tossed his shield like Captain America, managing to hit Young Xehanort in the back.

Sora turned to Aqua. "Let's end this!"

Aqua nodded.

Together, both Keyblade Masters held their Keyblades up in the air and both yelled, "ULTIMA!"

Combining their powers, Sora and Aqua managed to summon a Double-Ultima spell, sending twice the amount of large energy crashing into Young Xehanort, finally defeating him.

_(Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance ends)_

Young Xehanort dropped to the ground, dropping his Keyblade which disappeared as it bounced off the street.

Sora and Aqua aimed their Keyblades at him with dark glares on their faces.

"You've caused enough trouble to Midgar." Aqua said firmly. "Now get out."

Young Xehanort merely smirked. "Very well then. But one way or another, Midgar's biggest weapon will belong to us."

And with that, Young Xehanort opened a corridor of darkness underneath him and he disappeared.

Weapons were dismissed as Mickey and Minnie ran up to the group.

"Well done fellas!" praised Mickey.

"That was great!" said Minnie, clapping.

Sora, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy smiled at the praise.

"Thanks Your Majesties." smiled Sora.

"Wait, where did that Cloaked Figure go?" asked Goofy.

The six friends then realized that the Cloaked Figure was gone.

"That's odd. He was here a moment ago." said Donald, confused.

"That's just like the Lingering Will." Sora commented.

Before Aqua could ask who the Lingering Will was, they heard a Gummiphone ring.

Sora pulled out his and answered it. Riku's face popped up.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Sora greeted.

_"Hey Sora. Are Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort gone?"_ the silverhead asked.

Sora nodded. "Yep. Mickey and Minnie finished off the first two and me, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, and the now disappeared Cloaked Figure took down Young Xehanort." he replied.

"_That's good." _said Riku. "_Just thought you'd like to know that all the Nobodies have been dealt with."_

"Thanks for the heads-up." said Mickey.

_"Also, Tseng suggested that we all take some time for ourselves for a little while before we head back to President Shinra." _Riku added. "_So take the time to get something to eat."_

"Will do." said Donald.

Riku nodded as he hung up.

"But what about Shelke and Shalua?" asked Goofy, gesturing over to the two that were commanding the Heartless.

"Don't worry." came a voice.

The six friends turned to see the four Turks walk up to them. It was Tseng who spoke.

"We got it covered." said Reno.

Then, they heard Shelke and Shalua begin to moan in pain as they tried to get up. Reno and Rude pulled out pairs of handcuffs and ran over to them. Rude handcuffed Shelke behind her back. Reno did the same with Shalua. Tseng and Elena approached the two women.

"Shelke and Shalua Rai, you're under arrest for launching attacks in Midgar." said Tseng.

"And for aiding Organization XIII." Elena added.

"You're making a big mistake." said Shalua, glaring.

"The only mistake around here was attacking the town." said Elena.

Just then, everyone saw a balky paddy wagon pull up. They also noticed Vincent in the driver's seat.

Tseng and Elena opened the back doors as Reno and Rude led the Rai sisters inside as the former two shut the doors.

"Get them out of here." Tseng said to the former Turk. "We'll question them later with President Shinra after we meet with him,"

"Gladly." said Vincent. With that, he drove away.

Everyone watched him go before Mickey spoke up. "I think now is a good time to get something to eat." he suggested, remembering back to what Riku said.

"Good idea." said Aqua. "You guys go wherever you want to go."

"Where are you going Aqua?" asked Donald, confused.

Aqua smiled. "I owe someone a date."

* * *

Later, Aqua and Zack sat at a two person table at a pizza restaurant. It was bustling around them as customers ate, waiters waited, servers served, and chefs cooked.

"So have you ever been on a date before?" asked Zack.

Aqua smiled. "First time actually." she replied. "You?"

"Same." Zack chcukled. "Aqua, Dan I ask you something?"

"Sure." the Keyblade master nodded.

"I never became a True Hero. So why would you still go on a date with me?" The young swordsman asked.

Aqua was taken aback by the question but smiled kindly. "Because Zack, it would still be a nice thing to do for a friend. The offer still stood, even after you told me that Phil decided to continue to train Hercules." he replied.

Zack smiled. "Thanks Aqua."

Aqua nodded kindly.

"So tell me about Terra and Ven." said Zack. "What are they like to you?"

Aqua sighed as she tried to remember the good old days. "Well… Ven was always like the little brother me and Terra never had in our lives. He was always so sweet and innocent, always willing to help others and make new friends."

"Sounds like Sora." chuckled Zack.

Aqua giggled.

"So that's why you were cool with coming to our hometown first despite the fact that Ven's still waiting?" asked Zack.

Aqua nodded. "Yes. I really want to wake Ven up after too long, but I also knew they he would want me to help others in danger. Just like he always would." Aqua then sighed. "But I can't help but feel guilty that I was treating him like a child.

Zack was confused. "Whaddya mean?"

Aqua sighed in guilt. "When Xehanort brought Ven to us, he wasn't so well. It was like he lost his memory of his whole past. Me, Terra, and Master Eraqus were always so worried about him after that, even after he woke up. But now I feel like I was just unwittingly helping Master keeping him isolated out of fear for his safety."

Zack patted Aqua in her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok to be afraid for someone you care about. But you must remember Aqua, that eventually, you must be strong to let them go off on their own. I've seen Ven fight, and he's strong and tough. Nothing's gonna keep him down. All he needs are those encouraging words from you so he doesn't feel like he should be kept in one place anymore. And I know you will a,ways be there for him."

Aqua smiled. "Thank you Zack."

"And Terra?" Zack asked.

Aqua sighed with a small smile. "Terra was one of the bestest friends I could've ever met. He's the older brother me and Ven never had. He was always strong, brave, kind, and generous." she replied. "He was always ready to help others too. He always had a heart of gold." Aqua then sighed sadly. "But after the Mark of Mastery, our relationship began to get strained because Master Eraqus told me to keep an eye on him so he didn't walk the path to darkness. But all that did was make it look like I didn't trust him. I really want to make things right when we all get back together."

Zack nodded. "I'm sure Terra knows you care for him Aqua. And I know he'll forgive you because he loves you guys. If there's one thing about strong friendships, I know they can be fixed if damaged, and can never be broken apart by anything."

Aqua smiled. "Thanks Zack."

Zack smiled before smirking. "Also, are you sure Terra's more of a brother to you… or something else?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Aqua was taken aback by the random question. She found her cheeks go warm in embarrassment. "Well… Uh… I… um… what?" she asked.

Zack laughed. "Come on Aqua. I know that you like him. You basically confirmed it. They way you describe him makes it sound you like your heart belongs to both him and yourself. You really care about him so much, just like he does for you. And _way more_ different than you both do with Ven and vice-versa."

Aqua said nothing as she felt her blush increase.

Zack chuckled. "If it's any consolation Aqua, I think you two were made for each other. And I'm rooting for ya. And I know the others would too." he said kindly.

Aqua giggled nervously. "Uh, thanks Zack." she replied.

Just then, the waiter came with their pizza. It was just plain cheese.

"Thank you." they said simultaneously.

The waiter nodded and left.

"For now, let's eat." said Zack.

"Good idea." said Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, thanks again for agreeing to the date." said Zack.

Aqua smiled. "Of course Zack. We can do something this together again if you'd like."

"As friends?" the swordsman asked.

Aqua giggled. "As friends."

The two smiled as they dug in.

* * *

_Shinra Electric Power Company, Rufus' Office:_

After everyone ate, they all gathered back in President Shinra's office. Rufus sat at his desk with Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Vincent behind him. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Tifa, and Zack stood in front of Rufus and the five Turks.

"Thanks to you all standing in my office today, Midgar is safe once again." praised Rufus. "Should we be expecting any more attacks for Organization XIII?" he asked.

"As long as we seal the keyhole of this world, then you'll be ok." said Riku.

"Excellent." nodded Rufus.

"Can I ask something?" asked Lea. "Why does Shelke look like a child, but sounds older?"

"Shelke Rai was subjected to numerous experiments and rigorous training while Deepground analyzed her unique SND abilities." said Tsneg.

"The procedures took their toll as they damaged Shelke's psyche and left her stunted, permanently appearing as a nine-year-old girl, and requiring daily treatments of mako to survive." added Vincent.

"But now it seems like she's well enough to serve Organization XIII and carry out dangerous attacks with her sister." muttered Rude.

"So what's gonna happen to them?" asked Daisy.

"We will question them later." said Tseng. "Figure out any other details about what the Organization's plans are before we lock them up and get back to you."

"Good." said Mickey. "Hopefully those spare Gummiphones I have you all will be good."

"Thanks again." said Rufus. "Is there anything we can do to thank you for helping save Midgar?"

"Oh no President Shirna, us getting to help your world was thanks enough." Minnie said with a smile.

"No worries Mr. President, I'm sure you'll think of something." said Reno with a smirk.

Rufus and Rude sighed with exasperated smiles.

"So what is your next step?" inquired Vincent.

"We're gonna find Ven." said Aqua. "He's been asleep for so long that it's finally time to wake him up."

"I know that feeling." said Vincent.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Naminé.

Vincent sighed as he explained. "I believed myself responsible for Lucrecia's illness after her son's birth. I locked myself in a coffin in the Shinra Mansion basement, where I slept mostly undisturbed for twenty years to atone for my 'sins.'" he replied solemnly.

Sora and Co. stared at Vincent in shock, horror, and sympathy.

"Damn." Riku, Lea, and Myde whispered.

"Oh my…" Minnie, Aqua, and Olette gasped.

"And I was the one who freed him the same year before I left for Olympus." added Zack.

"I was on a mission during that time." added Cloud. "Tifa came along for the ride."

"Who's Luciera, uh, Lucinda…?" asked Goofy, while mispronouncing Lucrecia's name.

"Lucrecia." correted Max.

"Thanks son." smiled Goofy.

"Sephiroth's birth mother." replied Rude.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Co. asked in shock.

"It's true." said Cloud. "She was married to Hojo and they decided to use their unborn son for their experiments with Jenova. And said son was Sephiroth"

This made Sora and Co. even more horrified.

"Their own child?!" Aqua asked in horror.

"That's so wrong!" exclaimed Myde.

"And sick!" Hayner added in disgust.

Donald and Goofy couldn't imagine something like that happening to Max, Huey, Dewey, and Louie as they stared at the Midgar residents, horrified.

"You can say that again." said Reno.

"This had an unexpected side effect, Lucrecia was frequently in pain and experienced visions of her son and the future atrocities he would commit." continued Tifa.

"When Vincent confronted Hojo about what was going on, Hojo shot him and experimented upon his corpse, but soon labeled this side experiment a failure and discarded him. Lucrecia, devastated by Vincent's death, used her knowledge about Chaos to resurrect him by introducing Chaos energy to his body. Vincent's body was strong enough to become a Chaos vessel due to what Hojo's experiments had already done to him, but Chaos was out of control and only stopped when the Protomateria reacted to it." added Elena.

Sora and Co. were now even more shocked and horrified. They were also shocked to hear that Vincent was once dead, but then brought back to life. Just like what happened with Sora, Lea, Myde, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Lena, and before they became Nobodies again, Isa and the somebodies of Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene.

"The Protomateria, which she and Grimoire had discovered and which Lucrecia theorized to have been created by the Planet 'out of necessity as a means to control Chaos and prolong its own inevitable fate,' had been in Lucrecia's laboratory presumably since Grimoire's death. She put it inside Vincent's chest and thus Vincent was able to control Chaos to a degree, but while it halted Vincent's decay, it did not immediately resuscitate him." continued Tseng.

"Lucrecia gave birth to Sephiroth, who was taken away without her even being allowed to hold him. While dealing with the emotional turmoil surrounding the loss of her infant son and the death of Vincent, Lucrecia was overcome with self-loathing and sorrow. She gave up on attempting to save Vincent and attempted to kill herself, but not before leaving her thesis about the evil villains Chaos and Omega for the still unconscious Vincent. Due to the Jenova cells in her body, Lucrecia was unable to die and fled, ending up in the Crystal Cave where she and Grimoire had discovered Chaos." added Zack.

"Many years later, when Midgar was faced with destruction at the hands of her son, Lucrecia was found by Vincent while he is traveling with me and my friends. When Vincent attempted to approach her, Lucrecia tells him to stay back. Lucrecia explained she felt such guilt she wanted to disappear or die. Lucrecia had been dreaming about Sephiroth and asked if her son was still alive, as she had heard about his supposed death but doubted the veracity of the news. Vincent, who didn't have the heart to tell her of the horrible things Sephiroth had done and was planning to do, told Lucrecia that Sephiroth was dead." finished Cloud.

Vincent sighed heavily in guilt. "And now that one-winged bastard is still on the loose." he added.

"Oh Vincent…" Minnie said sadly.

"We're so sorry you had to go through that." Mickey said with sympathy.

Vincent couldn't help but smile a little.

"So what ever happened to Lucrecia?" asked Kairi.

"No one really knows." said Rufus. "Anyway, I think it's time you lot be on your way to rescue Ven."

"Right." nodded Sora. "Thank you President Shinra."

"And…" Rufus added. "As thanks for helping save Midgar, I shall send some of my Turks to accompany you in case you are attacked. You've seen them in action. They can be helpful."

Sora and Co. were surprised by the offer, as were the Turks. But seeing as Rufus was giving them extra help, they all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." said Sora.

"I will be staying to help interrogate the Rai sisters." said Tseng. "Reno, Rude, Elena, you will accompany Sora and his world-traveling companions."

"Yes boss." the three Turks said in unison.

"I will help with the interrogation as well." said Vincent.

"Thank you Vincent." said Rufus as he faced the worldly-travelers. "I wish you all a safe journey."

"Thanks President Shinra." thanked Riku.

"We'll be back to drop off your Turks." said Kairi.

Rufus nodded.

"The three of us will go as well." said Cloud, gesturing to himself, Tifa, and Zack. "We decided to stay in Radiant Garden for a while until this whole mess is over."

Rufus nodded. "Very well then Cloud. Good luck everyone."

"Thank you Mr. President!" everyone said in union as they divided into the three elevators to go down to ground level.

* * *

_Outside:_

Sora and Co. came outside the building as they noticed it began to glow. Sora turned to Aqua.

"Go for it." he urged with a smile.

Aqua was surprised, but smiled and nodded as she summoned Stormfall and held it out as a crown embalm appeared under her feet. The Shinra Electric Power Company building then shot a beam into the sky, revealing the Keyhole. Aqua aimed her Keyblade at it and a beam shot out into the keyhole as a locking noise was heard.

Reno, Rude, and Elena's jaws dropped at the sight.

"What the hell was that?" asked Reno.

"The gateway's open!" said Donald.

"Now we can leave." said Goofy.

The three Turks nodded.

Sora turned to the king. "Alright Mickey, send us up."

Mickey nodded as he brought out the Gummiship's device and pressed several buttons.

Beams of light came down from the sky as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Elena disappeared in them back into the Gummiship.

Now they were finally on their way to rescue Ven.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

Master Xehanort, Xigbar, Saïx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene sat on their respective thrones in the Throne Room, watching the events happen.

"Great." groaned Larxene. "Now our two allies in Midgar are locked up. Now we're no closer to learning about Jenova's whereabouts."

Master Xehanort merely chuckled. "Do not fret, Larxene. We'll figure out another strategy."

"But what about Sora and his friends?" asked Marluxia. "Are we gonna do something to them when they try to locate Ventus?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Oh we will. We got someone keeping an eye on them right now." he replied.

Marluxia nodded.

"I'm more curious as to who this Cloaked Figure is." said Luxord as he shuffled his cards. "He fights well for a Keyblade wielder, yet he used darkness against it."

"We've been observing him ever since he helped Sora and his allies escape the Realm of Darkness." said Saïx. "We don't know who it is ourselves, but he does seem like the mysterious type."

"No matter." said Master Xehanort. "Now is the time to reclaim Ventus. And knowing Aqua, she'll fail to rescue her friend as she still isn't fully recovered after being corrupted."

He then gazed at Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. "In the meantime, you three go inform Maleficent of the situation, and she if she has any ideas on how to get the information on Jenova's location."

The three Nobodies nodded as they teleported away.

"Now then. I must tend to Ansem, Xemnas, and my younger self." said Master Xehanort as he teleported away.

Xigbar took their absence as an opportunity to talk to Saïx. "Forgive for saying Saïx, but recently, you don't really seem yourself. You and Terra-Xehanort have been acting a bit strange lately." he said with his eyebrow raised.

Saïx said nothing as he looked at Xigbar, emotionless as ever. "That's none of your concern Xigbar. I'm fine. Now, I suggest you get back to Keyblade training. You always wanted one, and now it's time you start using it in combat some more. Even if it is just training." he said plainly.

Xigbar looked at the bluehead suspiciously before shrugging. "Very well then. But just in case, you'd better watch your back. Even though you were Xemnas' second-in-command back in the old group, I was still Number II. Just remember, we're always watching you."

Xigbar then teleported away.

Saïx was all alone as his expression changed to worry.

"I hope this all works. Otherwise, me and Terra could be doomed to be Xehanort's vessels for the Keyblade War."

With that said, Saïx teleported away as well.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**WOW! This was one long chapter! But now that Midgar's out of the way, we can now move on to rescuing Ven! See you all soon!**_

_**(1) DuckTales episode, "Terror of the Terra-firmians!"**_

_**(2) It makes sense to give this Keyblade to Ansem since Riku wielded it when he was possessed by said Heartless. The added keychain was my idea.**_

_**(3) Xemnas' Keyblade: **_ makaihana975/art/MMD-DL-Anger-and-Hate-Xemnas-Keyblade-809497869


	7. Chapter 7: Ventus

_**And now, we rescue Ven from his comatose slumber. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sora sat in the driver's seat as he sailed in the direction Aqua told him to go to where Ven was hidden. Said Keyblade Master sat in the weapons's chair while Mickey sat in the co-pilot's chair. Everyone else either sat or stood in the back. Reno, Rude, and Elena were basically amazed by the ship itself and seeing the other worlds throughout the Lanes-In-Between.

Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max were playing cards.

"I got onesies." said Donald.

"I have twosies." said Goofy.

"And I got threesies." said Daisy. (1)

Kairi, Naminé, Xion, and Olette were reading.

"I never knew a book about trolls that go to a school under the Brooklyn Bridge could be so fascinating." said Kairi. (2)

"I know right!" Olette said happily.

Lea and Roxas were playing video games in the sleeping quarters.

"So if you want to assemble the pieces, press 'X.'" said Lea.

Roxas did so and the Legos assembled into a lever. (3)

"Nice." he commented.

Minnie was writing a letter to her sister amandine and her daughters, Melody and Millie.

Hayner, Pence, and Zack ate snacks out of the fridge.

Cloud and Tifa were telling Reno, Rude, and Elena about what had happened in the last 2 years.

Soon, Elena noticed that Myde was gone. Curious, the female Turk got out of her seat and went to look for the mullet-haired boy.

* * *

_Engine room:_

Myde was sitting down, strumming his sitar just as Elena came into the room.

"Oh yeah, that's a good C-Minor." he said to himself.

"Hey Myde." said Elena.

Myde yelped in surprise before seeing the female Turk.

"Oh, uh, hey Elena." he greeted awkwardly.

Elena giggled. "What'cha doin' in the engine room?" she asked.

"I got bored." the former Nobody replied. "And I figured that if I fell asleep, I would unintentionally snore and that would bug everyone else. So… I'd decided to play with my sitar for a while. While also being out of everyone's way."

Elena smirked.

"So what's it like sing a Turk?" asked Myde.

"Fun and dangerous at the same time." the blonde replied. "I always try to take my orders very seriously. In the end, there are some days where I just wish I could just rock the town you know? Live a little."

Myde chuckled. "Yeah I feel ya. Although I don't remember much about my past since my head's still a bit fuzzy, I do remember a few ways I used to live a little during my high school days."

"Such as?" the Turk asked.

"Well… staying up till 2:00, climb trees, jump on the bed, and scare the school bullies." Myde replied.

"How'd you scare them?" asked Elena.

Myde smirked. "Basically, although no one knew it, I was King of the Mooners at my high school."

Elena was confused before she gasped. "You mean that's how you scared the bullies?"

Myde chuckled. "Yeah. But once the cops started cracking down on it, I kinda gave up."

Elena giggled. "That's pretty raunchy."

Myde chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Still…"

Myde then got up and began to sing.

_(Mooning from Grease Live! plays)_

**Myde:** _I spend my days just mooning,  
So sad and blue,  
So sad and blue  
__I spend my nights just mooning,  
All over you _

**Elena:** _All over who?_

**Myde: **_Oh I'm so full of love, as any fool can see  
__'Cause angels up above, have hung the moon on me_

**Elena:** _Why must you go?_

**Myde:** _Why must I go _

**Both:** _On mooning,_

**Myde:** _So all alone?_

**Elena:** _So all alone_

**Myde:** _There would be no_

**Elena:** _There would be no_

**Both:** _More mooning,_

**Myde:** _If you would call me_

**Elena:** _Up on the phone_

**Myde:** _I guess I'll keep on striking poses  
__Till my cheeks have lost their roses_

**Both:** _Mooning over you_

**Myde:** _I'll staaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAND! BEHIND_

**Elena:** _You'll stand behind_

**Both:** _Mooning forevermore_

**Elena:** FOREVERMOOOOOOOOORE!

**Myde:** _Someday you'll find_

**Elena:** Someday you'll find

**Both:** _Me mooning _

**Myde:** _At your front door _

**Elena:** _At my front door_

**Myde:** _Oh, everyday around the worlds, I'll watch ya,  
__Always will until I got ya_

**Both:** _Mooning… too_

**Myde:** _There's a moon out tonight!_

Keyblade wielder and Turk soon found themselves holding each other's hands.

"So uh…" began Myde. "You ever wanna… go see a movie or something?"

Elena smirked. "I'd like that. Now come on, let's get back to the cockpit before everyone wastes their time making search parties around the Gummiship to find ya."

Myde nodded as he grabbed his sitar, dismissed it, and the two walked off.

* * *

_Cockpit:_

"So how did you end up being such a powerful mage, Donald?" asked Aqua, trying to make conversation with the court magician, who had decided the loaves the card game and sat next to Aqua. "Were you born with magic or did you learn how to do it?"

Donald smiled. "I didn't know I had it until my days attending the Quackmore Institute. During that time, me and my pals, José and Panchito, learned from Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure, that we were descendants of a trio of adventurers known as The Three Caballeros, who long ago traveled alongside Xandra to stop the evil sorcerer Lord Felldrake from taking over the world and ultimately sealed him in a magical staff." he replied.

Aqua was surprised. "Wow. So, how long have you been a mage for?"

"Almost 20 years." Donald replied. "Only a few people knew at the time before my nephews."

Aqua was fascinated. "That is pretty amazing. You probably noticed during some of the recent battles that I'm highly skilled in magic as well."

"So you're a Mage Keyblade Wielder?" asked Donald.

Aqua nodded. "I practiced during my days prior to being a master." she replied. "So what kind of level are you at in magic?"

Donald thought for a minute before shrugging. "I'd say I'm at third-tier." he replied.

Aqua nodded. "I think I'm about at… fourth-tier." she said, though a little uncertain.

Donald was surprised. "How do you know fourth-their magic?" he asked.

Aqua sighed. "It's hard to explain. Prior to meeting Ansem, all the Heartless That resided in the Dark World were unlike anything I faced, including the Unversed. It took all of my power just to survive down there." she explained. "I managed to survive on normal spells for a while, but as I kept walking along, all the fights got harder and I had to reach deep into my heart to cast the strongest amount of magic needed to defeat the seemingly-unbeatable Heartless that attacked me."

Donald was amazed. "So reaching deep down into your heart allows you to cast stronger amounts of magic?" he asked.

Aqua shrugged with a smile. "Pretty much. Just… try not to overdo it."

Donald chuckled. "Got it."

"So are you the most powerful mage in your world?" asked Aqua.

"Oh he is." said Goofy, who was listening in. "But when it comes to all the worlds combined, Donald's the third most powerful."

Donald nodded.

"So who are 1st and 2nd?" asked Aqua.

"Merlin is second." said Goofy.

"And Master Yen Sid is first." added Donald. "But both are only slightly stronger than me, but still more powerful."

Aqua was amazed. "Do you think I could be up there someday?"

Donald smiled. "Maybe. Keep practicing, and you'll end up in the same ranks as me."

"Yeah, because it's almost impossible to be more powerful than Yen Sid and Merlin, especially if they're put together. A-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled.

Aqua giggled. Then, an idea occurred ti her. "You know Donald, I was wondering, do you think you could teach me some of your magic? It wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?"

Donald smiled. "Of course not. I'd be honoured to teach you some of my magic Aqua. And if it's not too much of a bother maybe you could teach me a thing or two if you want."

"Of course. I'd be happy to teach you some of the things I know." Aqua said kindly. "Just try not to get so 'ruffled' if things to wrong." she joked.

Donald chuckled at her small joke.

Then, the radar beeped.

"Aqua, we're approaching our destination!" said Sora.

Aqua beamed. "Yes! We're almost towards Ven!" she said happily.

Soon, the world came into view. But as it did, Sora, Riku, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's jaws dropped in shock.

"What?" Sora asked spin surprise.

"Huh?!" Donald quacked in shock.

"You're joking." Lea said in disbelief.

"It's Castle Oblivion!" Riku exclaimed in shock.

Kairi, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette gasped in shock as well, since they were told the story.

Aqua looked at them, puzzled. Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Reno, Rude, and Elena were confused as well.

"Is that what they call it these days?" asked Aqua.

"Well that was what Organization XIII called it." said Lea.

"This is where you hid Ven?" asked Minnie.

Aqua nodded.

Sora then parked the ship. "We'll try to fill you and everyone else not caught in the loop yet in about it." he told Aqua.

The bluehead nodded as Donald pressed a button as everyone was beamed down.

* * *

_Path to Castle Oblivion:_

The large group made their way down the spooky path towards Castle Oblivion. The path looked old and rocky. And the sky was very black and scary/

"So what's the whole story?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Well…" began Sora. "After we defeat Ansem, me, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy went down this path to find Riku and Mickey since Kairi was safe back on the islands."

"But when we entered inside, our memories got all kerfuffled." added Goofy.

Aqua was shocked. So we're the Midgar residents.

"Did the castle do that?" Aqua asked, horrified.

"Nah." said Lea. "That's when Organization XIII comes into this story."

"According to what Even and Ienzo told us during the Dream Festival, Xemnas wanted his Organization to oversee Castle Oblivion, as it was made into a second headquarters for them." added Riku,

"It was intended to be a place to research memories, an important topic to the Nobodies of the Organization, who had only their memories to form personalities with." added Roxas.

"It was also where Even did his Replica experiments, including me, back when he was Vexen." added Xion.

"As Axel, me, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Aeleus and Ienzo's Nobodies, Lexaeus and Zexion were sent here to conduct research." continued Axel. "But Saïx knew that Marluxia and Larxene were traitors and intended to overthrow Xemnas. So that's why he sent me to eliminate them." added Lea.

"They worked on the thirteenth floor, where Marluxia used Naminé to take apart Sora's memories as soon as he and the other three entered the castle. Their plan was to use Sora to fight Xemnas so they could assume control" added Riku.

Aqua and the Midgar residents were horrified.

"Lexaeus, Vexen and Zexion were stationed in the basement." said Myde,

"They took an interest in me." said Riku. "After me and Mickey helped close the door to darkness, we got separated and I ended up in the basement."

"The three suspected Marluxia's plan, and so sought to use Riku to counter him." said Roxas.

"Vexen confronted me to gather data and create a replica me, which he did." added Riku. "He pretended to form an alliance with Marluxia and Larxene and tried to prove himself to them by sending the Replica to fight Sora, but he, Donald, and Goofy defeated him."

"Marluxia declared the experiment to be a failure, so Vexen decided to confront Sora himself, and after you defeated him he very nearly exposed Marluxia's plot." said Lea. "So, I had to eliminate him so I could earn Marluxia's trust."

"You killed him?!" Tifa exclaimed in shock.

Lea raised his hands. "Hey, it was that that allowed Vexen to be restored as Even!" he said quickly.

"After Vexen failed, Lexaeus tried to kill me." continued Riku. "But Ansem, or at least the remnant of him that was still within me, an opportunity to try to take over. For a moment, he took control of my body and cut right through Lexaeus."

Everyone winced at the detail.

"Zexion soon became aware that Marluxia's plans were falling apart, so he decided that he no longer needed Riku." Lea continued. "But I guess he wanted to destroy Riku for what he did to Lexaeus. He attempted to trap Riku in an illusion that you despised him and drown him in light."

"But I saw through the trap and defeated Zexion, having learned to no longer fear the darkness in my heart. Naminé helped too." continued Riku with a smirk.

Sora, Mickey, Kairi, Aqua, and Naminé gave Riku proud smiles.

"Zexion tried to escape, but shortly afterward, I appeared with the Riku Replica in tow, and he ordered the Replica to eliminate him and steal his power, which killed him." finished Lea.

"Why did you do that?" Mickey asked Lea.

Lea sighed. "It's complicated." he said shamefully.

"But that did restore Zexion as Ienzo." Naminé chimed in.

"What about Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy?" asked Aqua.

"From what we were told, we managed to take down and destroy Marluxia and Larxene." said Sora. "But our memories were still messed up."

"I was able to piece them back together." said Naminé. "But the four of them had to sleep in pods for a year while I did."

"But there was a side-effect." said Riku. "The four of them wouldn't remember what happened during their adventure in the castle."

"The only parts we did remember were entering the castle, leaving it after waking up, and when we were zapped out of it to the MCU to help Steve, Natasha, Sam, Nick, and Maria take down HYDRA after S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised." added Goofy.

"We'll tell you all about that later." said Donald.

"You know," said Sora. "When we fought Marluxia at Radiant Garden, this memory came to my mind."

* * *

_Two years ago… after the events of Kingdom Hearts:_

_One night after the great battle, Sora sat up after seemingly having an unusual dream and saw that Donald and Goofy were sleeping and snoring away. Finding himself unable to sleep, the teenager stood up before deciding to take a bit of a walk while his mind was that on finding Riku and King Mickey._

_When Sora came to stop at a crossroad of four paths and stares into the sky, an unfamiliar man's voice suddenly alarmed him into defense mode._

_"Along the road ahead lies something you need."_

_Sora quickly whirled around, but found no one. Just as he thought on who was it that was behind him, he suddenly sensed something behind him once more and quickly turned around, this time seeing an unfamiliar man in a black coat, standing in front of the middle road. He had a hood one, so Sora couldn't see his face._

_"However-in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." The man continued before strangely disappearing into thin air, leaving Sora stunned and confused._

* * *

_Present:_

"I don't know why, but I think Marluxia was deliberately leading us to Castle Oblivion." said Sora, worried.

"Yep. It was him alright." Lea confirmed with a frown. "Wasn't me, or Larxene, and definitely not Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion."

"Well we can worry about that later." said Mickey. "'Cause we have a friend to save."

Everyone nodded as they swoon came to the base of Castle Oblivion.

"It's now or never." said Daisy.

"So this was where Ven was hiding the whole time." murmured Lea. "Good thing Xemnas never found him."

Everyone looked at the pryo.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Max.

"Another reason why we were sent over was because Xemnas kept making me and Saïx search for the Chamber of Waking which he claimed was in here." he explained. Lea then chuckled. "Of course, I did most of the searching while Saïx got to take the earful from Xemnas cause we could never find it."

"I remember that day." chuckled Myde. "I was in another room when Saïx got the earful. Xemnas said that the chamber had someone in it and that he was sure he was here."

"Well he was never bake to find him because I hid him well." said Aqua with a smirk.

She then walked in front of the group and then summoned Master's Defender. She aimed it at the doors and through a bright blue flash, a keyhole appeared.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed in awe.

Aqua then leaned forward and a beam of light shot out from her secondary Keyblade into the keyhole. The bright flash caused a powerful gust of wind, making everyone put their arms over faces to block it.

Suddenly, a design that was familiar to Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy was an image of some sort of castle. Then, the pieces of Castle Oblivion began to move around and change shape. During the process, the darkened sky was replaced with a bright blue color with thin clouds as the sun shone down.

Everyone gazed up in awe at the newly transformed caste, which was now…

"The Land of Departure!" Mickey exclaimed in shock.

"Home…" Aqua said with a soft smile.

"So Castle Oblivion was the Land of Departure this whole time?" Minnie asked the Keyblade Master.

Aqua nodded. "After Ven lost his heart, I had to hide him somewhere to Xehanrot couldn't find him. His Keyblade summoned in his hand and it led me down a path to right here. I then used Master Eraqus' Keyblade to alter it so no one could find Ven." she explained.

"That's pretty clever." commented Xion.

"Now we can get Ven out." said Sora.

"Right." said Mickey as he faced the Midgar residents. "Just in case someone followed us, we'll need some people on guard out here."

Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Elena nodded.

"Right. We'll keep the area secure." said Cloud.

"Is it ok if I come with?" asked Zack. "I really want to see Ven again."

Cloud chuckled. "Of course Zack."

Zack beamed as he joined the others.

"Right. Let's go inside." said Aqua.

With that, Aqua led the way inside followed by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, and Zack.

Cloud and Reno pulled out their weapons as they, Rude, Elena, and Tifa stood guard.

* * *

_Inside:_

The group was soon inside the main building. Those who hadn't been inside before were amazed by the scenery. It was mostly white with gold designs and several small chandeliers.

"Wow!" Sora said in awe.

"This is so cool!" said Hayner.

"Ooooh, nice place." commented Myde.

"Nice digs." said an impressed Lea.

"Your home is so beautiful." said Kairi.

"And I thought the Jade Palace was fancy." said Xion.

Aqua giggled. "Thank you."

"So where's Ven?" asked Roxas.

"Follow me." said Aqua.

Nodding, the group followed Aqua.

They climbed up several flights of stairs until they came to the top floor. It was a very wide room, large enough for all of them to spewed out. On the other side stood three thrones. Everyone took notice of them, and their eyes widened when they saw the middle throne. There, sitting in it, wearing the same clothes and pieces of armor, motionless… was Ven.

"Ven!" everyone exclaimed.

Aqua rushed over to her friend.

"So Ven's been like that this whole time?" Minnie asked in shock.

"Looks like it." said Lea.

"Man, he really does look like Roxas." said Zack.

Aqua rushed over to her friend. "Ven." she said softly as she put her hand on his cheek. Aqua sighed as she hugged him. "I'm sorry it took so long." she said sadly.

Aqua pulled away and tried to shake Ven awake. "Ven, wake up. Open your eyes, please!" she begged.

But there was no response as Ven remained still.

Aqua frowned sadly in disbelief. "Why? Your heart never found its way home?" she asked sadly.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Zack looked at Aqua and Ven with sympathy. Despite the fact that they _(except Zack)_ knew where Ven's heart was, it was still sad to watch.

"Oh poor Aqua." Minnie said sadly.

"That was a neat trick." came a familiar voice.

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned around and gasped. There, walking up to them in his red and black bodysuit… was Vanitas!

"No wonder no one could ever find him." Vanitas said with an evil smirk.

"Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed with a glare.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, and Myde glared at the raven-haired Keyblade wielder as well.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Zack were shocked by Vanitas' uncanny resemblance to Sora. It was Roxas & Ven and Lea & Reno all over again.

"You guys were right, he does look just like Sora!" exclaimed Hayner.

"Freaky." said Pence.

"But how?" asked Zack, confused.

"It's… complicated." Mickey replied.

Aqua was not only shocked by Vanitas' resemblance to Sora, But was more shocked to see him alive.

"How are you alive?!" the Keyblade Master demanded as she ran down the small set of stairs off the throne platform.

Vanitas chuckled darkly. "You can thank evil fairy Maleficent and that sorceress Magica De Spell for that." he replied.

"How did you know we were here?!" demanded Lea.

"Simple, idiot." said Vanitas. "Master Xehanort knew that there was only one place Ventus could've been hidden for the past 12 years. Only problem was that it disappeared when he did. Luckily, Xemnas had his suspicions when this place became Castle Oblivion. And both theories turned out to be true the moment that bluehead restored this place to it's so-called former glory."

"Why are you here Vanitas?" demanded Riku.

"Oh I'm sorry to ruin your touching reunion, but surely you lot won't begrudge me a moment with my brother." the Seeker of Darkness replied.

"Get away from Ven!" snarled Roxas as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Myde, Xion, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette summoned their signature Keyblades, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, Goofy summoned Knight's Shield, Zack drew his sword, Minnie got her light magic ready, and Daisy & Max readied their fists as they all rushed towards Vanitas.

Vanitas just smirked as he suddenly vanished. Everyone skidded to a stop as he reappeared in between them and chuckling before he disappeared again.

Aqua looked around fro him until she saw him on top of the throne Ven was on in a mock-thing pose.

"What?!" she exclaimed as she ran up.

"So Venty-Wenty wants to keep sleeping." Vanitas said in amusement. "What am I ever gonna do with you?"

"Shut up!" shouted Aqua as she summoned Master's Defender and leaped into the air.

Aqua tried to land an attack on Vanitas, but he managed to summon Void Gear and both Keyblades clashed against each other as Aqua stood in the air, grunting as she tried to move her secondary Keyblade further.

"You better settle down there 'Master.'" mocked Vanitas.

He then thrusted his Keyblade forward, knocking Aqua away as he leaped off the throne.

Aqua flew threw that air before she flipped and landed on her feet just as Vanitas landed.

"Aqua, we'll handle him!" said Sora.

But Aqua shook her head. "No. _I'm_ ending this." she said firmly.

"But you've only had one day of recovery!" Minnie protested as she and the others looked at Aqua in concern.

Aqua looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, But you all have seen me too weak to often." she apologized. She then faced Vanitas with a determined look. "Now it's my turn to shine."

Aqua then flung her hand as suddenly, a magic barrier surrounded her and Vanitas. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Myde, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Lence, Olette, and Zack could only look on in horror and worry as there was nothing they could do to help.

"AQUA!" they screamed.

Vanitas got into a fighting position. Aqua followed suite.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight [Land of Departure] from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Vanitas and keep him away from Ven_

_Party Members:_

_Aqua_

Aqua charged forwards and fired orbs of light at Vanitas. Some hit him, but Vanitas managed to get out of the way. He fired a Firaga spell at Aqua, but she managed to cartwheel out of the way. Aqua the charged forwards again and managed to slash Vanitas across his chest. Vanitas retaliated by trying to slash Aqua in return. He only managed to do so briefly before they clashed Keyblades against each other briefly. Vanitas then leaped into the air and casted a Dark Firaga at Aqua. She was hit, but she managed to cure herself before sending a Blizzara spell at him. Vanitas was hit and was sent to the ground. He quickly got back up again and casted a Dark Aura spell. Aqua was sent backwards and landed on her back. She quickly flipped up again and casted a Thundaga spell at him. Vanitas barely managed to dodge it just as Aqua charged forwards and slashed him across his stomach with her Keyblade.

Vanitas leaped up and casted an Exo Spark spell, some of the energy hitting Aqua. Aqua retaliated by casting a Tornado spell to hold Vanoitas in place in the air before casting a Blizzaga spell at him. Vanitas landed on the ground before using a Mine Square spell to trap Aqua and weaken her. It worked, but while Vanitas relished in his small victory, he was suddenly sent flying backwards when Aqua suddenly attacked him with a Deep Freeze spell. Vanitas groaned as he tried to get up again, only to get slashed several times by the Keyblade Master. But he did manage to leap over he and in the process, casted Spark, which hit Aqua in her stomach. Aqua used as much strength as she could to conjure up more magic. Then, to Vanitas' shock, Aqua casted a Blizzaza spell, freezing the Keybalde wielder in place before Aqua used Transcendence to knock him straight into the ground.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight [Land of Departure] from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Vanitas slowly got up as Aqua readied herself to strike the evil Keyblade wielder again. Vanitas looked over to Ven's sleeping form outside of the barrier and smirked. Without warning, he launched a Dark Fire Ball at the barrier. It exploded on impact, but managed to crack the barrier.

Aqua gasped as she saw this. She then saw Vanitas cast Dark Firaga. Without hesitation, Aqua leaped forwards and the Dark Firaga spell hit her.

Aqua screamed in pain as she landed on the ground, losing her grip on Master's Defender. She groaned in pain as her friends gasped in horror.

Vanitas smirked as he approached the fallen master. He then raised his Keyblade, ready to strike her.

"AQUA!" everyone screamed in horror.

"What do we do?!" cried Goofy.

"We have to do something!" shrieked Daisy.

Suddenly, Sora felt his heart beat loudly. Then, before Sora knew it, everything went black.

* * *

_Sora's heart:_

Sora opened his eyes and found himself floating. He saw down below his Station of Awakening. It had changed a lot. The image now showed Sora in his new attire and holding Kingdom Key, surrounded by pictures of those close to him. On his left were Riku and Mickey. On his right were Donald and Goofy. And above him was Kairi.

He then saw Ven floating across from him, but his eyes were still closed. But Sora did manage to hear his voice.

"_I… have to wake up…"_ said Ven.

Sora immediately knew what he was talking about. "Right. The Power of Waking. It's now or never." he said seriously. "I must call to it."

Sora closed his eyes and began calling to the Power of Waking as he landed on his Station of Awakening. He then opened his eyes as he summoned Kingdom Key. He held it out as the tip shone brightly. Then, a Keyhole appeared. Focusing hard, Sora used the Power of Waking as energy spread across his Station of Awakening. Sora then slowly back-flipped into the air as he watched the Keyhole glow before there was a bright flash. Glowing white birds flew out of the hole as a new Station of Waking formed. It was Ven's from his own heart. He was holding his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, backhand-style, while surrounded by the images of Terra, Aqua, Sora, Eraqus, and for some reason, Xion.

Sora nodded as he drew Kingdom key forward again and a beam of light shot out from it and onto the platform where Ven's heart was as it began to glow.

"_Thank you for always keeping me safe, Sora…"_ came Ven's voice.

Instantly, Ven's eyes suddenly opened.

Then, Ven's heart flew out of his Station of Awakening. Sora watched it go before there was a bright flash.

* * *

_Land of Departure:_

Everyone watched in horror as Vanitas was about to strike and kill Aqua. But then, their attention turned to the throne where Ven was at it glowed brightly.

Suddenly, the bright light suddenly crashed into the crashed parts of the barrier.

"AQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a loud voice.

And then to Vanitas' shock, Ven came flying towards him, Keyblade in hand as he clashed against Void Gear. Ven glared hard at his darkness before pushing forward. Energy waves of light and darkness flew from the clash as it shattered the barrier. The process also sent Vanitas backwards into the ground. Ven landed on the ground as he ran towards Aqua. He carefully picked her up and ran over to Sora and the others, who were shocked by the whole thing that had just happened before them.

Ven carefully set Aqua down as he looked at Sora. "Keep her safe. I'll finish what she started." he said with a determined look.

Sora nodded with a smile. "Go get 'em Ven."

"But be safe." said Kairi.

Ven nodded as he resummoned Wayward Wind and approached Vanitas as he got up again and grinned evilly.

"Welcome back brother." he greeted darkly.

Ven glared. "We're not brothers. And you are leaving now."

Vanitas just laughed the same way he did when Ven said he would destroy him and the incomplete χ-blade, even if it meant destroying him too.

"It's you and me Vanitas!" snarled Ven as he summoned a barrier wall that separated him and Vanitas from the others.

"Soon only one will be standing." Vanitas smirked as he got into a fighting position.

Ven readied himself, gripping his Keyblade hard.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight [Land of Departure] from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Vanitas_

_Party Members:_

_Ventus_

The two charged forwards and clashed Keyblades. Vanitas sent Ven flying backwards, but Ven used that to his advantage by firing a Glacier spell at Vanitas. Vanitas was only slightly hit as he fired a Crawling Fire spell at Ven. Ven managed to cast a Reflect spell to prevent himself from being hit. As Ven landed, He fired orbs of light at Vanitas. The Organization member was hit by a few, but he managed to block the rest off. Ven then leaped into the air and casted a Blizzard spell against Vanitas. Vanitas retaliated by firing orbs of darkness at Ven. Ven was hit several times, but he quickly casted a Cure spell on himself. He then leaped into the air and fired a Triple Pursuit spell at his enemy. Vanitas was hit several times and was sent to the ground. He then flashed a wicked grin before he disappeared and appeared on top of the middle throne and blasted a Raging Storm against Ven, sending him hurtling into the barrier, to his friends' horror.

"Give up, idiot!" taunted Vanitas. "You can't win! You're so out of it!"

Ven landed on the ground and groaned as he got up. He then casted Curaga on himself. He then looked at Vanitas.

"Donald once said, 'Ducks don't back down.' And I for one, won't myself!" he shouted.

He then backed up, and then charged forwards and jumped up, and flipped several times in the air. As soon as he was over Vanitas, Ven catsed a Blizzaga spell, sending Vanitas to the ground. Ven landed on the throne and leaped off it. He and Vanitas clashed Keyblade again as he stood up in the air before suddenly sending a kick into Vanitas' face. Vanoitas staggered backwards as he was suddenly double-punched by Ven as was then back-kicked in the ribs. Seeing Vanitas stagger, Ven leaped backwards, bringing his foot up in the air into Vanitas' chin. Vanitas landed on his back before leaping up again, and casted an Aero spell. Ven was sent backwards, but he managed to hold up Wayward Wind and casted a Firaga Burst spell against Vanitas. Seeign that Vanitas was closer to defeat, Ven landed on the ground and held up Wayward Wind as he channeled a much light energy as he could before shouting,

"ULTIMA!"

Orbs of energy came forward and hit Vanitas several times in the chest before Ven knocked him to the ground with a hard slash from his Keyblade.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight [Land of Departure] from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Ven dismissed his Keyblade and then dismissed the barrier and ran over to Sora and his friends.

"Nice job Ven!" congratulated Lea.

"Thanks Lea." Ven said with a smile.

Lea gasped. "You… remember me?"

Ven smiled. "Yeah, 'course! We're friends. I can't believe you became a Keyblade wielder just like me."

Lea chuckled.

Ven looked around at everyone. "It's so nice to see all of you again." he said to Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Zack. "And it's nice to meet new faces for real this time." he added as he faced Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Max, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Nice to meet you too Ven." said Xion.

Ven looked at Sora and smiled. "Thank you so much for keeping me safe Sora. You really were my second chance."

Sora smiled in return. "No problem Ventus." he replied.

Ven smirked. "Call me Ven."

Sora chuckled and nodded in response.

Roxas walked up to Ven. "I still can't believe that we look exactly the same." he commented.

Ven chuckled. "I know. But hey, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

Zack walked up to Ven. "Hey Ven. Long time no see."

Ven smiled. "Hey Zack. It's nice to see you again. You haven't aged a bit." he greeted.

Zack chuckled. "Well. that's what being in the Realm of Darkness does to ya." he replied.

"Just like Aqua." said Max.

Then, everyone remembered Aqua and gazed down at the bluhead to make sure she was okay. Ven kneeled to ver level and shook her shoulder.

"Aqua?" he asked in concern/

Aqua began to stir as she slowly blinked. She breathed softly as she turned to face Ven.

"V-V-Ven?' she asked quietly.

"Hey Aqua." Ven said softly.

"Is that you… or an allusion?" Aqua asked with uncertainty.

Ven chuckled softly. "It's me Aqua. I'm here."  
Aqua slowly got up. "Ven?" she asked with wide eyes as she tried to get a good look at him.

"I'm here." Ven said with a smile. "My heart finally returned to me. I'm back."

Aqua gasped as she felt tears sting her eyes. Memories of Ven asleep after she, terra. And Master Eraqus met him, Ven frozen during their fight with Master Xehanort, Vanitas, and Braig in the Keyblade Graveyard, Ven in comatose sleep in Mysterious Tower and then in the Land of Departure before Aqua left and then today itself flashed before Aqua's eyes. But now that boy who had lost his heart a long time ago was back to normal and standing right in front of her.

"Ven!" Aqua exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

Ven smiled and returned the hug.

"You're here!" Aqua said as she began to cry.

"I'm here Aqua." Ven said softly.

Aqua separated herself from the hug as she gazed at her friend. "Where was your heart?" she asked.

"In Sora's." Ven replied. "After my heart was damaged during my fight with Vanitas 12 years ago, it took refuge inside Sora's since we connected the day he was born before I met you guys. He's kept it safe so it could heal and then return to my body."

Aqua couldn't believe it. She gazed at Sora, who just smiled.

Aqua then faced again and hugged him, the younger Keyblade wielder returning it.

Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she said happily.

Aqua then pulled apart and stood up. She then looked at Ven with a guilty expression.

"Ven. I am so sorry."

Ven was confused. "For what? If this is about not showing up for 12 years, it's ok…" he began.

"No." interrupted Aqua. "For what happened 12 years ago. For treating you like a kid who was helpless."  
Ven was taken aback. As were Sora and Co.

"I was so worried for your safety after you finally woke up that I just couldn't bear to watch you get hurt during Xehanort's plot." Aqua said sadly. "But I should've known that you really could handle yourself. Master Eraqus told me to come find you and bring you back so you could stay here, but I should've realized that were were basically isolating you from the other worlds and keeping you sheltered here against you will. I'm so sorry."

Ven was now really surprised. But to Aqua's shock, he smiled.

"It's ok Aqua." he said seriously. "Although it _was_ annoying that I was being treated like a helpless kid…"

Aqua winced in guilt.

"I know that your heart was in the right place and that you truly cared about me. The same way I care about you and Terra and all of my friends." Ven added. "So I won't even bother holding it against you Aqua."

Aqua smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it. And I promise I won't be so overprotective anymore."

Ven smiled.

"Take some notes here, Donald." Daisy whispered to her boyfriend.

Donald was confused but realize that Daisy was right. His constant overprotectiveness over Huey, Dewey, and Louie after Della's disappearance finally caught up to him and realized that eventually, he would have to let them take care of themselves. Aside from the pranks, they could be truly good-hearted and strong. So he nodded at his girlfriend.

Then, everyone heard groaning. They all turned to see Vanitas stand up and dismiss his Keyblade.

"All seven Guardians of Light and a bunch of their idiotic friends are more than I care to face." he scoffed. Vanitas then smirked. "But now that brother is awake… I'm just certain he'll come to visit."

And with that, Vanitas opened a corridor of darkness and walked through it.

"At least he's gone." said Myde.

"Why does Vanitas look like Sora?" asked Zack.

"I've been wondering that too the moment he walked in here." said Aqua.

"It was part of our 1st connection." said Sora. "When my heart filled the missing piece of Ven's heart, it affected Vanitas as well, making him look just like me when I was 15."

"That's the first time we saw him in person." Hayner added, gesturing to himself, Pence, and Olette, who nodded. "But we were told the story before Ienzo contacted us about finish the portal."

Aqua and Zack nodded.

"So now what?" asked Goofy.

Suddenly, they all heard a BANG! They jumped as they looked to the large stained glass window across from the thrones and gasped when they saw Reno up against it and then slide down.

"Was that Reno?" asked Max.

"Something must be wrong!" said Mickey. "C'mon fellas!"

Nodding, the group ran towards the stairs.

* * *

_Outside:_

Reno landed on the ground next to the fallen Rude and Elena. Cloud and Tifa were struggling to fight off some Ninja Nobodies that cornered them.

Watching them with a smirk stood Dark Riku in his Organization cloak. He was surrounded by some more Ninja Nobodies, along with Dusks, Dragoons, and Dancers.

"Give up!" taunted Dark Riku. "You can't win against all these Nobodies!"

"We won't give up!" said Tifa as she punched away a Ninja.

Suddenly, two chakrams came flying around and destroyed the Ninjas that had cornered Tifa.

Then, a pillar of water knocked away the Ninjas that cornered Cloud. Both childhood friends turned to see Sora and his friends standing on the stairway. Myde had his sitar out and Lea's chakrams returned to him s he transformed them back into his Keyblade.

"Guys!" Tifa exclaimed happily.

"Glad you could make it." said Cloud with a smirk.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Minnie, concerned.

"Reno, Rude, and Elena were taken down by the Nobodies you call 'Dragoons.'" said Cloud.

"You've done enough." said Aqua. "Keep them safe, we'll deal with this."

"Right." said Tifa.

After dismissing his sword, Cloud helped Tifa move the three fallen Turks to the side.

Sora summoned One-Winged Angel, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Riku summoned Ocean's Rage, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Aqua summoned Sweetstack, Ven summoned Treasure Love, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and lended Xion Oblivion, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Myde transformed his sitar back into Mystic WaterHayner summoned Phantom green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, and Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk,

Donald summoned Centurion and gave Dream Rod to Minnie, Silver Mallet to Daisy, and Morning Star to max.

Goofy summoned Frozen Pride and gave Dream Shield to Minnie, Defender to Daisy, and Mythril Shield to his son.

As Zack drew his sword, the group walked over to Dark Riku.

"So you're supposed to be me from the past?" Riku asked with a glare.

Dark Riku smirked. "Yep. From when Ansem possessed us. Gave us the perfect increase in powers that made us into the greatest being of darkness ever."

"One of the moments I sincerely regret." Riku grunted.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Lea.

"Just thought we'd try our luck to cast this world back into the darkness." said Dark Riku. "Pity Vanitas couldn't get the rest of his heart back though. But he'll probably have the chance again once I'm through."

"In your dreams!" scoffed Zack.

Dark Riku smirked as he snapped his fingers. "You can't win against all these Nobodies." he snarked.

Donald smirked. "You don't know us at all!" he snarked back.

"Scatter!" said Sora.

With that said, Sora, Riku, Ven, and Max stood together in front of Dark Riku while Kairi, Aqua, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Zack, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette fought odd the Nobodies.

"You guys can't beat me." scoffed Dark Riku, summoning Soul Eater. "Vessels of Xehanort don't wear out so easily."

"We'll see about that!" came a voice.

Then, out of nowhere, the Cloaked Figure appeared out a corridor of darkness, Black Kingdom Key in tow. He landed near Sora, Riku, Ven, and Max, ready to fight.

"You again!" exclaimed Sora.

"Where did you run off to?" asked Ven.

"Doesn't matter." the Cloaked Figure replied. "Let's get this guy out of Ven and Aqua's home."

Nodding, Sora, Riku, Max, ad Ven got into fighting positions.

_(Zexion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Dark Riku_

_Party Members:_

_Sora_

_Riku_

_Ventus_

_Max_

_Cloaked Figure_

Dark Riku charged forwards and fired orbs of darkness at the group. Riku and Ven managed to block them with their Keyblades, Max did the same with his father's shield. Sora leaped up into the air and fired a Blizzard spell, freezing Dark Riku in place. The Cloaked Figure then casted a Fire spell to knock Dark Riku backwards. Dark Riku snarled as he casted a Poison spell on the group. But Ven was able to get out of the way and slashed Dark Riku several times before casting Curaga on his friends. Max then bashed Dark Riku against his stomach with his shield and then fired a Perlza spell from his temporary staff. Dark Riku growled as he slashed Max across his chest with Soul Eater. But because he was distracted, he didn't see the Cloaked Figure cast a Firaga spell against him.

Sora and Ven combined an Exo Spark spell to weaken Dark Riku further. Ven then charged forward and casted a Thundaga Shot at Dark Riku, knocking him back. The silver-haired teen snarled as he fired more orbs of darkness at the group. Riku and the Cloaked Figure were hit, but Max managed to bash Dark Riku in the head with his staff. Sora casted Curaga on his friends. As soon as he was cured, Riku leaped into the air and fired a Fission Firaga spell at Dark Riku. Max then casted a Blizzard spell from his temporary staff at it hit Dark RIku in the chest. Dark Riku retaliated by casting a Mega Flare spell. Ven subdued the attack by casting Blizzara at their enemy.

Dark Riku was hit hard by the attack that he dropped his Keyblade. Getting an idea, Max dropped his staff and picked up Soul Eater and slashed Dark Riku across his back with it several timed before bashing it against Dark Riku's head.

The Cloaked Figure followed suite by firing a Blizzaga spell to weaken Dark Riku further. Sora then leaped into the air, raised One-Winged Angel, and casted a Raging Storm spell, the pillars of lighting finally bringing down Dark Riku.

_(Zexion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ends)_

Dark Riku groaned as he laid on his back. Riku ran up to him and aimed Braveheart at him.

"Get out and stay out." he hissed.

Dark Riku just smirked. "Very well." he replied as he got up. "But don't think this'll be the last time we meet."

With that, Dark Riku opened a corridor of darkness and walked through it. Sora, Riku, Ven, Max, and the Cloaked Figure dismissed their weapons just as Kairi, Aqua, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the recovered Reno, Rude, and Elena joined them.

"All the Nobodies are gone." said Xion.

"Good." said Riku.

"Man those things were harder to beat than last time." commented Reno.

"Must've been given an upgrade or something." shrugged Lea.

Then, Cloud, Tifa, Elena, Rude, and Reno's eyes widened as they fell upon Ven. They gaped in shock as Rude moved his shades up just to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"Uuuuuhhhhh… why are there two Roxases?" asked Reno.

Ven chuckled. "I know, it's freaky. But I'm not another Roxas. My name's Ventus. Ven for short." he explained.

"Uh… ok." said Cloud, still trying to process it. He was still trying to get over the fact that Lea and Reno looked the same as well.

Tifa managed to get over the shock the quickest as she walked up to Ven and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Ven." she said kindly.

"You too Tifa." said Ven.

The Midgar residents _(except Zack)_ were taken aback.

"How do you know our names?" asked Rude.

"My heart was in Sora's heart this whole time." Ven explained. "He kept it safe for me after by battle with Vanitas 12 years ago. It's also the reason why Roxas looks like me."

"Guess that makes sense." shrugged Elena.

Then, they all heard a corridor of darkness open up and they all saw the Cloaked Figure walk towards it.

"Hey where are you going?" called Max.

The Cloaked Figure said nothing as he looked back at them. Then, he replied, "Don't know. But wherever you go, I'll be there to help."

"Thanks." said Sora. "But… who are you?"

The Cloaked Figure sighed. "I can't say." he said sadly.

"But why?" asked Mickey, confused.

The Cloaked Figure looked at Mickey and said in a sad tone, "If you knew who I was, you wouldn't be happy."

"Whaddya mean?" Mickey asked, really confused now.

The Cloaked Figure said nothing as he walked through the corridor, which vanished behind him.

"Well that was… odd." commented Roxas.

"So all we have left to do is rescue Terra." said Sora.

"Do you guys know where he is?" asked Zack.

"He's trapped within the Organization." said Donald.

"What do you mean within?" asked Aqua, concerned.

But before anyone could reply, they all heard a Gummiphone ring. Reno pulled his out and answered it.

"Yo?" he said to the caller. Then, Reno's eyes widened in horror. "THE PRESIDENT IS _WHAT_?!" he exclaimed.

Instantly, everyone was now worried.  
After a few more seconds, Reno spoke again. "Alright, we're on our way!" he said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked the Turk.

"Tseng just said that the president's been _kidnapped_! They were attacked at the base! Shinra's been compromised!" Reno replied in a panicked tone.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Rude, and Elena gasped in complete shock and horror.

"We gotta get back to Midgar!" said Rude.

"Right!" said Sora.

Minnie looked towards Aqua and Ven. "I'm afraid we'll have to delay Terra's rescue." she said apologetically.

Aqua and Ven smiled. "No worries." said Aqua. "Like Ven, Terra would want us to help."

"Exactly!" said Ven.

Just then, the main building of the Land of Departure began to glow. Sora turned to Ven.

"Care to do the honors?" he asked.

Ven smikred. "With pleasure."

Ven then summoned Wayward Wind and held it out as a crown embalm appeared under his feet. The building shot a beam into the sky, revealing a Keyhole. Ven aimed his Keyblade at it and a beam of light shot out into the Keyhole, sealing it.

"Now that that's done, let's get to Midgar!" said Zack.

"Right!" said Sora.

Mickey pulled out the Gummiship's remote and pressed some buttons. 25 beams of light came down from the sky and everyone was beamed back up into the Gummiship. Their mission just got more difficult.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Ven's been rescued! But Rufus' been captured! How? We'll find out next chapter. And next chapter, five characters are gonna get some upgrades. Stay tuned until then!**_

_**(1) Legend of the Three Caballeros, episode "Chapter Seven: Mount Rushmore or Less"**_

_**(2) The Simpsons episode, "The Book Job"**_

_**(3) LEGO Dimensions**_


	8. Chapter 8: Plans and Successors

_**Now we return to Midgar briefly and then another surprise stop with a another surprise as our heroes plan their next move. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Soon, the Gummiship was sailing back to Midgar as fast as it could. Sora sat at the controls once again with Goofy in the co-pilot's chair and Xion in the weapons seat. Reno, Rude, and Elena were worried about what had happened in their home world while Minnie, Goofy, Naminé, and Olette tried to help them keep calm. Everyone else was basically everywhere around the ship.

Aqua was resting in one of the rooms when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

To her surprise, the door opened to reveal Donald.

"Hey Aqua." he greeted.

"Hi Donald. What's up?" the Keyblade Master asked.

"I just wondered if we could talk." Donald replied.

"About what?" Aqua asked curiously.

Donald made a nervous face as he replied, "About your overprotectiveness over Ven."

Aqua was taken aback. "Whaddya mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"I just thought you'd want to talk about it." said Donald. "You know, maybe it'll help you feel better."

Aqua smiled. "Thank you Donald. I appreciate that."

Donald smiled as he sat down next to Aqua.

"So what did you do to try and keep him safe?" the mage inquired.

Aqua sighed. "It was mostly a combination of me and Master Eraqus. Terra, not so much because although he worried for Ven's safety as well, he knew he could handle himself." she explained. "But… the day Ven came to our home with Master Xehanort, he just screamed and collapsed in pain just from a couple of questions about him."

Donald winced at the thought. "Probably must've been a result of Xehanort extracting Vanitas from Ven's heart." he commented.

Aqua nodded. "But at the time, none of us knew. I was so worried for Ven after that that I almost wanted him to never leave home. I knew something bad happened to him that day, I just didn't know what." she continued with a sad expression. "I wanted to help keep him safe, just like Master Eraqus and Terra did, but I guess all we did was make him feel isolated from the words. I never meant for that happened, but now I realize we just took it too far."

Donald patted Aqua on the shoulder. "Hey, at lest your heart was in the right place." he soothed. "And don't forget, Ven forgave you for that." he added.

Aqua smiled a little. "I know."

"And hey, I know how you feel." Donald added.

Aqua was confused. "Whaddya mean?" she asked, curious.

"You know how I have three nephews?" the mage asked.

Aqua nodded.

"They're the sons of my sister. My sister's name was Della Duck. She wasn't just my sister. She was my twin." explained Donald.

Aqua was surprised. "Donald, you're a twin!?" she asked, shocked.

Donald nodded. "Yeah. The two of us were born from the same egg. Except I'm 5 minutes older than her. We've done a lot of things together. We played, we laughed, we ate..."

"You two sound really close." Aqua commented,

Donald chuckled. "Yeah, We sure were. Of course like all siblings we fought too and we pranked each other. We had this thing when we were kids, we fought constantly in our rooms. I won the first time, Della won the second time, I win again, she wins again, it was a never ending loophole."

Aqua couldn't help but laugh. "Really? You two fought that much?"

"Yeah" the court magician replied. "But despite our differences we were the perfect team. We were best friends."

Donald smiled fondly, remembering the time he spent with his sister.

"Until I met Daisy she was the only one who completely understood me no matter my voice and she always did her best to spend time with me despite my bad luck. The two of us were so close they called us the Duck Twins."

Aqua was touched from hearing the special relationship and connection between Donald and Della.

"That's so sweet. You and Della have such a strong bond." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. And every day we would go out looking for adventure. It was our dream to become great adventurers like our Uncle Scrooge. We even had a twin motto. 'Ducks don't back down.'"

Donald looked down sadly. "But then came the day our parents died in that car accident when we were 10."

Aqua was shocked and almost felt the need to cry.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry Donald." she said sympathetically.

"It's okay." said Donald. "We were able to move on because we still had each other and Uncle Scrooge took us in. He raised us as his own and the three of us went on so many amazing adventures together. They were so awesome, even though I was an unlucky victim in some of them."

Aqua giggled a little at Donald's case of bad luck. Donald rolled his eyes and smirked.

"We found so much treasure, made new friends and new discoveries." he continued.

"Your whole life sounds like an adventure. It must've been great to go on it with your family." commented Aqua.  
"It sure was." nodded Donald. "Then years later Della had laid three eggs."  
"Huey, Dewey and Louie." said Aqua.

"That's right." nodded Donald.

"Who was the dad?" Aqua asked suddenly.

Donald was taken aback by the question. "Well… I don't remember his name, but what I do know is that he died of cardiac arrest." he replied.  
He then showed the picture he took with Della and Scrooge when they boys were just eggs.

Aqua smiled as she looked at the picture. "This is such a lovely photo." she pointed at Della. "So this is Della?" she asked.

Donald nodded. "Yeah. That's her. She always did her best to smile. She was adventurous, reckless and so full of life and we loved our family more than anything."

"Kind of like Sora." commented Aqua.

"Yeah, that's right. He reminds me a little of my sister and I guess that contributed to why I liked him so much. We were all so much happier back then." Donald said with a smile. "And when the boys were coming things were going to be perfect. Della was looking forward to being a mom and I was looking forward to being an uncle. She also couldn't wait to show them what the world has to offer but unfortunately we've been all around the world. Della wanted to give the boys the stars so she wanted to go into outer space."

Aqua was now really astonished. "Outer space!? You're kidding, right?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm kidding, wrong. Della was determined to go explore the unknown regions of space but I was completely against it. I thought it was way too risky and the boys needed a mom. The two of us got into a really nasty argument and ended up hurting each other's feelings. I don't want to talk about it, it's too painful." he said sadly.  
Aqua felt bad for both of them. Whatever the argument was, it affected them emotionally.

"What happened afterwards?" the Keyblade Master asked.

"Uncle Scrooge built the rocket Della had designed without telling anyone. It was called the Spear of Selene." said Donald.

"Selene? As in Goddess of the moon?" inquired Aqua,

"Yeah. He wanted to give it to Della as a gift to celebrate the birth of the boys. But Della was always sneaky since we were kids and somehow found out about the surprise. Being a reckless adventurer she stole the rocket to have a little test run. Uncle Scrooge and I tried to talk her through and get her to come back but then…" continued Donald, before he started to tear up.

Aqua started to worry. "Then what?" she asked.

Donald sighed as he felt tears sting his eyes before replying, "None of us could've predicted that cosmic storm.

Aqua gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh… Donald, don't tell me…"

Donald sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so. The cosmic storm struck the Spear of Selene and we lost contact with Della. She was lost in the dark abyss of space. Uncle Scrooge did his best to find her but the board literally dragged him away from any more search attempts because his business was going bankrupt." Tears began streaming down Donald's face and his tone became tearful. "I never saw Della again. I felt so broken. I lost my twin sister, my best friend. I lost half of myself that day."

Seeing Donald cry and hearing this heartbreaking memory made Aqua hug Donald in comfort and cry with him, knowing what it was like to lose the ones you love and being separated from them for years. Eraqus, Ven, and Terra were the perfect examples.

"Oh, Donald… I'm so sorry." Aqua said sadly.

After a few more minutes of crying Donald pulls back and wipes the tears before smiling thankfully and continuing the story.

"After my sister disappeared I left the mansion with the eggs. I was so angry at my Uncle Scrooge. But most of all, I was angry at the world. It felt as though it hated me and was out to make my life miserable but I wasn't gonna have it anymore. But I did forgive Scrooge a while later, last year in fact. I made it my mission to protect and raise the boys as more than just an uncle… but as a father figure."

Aqua smiled in admiration for Donald's resolve. "That's such a wonderful thing you did Donald. Your sister would be so proud of you."

Donald sighed sadly. "I'm not sure if she would. I don't feel like I've done a good job in raising the boys." he said sadly.

Aqua was shocked. "But why would you think that?" she asked.

Donald pulled out the picture of Huey, Dewey, and Louie as babies he showed to Po and the Furious Five a year ago.

"Aww they're so cute." cooed Aqua.

"After my sister disappeared I became so overprotective of the boys and I never gave them a chance to look after themselves. Looking back at you and Ven made me think about how overprotective I've been and how much I've isolated the boys from the world." Donald said regretfully.

Aqua looked at Donald with a fond smile. "I'm sure Huey, Dewey, and Louie hold nothing against you. They're grateful for what you've done for them and your heart was in the right place. You just went about it the wrong way like me, Master Eraqus, and even Terra did."

Donald looked at Aqua with a guilt-ridden expression. "But what if they hold hidden resentment towards me?"

"Maybe you'll feel better if you talk to your nephews about it." suggested Aqua. "I did with Zack and later Ven."

"Do you really think that'll work?" the mage asked,

"Of course. It worked with me and Ven. I'm sure it'll work for you." said Aqua kindly.

Donald smiled gratefully at his friend. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks, Aqua. I'll give it a try."

"Don't mention it." Aqua smiled.

"You know, you and I have more in common than I thought we did." commented Donald.

Aqua chuckled. "You're right. I guess we do."

Donald then tipped his hat and left the room. What he and Aqua didn't realize was that Daisy was nearby and heard everything. She smiled fondly as her boyfriend returned to the cockpit.

"I know you'll be ok Donald." she said with a smile.

* * *

_Kitchen:_

Mickey was sitting down having a mug of coffee. Just then, Ven entered.

"Hey Mickey." he greeted.

"Hiya Ven." the king greeted in return. "How does it feel being back to normal again?"

"Feels great." the Roxas-lookalike replied.

As Ven grabbed a bottle of water, he noticed Mickey seems to be looking a little sad.

"What's wrong Mickey?" Ven asked.

"Sometimes I just can't help but feel like most of this situation is my fault." Mickey said sadly.

Ven was surprised. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

Mickey looked at Ven. "If I had known that your heart was inside Sora's, then maybe we could've rescued it and Aqua wouldn't have fallen into the Realm of Darkness while trying to look for it. And then everyone else wouldn't have gotten involved in Xehanort's scheme. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Myde, Isa, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Donald, Goofy, and just about everyone in this ship."

Ven patted Mickey's shoulder and the mouse looked up at the Keyblade wielder. To his surprise, Ven was smiling.

"I don't blame you at all Mickey." he said softly.

"But why?" asked Mickey.

"What happened was out of your control." Ven explained. "Xehanort was the one responsible for all of this. He manipulated basically everything and everyone so it would all work out for him. We were all just victims of his plot."

Mickey sighed. "I guess."

"And hey," Ven continued. "If it weren't for this, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion probably wouldn't even exist."

Mickey gasped. "Oh gosh! I hadn't thought of that!" He was silent for a minute. "I guess you're right Ven."

"Just remember Mickey, we all make mistakes in the past. But instead of being sorry over them, we should learn from them instead." Ven said kindly.

Mickey smiled. "Thanks Ven. I'm really glad you're back."

Ven smiled as he and the mouse king shared a hug.

Just then, Goofy came in.

"Hey fellers, we're here!" he called.

"Thanks Goof!" said Mickey,

Ven stayed away his bottle of water and he and Mickey followed Goofy to the cockpit.

* * *

_Midgar:_

25 beams of light came down from the sky as Sora and Co. found themselves back in the streets of Midgar. People either walked our drove by, carrying on with their day.

"Things seem normal around here." said Pence.

"Where should we go?" Sora asked the Turks.

"The WRO headquarters." said Rude.

"What's WRO?" asked Xion.

"It stands for 'World Regenesis Organization.'" said Elena.

"It's an organization that helps protect our world." added Cloud.

"Cool." Lea said, impressed.

"We also keep dangerous criminals locked up there." added Reno. "That's most likely where Vincent took the Rai sisters after they were arrested for the attacks."

"Then let's move!" said Mickey.

"Lead the way." Aqua said to the six Midgar residents.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Reno, Rude, and Elena nodded as they rushed off.

* * *

_WRO Headquarters:_

The 25 heroes soon came up to a large building that was above a set of stairs.

"Whoa!" Sora, Roxas, Ven, Myde, Donald, Hayner, and Pence exclaimed in awe.

"Sweet building." commented Lea.

"It's so big." Aqua murmured.

"Nah, the tallest building in all the worlds would be that one in Japan." chuckled Reno.

"Some of us have been there before." said Minnie. "It's got a beautiful view."

"Come one, let's head inside." said Tifa.

And with that, the group went inside.

* * *

_Inside:_

The 25 heroes soon came down to the basement and entered a staff lounge. What caught their attention was a bunch of damage to it. And to their horror, there, laying on the ground, stood three unconscious men.

Two of them they recognized as Tseng and Vincent. The other was a man in his early 40's with long black hair tied into a ponytail like Tseng, a black moustache & beard, and wore a dark blue suit with a red tie, a white undershirt, dark blue plants, and black shoes.

Their clothes were all tattered and ripped and they looked bruised and battered.

"Tseng! Vincent! Reeve!" Cloud exclaimed in shock.

"Who's Reeve?" asked Roxas.

"Reeve Tuesti is in charge of Urban Development at the Shinra Electric Power Company." explained Zack. "And after Hojo betrayed us, he became one of their top scientists."

Reno and Rude helped Tseng up. Lea and Cloud did the same with Vincent and Ven and Xion with Reeve.

"Guys…" groaned Tseng. "Is that you…?"

"Easy there, boss." said Reno.

Sora, Kairi, Aqua, and Donald walked over and casted Curaga on the three men. Immediately, their bruises and cuts disappeared and their clothes were normal again.

"Thank you." said Vincent.

"Now what the hell happened here?" asked Lea.

"It all started after you left." said Tseng.

* * *

_Several hours ago:_

_Rufus and Reeve walked into the cell blocks to meet up with Tsneg, Vincent, and the Rai sisters._

"_Thank you for coming to help us with this interrogation Reeve." thanked Rufus._

"_No trouble at all." said Reeve. "I am interested to find out why Shelke and Shalua had unleashed those creatures your new allies call 'Heartless' and 'Nobodies' on our city."_

"_They claim that they did it so they could find Jenova's whereabouts." said Rufus. "That information is only known to a certain amount of individuals that work for us. Including me."_

"_We just need to make sure that is their reason and why they're doing it." nodded Reeve. "As well as to the fact who else they may be allied with during this whole situation."_

"_Sora and his friends told us about these three names Ansem, Xemnas, and Xehanort, the latter being the young incarnation of the one causing trouble. But we just need to be sure." said Rufus._

_The two walked up to Vincent who stood outside the interrogation room._

"_I trust that our suspects haven't made any efforts to escape?" the president inquired._

_Vincent shook his head. "Not at all President Shinra. Tseng and I have kept a close eye on them."_

"_Excellent." said Rufus. _

_The three men then entered the interrogation room. Tseng was off to the side while Shelke and Shalua were in orange prison uniforms and handcuffed to chairs. Rufus sat down across from them while Tseng, Vincent, and Reeve stood behind him._

"_I trust you two know what you're here for." said Rufus. It wasn't a question. It was a statement._

_The sisters said nothing until Tsneg spoke up in a dangerously code tone. _

"_I suggest you both answer the president."_

"_We know that you're asking us about why we allowed the Heartless and Nobodies to roam around the city." said Shelke._

"_Exactly." said Reeve. _

"_First of all, how do the two of you know about the other worlds?" asked Tseng. "If I do recall, that information was kept away from the experiments of Deepground."_

"_Through the SND system." replied Shelke._

"_Really?" Reeve asked in astonishment, his expression matched on Rufus, Tseng, and even Vincent's faces._

"_Yes." nodded Shelke. "It's one of my specialities."_

"_Right." said Rufus. "Now then, what was your plan?"_

"_It wasn't necessarily _our_ plan." said Shalua. "It was the plan of Organization XIII, under Xehanort's orders."_

"_We know that part." said Vincent. "But was what you said about retreating Jenova cells true or false?"_

"_All true." said Shalua. "Xehanort and Maleficent claim that the cells will improve the chosen members of Organization XIII, making them more vulnerable to win the second Keyblade War against the 7 Guardians of Light."_

"_Why would he want to conduct another Keyblade War?" asked Tseng._

"_Indeed." said Rufus. "The last one caused mass destruction. My father and Professor Hojo were allies to Keyblade wielders that once lived in this world before they betrayed them for their own selfish goals. What's Xehanort's purpose?"_

"_I'm afraid that is all we can say." said Shelke. "He and his fellow superiors, three whom you have met, didn't tell us much more, other than to retrieve any information on Jenova's whereabouts."_

"_Well tell Xehanort that he is insane." said Vincent. "Shinra and Hojo didn't know what they were messing with when they experimented with those alien cells."_

"_Vincent is right." said Tseng. "Results in experimentation with Jenova cause more trouble than what it's worth. Xehanort, Maleficent, Organization XIII and all their allies are fools just like Hojo, Shinra, and Sephiroth were. They don't know what they're messing with, and I don't just mean trying to find Jenova."_

"_Thank you for your time with us." said Rufus. "Until WRO decides what to do with your sentence, you'll be locked up in here for the time being." The president turned to Tsneg and Vincent. "Take them back to their cell."_

_The Turk and former Turk nodded as they got the Rai sisters out of their chaos, handcuffed them behind their backs and led them out of the room._

* * *

_A little while later, the four men were in the lounge._

"_So it has been confirmed what those two said earlier today was actually true." said Rufus._

"_What should we tell Sora and the others when they bring back Reno, Rude, and Elena?" asked Vincent._

"_Only that not much new information other than Xehanort having a good eye on this world." said Rufus. "But nonetheless, with the Keyhole sealed and those two locked up awaiting what WRO will do with them, we should be fine."_

"_Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." came a voice._

_The four men jumped and turned to see a corridor of darkness open and out from it came Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Magica De Spell, and another old ally of Maleficent's group of villains. _

_He had bluish gray skin and blue flaming "hair". His eyes were completely yellow except for his black pupils. He had very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face was quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers were long, thin, and clawed. He wore what appeared to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seemed to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder. His feet were covered, due to the length of his robes and smoke that appeared around him. It was Hades, the god who was lord of the dead._

_It had been Pete who spoke._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Rufus._

"_I am Maleficent, mistress of all evil." the evil fairy said. "They are Pete, Mortimer Mouse, Hades, and Magica De Spell."_

"_And as for why we're here…" Magica began before smirking evilly. "I believe you lot have something that belongs to us."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Tseng._

"_Oh I think you know very well what we want." Pete said with a dark chuckle._

"_Jenova is around here somewhere and we're gonna get it!" said Mortimer._

"_So if you spies wanna just wanna tell us where this alien-thing is then we'll be on our way." said Hades in a casual manner. "We're happy, you're happy, we smile, we cheer, we celebrate, life goes on, you know, that whole deal."_

_Rufus glared at the villains. "As I told the Rai sisters, you don't know what you're dealing with." he said firmly._

"_Jenova is extremely dangerous and shouldn't be messed around with." added Reeve._

_Magica cackled evilly. "Oh you simple-minded fool. You don't even know what extremely dangerous is." she teased with a grin._

"_Tell us where Jenova is." said Mortimer._

"_Over our dead bodies." snarled Vincent._

"_Fine, you're loss." shrugged Hades._

_Magica then summoned her staff and charged at them. Vicnet drew his pistol and tried to fire at her. But since Magica was a power-recovered powerful sorcerer, she was able to defend all the bullets and tried to use her staff a giant the former Turk. Vincent had to block the attacks with his fists and arms._

_Pete and Mortimer ran towards Tseng and Reeve. Tsneg used his self-defense moves to try and defend himself against them. Reeve did the same as hard as he could. _

_Maleficent turned to Hades. "Free the Rai sisters." she instructed._

_Hades smirked. "Alright. Prison break." he smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_Maleficent then charged at Rufus, who tried to defend himself with his own gun. But like Magica, despite not wing a mage, Maleficent was still able to defend herself easily against the president, who had to dodge the attacks. _

_Vincent managed to shoot Magica several times. But unfortunately, they only hit her cape. Just before he could fire again, he was suddenly zapped by dark pinkish-purple magic and was suddenly flung into the tables, crashing into them hard. Then, he was picked up again and was flung into the cupboards and he crashed face first onto the floor, unconscious._

_Tseng and Reeve did their best to fight Pete and Mortimer. But before Reeve could throw another punch at Mortimer, Pete suddenly picked him up by his jacket collar, slammed him into a wall, and threw him roughly into a chair, knocking him unconscious._

_Tseng was distracted by the horrifying sight when he was picked up by Pete and Mortimer and thrown towards Magica, who zapped him with a blast of magic as he fell on his back onto the ground._

_Rufus did his best to get away from Maleficent's attacks. But just as he managed to avoid bother magical blast, he was suddenly slammed into the wall by a tentacle made out of smoke. _

_Maleficent smirked as she turned to see Hades standing in the doorway with the now free Shelke and Shalua as he dismissed his magical smoke. She then aimed her staff at Rufus and fired a spell at him, knocking the president unconscious._

"_Good work everyone." she praised. _

"_Thank you for freeing us Maleficent." thanked Shalua._

"_It is no trouble at all." the witch replied._

_Maleficent then approached Shelke and used her magic to get her back into her Deepground attire. Magica did the same with Shalua._

"_So now what?" asked Hades._

"_We may not be able to locate the remains of Jenova…" began Maleficent._

"_But we might as well get it out of someone later." fished Magica as she gazed at Rufus._

"_Bring him back to the castle." ordered Maleficent. "We'll keep him locked up until he tells us Jenova's location."_

"_What about the Turks and scientist?" asked Pete._

"_Leave them." said Maleficent. "They won't be much use to us. Especially since Vincent Valentine ad that Chaos gene removed."_

"_And they're unconscious." added Hades. "So we're good."_

_With that said, Magica opened a corridor of darkness and entered it. Maleficent, Hades, Shelke, and Shalua followed suite. Pete and Mortimer picked up Rufus and were the last to enter as the corridor closed._

_But Hades was wrong. Tseng, despite losing consciousness, had heard everything. He managed to pull out his Gummiphone and called Reno._

"Yo?"_ came the redhead Turk's voice._

"_President… Shinra… kidnapped…" Tseng wheezed._

"THE PRESIDENT IS_ WHAT_?!"_ came the panicked voice of the youngest male Turk._

"_Attack… at… WRO… Shinra's… been… compromised…" Tseng groaned._

"Alright, we're on our way!"_ came Reno's voice._

"_Thank you…" Tseng wheezed._

_As Reno hung up, Tseng dropped his Gummiphone as he fell unconscious._

* * *

_Present:_

"And several hours later, you lot showed up." finished Tseng.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Elena stared in shock and horror at what Tseng just told them.

"Oh my…" Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, and Tifa gasped in shock.

"Damn…" Riku, Lea, Myde, Reno, Cloud, and Zack said together.

"You guys could've been killed." Max said in shock.

"That was pretty brave of you." said Sora.

Tseng, Vincent, and Reeve smirked.

"Thank you, Sora, right?" asked Reeve.

Sora nodded. "Yep. And that's Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." he replied, gesturing to his friends, who all waved in response.

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Reeve.

Tseng and Vincent were shocked when they saw Ven.

"Are you re,aged to Roxas?" asked Vincent.

Ven chuckled. "No. It's complicated."

"Back to the topic at hand, we now know that Rufus is at the Organization's castle." said Aqua.

"Just like Terra!" added Goofy.

"So we can rescue both of them!" said Pence.

"But how will we do it?" asked Tifa.

"I think I know someone who can help us." said Mickey. "Everyone, we're gonna need to head to Mysterious Tower."

"Mysterious Tower?" asked Elena.

"What's that?" asked Cloud.

"That's the place where Master Yen Sid, a wizard and the most powerful mage in all the worlds, lives." said Daisy.

"He's Mickey's teacher." added Minnie.

The Midgar residents were surprised.

"So this wizard and most powerful mage taught the mouse everything he knows?" asked Reno.

"He must be so cool!" said Zack.

Mickey chuckled. "Oh he is. But he's a retired Keyblade Master. But he should be able to help us." he said to them.

"Just how powerful is he?" asked Rude.

"Powerful enough to create a world where time doesn't necessarily exist so Kairi, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette could train with their Keyblades." said Riku.

"Powerful enough to manipulate time at our home world so that two years would seem like two days."

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, and Reeve's jaws dropped.

"Damn that's… wow!" exclaimed Reno.

"But why would he do that?" asked Vincent.

"Because Max and my nephews didn't know Goofy was King Mickey's Captain of the Guards and I was his Court Magician at the time." answered Donald.

"Well that explains a lot." commented Cloud.

"What a minute!" exclaimed Reno as he looked at Donald. "Did you just say Mickey's a king?!"

Donald nodded.

"And I'm his queen." added Minnie.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Tseng, Rude, Reno, Elena, Vincent, and Reeve's yes widened.

"Uh, w-we're we supposed to…" began Zack, nervous.

"There's no need for formalities!" Mickey said quickly.

"Anyway." said Riku. "We should go see Yen Sid and plan our next form of rescue to save Terra and Rufus from Xehanort's grasp."

"Right." said Sora. "We'll come up with something."

"I will join you all in this one." said Tseng. "I failed to help protect my boss. I wish to make up for that."

"Same here." said Vincent.

"Thanks guys." said Kairi. "But don't be so hard on yourselves." she added with a calm smile.

Tseng and Vincent nodded.

"You comin' too Reeve?" asked Reno.

Reeve shook his head. "With Rufus gone, someone's gotta keep things under control around here." he replied.

"Good idea." said Zack.

"Come on, let's get going." said Mickey.

And with that, everyone left the WRO building.

* * *

_Mysterious Tower:_

After Aqua sealed the Midgar's keyhole again, the group of 27 staled towards Yen Sid's tower.

27 beams came down from the sky to reveal everyone.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Vincent were in awe at the building.

"That's where the wizard lives?" asked Elena.

"He sure does." said Mickey with a smile.

"Now that is a neat place." said Reno.

"Come on." said Daisy.

The group entered the tower.

* * *

_Inside:_

Yen Sid was looking through a spell book when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said calmly.

One by one, Sora and his friends entered the room.

"Greetings Master Yen Sid." said Mickey as he and the normal world travelled bowed in respect.

Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Vincent, Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno quickly followed suite.

"It is good to see you all again along with new faces." said Yen Sid. "And I see you all managed to rescue Ventus and Aqua as well."

"It is an honor to see you again Master Yen Sid." Aqua said politely.

"Ansem the Wise was rescued too!" Ven chimed in.

"I am aware of Ansem the Wise's return." said Yen Sid. "Two of my associates informed me of his return."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Ven, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Myde were confused by that part of the response.

"Associates?" asked Mickey. "Do you mean two of the good fairies?"

"You mean Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?" asked Aqua. "I thought they lived in Enchanted Dominion."

"After that world fell to darkness, before Ansem and Xemnas were defeated, they stayed with Yen Sid and helped him out." explained Riku.

"Riku is correct." said Yen Sid. "But it wasn't them. They have been busy with other things."

"Then who told you?" asked Lea.

"That would be us." came a voice.

Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Vincent, and the Turks' eyes widened in shock.

"Was that… Angeal?!" Zack asked in shock.

Then, everyone turned around to see two people enter the study.

One was a tall man with a broad and muscular structure. He had black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side. He wore a standard SOLDIER First Class uniform and carries a standard SOLDIER sword, along with an iconic Buster Sword.

The other was an equally tall man with ginger hair and blue eyes. He had on a long red leather coat with crossed leather straps, the SOLDIER symbol, black boots, shoulder guards, and a large sword.

The Midgar residents' eyes widened when they saw them.

"Angeal?!" Zack exclaimed as he looked at the black-haired man, who he recognized as his mentor.

Angeal smiled happily. "Hey Zack. Long time no see. It' been too long." he greeted.

His response was Zack immediately hugging him.

"Genesis. It's been a while." commented Vincent.

"That it has." the ginger-haired man replied.

"So you're Angeal and Genesis?" asked Sora.

"We are." Genesis nodded. "And we know who all of you are, Sora."

That took Sora and his friends aback.

"How do you know us?" asked Goofy.

"We've been helping Master Yen Sid." replied Angeal. "We know all of your names."

"Wait a minute." said Reno. "When the president said you two were elsewhere, did he mean _this_?"

"Correct." said Genesis.

"Since the spread of darkness across multiple worlds, we volunteered ourselves to help Master Yen Sid keep an eye on them whenever necessary." said Angeal.

"It is also my chance to atone for all the wrongs I committed." added Genesis.

Cloud smirked. "Well it's good to see that you are, Gen." he said, patting his fellow swordsman's back.

"So what brings you all here?" asked Yen Sid.

The group explained the situation to him. Angeal and Genesis were horrified when they learned what had happened in their hometown while they were busy monitoring the other worlds.

"So Xehanort is hoping to gain access to Jenova cells." he mused. "That is very troubling, especially after what had happened many years ago."

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"When Jenova was on the world of Midgar, the darkness from her heart was a unique one I had never seen before." explained Yen Sid. "If Xehanort wishes to give it to his Organization to become more powerful, the combination of such darkness will cause immense destruction. The experiments of Hojo proved that, as the result made them unstable and dangerous. The combination of Jenova and Xehanort's darknesses is a threat that must be stopped."

"And me and Angeal were experiments with it too, but we managed to overcome it." added Genesis.

"But Xehanort and his Organization might not be able to." said Angeal with a frown.

"Which is why we need to rescue President Shinra." said Sora.

"Exactly." nodded Yen Sid.

"But what about Terra?" asked Aqua. "You told me that he was trapped within the Organization's grasp."

Those who knew what happened to Terra shared worried glances before Yen Sid spoke up.

"I'm afraid it is more troubling than you think Master Aqua." he told her. "Terra is a member of Organization XIII."

Aqua gasped in horror. The Midgar residents gasped as well.

"When Xehanort's heart landed in Terra, it possessed him." Yen Sid continued. "It is why Ansem and Xemnas, Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody look so young. But after they were defeated, Terra and Xehanort were restored separately, but Terra's heart was imprisoned somewhere. A pice of Xehanort's heart was put into Terra to make him a vessel for the Seekers of Darkness."

Aqua was horrified. Her own friend… was being used for evil.

"No… that… that can't be true!" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is Aqua." Myde said apologetically. "During my second time as Demyx, I met him once or twice. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I realized that it was indeed Terra."

Aqua was in shock. She couldn't speak.

"But we can still save him!" Sora said in a determined tone.

"The question is, how can we coordinate this rescue mission?" said Riku.

"And that's why we came to you Master Yen Sid." said Naminé.

"What do you think we should do." asked Xion.

Yen Sid stroked his ears as he pondered what his young champions and their friends should do. Everyone watched in anticipation.

Yen Sid looked at everyone left to right and back again. He then noticed a small but very faint glow around Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max. He immediately knew what that meant. But he decided to save that for later as he came up with an idea.

Finally, he stood up.

"First of all, will Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Max stand to the left please?" he asked.

Everyone was confused. But they knew better than to argue with Yen Sid. Even the Midgar residents knew not to as the wizard seemed intimidating. The five toons complied and stood a little off to the left.

"The Organization is stationed at their castle in the World That Never Was." said Yen Sid. "And since Rufus Shinra was kidnapped in order to try and find out Jenova's location, he would most likely be locked up in the dungeon where Kairi was when Saïx captured her and where the four memebrs of the Furious Five were when they were captured by Saïx, Xigbar, and Luxord prior to that. Lea, Roxas, Myde, and Xion know the castle well since they were members of the old Organization XIII themselves. It would be suitable for all of you to follow their lead."

"Makes sense." nodded Lea. "We were in the Organization the longest after the whole Castle Oblivion fiasco."

"So you guys would know where the dungeons are?" asked Aqua.

"Yep." nodded Myde.

"Lea took us there after the old members of Organization XIII captured our friends from the Valley of Peace like Master Yen Sid said." said Sora.

"But what about Terra?" asked Minnie. "How will we find him?"

"Terra would most likely be just about everywhere in the castle." said Yen Sid. "It would be wise to split up."

"Split up?" Riku asked in shock, his shock mirrored by everyone else.

"The ones who can locate Terra are… Sora, Ventus, and Aqua." explained Yen Sid. "It is due to their connections with him. Aqua and Ventus have known Terra for many years, and know just about everything about him. And as Naminé said, Sora is the one destined to save those who were suffering. Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and Lea were among those that had to be saved like Terra. The rest of you will stick together in order to rescue President Shinra as I'm sure you will encounter many enemies during your mission."

Everyone pondered the idea. It did make sense as they thought it over a couple of times.

"That sounds like a good idea Master Yen Sid." said Sora with a grin.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But how will we be able to find Terra?" asked Ven. "He could be anywhere in the castle by the time we get there."

"May your heart being your guiding key." was all Yen Sid said.

"Huh?" asked Reno.

"What does that mean?" asked Elena.

"I get it." said Sora. "We let our hearts… our connections show the way. We let them guide us to Terra."

"Precisely." nodded Yen Sid.

"Then it all sounds like a plan." said Lea.

"But do you think we'll be able to handle all the impending attacks when we step one foot into that castle?" asked Roxas.

Yen Sid walked out from behind his desk.

"I know you all can handle it. You are strong, brave, tough, smart, and sharp heroes, especially when you stick together." the wizard said to them. "You can overcome any challenges you face. And I know that you can overcome any challenges Organization XIII tries to use on you."

Yen Sid paused, for a moment.

"And I know you'll be just as strong as ever. Especially…" he trailed off ass he gestured to Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max. "…with 5 new _Keyblade Wielders_ among you."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Vincent, and especially Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and Max exclaimed in shock. Even Genesis and Angeal were shocked too.

"They have Keyblades?!" Myde asked in incredulous shock.

"How did that happen?!" asked Hayner.

"I don't remember having a Keyblade!" said Minnie.

"Me neither!" Donald and Daisy said in unison.

"Now how did that happen?" asked Goofy.

Aqua seemed to ponder something until an idea flew into her head.

"Wait! I think I might know!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Aqua.

"The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony." said Aqua.

"The what?" asked Reno.

"The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is when a Keyblade wilder passes on their power to another individual to become their successor." said Mickey.

"All you have to do his have someone touch your Keyblade and then the power passes through them." said Ven.

"But there is a way you can let someone hold your Keyblade without making them your successor." said Sora. "You just have to say a certain spell and they won't get the power while they fight with it."

"It can last as long as you need it too." added Riku. "When the Unversed attacked the Dream Festival last week, I let Hayner, Pence, and Olette temporarily use some of my keychain Keyblades after saying the spell so they could help fight too."

"I now release that was how Kairi got a Keyblade." said Aqua. "When we met in Radiant Garden over a decade ago, you accidentally touched my Keyblade, therefore granting you your power."

Kairi's eyes widened. "That explains so much." she murmured.

"And I got my power from Terra." said Riku.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Whaddya mean Riku?" asked Sora.

"I promised him to keep it a secret, but seeing how it's the topic at hand right now, it seems like an important time to reveal it." said Riku. "He choose me as his successor when I was 5."

"I didn't know that." said Mickey.

"Well you guys didn't necessarily have an easy way to track down Ven, Aqua, and Terra after they disappeared and find out where the new wielders were." Angeal pointed out.

Mickey nodded in agreement.

"So I guess that means when Ven's heart was inside me, I became his successor." said Sora.

"And me and Xion got Keyblades of our own because of it." added Roxas.

"And since I came from Kairi's heart, that's how I got one." added Naminé.

"And with Xehanort's vessels having a piece of his heart in them and Ansem and Xemnas already alternate forms of him, that's how they have one, like Myde for instance." added Xion.

"Vanitas was able to wield one because he came from Ven right?" asked Zack.

"That's right." nodded Ven.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Lea. "Me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette weren't giving a bequeathing and we aren't alternate forms of anyone, so how do we have them?"

That managed to stump everyone.

But Yen Sid came up with the answer. "Perhaps it is due to your connections with Roxas and Xion. Perhaps their influence of Lea changed your heart when it was unable to come back to you as Axel made you worthy enough to wield one under my guidance. And as for Hayner, Pence, and Olette, despite the fact that it was their digital selves that were friends with Roxas, the connection between their real selves to help Roxas' heart stay strong made them worthy as well."

Lea, Hayner, Pence, and Olette pondered the thought and nodded with smiles.

"So Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max must've come in contact with a Keyblade at some point, unintentionally making them their successors." said Tseng.

Mickey turned to his wife and friends. "Think back to when something get like that could've happened."

Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, and Max tried to think back.

Then, Minnie remembered something.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts: The Shadow War:_

_Vanitas has just shit a beam into the mirror that led to Wasteland. Instantly, the glass in the mirror turned dark as black ink began to drip out of it._

_"Oh no..." Mickey softly in horror._

_"Whats happening?!" Kairi asked in worry._

_"Nothing good, that's what!" exclaimed Max._

_Suddenly, a black, inky arm came out of the mirror, splattering ink all over the Throne Room._

_Everyone screamed in fright._

_"HOLY CRAP!" shrieked Myde._

_"What the hell is that?!" cried Lea._

_"No! It can't be!" exclaimed Mickey in horror._

_Suddenly, a hand formed from the arm and reached towards Mickey and Minnie, who were frozen in horror._

_"Mickey! Minnie! Look out!" shouted Sora, who, to everyone's horror, shoved the king and queen to the side as the arm grabbed him!_

_Sora cried out in horror as the hand gripped him tightly._

_"SORA!" everyone exclaimed in horror._

_"Oh no!" cried Mickey as he and Minnie got up._

_Suddenly, another inky arm came out of the mirror and lurched towards Mickey and Minnie. The two mice gasped in horror as hand emerged from the arm. Mickey softly gasped as he quickly shoved Minnie to side to save her, just as the hand grabbed him!_

_"MICKEY!" everyone screamed._

_"Mickey no!" shrieked Minnie. She rushed forward to grab Mickey... but only managed to touch the tip of his Keyblade with her fingers for a few seconds._

* * *

_Present:_

Minnie gasped. "When the Shadow Blot's arm grabbed Mickey I tried to reach out to save him, but I only ended up touching his Kingdom Key D Keyblade."

Mickey gasped.

"So Queen Minnie is King Mickey's successor." said Lea.

"That's… interesting." commented Vincent.

Then, Donald remembered something.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 3:_

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Doc were fighting Vanitas on the train they "stole" as it flew through a dark realm._

_Vanitas sneered as he sent more orbs of darkness their way before firing his own Perlza spells. Sora and Riku countered the attack by casting a Meteor Spell that destroyed the orbs and some hit Vanitas. Marty and Doc fired blizzard spells from their staffs that hit Vanitas backwards, making him lose his grip on his Keyblade._

_Everyone watched Void Gear fly through the air. Donald had an idea._

_"I've got it!" he shouted. Donald grabbed Void Gear and furiously began slashing Vanitas across the chest multiple times. "That's for letting our friends nearly DIE!" Donald shouted in anger, tossing the Keyblade to the side, which disappeared as soon it was 3 feet away from the train._

* * *

_Present:_

Donald blinked before he spoke up.

"When we fought Vanitas in Hill Valley before getting back to 1985, he lost his grip on his Keyblade and I grabbed it and used it against him." he told his friends.

"So your Vanitas' successor." said Ven.

Then, Daisy remembered next.

* * *

_1 day ago, Radiant Garden:_

_Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Max, Aqua, and Naminé were fighting Marluxia and Larxene at the bailey._

_Daisy leaped into the air and bashed Larxene basing her chest with her staff. Larxene growled as she sent a wave of electricity toward Daisy. The female duck was slightly electrocuted and then sent to the side, losing her grip on her staff and shield. Naminé retaliated by trying to attack Larxene, but then, she was kicked away by the old Organization's number 12, losing her grip on her Keyblade._

_"Got you now little witch!" cackled Larxene._

_Daisy got up and gasped as she saw what was going on. Then, she saw Naminé's Keyblade only a few feet away. Getting an idea, Daisy grabbed Naminé's Keyblade, charged towards Larxene, and slashed her across the side of her head, forcing the Savage Nymph backwards as she yelled in pain._

_Daisy's then used the Shooting Star Keyblade to cast a cure on Naminé._

_"Thanks Daisy." Naminé smiled._

_"Anytime." The duck replied, handing Kairi' former Nobody her Keyblade back as they charged back into battle._

* * *

_Present:_

"When me, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Max, and Naminé were fighting Marluxia and Larxene back at Radiant Garden yesterday, Larxene made Naminé loose her Keyblade. But before she could strike, I grabbed her Keyblade and sued it against that Nobody." said Daisy.

"I can't believe the thought didn't cross my mind." muttered Naminé.

"I noticed that too, but I had to focus on the fight." said Aqua. "And over course, other important stuff made that slip my mind."

"So I'm your successor Naminé." Daisy said to the blonde-haired girl.

"Guess so." Naminé shrugged.

Goofy then remembered something.

* * *

_Earlier that day, Midgar:_

_Mickey and Minnie had just taken down Ansem and Xemnas p, who had left Midgar. But before either of them could move, they were suddenly hit with a Thunder Tracer spell. Mickey and Minnie screamed as they landed on the streets. Kingdom Key W, Magnus Staff, and Storm Anchor disappeared as soon as they hit the ground._

_The mice groaned in pain as they looked up to see Young Xehanort, Keyblade in hand, walk up to them with a dark grin._

_"How sad." he mocked. "The mouse king and mouse queen have fallen."_

_The young incarnation of Xehanort then walked over to Mickey and placed his foot in the toon's chest. He then raised his Keyblade over his head._

_"Long live the king." he mocked._

_"Mickey!" Minnie gasped in fear._

_But before Young Xehanort could strike, he suddenly felt his Keyblade leave his grasp. He turned around, only to be hit in the face with the teeth of his weapon, sending him backwards._

_Mickey and Minnie were confused before looking up and gasped._

_There, standing with Young Xehanort's Keyblade in his grasp… was Goofy! He tossed the weapon to the side as Sora, Donald, Aqua, and the Cloaked Figure ran up to him. Donald and Goofy then ran over to help Mickey and Minnie up._

_"Are you guys ok?" asked Donald, concerned._

_Minnie smiled. "We are now." she replied._

_"We had a feeling that you guys might need some back up." said Sora. "Xehanort can be sneaky."_

_They then saw Young Xehanort get up, rise a few feet above the ground, and resummon his Keyblade in his grasp._

_Aqua faced the rulers of Disney Town._

_"Rest you two." she said softly. "We'll handle him."_

_Mickey and Minnie smiled. "Thank you Aqua." thanked Mickey._

_Aqua smiled as she summoned Master's Defender and joined her friends._

* * *

_Present:_

Goofy blinked. "Now that I think about it, Young Xehanort sent the king and queen to the ground after they defeated Ansem and Xemnas. But before he could kill Mickey, I grabbed his Keyblade out of his grasp and bashed him in the face with it." he said to everyone.

"So wait… that makes you… Xehanort's successor!" exclaimed Hayner.

Everyone grew nervous, especially Goofy and Max.

"Do not worry Goofy." Yen Sid said calmly. "You have strong light in your heart. Something as simple as touching the Keyblade of an evil being wouldn't cast you into darkness."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So that leaves Max." said Pence.

"How'd you get yours?" asked Elena.

Max thought long and hard as the memory came to his mind.

* * *

_Hours earlier, Land of Departure:_

_Sora, Riku, Max, Ven, and the Cloaked Figure we're battling Dark Riku. Ven had just casted a Blizzard spell. Dark Riku was hit hard by the attack that he dropped his Keyblade. Getting an idea, Max dropped his staff and picked up Soul Eater and slashed Dark Riku across his back with it several timed before bashing it against Dark Riku's head._

* * *

_Present:_

_"_When we fought Dark Riku, Ven used a Blizzara spell giant him and he dropped his Keyblade. I picked it up and used it against him before he was defeated." said Max.

"So… does that make you Riku's successor?" asked Myde.

"Something tells me that guy may not necessarily be me." said Riku. "I don't know why."

_"Because__ he isn't."_ came a voice.

Everyone jumped.

"What the hell was that?" asked Vincent.

Suddenly, a bright heart came out of Riku's chest.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

Riku smirked.

The heart then transformed into a faded version of Riku when he was fifteen, but in his body suit. It was a form-fitting suit that appeared to be made of black muscle tissue. The black faded to red around the wrists and came with purple gloves that were tucked under the suit. The suit had a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with the Heartless emblem on the chest. It had purple feet and shins that faded into black legs. It had a dark purple belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth was an off-white color that faded into dark purple and was ripped all around at the bottom.

Lea and Naminé gasped.

"Your the replica of Riku!" exclaimed Naminé.

Riku Replica smiled. _"That's right. Call me Repliku."_ he said to them.

"I thought you were cast into darkness." said Lea, confused.

_"Not__ necessarily."_ said Repliku._ "My heart ended up inside Riku's. How do you think he was able to dual-wield and get out of the Demon Tide?"_

"That was you?" asked Sora.

Repliku nodded. _"Yep. And I must say Sora, Donald, Goofy, it's been a while. Of course you don't remember me."_ he said to the three.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy winced.

"Sorry." said Sora, scratching the back of his head.

Repliku smiled. _"No worries."_ he then turned to face everyone. _"And as I was saying, that guy isn't Riku. It's _me_."_

Everyone was surprised.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy.

_"I could__ sense it from within Riku's heart."_ Repliku replied. _"And I could tell that was me, but in a vessel. When Young Xehanort was gathering hearts from the past to be put into vessels, he must've picked up my heart from the past from when I was brainwashed into believing I was the real Riku."_

"So basically, I'm _your_ successor?" asked Max.

_"Pretty__ much."_ said Repliku._ "Anyways, I'd better get back to Riku's heart."_

"Will we see you again?" asked Olette.

Repliku smiled._ "I'm always here."_

Everyone waved goodbye as Repliku remerged with Riku.

"So how do we summon our new Keyblades?" asked Minnie.

"Basically, you call to it with your heart." said Mickey.

"It's also partially in the snap of the wrist." added Lea, summoning Flame Liberator as a demonstration before dismissing it.

"So give it a try guys." said Sora.

Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max traded glances before nodding. They held out their right arms and began calling with their hearts.

'_May my heart be my guiding key…'_ the five said to themselves.

Then, they each felt a tingle in their arms. Suddenly, before anyone knew it, there were bright flashes. When the flashes cleared, everyone except for Yen Sid gasped.

There, in Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max's grasps… were Keybaldes!

Minnie's Keyblade's Guardians was a recoloration of Kingdom Key's guard; it was a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself was a deep indigo. The shaft was light-blue and rounded, ending with an orb past the teeth, which were formed by a spike and a five-pointed star of the same color. A gold rainguard was at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain was a five-pointed gold star and it was attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain.

Donald's Keyblade had a magenta hilt and resembled the Reality Shift crosshairs, and at the top of the hilt was a crown insignia. The tip of the blade was lime-green with a magenta accent and resembled a Drop gauge, with a design of a heart. Both the hilt and tip constantly emitted a gently pulsing light. The shaft of the blade was black with magenta and blue accents. The keychain token was a crown headed by pearls.

Daisy's Keyblade has a dark blue handle and the guard encircled the handle like a white, squat teardrop where the top of the guard was a white heart. There were two dark blue arches with a hole in the center of each, one on each side of the top of the guard. The shaft consisted of two separate blue poles that ended at the "teeth" that resembled half of a gear. There was a dark blue circle, surrounded by a light blue, then another dark blue circle around that which was the inside of the teeth piece; the group of circles was attached to the shaft by another light blue arc. The outer side of the circles was a half circle with a point at the peak and two small spheres within the half circle, one by the peak and one in the center of the arc. The top of the shaft was a dark blue, six-pointed star within a light blue circle. Its Keychain had a gold lobster clasp with a rusty chain attached and a green spellbook as the token.

Goofy's Keyblade's handle was covered in blue stripes, its guard was comprised of five gold gears with light blue centers, and a much larger, blue-white and spiked gear set at the top of the handle. The base and tips of the blade resembled the Mirage Arena teleportation hubs and were connected by a light red beam that gave off a dim glow. This beam was surrounded by a light blue, double-helix structure. The tip of the blade was further decorated by a translucent sphere which emanated the same dim red glow as the blade. A gold crown resembling the one worn by No Heart sat off-kilter on the tip of the blade, forming the teeth. The Keychain had three gold links that connect to a charm shaped like a small, three-pointed gold crown, similar to the one on Sora's necklace, but with a gold circle on each of its points.

Max's Keyblade, most Keyblades, which were modeled after lever tumbler lock keys, was modeled after a pin tumbler lock key like Riku's. It had a bronze appearance, with a green or a rusted bronze handle. Two rods jutted out of the top of the guard. The blade was the shaft of a pin tumbler lock key, covered in bandages from the tip to the base. The Keychain was a dull bronze, with the token being Cloud's Fenrir pendant.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" everyone _(except Master Yen Sid)_ exclaimed in awe. Their jaws all dropped. Even Vincent, Tseng, Angeal, and Genesis were awed by it. Rude lifted up his shades to see if it was real or not.

"Now that was cool." said Reno.

"Definitely." Elena said in agreement.

"This feels… amazing." Daisy said in awe as she looked at her Keyblade.

"So this is what it's like to have powers." murmured Max.

"Now I know how Mickey feels sometimes." giggled Minnie.

"So what are you gonna call your new Keyblades?" asked Aqua.

The five new wielders pondered as they exclaimed their Keyblades.

"I'll call mine… Starlight." said Minnie.

"I'll call this one… Unbound." said Donald.

"Royal Radiance! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Hmm… I'm gonna go with… Spellbinder." said Daisy.

Max examined the Keychain on his Keyblade and saw the resemblance between it and the pin on Cloud's jacket.

"Cloud, what does that pin on your coat signify?" he asked.

Cloud looked at his pin then back at Max. "It signifies a wolf once associated with me. Fenrir." he replied.

Max nodded as he looked at his Keyblade. "Then that's what I'll call mine: Fenrir." he said with a smirk.

Cloud chuckled. "Thanks Max."

"Now those are nice names." said Aqua.

"I agree." said Sora.

Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Max then dismissed their new Keyblades.

"And now that you know how to summon them, like Sora, you will learn as you go along during this mission." said Yen Sid. "You all know the plan ahead. I wish you all the best of luck in rescuing Terra and Rufus."

"Thank you Master." said Mickey with a smile.

"And just in case something happens, we'll be right behind you with back up." said Angeal.

Sora and Co. traded confused glances.

"What kind of back up?" Zack asked his mentor.

"All in due time." Angeal said with a smirk.

Zack rolled his eyes with a smug smile.

"In the meantime, good luck to you all." said Genesis. "Bring President Shinra and Terra back safe and sound."

"Don't worry. We will!" promised Sora.

"Best of luck my young champions." said Yen Sid. "And remember… may your heart be your guiding key."

Everyone nodded.

One by one, Sora, Aqua, Mickey, Ven, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Vincent walked out of the study and back to the Gummiship.

"We'll be in our way too." said Angeal.

Yen Sid nodded as Angeal and Genesis exited the study.

Yen Sid was alone, for a moment. He then spoke up.

"They're gone."

Then, out of a corridor of darkness came the Cloaked Figure. He walked until he was in front of Yen Sid's desk.

"Eventually, you'll have to reveal yourself." Yen Sid told him. "They will want to know who you are."

The Cloaked Figure sighed. "I know they do. But… I'm just not sure I'm ready to face them after everything that's been going on." he said sadly.

"Tell me, why do you doubt yourself?" asked Yen Sid.

"Well… basically, it's what I've become. I basically belong to the darkness. After what happened in my world, the aftermath affected me." the Cloaked Figure replied. He sighed again. "My heart belongs to something that their fighting against. How can I ever face them? What if they never trust me again?"

Yen Sid smiled a little.

"If I know my young champions, they won't hold it against you. Of course, there may be some, but they will get over it eventually. When Riku fell to darkness, no one held it against him." he said calmly.

"But what about Donald?" the Cloaked Figure asked.

"He _may_ have a hard time, but once he sees who you really are, then he will see the real you. The real you I see. The real you Sora, Mickey, and just about everyone else knows about you." replied Yen Sid. "I know they all will, if you'll just give yourself a chance to face your fears. They'll love you… for you. Darkness or not."

The Cloaked Figure looked at Yen Sid. "I hope you're right." he said quietly. "Well… might as well go help them at the castle. While Angeal and Genesis bring back up, it probably won't hurt to add myself into the mission."

"I wish you luck." said Yen Sid.

With that, the Cloaked Figure summoned another corridor of darkness and stepped through it as it vanished behind him.

Yen Sid stood up from his desk and looked out the window into the starry sky.

"Good luck everyone… you'll need a whole lot of it." he said quietly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now Tseng and Vincent have joined the rescue mission. And we have 5 new Keyblade Wielders! How will the rescue mission go? We'll find out in the next few chapters. Until then, rate and review and I'll see you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Castle That Never Was

_**The rescue mission begins. But it won't be an easy start or end. Familiar enemies are coming. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Gummiship sailed through the Lanes-In-Between towards the World That Never Was. Everyone was tense as now they were entering the bad guys' headquarters.

Roxas sat at the controls this time with Sora in the co-pilot's seat and Kairi in the weapons chair.

Riku, Kairi, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Tseng, and Vincent sat in the seats while Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Aqua, Ven, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Reno, Rude, and Elena stood up.

"So is the castle that bad?" asked Olette, nervously.

"In retrospect, not really." replied Lea. "But inside, Heartless, Nobodies, and probably even the Unversed are allowed to roam free."

"And it's filled with more bad guys than ever." added Myde.

"As long as we stick together to find Rufus while Sora, Aqua, and Ven track down Terra, we'll be ok." said Riku.

"I just hope we can save them." said Aqua, grasping her Wayfinder.

"So do I Aqua." said Ven, grasping his Wayfinder too.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water." said Goofy.

With that, he walked to the kitchen.

Another thought crossed Aqua as she followed Goofy. Ven noticed this, so he followed too.

* * *

_Kitchen:_

Goofy got himself some water when Aqua and Ven walked in.

"Hi Goofy." greeted Aqua.

Goofy turned around. "Oh hey fellers!" he greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I was curious." said Aqua.

"About what." the king's captain asked.

"How did you end up becoming a dad?" asked Aqua.

Goofy was taken aback by the question. "Why do ya ask?" he asked, curious.

"I was curious." she replied.

"I know partially the story just like everyone else in here." said Ven. "But I just decided to join in."

Goofy smiled as he sat down at the table. Aqua and Ven followed suite.

"Well… it was about 20 years ago." said Goofy. "I had just become Mickey's Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Around the time Donald became his court magician?" asked Aqua.

"At the same time actually." said Ven.

"Yup." said Goofy. "We were on our vacations to the other side of our world to get away from the royal life. Mickey and Minnie were in Mouseton, Donald and Daisy were in Duckburg, and I was in Spoonerville. I was at a charity event since I didn't have much to do. And that was where I met her."

"Your future wife?" asked Aqua.

Goofy nodded with a find smile on his face as he thought back to that day. "Her name was Victoria. Tall, redhead, very sweet. She was the apple of my eye." he said happily.

"That's so sweet." said Aqua.

"We dated for quite sometime after that. It wasn't until a year later did I tell her about my job at Disney Castle." continued Goofy. "And sometime after that, I popped the question and we got married." he sighed happily at the memory, "It was a beautiful wedding. Mickey and Minnie were more than happy to host it at the castle."

"It sounded wonderful." said Aqua with a smile.

"That's what I said!" chuckled Ven.

"Yup." said Goofy. "After our honeymoon, she moved into the castle, often helping as a maid. And then…"

Goofy then smiled at the memory.

"She told me that she was gonna have a baby."

"Max?" asked Aqua, just to be sure.

Goofy nodded. "Yep. We had royal transportation to the hospital. My world just got even better the day I first held Max in my arms." he said happily.

"That's so sweet." said Aqua with a smile.

Goofy smiled. "Yeah. For three years, we raised Max together. Sometimes, the others would help us, even though they didn't have any experiences being parents." he continued.

Goofy's face then fell. "But then one night… things changed for the worse." he said solemnly.

Aqua grew concerned. Ven braced himself to hear the horrible revelation again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were escaping the royal life again." said Goofy. "Victoria was called to a late meeting at work. So I was responsible for making sure Max got to bed on time."

Goofy then sniffed as Aqua and Ven saw small tears form in his eyes.

"And then…" Goofy began.

"And then what?" Aqua asked, concerned.

Goofy sniffed again as he said sadly, "...I got the call."

* * *

_Spoonerville, Goof residence, 17 years ago:_

_Goofy (in his _A Goofy Movie_ attire) was putting a sleeping 3-year-old Max to bed. He lays him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him to bundle him up._

_"Goodnight Maxie. I'll see you in the morning my little angel." Goofy said softly with a smile._

_With that, he turned off the lights and closed the door._

_Just then, the phone rang. Quickly making sure the noise didn't wake up Max, Goofy ran into the kitchen and answered up the phone._

_"Hello?" _

"Goofy Goof?" _came a voice._

_"That's me! A-hyuck!" Goofy replied._

_He heard a sigh on the other line as the vice said, _"I am an officer of the Spoonerville Police Department."

_Goofy was now concerned. "Is there something wrong officer?" he asked, nervously._

"There was a car accident down on Main Street."_ said the officer. _"There were no survivors in either car. We identified one of the individuals as… your wife. Victoria Alice Red-Goof. We would've come to the house but your street is still under construction."

_Goofy felt is heart stop and blood freeze. His wife… was dead?!_

_"I'll… I'll come by the station tomorrow." was all he could say._

"Thank you Mr. Goof. And I speak for everyone here when I say… I am terribly sorry for your unexpected loss."_ said the officer._

_"Thank you…" was all Goofy said as he hung up. _

_And just like that, Goofy fell to his knees and broke down crying._

* * *

_Present:_

Goofy now had tears falling down his face as he told the story.

Aqua was horrified.

Ven, despite having heard the story from within Sora's heart, was just as shocked, but not as shocked as before.

"She was… killed?!" Aqua asked horrified.

Goofy nodded sadly.

"I was so heartbroken that day. I felt like I just lost about everything in my life." he sniffed.

"How did the others take it?" asked Aqua.

"They were horrified." said Goofy. "Condolences were all around my house that day."

"How did Max take it?" Aqua asked,

This time, Ven answered. "It was hard for Goofy to explain to Max what had happened since he was only 3 at the time. He had to use the example of when his grandmother, his mom's mom, died a few months prior." he said sadly.

Aqua was shocked.

"Since that day, I took it upon myself to raise Max. I had the occasional help from Mickey and Donald but it was minimal since they weren't dads themselves." said Goofy. "Same thing with Minnie, Daisy, and Della. Luckily, Scrooge was kind energy to help at times since he had experience with Donald and Della."

"But most of the time it was you?" asked Aqua.

Goofy nodded. "Yep. I did my best to take care of Max. Mickey and Minnie didn't mind when I had to miss out on royal duties since I had to look after my son. He lived with me all the way until he left for college." he explained. "During the summer, I told him I had to go on a business trip and I wouldn't know when I would be back. That trip lasted two years, but like what Yen Sid did for Donald's family except for Scrooge and is she was alive somewhere, Della, that wizard alternated the timeline so it would seem like 2 days since I couldn't tell Max the truth yet until I was ready."

"I still find that fascinating." said Aqua. She then smiled. "And that is so sweet how you took it upon yourself to raise Max all by yourself with the occasional help Goofy. I'm impressed and proud at the same time. That takes a lot of courage and you pulled it off brilliantly." she said kindly.

Goofy smiled. "Thanks Aqua. That means a lot."

"How did Max find out anyway?" asked Ven.

"I'll tell you all about it another time." said Goofy. He then sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Aqua.

"I sometimes wonder if Max is ever happy that I'm his dad." said Goofy. "Sometimes I worry if I'm nothing more than an embarrassment to him."

"Why would you ever think that?" asked Ven.

"Well, I mean look at me." said Goofy. "My name is Goofy and I often live up to it, unintentionally embarrassing Max even though I don't mean to. I mean, I want to be involved in his life, but I know I can't do that forever. But every time I do, I always feel like I just end up making things worse and embarrassing that I actually mean to do."

Goofy then sighed sadly. Then, Aqua and Ven each placed a hand on Goofy's. He looked at them, puzzled as he saw their comforting smiles.

"I think that Max doesn't care if your a goofy dad or not." said Ven. "From all the time I've spent in Sora's heart whenever he and Max were in the same room, whenever the topic came up, Max doesn't mind at all that you're his dad. He loves you very much."

"Yeah. And after everything you've done for him as his dad and only living parent, why would he be embarrassed by you?" asked Aqua. "Sure, you do seem clumsy and not as smart as Albert Einstein, but in the end, we all have our embarrassing moments. Even Max just by himself I imagine. And we know that no matter how many times you embarrass him or screw up, he'll always love you very much." she added with a smile.

Goofy smiled happily at Ven and Aqua's words.

"Thanks fellers. That really means a lot." Goofy said with a smile.

"And if it helps, talk to Max." suggested Aqua.

Goofy smiled some more. "Thanks Aqua."

Aqua and Ven then gave Goofy a hug.

Then, they heard Mickey's voice.

"Fellas! We're here!"

Separating their hug, the three friends ran back to the cockpit.

* * *

_Cockpit:_

Everyone gazed up in terror as they sailed towards their dreaded destination: The Castle That Never Was. The castle was white with a couple of black Nobody symbols on them. The areas looked scattered and very spooky. It was also unsettling that it seemed to be floating around a blackish-blue sky with red mist around it. The symbol of Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts was still up in the air. Down below stood the Dark City that was the only other way to the Digital Twilight Town.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Ven tensed as they laid their eyes in the castle once again, unpleasant memories coming back to them. Aqua, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, and Vincent gasped in terror at the sight of the castle.

"Oh my…" gasped Minnie.

"Holy Shiva…" muttered Reno.

"Mother…." muttered Rude.

"That's Organization XIII's Castle?" Daisy asked in shock.

"'Fraid so." said Lea.

"And I thought the old mansion looked spooky." commented Pence.

"And that place wasn't even haunted." said Hayner.

"So this is where Terra's been for some time now." murmured Aqua.

Roxas parked the ship.

"Alright guys, let's go." said Mickey.

Everyone nodded though some still felt dreadfully nervous. Donald pressed some buttons and everyone was beamed down.

* * *

_Dark City:_

27 beams of light came down as everyone found themselves within the streets of the Dark City.

"Man, this city's gotten even spookier." commented Lea.

"And I thought Lonesome Manor was scary." said Sora.

"I'm not even sure if Wonderland's scarier than this." said Roxas.

"Scary or not, we must go through it if we're going to rescue Terra and President Shinra." said Tseng.

"He's right." said Mickey. "Come one everyone, but be careful."

Nodding, the group walked forwards while staying together.

In mere minutes, they arrived at the ramp that led up to the castle entrance.

"That the entrance?" asked Elena,

"Yup." said Myde.

Suddenly, Riku and Lea sensed something amiss.

"Guys, we're being watched." Riku said suddenly as he looked around.

Everyone looked at Riku and Lea.

"By who?" Naminé asked, nervously.

Suddenly, a figure leaped from a building above and landed on the ramp. Everyone jumped as the figure revealed himself to be Xigbar.

"Well look who decided to come and visit." the Nobody mused with a mocking grin.

"Xigbar!" snarled Lea.

Ven, Aqua, and Terra glared at the man they recognized from 12 years ago.

"Wow, look who's all angry." chuckled Xigbar. "The lost maters. Even after 12 years, you two haven't changed a bit."

"I still can't believe after 12 years you're still loyal to Xehanort, Braig." grunted Aqua.

"Actually, it's Xigbar." the one-eyed Nobody corrected. "Man, you really have missed out on a lot 'Master.' Just like what unfortunately happened to Terra." he added mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Ven, glaring.

Xigbar smirked at Ven. "Man it's been so long since I've seen that little look of yours. Sora, Roxas, and Xion managed to copy it nice and perfect." he commented.

"Shut it you traitor!" snapped lea as he summoned Flame Liberator.

Sora summoned Hero's Origin, Riku summoned Dual Disk, Kairi summoned Flame Liberator, Lea summond Flame Liberator, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Minnie summoned Starblade, Donald summoned Unbound and Mage's Staff, Daisy summoned Spellbinder, Goofy summoned Royal Radiance and Knight's Shield, Max summoned Fenrir, Roxas summoned Oblivion and gave Oathkeeper to Xion, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Aqua summoned Sweetstack, Ven summoned Hyperdrive, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk, Cloud and Zack drew their swords, Vincent drew his gun, Reno drew his rod, and Tifa, Rude, Tseng, & Elena readied themselves.

"Look who's all prepared." mocked Xigbar.

"What do you want Xigbar?" demanded Riku.

"We knew you lot would show up to rescue your friends." Xigbar replied. "Which is why I'm here to keep you from entering."

"_Just_ you?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We can take 'em." Reno smirked.

Xigbar chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't say that if I were you." he smirked.

Then, with a snap of his fingers, Dusk and Sniper Nobodies appeared around the group.

"More Nobodies!" exclaimed Goofy.

"And I gets worse." Xigbar suddenly said.

"Whaddya mean?" Myde asked, nervous.

Xigbar summoned one of his arrow guns in his left hand. But in his right… a Keyblade appeared!

The teeth were the same spikes as his arrowguns colored purple and white and the key it's left was a long metal spiked pole. The guard had a blue eye similar to the ones on Master Xehanort's Keybalde, Vanitas' Void Gear, the Way to the Dawn Keyblade, and the Soul Eater. The guard was metal that looked like two suitcase handles screws together to create a peculiar ring. The handle was purple and the chain was a darker purple with the Keychain being a gold eye this time.

"You got a Keyblade too?!" exclaimed Roxas.

"I call it Space Shooter." Xigbar said smugly. "Now let's see if you can defeat me now!"

Everyone got into fighting positions.

_(Data Xigbar Rematch from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Xigbar and all the Nobodies_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey _

_Kairi_

_Aqua_

_Ventus_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Naminé _

_Xion_

_Myde_

_Queen Minnie _

_Daisy Duck _

_Max_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

_Cloud_

_Zack_

_Tifa_

_Reno_

_Rude_

_Elena_

_Tseng_

_Vincent Valentine_

Sora quickly slashed away two Dusks in a row before using an Exo Spark spell to destroy several Snipers. He then charged at Xigbar and clashed Keyblades with him before the one-eyed Nobody fired a Dark Firaga spell at Sora, which hit the teen in the chest. Riku casted a cure on Sora as he used a Triple Pursuit on several Snipers. Riku then fired a Blizzard spell at Xigbar, knocking him backwards. The two Keyblade wielders then clashed Keyblades as they tried to strike each other. Kairi used a Flower Shoot spell to destroy some Dusks. Then, Kairi backflipped into the air and shot orbs of light from her Keyblade at some unsuspecting Nobodies. As Kairi landed, Xigbar tried to attack her with a Blizzard spell, but Kairi blocked it with a Firaga spell. Ven slashed away several Dusks and used a Mine Square spell to surprise-attack six Snipers. He then had to leap out of the way of Xigbar as he fried arrows from his gun. Ven then used his Keyblade like a bow-staff to bash them away. Aqua casted a Mine Shield spell to annihilate two Dusks and two Snipers that surrounded her. She then attacked Xigbar as both clashed Keyblades. Xigbar used a Blizzara spell on Aqua, much to her shock. After regaining her focus, Aqua fired a Blizzaga spell to knock him back.

Mickey and Minnie teamed up as they slayed away some surrounding Dusks. Mickey then leaped into the air and casted a Deep Freeze spell to melt them in place. Minnie then used her new Keyblade to shatter them into smithereens. The two then saw a clear shot at Xigbar, who was busy trying to fight Aqua.

"Wanna cool him down Minnie?" Mickey asked with a sly grin.

Minnie giggled. "Sure. I'll help you boost Blizzaga with an extra Blizzard spell." she replied.

Mickey nodded.

Both husband and wife held out their Keyblades. Mickey fired a Blizzaga spell and Minnie helped boost it with a Blizzard spell.

The combined magic knocked Xigbar backwards again. Growling, the Nobody tried to fire at the king and queen, but he ended up fighting Aqua again as she attempted to slash him.

Donald fired a Thundga spell with his staff against s group of Dusks. He then helped Daisy slash away some more Dusks with their new Keyblades. Diays then tried to fire orbs of light at a couple of Snipers coming towards her.

Then, they saw some more Snipers come towards them.

"What combo should we do?" asked Daisy.

Donald thought for a moment then smirked. "Try to do a simple Fire spell." he said to his girlfriend. "I'll handle the rest."

Daisy nodded as she concentrated and fired a Fire spell at the approaching Snipers. Donald then increased the power some more by casting Fira from his Keyblade and Firaga Burst from his staff. The snipers were destroyed immediately.

"Ducks really don't back down." Donald smirked.

"Damn right." Daisy said in agreement, smirking as well.

Goofy bashed away some Dusks with his shield as he slashed away some more with his Keyblade. Max attempted to do the same with his.

"What spell should we use?" asked Max.

"Uh… let's try some sort of storm spell." suggested Goofy, uneasily.

Max nodded as he attempted to try to cast a spell from his Keyblade. Suddenly, Max casted a Thunder spell on some more Dusks.

"Whoa! Cool!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey, let me try!" said Goofy.

Goofy casted a Thunder spell himself as some more Dusks were destroyed.

"Let's try it together!" suggested Max.

"Good idea son!" said Goofy.

Together, father and son combined Thunder spells and some Snipers and Dusks were destroyed.

"Alright! A-hyuck!" cheered Goofy.

"We make a good team!" smirked Max.

Roxas slashed away some Dusks as they came near him. He then kicked a Sniper into the air before destroying it with a beam of light. He then fired a Raging Storm at a group of Snipers that surrounded him. He then attacked Xigbar with several slashed, which the Organization member returned by blocking the attacks. Xion used Ice barrage to destroy charging Dusks. Then, when she saw Roxas and Xigbar clashing Keyblades, Xion fired Exo Spark to help her friend out. And it worked as Xigbar was hit. Xigbar snarled as he fire more arrows from his arrowgun. Naminé used an Aero spell to hold some Dusks and Nobodies in the air and then destroyed them with a Meteor Spell. She then saw Roxas and Xion blocking Xigbar's arrows, Naminé fired a Flower Shoot spell to hit the Nobody. Xigbar leaped into the air and fired a Dark Firaga spell at Naminé, hitting her, only for Xion to cure her and both helped Roxas fire orbs of light at Xigbar. Lea fired Flame Balls at attacking Dusks and then slashed away three Snipers in a row. He then used his fire magic to obliterate some more Dusks before using a Transcendence spell to destroy a bunch more Snipers that came near him. Seeing Xigbar trying to attack Roxas, Xion, and Naminé with a Blizzard spell, Lea transformed Flame Liberator to his chakrams and tossed them at Xigbar, slashing him across his chest and arms. As soon as the one-eyed Nobody regained hi surrounding, he was suddenly kung fu kicked by Lea in the chest just as his chakrams turned back into Flame Liberator in his grasp.

Myde slashed several Dusks with his Keyblade before using his water magic to get rid of another group of three. He then transformed Mystic Water into his sitar and bashed away two Snipers like they were golf balls and then strummed a note, causing several water pillars to rise and destroy them. When Myde saw Xigbar fighting Lea, he helped by sending a water pillar his way, knocking Xigbar to the ground. Xigbar snarled as he eyed the mullet-haired former Nobody and fired his arrowgun. Myde was hit several Times, but Kairi quickly cured him as Lea slashed Xigbar again. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stood together slashing away Dusks and Snipers that came near them. Seeing about a dozen Snipers fly through the air, the three Twilight Town residents held their Keyblades up in the air and casted their own Trinity Limit, destroying all the Nobodies in the process.

"Alright!" cheered Hayner.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Pence.

"Wicked!" cheered Olette.

Cloud and Zack used their swordsmanship skills to slice away Dusks. Zack backflipped in the air and upper-slice an approaching Sniper. Cloud jumped into the air and jammed his sword into a Dusk and then spun around and sliced away some more that tried to attack him. Reno tasered a couple of Snipers before jamming his rod into their faces. He then tasered a Dusk before punching it in the face and then jammed the rod into its stomach. Vincent fired his gun against the Snipers. He then kicked several Dusks in the air and fired at them, destroying them with one hit each. Rude, Tseng, and Elena used their self-defense moves to keep the Nobodies at bay. Rude lifted one Dusk in the air and slammed it into one of the buildings. Tseng double-punched the last Sniper and then spin-kicked a Dusk to the ground. Elena destroyed the last two Dusks by punching one multiple times in the face and kicking the other in the air before leaping up and uppercutting it in the face.

Xigbar noticed that all of his Nobodies were destroyed. Glaring, he fired an Exo Spark group. Sora countered by casting Raging Storm. Ven helped him out by casting orbs of light at Xigbar. The old Organization's Number II leaped into the air and began firing more arrows from his gun. While Aqua, Kairi, Riku, Lea, and Cloud blocked the arrows, Roxas and Xion each casted a Fira spell that knocked Xigbar onto the ramp. Mickey and Minnie slashed Xigbar across his chest with their Keyblades as Goofy charged forwards and bashed him with his shield. Xigbar snarled as he fired more arrows and casted a Blizzaga spell. But while he was distracted, Aqua casted Blizzaza onto the Nobody. As Xigbar was hit, Donald casted a Thundaga spell in him while Daisy fired orbs of light. As Xigbar was now near defeat, Sora, Riku, and Kairi raised their Keyblades in the air and used their own Trinity Limit to finally take down the Organization member.

_(Data Xigbar Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Xigbar fell to the ground as both his Keyblade and arrowgun disappeared.

"Now out of our way Xigbar." Lea said with a glare.

Xigbar huffed as he slowly got up. "Fine. Come inside. It'll be that last time any of you do if you dare." he said with an evil grin as he disappeared.

"Man that guy gets on my nerves." muttered Roxas.

"Come on fellas! Let's go!" said Mickey.

Nodding, the group dismissed their weapons and ran up the ramp into the castle. As they entered, they didn't notice two figures watching them from behind one of the buildings. One was the Cloaked Figure. The other was another figure most of Sora's group hadn't seen for quite a while.

* * *

_Nothing's Call:_

The group was soon inside the castle.

"Home sweet home." Lea said sarcastically.

"I'd take Disney Castle over the this place any day." said Myde.

"Thanks Myde!" said Goofy.

The Melodious Nocturne just smirked.

"Let's be careful everyone." said Aqua.

"Indeed." nodded Tseng. "Danger could be lurking around every corner."

Suddenly, the exit out of the castle was shut, making a loud noise that startled the group.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey.

"Dammit, it's a trap!" exclaimed Lea.

"Yes indeed." came a familiar voice.

Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Myde froze in horror when they heard that voice. They and their friends turned to see five figures approaching. There, right in the dead center… was Master Xehanort. Xemnas and Ansem stood to his right with Young Xehanort and another Figure his it's hood up on his left.

"Master Xehanort!" Mickey exclaimed in shock.

"Wait, _that's_ Xehanort?" asked Reno.

"The present day one? Yes." said Xion.

Sora stepped up at the foremost front and angrily locked eyes with the man who almost turned him into one of his vessels.

"Master Xehanort I presume." he said clam, but angry.

Xehanort looked at Sora and grinned. "Ah yes. And you are Sora. Finally we meet in person, as destiny had foretold."

"Do us a favor and leave destiny out of this old man. It certainly wasn't my destiny to be your vessel." Sora sneered.

"You should be honored to have been chosen as my thirteenth vessel. Still it's not too late for you boy. Join my side and become a Seeker of Darkness. Together we can forge the all-powerful χ-blade." said Xehanort, extending a hand.

Sora's glare hardened, everyone else matching his expression. "I'll pass, thanks! I think I'd rather be stuck in the Realm of Darkness than be puppet of yours with no heart or free will!" he shot back.

"Damn right!" shouted Riku.

"That is quite a shame." Xehanort said with a faux frown before smirking. "Still you have my congratulations for coming such a long way. And as a Master despite my interference... Master Sora." he added.

"How about you skip the mockery and get a grip?!" snarled Reno.

Xehanort chuckled with an evil grin. "We were expecting your arrival. I must admit, it is impressive how the most of you were able to rescue Aqua and Ventus from their fates."

"Fates _you_ put them and Terra in!" snarled Daisy.

"Where's Terra and President Shinra?" demanded Sora.

"Ah yes." Xehanort mused. "Even as a master, you still think you can save everyone."

"Where are they?!" demanded Aqua.

"Their whereabouts are none of your concern." said Ansem.

"And since you lot were foolish enough to walk straight into our castle, you will never walk out of here again." added Xemnas.

"No more games Xehanort!" said Riku, summoning Braveheart.

"You're gonna lead us to our friends or you're gonna be in _serious_ trouble!" said Lea.

Young Xehanort chuckled. "It's always about friends, isn't it Axel?" he mocked. "You would know since you left your best friend for two more."

"Shut up!" snapped Lea.

"Out of our way!" shouted Roxas, summoning Two Become One as he leaped into the air.

"Stop him!" shouted Xemnas.

Immediately, the Organization member with its hood up summoned Xehanort's Keyblade, The Gazing Eye and leaped into the air.

Roxas and the Organization member clashed Keyblades. Then, the momentum knocked the figure's hoof back, revealing the person underneath.

Roxas gasped as it was revealed to be…

"Terra?!" he exclaimed in horror.

And it was indeed Terra, with silver hair instead of brown and gold-vessel eyes instead of blue.

"TERRA?!" everyone else exclaimed in shock and horror.

So it really was true. Terra was possessed by Xehanort and was a member of Organization XIII! Sure, most of them knew the truth, but it was still horrifying to see.

Terra-Xehanort said nothing as he glared at Roxas and pushed him back and both landed on the ground.

Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy were horrified beyond all reason, especially Aqua, Ven, and Mickey.

Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Lea, Xion, Max, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent were just as horrified as well. Even though they didn't know Terra themselves, they had heard stories about him. And to see him like this was truly heartbreaking, especially to those close to him.

"So it is true… you are a vessel!" exclaimed Sora.

Terra-Xehanort just smirked as he raised his Keyblade.

"Foolish Guardians of Light. You really think you can win?" he asked mockingly, his voice sounding just like Ansem's. "You don't know what the darkness truly is capable of."

Terra-Xehanort then aimed his Keyblade at the group. "But fear not. It will all be over once the darkness takes over all of your hearts. And you can still live under our control."

"To Hell with that!" snapped Reno.

"Terra, snap out of it!" said Ven as he approached Terra-Xehanort.

"Ven, wait!" cried Aqua as she ran after him.

Ven and Aqua stood in front of Terra-Xehanort. Then, so everyone's surprise, as the Organization member looked at the two, he gasped as his eyes suddenly turned blue fro a second.

"Aqua… Ven…?" he whispered in shock, his voice returning to normal.

"Terra, it's us!" pleaded Aqua.

Xehanort growled as he realized what was happening. "It's too late to save him. His heart is clouded in darkness!"

He then raised his hand and suddenly, Terra-Xehanort groane din pain as he clutched his head, dropping his Keyblade in the process.

"Terra!" Ven, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed in worry.

Then, Terra-Xehanort stopped groaning in pain, grabbed his Keyblade's handle, and suddenly shot forward, striking Ven and Aqua across their chests!

The two Keyblade wielders were sent flying into the ground. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Ven!" cried Sora, Riku, Roxas, Lea, and Zack.

"Aqua!" cried Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette, Minnie, and Aqua.

RIku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Cloud ran over to help Aqua and Ven up. Sora snarled as he summoned Kingdom Key and looked at Terra-Xehanort.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted.

Terra-Xehanort just smirked. "We'll see about that, boy."

He suddenly shot forward.

"Sora, look out!" cried Riku.

Sora got ready to brace himself. Suddenly, before Terra-Xehanort could strike Sora…

_**CLASH!**_

Dust filled the room. Terra-Xehanort found himself struggling to move forward. Something was blocking him. His eyes widened when he saw who had stopped him.

There, blocking the attack with the Ends of the Earth Keyblade… was Terra's Lingering Will.

"Who are you?!" Terra-Xehanort demanded.

Lingering Will pushed against Terra-Xehanort.

"Got you, Xehanort." he said in Terra's voice.

As the dust cleared, everyone was surprised to see the scene before them.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Young Xehanort.

"I'm afraid it isn't." Xehanort said gravely.

"Is that…" began Aqua.

"Terra's Lingering Will." said Riku.

Lingering Will then pushed Terra-Xehanort into the air. The possessed Keyblade wielder landed a few feet away.

"This is impossible!" Terra-Xehanort exclaimed in anger.

"Get him Terra!" said Roxas.

"Reclaim what's yours!" said Max.

"How I've waited for this moment." said Lingering Will as he walked towards Terra-Xehanort.

Terra-Xehanort got into a fighting position. Lingering Will then transformed his Keyblade into a whip and threw it at the Organization member. It wrapped around The Gazing Eye Keyblade and locked in place.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed in awe.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Hayner.

"Keyblades can do that?" asked Myde.

"Apparently." said Mickey, just as surprised.

Lingering Will then pulled terra-Xehanort towards him. The latter was pulled into the air, but he let go of his Keyblade and began to dive straight towards the armored being. Lingering Will transformed his whip back into his Keyblade, threw it up into the air, and it transformed into its Ultima Cannon form.

"No way!" Myde exclaimed in shock.

"He can turn his Keyblade into a _canon_?!" Max asked incredulously.

"Yep." Aqua simply replied.

"Even _I'm_ surprised." said Mickey, in awe as well.

Terra-Xehanort gasped as he fell closer. Lingering Will then fired a giant beam of light into the possessed man, sending him flying into the air.

Sora and hsi watched gaped in awe while Xehnaort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas growled in anger.

As Terra-Xehanort flew through the air, he resummoned The Gazing Eye. Lingering will transformed his Keyblade back into Ends of the Earth and leaped into the air. Terra-Xehanort and Lingering Will clashed Keyblades before the former teleported them away.

"Terra!" Ven cried in horror. He faced Sora and Aqua. "We have to find him!"

"Right!" the two Keyblade Masters said together.

"We'll find the president!" said Donald.

"Oh no you don't." snarled Ansem.

"STOP THEM!" shouted Xemnas.

As Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort teleported away, Luxord suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"Luxord!" exclaimed Sora.

"None of you will get near our vessel of prisoners." Luxord siad with a smirk.

"Think again!" snarled Roxas.

"Get out of the way Luxord! We don't have time for your games!" shouted Lea.

Luxord only chuckled. "Sorry Axel. In case you've forgotten… I'm always up for games." he said to the redhead.

Luxord then snapped his fingers as out of nowhere, giant cards appeared out of nowhere.

Sora managed to jump out of the way, but Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ven, Aqua, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Vincent, Elena, and Tsneg weren't so lucky as the cards surrounded them. Sora watched in horror as the cards moved away to reveal his friends all gone.

"NO!" Sora screamed in horror.

"Now it's just you, me, and my back up." Luxord grinned.

"Back up?" Sora asked in confusion as he faced the old Organization's Number X.

Luxord snapped his fingers as Gambler Nobodies appeared alongside him.

"And I have another weapon." he added with a grin.

Luxord then held out his hand… and a Keybalde materialized in it! The teeth were his playing cards. The key itself was white with red hearts and diamonds and black clubs and spades. The guard was four cards, two on each side and the handle was an extended Nobody symbol. The keychain went as a pattern of chain, red heart, chain, black ace, chain, red diamond, chain, black spade, chain, and the token was a Wild Card.

"I call it Gambler's Luck." said Luxord. "And speaking of luck, you're all alone." he added with an evil grin.

"Oh no he isn't!" came a voice.

Sora was surprised to see someone run up to his side. It was the Cloaked Figure, blackened Kingdom Key in hand.

"Hey, you're back!" he exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Waiting in the shadows with Terra's Lingering Will for the right time to help. Ran into him on the way here." he replied. "Now let's win this game!" he said confidently.

Although Sora couldn't see it, the Cloaked Figure had a determined smile on his face. But Sora seemed to guess it.

"Right! Let's do this!"

Sora and the Cloaked Figure got into fighting positions, ready to fight Luxord and his Nobodies.

_(Data Luxord Rematch from Kingdom Hearts II Final mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Luxord and the Nobodies_

_Party members:  
__Sora_

_Cloaked Figure_

Luxord charged forwards and tried to strike Sora, but the Keyblade Master blocked the attack immediately. The two slashed their weapons for a brief buried before Sora leapt into the air and casted a Blizzard spell. The Cloaked Figure casted orbs of darkness at the Gambler Nobodies, destroying them. Some more Gamblers surrounded him, making him triple-somersault in the air and fire an Exo Spark spell to destroy them. Luxord There several of his cards at Sora, which he managed to avoid as they exploded against the wall. Luxord then casted a Dark Firaga spell, which Sora avoided as he leaped out of the way and casted an Ignite spell.

The Cloaked Figure slashed several Gamblers away as he fired a Tornado Tracer spell to knock them away. Several Gamblers threw their cards and him, but he managed to block the, and even sent them against the Nobodies as they were destroyed when they were destroyed upon impact. Seeing Sora battle !uxord, the Cloaked Figure helped him by casting a Thunder Tracer spell. Luxord quickly recovered and growled as he sent a large card Sora's way, making the teenager trapped with in it. But the Cloaked Figure casted a Dark Firaga spell at the vessel of Xehanort and slashed the card, freeing Sora. But no sooner did he do that, Luxord threw a large dice at the Cloaked Figure, trapping him. He then fired more orbs of darkness from his Keyblade at Sora.

Sora quickly slashed away the orbs of darkness and fired a Blizzara pell, knocking Luxord back. He quickly slashed open the dice, freeing the Cloaked Figure. Luxord snarled as he summoned some more Gambler Nobodies, which charged towards the two Keyblade wielders. Sora quickly slashed away three and spun kicked one in the head before slashing it upwards. The Cloaked Figure used Fission Firaga to destroy five that surrounded him before leaping up into the air and casted a Triple Pursuit on six more.

Luxord fired a Firaga spell at the two. Sora was hit but he was quickly cured by the Cloaked Figure. Luxord snarled as he sent more large cards their way. Sora sliced them away as the Cloaked Figure clashed Keyblades with the Organization member before he was pushed back and struck across his chest. As the Cloaked Figure cured himself, Luxord tried to attack again, but Sora hit him with a Transcendence spell. Seeing Luxord as now near defeat, Sora raised his Keyblade and shouted, "ULTIMA!"

Energy orbs of light emerged around Sora and flew right into Luxord, finally bringing his game to an end.

_(Data Luxord Rematch from Kingdom Hearts II Final mix ends)_

Luxord fell to the ground as Gambler's Luck disappeared. Sora aimed Kingdom Key at the Nobody.

"Game over." he said darkly. "Now give me my friends back."

Luxord grunted as he summoned his large cards again. They paced bye each other before revealing Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ven, Aqua, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Vincent, Elena, and Tsneg, who were all confused at what had just happened.

"Remember this Sora," said Luxord as he slowly got up and smirked at the teenager. "I'm always ready for rematches."

With that, Luxord teleported away.

Sora turned to face the Cloaked Figure, who surprisingly, didn't run off this time. "Thanks for the help." he said gratefully.

"No problem." he replied. Then, to everyone's surprise, he opened a corridor of darkness.

"Where are you going now?" asked Riku.

"Cover more ground so you guys can continue your rescue missions." the Cloaked Figure replied. "I'll be back when the time is right."

"Good luck!" called Minnie.

"To you too." the Cloaked Figure replied as he existed through the corridor.

"Although we're fighting it, I'm glad he's using the darkness to help us." said Mickey.

"Darkness isn't so bad as long as it isn't used for evil." Aqua said in agreement.

"Just like magic spells." commented Kairi.

"And Keyblades." added Xion.

"And the Roar of the Elders." added Sora, remembering Kion's Roar of the Elders back in the Pride Lands.

"What Roar?" asked Zack, confused.

"We'll explain later." said Riku. "Right now, let's cover more ground before we split up."

"Right." said Mickey. He turned to face Lea, Myde, Roxas, and Xion. "Lead the way."

"Right. Follow us." said Lea.

With that, the large group follows the four former Organization members through the castle.

* * *

_Hall of Empty Melodies:_

The group soon came into a large room. A large platform made up the room with large walls facing either side of it.

"I remember this spot." said Sora. "This was where we fought Xigbar when we came here to find Kairi and Riku."

"I remember that too!" said Goofy.

"Me too!" said Donald.

"Alright," said Lea. "We should be able to get to the dungeons faster if-"

But Lea was cut off when suddenly clouds of smoke filled the air, much to everyone's shock.

"Pink smoke?" Naminé asked in confusion.

"Where's all this coming from?" asked Elena.

"And why is it pink in the first place?" asked Zack.

"More like magenta." commented Aqua.

But Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Max, Daisy, and especially Donald felt like this was familiar.

"Wait a minute, pink smoke?" asked Donald. "Something's not right…"

Suddenly, an evil laugh could be heard. A laugh that Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, and even Myde knew well.

"Oh no…" gasped Mickey.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Ohhhhh I think it is!" Minnie said sacredly.

"Who?" asked Aqua, concerned.

Suddenly, a silhouette of what looked like a tall duck with short hair, carting a staff could be seen coming closer to them. A female voice spoke out in a and echoing terrifying tone.

"Feed my power, Dark Eclipse, free my form from the abyss, dormant magic now unchained, the Shadow Queen be whole AGAIN!"

And our from the smoke came a tall green female duck with gold eyes, black hair that ended just abiver her shoulders with a pink streak in it, a long black dress that covered her feet with a purple gem clasp at the top near her neck that connected to a black cape that was pink on the inside along with long black fingerless gloves.

It was none other than the Shadow Queen herself, one of the most powerful mages in all the worlds like Donald, Yen Sid, and Merlin… Magica De Spell.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Ven, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Zack, Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena stared in shock and terror as Magica grinned evilly at them.

"Hello Donald Duck." Magica said with an evil grin as she aimed her staff at the feathered mage. "I missed you…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent have met the most dangerous villain in the DuckTales universe: Magica De Spell! **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Magica De Spell

_**And now, the clash of the mages. Just a small chapter before we get to another interesting fight. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Magica De Spell!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

The green duck smirked at Donald's reaction. "Hello Donnie. Nice of you to remember me. I've missed you." she greeted.

"Well I definitely haven't missed you." Donald muttered with a glare

"Oh… how hurtful Donnie." Magica said with mock offense.

"Don't call me by that name, witch!" snapped Donald. "Only my twin sister had the right to call me that!"

"But she's dead, isn't she?" Magica asked with a smirk. "How unfortunate that your own uncle slash legal guardian sent her into space."

"Now that is just hurtful." Lea muttered, glaring at the witch. Everyone else glared at Magica as well.

While Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent were shocked to hear Donald had a twin, they glared at the witch as well since she definitely seems like trouble.

Donald seethed with rage, as he summoned Centurion, and quacked in rage as he leapt forward to tried to attack Magica, only for her to easily block his attack with her staff and sent him back into the ground.

As Minnie and Daisy helped Donald up, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Aqua carefully approached Magica.

"So you're the famous evil sorceress, Magica De Spell." Sora mused with a glare.

"The number one enemy of clan McDuck." muttered Riku.

Magica chuckled. "Nice to know I have fans." she smirked.

"Fans?" Kairi asked incredulously while still holding her glare. "We know all the terrible stuff you did you pathetic excuse of a witch!"

"What kind of stuff did this witch do?" asked Elena.

"She terrorized Clan McDuck for years!" said Roxas.

"You tried to kill them and didn't even hesitate to try to kill Webby and the triplets!" added Naminé as she glared at the mage.

"You used Lena, your own creation, against her will to get what you wanted and you tried to _kill_ her!" snapped Lea.

"And even after Lena was free, you still terrorized her at the castle!" added Daisy.

"This is why I had you banished from the kingdom 20 years ago Magica." said Mickey, glaring. "You are a dangerous, evil witch who only cares for herself."

"You use your powers to bring destruction and suffering to the innocent!" added Minnie.  
"How you all flatter me." Magica said sarcastically. "And for your information, I was only after Lena after her return because I wanted my powers back."

"You look like you already got them back!" exclaimed Xion.

"What's wrong with having a little more?" Magica asked with a mock shrug.

"If it means killing an innocent child then that is _beyond_ wrong!" said Goofy.

"Yeah, it's crazy and insane!" Max said in agreement.

Magica huffed. "Well for your information, Lena was only meant to exist just so I could get my form back. Now the only use for her is to give me my original powers back and disappear for good!"

"Not true!" snapped Aqua. "Like Roxas, Xion, and Naminé, Lena has every right to exist!"

"And you don't deserve her!" added Sora. "You used her, abused her, and tried to kill her! You're not her family!"

Magica smirked as she looked at Sora. "So your the famous Keyblade Master, Sora. My old friend Maleficent told me all about you and your friends right here, and how much trouble you all are to her's and Master Xehanort's plans."

"This coming from the despicable bastard who won't leave Scrooge, Donald, and their family and friends alone!" shouted Lea.

"You're worse than Hojo and Shinra." muttered Tseng.

Donald seethed as he stood next to Sora, Riku, and Aqua.

"So Lea and Myde were right, you got all your powers back." Donald muttered. "How?" he demanded.

"Oh, I have my old friend Maleficent to thank for that. We studied under the same arts in dark magic." replied Magica.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance:_

_A powerless white-feathered Magica is seen working a birthday party at Funzo's Fun Zone. She looked dreaded and miserable as she watched the kids leave._

"After I lost my powers, I had hit rock bottom. I had to take a job working at… ugh… 'Funzo's Fun Zone…'" _said Magica's voice._

_Then, as soon as the powerless mage was alone, a corridor of darkness opened behind her. She was shocked to see Maleficent walk exit it. She smiled wickedly as she looked at her old friend. _

"One night, after a dreadful birthday party, Maleficent stopped by and told me that she and Master Xehanort had teamed up. And after they heard that I was powerless, Maleficent offered to help get my powers back. In return, I would help her and Master Xehanort reign darkness over the worlds and help out during the Keyblade War." _said Magica's voice._

_Magica grinned as she followed Maleficent through the corridor._

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was, at the Altar of Naught:_

_Maleficent is seen casting some magic spells as green fiery magic flew all around Magica, who was floating in the air._

_Behind Maleficent stood Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Saïx, and Demyx, who watched on, impressed._

_After a while, Magica's feathers have turned green again as she landed on the ground. A purple flame lit up in her hand, much to her shock. She then grinned as she realized that she had her powers back._

* * *

_A few hours later in the Sanctum of Time, several hours before Sora is captured:_

_Maleficent and Magica used their magic in deep concentration. Master Xehanort, Xigbar, and Young Xehanort watched on._

"And these new powers were indeed very amazing." _came Magica's voice._

_Then, three figures could be seen emerging from the magic. _

_Soon, Maleficent and Magica ended their spell. And there, standing in the flesh were three familiar figures to both Xehanort's and Xigbar._

_One was Ansem in his normal clothes._

_The next was Xemnas in his Final Form cloak, the same attire he wore when he faced Sora and Riku before his death._

_The last one was Vanitas in his body suit, maskless._

_The three were confused at to what was going on, but then smiled evilly when they saw Master Xehanort and Xigbar in their presence._

* * *

_Present:_

"And now that I'm back, not only can I exact my revenge on clan McDuck, but i can destroy anyone who dares interfere with Master Xehanort's grand plan!" she cackled.

"Think again Magica!" shouted Sora. "We won't let you hurt anyone! Not Scrooge, not Donald, not Lena, Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, not all of their world, not _anyone_!"

Magica smirked. "You fools really think you lot can take on a powerful mage like me?" she quizzed with an evil grin. "I am the sorceress if all evil! I am the Shadow Queen! I am MAGICA DE SPELL!"

"We'll take our chances." snarled Ven.

Magica chuckled. "Or maybe you can face me… but can you face your own shadows?!"

Magica's staff glowed brightly. Then, to everyone's shock, the shadows of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent separated from their normal counterparts and stood by Magica's side. They were all completely black with red eyes.

"She has a shadow army!" cried Myde.

"Just like last year!" Donald gasped.

"Attack!" shouted Magica.

The shadows of Sora and Co. charged forwards. The Shadows of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé, summoned blackened versions of Kingdom Key, Braveheart, Destiny's Embrace, Star Seeker, Master's Defender, Wayward Wind, Oathkeeper & Oblivion, Lost Memory, and Shooting Star, Lea's shadow summoned blackened chakrams, Myde's shadow summoned a blackened version of his sitar, Donald's shadow drew a blackened version of Mage's Staff, Goofy's shadow drew a blackened version of Knight's Shield, Cloud and Zack's shadows drew blackened versions of their swords, Reno's shadow drew a blackened version of his rod, Vincent's shadows drew a blackened version of his gun, and Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tifa, Tseng, Rude, and Elena's shadows raised their fists.

"Handle the shadows! I'll deal with Magica!" shouted Donald.

"But Donald-" protested Xion in worry.

"I know her skills. She may have new powers, but I do too!" said Donald as he summoned both Unbound and Save the Queen _(KH II)_.

"Alright, good luck." said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key.

Riku followed with Braveheart, Kairi with Destiny's Embrace, Mickey with Kingdom Key W, Lea with Flame Liberator, Minnie with Starlight, Goofy with Royal Radiance, Max with Fenrir, Aqua with Stormfall, Ven with Wayward Wind, Roxas with Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Naminé with Shooting Star, Myde with Mystic Water, Hayner with Phantom Green, Pence with Midnight Blue, and Olette with Dawn Till Dusk.

Cloud and Zack drew their swords, Vincent drew his gun, Reno drew his rod, and Tifa, Rude, Tseng, and Elena brandished their fists.

Donald Kung fu leaped over the shadows and landed in front of Magica as Sora and Co. began fighting their shadows.

"Oh Donald, your such powerful mage like me." Magica smirked. "Why won't you join us and your powers can be used for even greater possibilities."

"Because I use my lower to help people, unlike you!" snarled Donald.

"And said power will be your defeat De Spell." came a voice.

Donald was shocked to see Daisy walk up beside him, Spellbinder in hand.

"Daisy, what are you doing?!" Donald quacked in shock.

"Helping you." Daisy said with a smirk. "I wanna beat the crap out of Magica for what she did to your family. Especially Scrooge, Webby, and Lena."

"But Daisy-" Donald protested.

"Donald please, let me help you!" Daisy pleaded.

Donald sighed. "Alright. But stay beside me." he told his girlfriend as he casted a magic barrier.

Daisy smiled and nodded as she and Donald got into fighting positions, ready to face Magica.

_(Armored Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Magica De Spell_

_Party Members:_

_Donald Duck _

_Daisy Duck_

"Abra-Duckabra!" shouted Magica, sending a blast of purple lighting towards the ducks.

Donald and Daisy leaped out of the way. Donald charged forwards and held out his staff and fired a Blizzara spell, sending Magica backwards. Magica snarled as she sent an orb of darkness towards Donald. But while Donald dodged the orb, Daisy jumped up from behind Magica and slashed her across her head. Magica turned around, only for Daisy to slash her across her chest. Donald the casted a Dark Firaga spell from his Keyblade at the sorceress. Magica sneered as she sent another lighting wave towards the two. While Donald used a Blizzard spell to block it off, Daisy fired orbs of light at the witch, hoping to break the spell. Magica sent waves of energy from her staff, sending the two ducks back a few feet. After recovering, Donald leapt into the air and fried a Thundaga spell. Magica was struck by lightning just as Daisy slashed her across her stomach twice. Magica snarled as she fired more orbs of darkness at the two. While Daisy slashed them away, Donald used his Keyblade to cast an Ignite spell. Magica was struck in the side as she slid backwards.

Daisy leaped into the air and fired a Fira spell, hitting the witch in the stomach. Magica sneered as she sent 3 flaming energy shots Daisy's way. But to her shock and dismay, Daisy managed to slash the three of them away. Because if this distraction, Donald was able to use a Blizzaga spell against Magica again. Magica growled as she slammed the top of her staff against the ground, sending waves of dark energy against Donald and Daisy. The two struggled to maintain their balance, but Donald was able to aim his Keyblade at Magica and casted a Dark Fission spell against her. Magica recovered and sent a Blizzard spell of her own. Donald was cooked back, but not badly hurt as Daisy blasted Magica with more orbs of light before curing her boyfriend. As soon as he was received, Donald charged forwards and bashed Magica in the head with his staff. Daisy then used a Flower Shoot spell to weaken the female mage some more.

Enraged, Magica leapt into the air and there flaming balls of fire at Donald and Daisy, forcing both of them to try and bash them away while trying not to get hit. Donald then casted a Firaga spell at Magica. But to his surprise, Magica was able to bash the magic away with her staff. She grinned as she landed on the ground and began blasting more purple magic orbs at Donald and Daisy. The two ducks quickly tried to leap out of the way before Daisy casted a Crawling Fire spell from his staff as it sent Magica back further. Daisy fired an Aero spell from her Keyblade to further weaken Magica.

Donald casted a Thundaga spell that infused with both his staff and Keyblade before walking up and releasing a powerful blast of electricity from both of them. Magica sent out her own purple Thundaga spell with equal power. The two spells collided and cause an explosion of electricity, sending both mages and Daisy back. Magica sent out an energy blast that Donald barely managed to block with both weapons and ended up landing on his back.

"Donald!" Daisy screamed in horror, but was relived to see him not looking too badly injured.

"You know with all that power, I thought you'd hit harder." Donald sneered at Magica as he got back up.

Magica was now enraged as she put her staff behind her as it floated. She then held her hands out as waves of pink magic circled around her. She then floated into the air.

"She's using some sort of limit break!" cried Donald.

"What do we do!?" cried Daisy.

Donald thought long and hard before something came to his mind. It was something Aqua had told him before they arrived at the Land of Departure to rescue Ven.

* * *

_Inside the Gummiship, several hours ago:_

_"So what kind of level are you at in magic?" asked Aqua._

_Donald thought for a minute before shrugging. "I'd say I'm at third-tier." he replied._

_Aqua nodded. "I think I'm about at… fourth-tier." she said, though a little uncertain._

_Donald was surprised. "How do you know fourth-their magic?" he asked._

_Aqua sighed. "It's hard to explain. Prior to meeting Ansem, all the Heartless That resided in the Dark World were unlike anything I faced, including the Unversed. It took all of my power just to survive down there." she explained. "I managed to survive on normal spells for a while, but as I kept walking along, all the fights got harder and I had to reach deep into my heart to cast the strongest amount of magic needed to defeat the seemingly-unbeatable Heartless that attacked me."_

_Donald was amazed. "So reaching deep down into your heart allows you to cast stronger amounts of magic?" he asked._

_Aqua shrugged with a smile. "Pretty much. Just… try not to overdo it."_

_Donald chuckled. "Got it."_

* * *

_Present:_

Donald smirked. "Buy me some time while keeping her busy, I got an idea." he said to his girlfriend.

Daisy nodded as she charged towards Magica. The sorceress sent waves of powerful energy towards Daisy, who did her best to avoid them. She used her Keyblade to fire a raging Storm spell at Magica, which struck her in the chest. The witch seethed as she sent magic purple lighting at Daisy. The new Keyblade wielder was only struck in the tailfeathers, much to her pain, but she was able to cure herself. Daisy then glared at Magica as she casted a Poison spell. Magica was hit with a lot of force. Daisy smirked as she casted a Fire spell to weken Magica further.

Donald was deep in concentration as he gripped Unbound and Save the Queen in his grasps.

'Come on Donald. You can do this. Ducks don't back down. Call to it.' he said to himself.

Suddenly, both staff and Keyblade began to glow as he glared hard at Magica. Donald then held his weapons out in front of him as he shouted, "BLIZZAZA!"

Large blizzard gusts suddenly came out of nowhere and began striking Magica repeatedly until she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the ground. But as she did, she weakly threw one blast at magic at Daisy.

Suddenly, the blast landed near Daisy's feet and exploded, and Daisy was suddenly sent flying over the edge, much to her shock, terror, and horror.

"DONALD HELP!" she screamed.

"DAISY!" Donald screamed in horror.

Sora and Co, who had just finished slaying all their shadows, looked on as well and gasped in horror.

Determined, Donald ran towards the edge and leaped off and quickly caught up with Daisy. Using both Keyblade and staff, Donald casted an Aeroga spell, which sent both toons back up onto the platform. Donald landed first, then dismissed his weapons as Daisy landed in his arms and he held her, bridal style.

_(Armored Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Everyone clapped after they saw Donald save Daisy.

"Oh my hero!" Daisy said happily as she grabbed Donald's face and kissed him full on the beak.

Donald blushed as he smiled.

"Thank you Donald." Daisy said happily. "You were really brave out there."

Donald chuckled. "Thanks Daisy. You were pretty brave out there too." he said with a smile.

Daisy giggled as Donald set her on the ground. "We make a good team."

"We sure do." Donald said in agreement.

"That was awesome!" Pence exclaimed.

"Nice save Donald." congratulated Sora.

"And nice job taking down Magica." added Mickey.

"Scrooge and the kids will be very proud." said Minnie.

"Thanks guys." said Daisy.

They all looked over to see Magica slowly get up.

"Alright fine. I lost. Whatever." she seethed before smirking. "But I will exact my _full_ revenge someday. Maybe I should go for the kids first, including that new one, the purple hummingbird."

Wrong choice of words for her.

Donald breathed monstrously from the threat made towards the kids and has his teeth clenched. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Ven, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Olette realized what was about to happen.

"Oh boy." muttered Daisy.

"Uh oh." gulped Goofy.

Aqua, Myde, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent were confused.

"What? What do you mean 'uh oh?'" asked Zack.

"She just made a huge mistake." was all Riku said.

"What mistake are you talking about? I don't get it." said Elena.

"You're about to see..." said Minnie.

Donald inhaled and exhaled violently and aims a deadly glare at the dark mage who was looking quite confused.

"First you try to hurt my girlfriend... then you threaten my six kids..." Donald seethed.

His breathing became more rapid as his face became red and steam was literally coming out of him, causing Magica and half of the others to become shocked.

"Uh... what's going on? Why's his face red?" Myde asked, scaredy while slolwy hiding behind Lea, who raised an eyebrow at the mullet-haired man.

"Is that steam coming out of him?" asked Tifa.

"3... 2...1..." Sora said randomly while counting down with his fingers.

Then, Donald snapped.

"DON'T... YOU DARE... TRY TO HURT... MY KIIIIDS!" he yelled in anger.

Donald suddenly quacked in rage, doing his signature anger jump and charged towards a now shocked Magica. Then before the female mage knew it Donald was beating the crap out of her. He quacked his rage as violently banged his fists against her shoulder.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Myde, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Elena, and even Cloud, Vincent, Tseng, and Rude burst out laughing at the scene as Donald pulled Magica's eyebrows and did a bicycle kick to her beak.

"Wow... just... wow…" chuckled Sora.

"And I thought women were scary when they're mad." commented Zack.

"All of a sudden I'm not that afraid of Larxene when she's angry anymore. Donald makes her look like a harmless little puppy." chuckled Myde.

"You got that right." chuckled Roxas.

"The way Donald's fighting is amazing. Hilarious, but amazing." commented Tifa.

"Rule number one you need to know about Donald: never hurt or insult the people he loves or you'll make him angry and you wouldn't like it when he's angry." said Mickey, not even bothering to hold in his laughter.

"No kidding!" giggled Kairi.

"Not bad!" chortled Reno.

"Even I'm impressed!" said Cloud.

"Man! If only I could record this." laughed Ven.

"I'm way ahead of you Ven." said Riku.

Ven looked to see Riku recording the whole ordeal with his Gummiphone, a smirk on his face.

Donald then did a double-kick in Magica's face before pulling her beak near breaking point. He then tugged her hair before he crawled all around her, delivering several punches.

"Oh, the hair pulling has gotta hurt." said Lea, rubbing his own.

"Same with the eyebrows, ouch." muttered Hayner.

"That's my Donald." giggled Daisy.

"He truly cares about his family very much." said Aqua with a smile.

"Up to the point where he's beat the daylights out of villains for threatening his family, along with anyone else he cares about." Kairi said in agreement.

"He's brave when he wants to be, just like when saved Daisy not _too_ long ago." nodded Olette.

Soon, Donald finally took down Magica with rapid nangs to the head before jumping off her and landed on the ground, panting.

"Never threaten my family again you witch." Donald snarled as he punched the green duck in the face one last time before joined his friends.

"Nice job Donald." congratulated Sora.

"Very good." Vincnet said in approval.

Then, they all saw Magica slowly get up. "Alright, I'm done… for now. But you all just wait." she said with a weak glare. "Once Master Xehanort is through, everything in that world will be mine! And so will Clan McDuck."

Magica then summoned a small corridor of darkness near her and slowly walked through it.

"Now that that's done, let's keep going." said Lea.

Nodding, the group carried on.

Aqua turned to Donald as they walked. "That was impressive Donald." she said with a proud smile. "You and Daisy were amazing"

Donald chuckled. "Thanks Aqua." he said with a grin.

"Not only that, but you achieved a fourth-tier spell." Aqua added. "Very impressive."

Donald smiled. "Yeah. I guess it was."

"Say Donald, is that why you're so angry all the time, whenever someone tries to hurt your family?" Olette asked out of curiosity.

"Kind of." shrugged Donald.

"We'll tell you about it later." said Mickey.

With that, the group carried on.

* * *

_Addled Impasse:_

Lea, Roxas, Myde, and Xion led Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent into the Addled Impasse.

"Let's all stop for a breather." suggested Lea.

"Good idea, all this running, although good cardio, is really tiring." muttered Zack.

Then, Myde noticed something as he looked to the other side of the area.  
"Uh oh." he muttered.

"Myde, what's' wrong?" asked Minnie.

"The other side's blocked." Myde said pointing.

Everyone looked and were surprised to see a magic barrier with glowing chains blocking the other side of the area.

"Now how did that get there?" Lea asked in confusion.

"Does this mean we're trapped?" asked Goofy, nervous.

"No, there's got to be another way." said Xion.

"I'm afraid your little rescue mission has come to an unfortunate end" came a familiar voice.

Lea's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no." he gasped to himself.

"Lea, what's wrong?" asked Daisy, concerned.

Then, a corridor of darkness opened near the wall. And out stepped the blue-haired, gold vessel-eyed, X-shaped scar-faced man.

"Isa!" Lea exclaimed in shock.

Saïx huffed. "I thought you would've remembered after our encounter in the throne room after you saved Sora, Axel. My name is Saïx." He then grinned darkly as he tapped the side of his head and said coldly, "Got it memorized?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now things have gotten more intense! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Lea and Isa

_**And now another personal fight. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh crud…" gulped Myde.

"Who… Who is that?" asked Aqua as she looked at the other bluehead in the room.

"That's Saïx." said Sora.

"He was the old Organization's number 7 and Xemnas' second in command." added Roxas.

"But a long time ago, I knew him as my best friend… Isa." said Lea as he gazed at the Nobody.

Saïx's eyes narrowed at Lea. "Best friends? I find that hard to believe anymore." he scoffed.

Lea winced at the words.

Ven was horrified. "Isa, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Simple Ventus." Saïx said coldly. "I lost my heart and ended up becoming what you see before you: a vessel for Master Xehanort."

"What do you want Saïx?" demanded Riku, glaring at the Nobody that had Kairi locked up.

Saïx wasn't fazed at all by Riku's glare. "You so-called Guardians of Light are interfering with Xehanort's plans. Several times we have tried to eliminate you because of your trouble, but you just prove to be an even bigger challenge than before. But I am more than willing to put an end to all of you." he replied. He then eyed Roxas, Xion, and Naminé coldly. "Especially those who weren't meant to exist in the first place."

Lea growled. "Don't you dare speak to them like that! They have every right to exist just like you and me!" he snapped.

"If I had a heart, this is where I would die of laughter." Saïx deadpanned.

"Isa please," begged Sora. "You don't have to do any of this."

"Yeah, don't let Xehanort's influence control you." said Kairi.

Saïx scoffed. "You both have really come a long way since you're journeys began, Sora and Kairi. But even after all of this, you still think that you can save everyone."

"I for one won't give up on you Isa." said Lea.

Saïx glared at the redhead. "You claim that promise Axel, yet in the end you ran off with two alternate beings that came from Sora and later joined everyone else in this room."

Lea grunted as he bravely stepped forward. "That's because you weren't the Isa I knew from childhood anymore." he said coldly.

The Luna Diviner huffed. "Isa is long gone Axel. I am all that remains."

Lea's glare hardened. "And I don't like what remains right now."

"Saïx, let us go and no harm will follow." said Mickey.

Saïx glared at the king. "I'm afraid that option was thrown out the window, 'You Majesty.'" he deadpanned. He then faced Lea again. "I was hoping we would have one last fight during the Keyblade War…" he started before suddenly giving an evil grin. "But I'm more than willing to do it right here and now to please our superiors."

Lea glared at Saïx before he faced everyone.

"Everyone stand back. I got him."

"We'll help you Lea." said Roxas.

"Yeah, Saïx doesn't stand a chance against all of us." said Xion.

But to their surprise, Lea shook his head.

"No. This is _my_ fight." he said seriously.

"But Lea-!" Roxas protested in shock.

"We wanna help!" said Goofy.

Lea gave them an apologetic look. "I know… but like with Aqua, Ven, and Vanitas… this is personal…" he said solemnly.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent traded concerned looks.

"Ok Lea." Mickey said finally.

"But please be careful." said Aqua.

Lea nodded as he turned back to Saïx as everyone else ran to the hall to watch the fight.

"Alright Saïx, let's finish this." said Lea as he summoned Flame Liberator.

Saïx smirked. "There's another thing you should know about the two of us, Axel." he said to his former best friend.

"Yeah, and what's that?" the redhead inquired.

Saïx smirked as he held out his hand and in a bright blue flash… a Keyblade was formed!

It's top was the same shape as Saïx claymore when expanded, but with less spikes. The spikes on there represented the teeth. The jolt was the same design as his claymore, The guard was gray with two yellow crescent moons at the top and two yellow full moons at the bottom. The handle was the same as his claymore. The chins was grey and the keychain was a glowing crescent moon.

Lea was shocked, as was everyone else.

"We both have Keyblades now." said Saïx. "I call it, Blue Moon."

Lea just glared as got into a fighting position. "Different weapon, same fate!" he shouted.

_(Saïx and Xion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Saïx_

_Party Members:  
__Lea_

"I call upon the moon's light!" shouted Saïx.

A beam of light cam down and narrowly missed Lea. Le anslread. As charged forwards and slashed Saïx twice. Saïx snakred as he casted orbs of daleness at the redhead. Lea managed to avoid them and casted an Exo Spark spell against the Nobody. Saïx fired a Blizzard spell, But Lea used his fire magic to avoid it, through the pressure sent him back some more. Lea snarled as he charged forwards again and both young adults clashed Keyblades. They spared for a moment before Saïx sent Lea backwards.

"Do you feel it, the moon's power?" he mockingly asked.

Lea snakred as he readied himself.

"Moon, shine down!" shouted Saïx.

Another beam came down from the sky, hitting Lea. Luckily, he wasn't too badly hurt as he casted a cure on himself. Lea then fired a Dark Firaga spell at the Nobody, sending him back some more. Saïx fired several Fire spells back at Lea, though Lea, being a kung fu master, managed to leap out of the way. The redhead then fired an Ignite spell, which knocked Saïx away some more. Lea then leapt into the air and slashed against Saïx's chest. The bluehead grunted in pain as he slashed Lea across his shoulder with his Keyblade. Lea landed on the ground, but he quickly fired a Perlza spell at his former best friend, which struck him in the face. Saïx snakred as he dove forwards at Lea, But the redhead blocked his attack with his Keyblade and sent the Nobody flying back. The Luna Diviner fired a Blizzara spell which struck Lea in the stomach, but the redhead quickly cured himself before he fired orbs of light back at him.

Lea then had an idea as he transformed his Keyblade into his chakrams. "Come here, I'll make it all stop!" he yells in a mocking tone.

Lea thrusted his chakrams as tney spun all around Saïx, slashing him at every chance. Saïx growled as he fired a Poison spell at Lea. Lea jumped into the air and caught his chakrams and turned them back into his Keyblade before he fire a Fira spell at the Nobody. Saïx retorted by firing a Raging Storm spell at Lea, sending him back into the wall.

"BE GONE!" Saïx roared as he charged towards Lea and slander him across his chest three times.

Lea was sent backwards roughly, but he got back up again as he slashed Saïx across his stomach and then fired a Dark Firaga spell. Lea then casted a Transcendence spell to try and weaken the Organization member further. Saïx hissed in pain as he casted an Aero spell against Lea. Lea leaped into the air and threw some of his own fire magic against his former best friend right in the chest. As Saïx hissed in pain again, Lea charged forwards and slashed the bluehead across the band of his head with his Keyblade. Saïx fell to the ground and glared up at Lea as he fired an Ice Barrage spell against the pryo, sending him flying into the wall. As Lea got up, he saw that Saïx had created a barrier around himself with four floating claymores that were expanded with their spikes glowing bright blue.

"I call on the moon's pale light!" Saïx shouted as another beam came down from the sky. He had it aim right at Lea and the redhead was struck in the chest and flung to the ground.

"LEA!" all of his friends screamed in horror and worry.

Lea grunted as he got up, and transformed his Keyblade into his chakrams again and charged forwards.

"JUST STOOOOOOOOP!" he roared as he flung his weapons around again.

The chakrams flew all around trying to damage the old Organization's number 7'a barrier. Lea then used his fire magic to weaken them further. Then, to Saïx's shock, Lea grabbed on of the claymores and bashed it into Saïx's face. Lea's chakrams returned to his grasp and were transformed back into his Keyblade. Lea then used another Transcendence spell to destroy the remaining claymores and struck Saïx with a Blizzara spell.

Saïx was now enraged as his eyes began to glow bright yellow. His scar became more jagged and bigger and he began to glow bright blue. He transformed Blue Moon into his claymore and it was now fully extended. He then roared in anger.

"Oh fudgesicles…" Lea muttered to himself.

* * *

Lea's friends gasped.

"Whoa!" Aqua exclaimed in shock.

"What the hell?!" gasped Reno.

"Oh god!" gasped Daisy.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Minnie.

"What the hell is he doing?!" exclaimed Rude.

"He's entered Berserk Mode." Roxas muttered, scared for his friend.

"Berserk Mode?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"It's his full power." said Xion.

"It's even more dangerous than Larxene or even Donald's anger." Myde said worriedly.

Everyone else gasped as they watched on, concerned for Lea.

* * *

"You will feel the moon's true power!" Saïx roared as he charged towards Lea.

Lea tried to defend himself with his Keyblade, but Saïx's fast pace was too much for him and he was bashed to the ground. Saïx bashed Lea into the wall with the spiked part of his claymore.

Sora and his friends watched in horror as they swore they saw blood.

Lea hissed in pain as he saw Saïx throw orbs of energy at him. Lea did his best to strike them away, but even as he did, Saïx casted another moonbeam at him before he picked up the redhead by his cloak collar and flung him violently to the ground.

Saïx glared at Lea before his glowing eyes looked towards Sora and Co., who gulped nervously.

"I will leave you with nothing!" Saïx roared as he flew towards them.

"Incoming!" screamed Goofy.

"Look out!" cried Kairi.

Saïx charged forward and raised his claymore to strike the barrier down. But before he could…

_**CLASH!**_

Everyone, even Saïx was shocked to see Lea right in between his friends and opponent, blocking the claymore with his Keyblade.

"STOP IT! ISA!" Lea snapped angrily.

Saïx only sneered as he tried to strike Lea as he raised his claymore. But to his surprise, Lea sucker-punched him right in his face. Saïx was knocked back a little before Lea suddenly side-kicked him backwards. Lea then held his Keybalde up and shouted, "ULTIMA!"

Orbs of energy floated around Lea and were sent hurtling towards Saïx, striking him in the chest, stomach, and face multiple times.

Lea panted slightly as he faced his friends. Sora and Co. gasped when they saw him. He had several cuts and scrapes. His cheek was bleeding, his left eye was black but still normal. His cloak was ripped and torn.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

"We're fine, but we should be asking _you_ that!" Zack exclaimed.

Lea touched his bleeding cheek and chuckled. "Nothing a cure spell can't fix."

"But what about Saïx?" asked Elena.

"Is there any way to beat him?" asked Minnie.

Lea stared at Saïx, who was now floating in the air, ready to finish the fight.

Lea sighed. "There is one thing. Everyone stay back." he said to his friends. "What I'm about to do is _very_ dangerous."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, and Ven gasped in horror as they realized what Lea was about to do.

"Lea, are you nuts?!" exclaimed Sora.

"That's to risky!" added Xion.

"What?" asked Max. "What's to risky?"

"Lea putting his whole being into an attack, that's what!" said Roxas, much to everyone else's horror.

"Lea, don't do it!" begged Goofy.

"It'll kill you!" added Donald, worried for his friend.

"No it won't." said Lea. "If I were a Nobody, it would. But I'm normal again and have gotten more stronger. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ven, worried.

Lea nodded. "I'll be fine."

Everyone nodded, but still had worried looks on their faces/

"But will it be enough?" asked Vincent.

Lea smirked. "Nah. I can handle this punk." he replied. "Watch this!"

Lea then ran forward to face Saïx again. The blue-haired Nobody began to conjure up more moonlight.

But Lea wasn't scared. He transformed Flame Liberator back into his chakrams. Then, he let them float beside him as began to conjure up fire magic. The magic began to increase rapidly and Lea was beginning to groan as he struggled to keep it under control.

Saïx came closer and closer towards Lea. But when he saw Lea's fire magic increase to an enormous size, he gasped as he realized what Lea was about to do.

Lea looked at Saïx with a death glare as he got ready to unleash his power.

_**"BURN BABY!"**_ Lea roared.

And with all of his might, Lea screamed as he unleashed a gigantic torrent of flames that struck Saïx violently, finally defeating the Nobody as everyone else watched on in shock.

_(Saïx and Xion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As the flames died down, Lea landed in his knees and panted loudly.

"LEA!" all of his friends exclaimed in worry.

Then, the barrier disappeared and everyone ran over to the redhead. Donald summoned Mage's Staff and quickly casted a cure on his friend. Lea's cuts, scrapes, and black eye were gone and his cloak was fixed.

"Thanks Donald." Lea said thankfully.

Donald smiled. "Anytime Lea." he said, patting his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Sora.

"I'll live." said Lea.

"That was very brave of you." said Aqua with a smile.

"And incredibly dangerous." added Daisy.

Lea shrugged. "Hey, I had to do something." he said defensively.

Daisy smiled. "At least you're ok." she said softly.

Then, everyone heard a groaning noise and saw Saïx fall to his feet. Then, out of nowhere, a giant pillar of darkness erupted from the Nobody into the sky. Saïx slammed his claymore against the ground, which disappeared in blue flames as he fell to his knees and hands.

"Isa!" gasped Lea as he ran over to his friend.

"What's happening to him?" asked Tifa, concerned.

"He put his whole being into an attack and the aftermath of Lea's attack fatally wounded him." Riku said.

Everyone gasped as they looked over at Lea and Saïx in worry.

The bluehead looked up at Lea with a weak smirk.

"Why… so sad?" Saïx weakly managed to say.

Lea looked at his friend in sadness. He didn't want to do this to him, but he had no choice.

Lea sighed in anger. "You let them reduce you to _this_?!" he snapped while trying not to cry.

That sentence was enough to break Sora and Co.'s hearts as they looked at the two in sympathy and sadness. It was crystal clear that Isa had been a victim too. And now he and Lea were paying a heavy price for it.

"I thought… you outgrew the marks under your eyes." Saïx commented.

Lea put a hand to his face. "So?" he huffed.

"You look like… you need them." the bluehead replied, before gasping as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh no…" gasped Aqua.

Lea gasped as he ran over to his friend. Isa began to fall as Lea kneeled down and held him up.

"Isa, there's something you need to know." said Lea.

"And what would that be?" Saïx asked weakly.

Lea sighed. "Kingdom Hearts wasn't going to give us our hearts back. Xemnas lies to us all. And Xigbar was in in the take as well since the start." he explained.

Saïx was shocked. "What… what are you saying?" he asked, feeling betrayed.

"When we were rescuing Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Mantis last year, Sora mentioned the name Xehanort and said he was Ansem and Xemnas' original. When Xigbar tried to stop us, we defeated him and I got the truth out of him before we got to the memebrs of the Furious Five. Kingdom Hearts was actually holding hearts to prevent us from getting ours back. What Xemnas' true plan from the beginning was is what this Organization is doing now: gathering thirteen vessels to fill with pieces of Xehanort's heart." Lea explained.

"Not only that," added Myde. "He also said that it was possible for Nobodies to regain hearts on their own, but he lied about that too so we could still follow his stupid orders like the imposter he is."

Saïx was shocked and betrayed. "We… We were never... getting our hearts back." he muttered. "We were played... for fools."

He weakly turned his head to face Lea. "But… you still decided to go off and make new friends." he added.

Lea winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you." he said sadly. "But you changed, Is'. You weren't the person I knew anymore. You took a whole 360 degree turn into a cold, heartless person."

Saïx sighed as guilt plastered his face. "Perhaps… you were right. I… pushed you too far away." he said sadly.

Eveyone then noticed small portions of darkness emerge from Saïx. Everyone realized that he was starting to disappear. Just like all the members of the old Organization _(except Roxas)_ did.

"But I didn't forget you." Lea said sincerely.

"I know that now." said Saïx. "But in the end…" he trailed off before saying, "...I was jealous…"

Lea's eyes widened in shock. As did Roxas', Xion's, Sora's, and everyone else's.

"So you admit it." said Lea, giving a weak smile.

Saïx smiled weakly as well. "Well… if I ever find a way to come back… you won't get it out of me a second time…"

The fading began to increase. Everyone watched in horror as tears began to stream down their faces.

"See you… Isa." Lea said sadly.

"See you… Lea." Saïx said softly as he closed his eyes.

Lea felt tears fall down his face. Sora and his friends felt tears falling down their faces as well as they watched the sad scene. Even Rude, Tseng, and Vincent weren't immune to the sadness. Even Donald was crying as well. Despite the fact that he didn't like Saïx considering all the trouble he had caused for him and his friends, Lea's stories about him and Saïx _(as Isa)_ and the scene before him made him feel sympathy for the bluehead.

Suddenly, Roxas shouted, "NO!"

Everyone jumped at the blonde's sudden outburst.

Saïx slowly began to disappear into darkness. Then, Roxas ran over to the dying Nobody and grabbed his hand.

"Roxas, what are you doing?!" Lea asked in shock.

"I'm not letting you lose your friend again!" shouted Roxas. "HEAL!"

Suddenly, Saïx began to glow as the darkness that was leaving his body began to disappear. Lea's eyes widened in shock as Roxas casted curaga on Saïx. He thought it was all over. But here, his best friend from the Organization, was healing his best friend prior to the Organization.

Saïx gasped in shock as he abruptly sat up.

"Isa! You're ok!" Lea exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Saïx panted as he slowly stood up. He gazed at his gloved hands. "I… I am."

"Roxas, you saved him!" Naminé exclaimed in shock.

"But… why?" asked Saïx as he turned to face Roxas. Everyone was surprised not to see anger on his face, but confusion and guilt instead.

"I-I-I couldn't let Lea lose another friend." said Roxas. "Not again."

Saïx said nothing. He was shocked that Roxas had saved him. He looked down at his feet, a sad expression on his face. "I see…" he muttered.

"Now that you're ok, you can come with us!" said Sora.

"Yeah, now you won't have to be stuck in here anymore!" added Kairi.

But to everyone's shock, Saïx shook his head. "I can't." he said sadly.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Lea exclaimed in confusion.

Saïx faced the redhead. "Look at me, Lea. I'm a vessel for Xehanort. A member of the True Organization XIII. I'm stuck as a Nobody whether I like it or not." he said grimly.

Lea was shocked.

"But is this what you want to be Isa?" asked Sora as he walked towards the Nobody. "You don't have to be like this."

Saïx sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I still have no choice. I'm stuck as a Nobody. And now their going to hunt me down for treachery."

"Treachery?" asked Donald.

"I've been saved from death, but I'm not attacking you to bring you into the superiors." the bluehead replied. "I'm basically a traitor now."

He then faced the group with a determined look. "But I can still help you with your mission." he added.

"How so?" asked Ven.

Saïx opened a corridor of darkness near the wall. "Sora, Aqua, Ventus, take that path. It'll get you closer to Terra. I saw where he and his armor ended up before I got here." he said to the three in particular. He then opened another corridor near the blocked off exit. "The rest of you, take that one. It'll get you closer to the dungeon where President Shirna is. Don't worry, you won't need the cloaks for protection."

Everyone was shocked at Saïx's help.

"Uh… thanks Isa." said Riku.

"No worries." said Saïx. "Now go. Get a move on. Once you rescue your friends, meet back here and then go out the way you came to leave this world."

"But I don't want to leave _you_ here Isa!" exclaimed Lea as he put his hands on the bluehead's shoulders, a desperate sad look on his face. "You don't deserve this!"

"He's right." said Aqua. "Like Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and Lena, you deserve better too."

Saïx sighed. "I wish that could be possible." he said sadly. "But I'm afraid it just isn't. I'm stuck as this cold, heartless, monstrous Nobody."

"You're not a monster." said Xion.

Saïx was shocked that Xion of all people said that to him.

"Sora, Aqua, and Lea are right, you do deserve better." she continued. "You can come with us."

But Saïx just shook his head, regret and sadness plastered on his face. "It's too late for me." he said sadly. "Now go. Before they find you."

Everyone sighed sadly as they made their way to their respective corridors. Before Lea entered the corridor that would take them to Rufus, he ran up to Saïx and hugged him.

"I will never give up on you Isa." he said seriously, even though his expression was sad. "I never gave up on Roxas and Naminé and once I remembered her, Xion, Sora never gave up on Riku, Webby never gave up on Lena, and we aren't giving up on Terra. Especially Ven and Aqua. But I will always try to find a way to bring you back."

Saïx just sighed, but a small sad smile crossed his face. "Thank you Lea. But we both know that I can't be saved. Now that the Organizations is gonna want to kill me, chosen or not. Now go."

Lea sighed as nodded. Without another word, he ran into the corridor of darkness that led to Rufus, followed by Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Myde, Naminé, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Reno, Rude, Yseng, Elena, and Vincnet. Once the former Turk was through, the corridor closed behind.

Saïx watched as Sora, Aqua, and Ven walked through the corridor that would take them to Terra's whereabouts. The two residents of the Land of Departure had already gone through before Sora turned to face Saïx.

"I know you think that you don't have a choice Isa, but you do." said Sora. "You are who you choose to be. Roxas, Xion, and Naminé, they chose to fight the darkness despite basically being born from it. And before he was restored as Lea, Axel helped us fight the Organization till his end, despite being a former member himself. Lena was created to be nothing more than the shadow of Magica De Spell, but thanks to her friends, she chose to be someone she wanted to be, not what that witch wanted. We're choosing to do this rescue mission because it's not just what needs to be done, but what we all want to do. Even those who don't know all of Xehanort's plans, they're doing it because they want to. If you want to stay here and then go on the run from the Organization like what Roxas and Axel did last year, we wish you all the best of luck." Sora then smiled. "But if you decide to help us, Nobody or not… then you're a Guardian of Light, Isa."

Without another word, Sora walked through the corridor as it disappeared behind him.

Saïx was all alone. He gazed up at Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts. He sighed sadly.

"All my life as a Nobody, I was lied to, being used as a puppet in Xehanort's little game. I hurt many just for a false goal." he said to himself, guilt in his tone. "Now that I know the truth, I'm still stuck as this… thing. And they'll kill me for it. It's too late now."

"It's never too late." came a voice.

Saïx turned around to see someone directly across from him. It was the Cloaked Figure.

"You… you're than being who's been helping Sora and his friends." said Saïx.

The Cloaked Figure nodded. "And I'm here to help you too." he added.

Saïx raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he inquired.

"Let me ask," said the Cloaked Figure. "Do you really want to help Lea, Sora, and the others, if given the chance?"

Saïx didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know." he replied.

"But what if you weren't a Nobody anymore?" asked the Cloaked Figure. "If you were normal again, and decided to take Sora's words into consideration… would you do it? Become a Guardian of Light, just alike all of them? Even if you aren;t one of the chosen 7?"

Saïx pondered over the Cloaked Figure's words. It's true, he did want to help them. But he was stuck as a Nobody with a piece of Xehanrot's heart stuck inside him. But the words of Sora, Lea, Xion, Aqua, Kairi, and the Cloaked Figure circled in his head. He wanted to atone for all the trouble he did. He didn't want to be a vessel for evil anymore. He wanted to help people. He wanted to help his friends. Now, he was wondering if Roxas saving him was meant to happen.

"I… would." he finally replied. "But how can I be restored?" he asked the Cloaked Figure.

"Do you remember how Demyx was restored as Myde? The second time?" the Cloaked Figure asked.

Saïx shook his head. "I knew he was restored, but the thought never really crossed my mind." he replied.

Then, the Cloaked Figure summoned the blackened Kingdom Key. Then, without warning, the Cloaked Figure jumped towards Saïx and jammed the tip of his Keyblade into the Nobody's chest.

Saïx gasped in pain as he fell to the floor. The Cloaked Figure watched as the Luna Diviner began to glow slightly.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be just fine… Isa." he said with a smile on his face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Hope you all liked this chapter! Next one, it's up to Sora, Ven, and Aqua to save Terra!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Terra

_**And now my version of saving Terra. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ruin and Creation's Passage:_

Sora, Aqua, and Ven exited the corridor of darkness and found themselves at the Ruin and Creation's Passage. It was the biggest area in the castle with platforms floating in the air. Invisible paths could be seen reaching the platform and eventually navigated to the other side. The room was filled with swirling red and blue smoke, with some collecting in a spiral at the top of the chamber. There were numerous windows at the sides of the room.

"So Terra's around here?" asked Aqua.

"Hopefully." said Sora. "I just hope Saïx was right."

"Then let's move!" said Ven.

The three began walking across the platforms.

"I must say, despite the fact this is in the bad guy's headquarters, this room is pretty amazing." mused Aqua.

"I remember when a whole army of Heartless came crawling through the windows when I was here with Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy when we went to fight Xemnas." said Sora.

"I remember that." said Ven. "And even I was surprised when Maleficent and Pete kept them at bay for them."

Aqua was surprised. "Really? Those two?" she asked.

"Yep." nodded Sora. "Maleficent wanted the castle to herself. So she and Pete bought us time to defeat Xemnas."

"I'm guessing that was before she teamed up with Xehanort." said Aqua.

"Seems like it." shrugged Ven.

The three Keyblade Wielders soon arrived at the top platform.

"Terra… I hope you're here." said Aqua, softly.

Then, the three heard what sounded like a clashing noise.

"Sounds like a fight!" said Ven. "It's gotta be Terra!"

"Then let's move!" said Sora, summoning Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon (KHII).

Ven summoned Wayward Wind & Frolic Flame and Aqua summoned Stormfall & Master's Defender.

The three rushed inside the hallway.

* * *

_Altar of Naught:_

Sora, Ven, and Aqua rushed up the staircase and stopped when they saw just who they were looking for.

Terra-Xehanort and Lingering Will were clashing Keyblades with each other as they fought. Terra-Xehanort shoved the armored being across the ground. Just as the three Keyblade wielders rushed up alongside him.

"Terra!" shouted Ven.

Lingering Will turned over to the three.

"Aqua… Ven… Sora…" he said quietly.

Terra-Xehanort chuckled darkly. "You are all fools if you can think you can defeat me." he said with a grin.

"Terra, please, stop!" begged Ven.

"I know that you're not him." said Aqua with a glare. "Now let our friend go!"

Terra-Xehanort just laughed.

"He's not gonna give up that easily Aqua." said Sora. "We must knock it outta him."

Nodding, the four Keyblade Wielders got into fighting positions, ready to face Terra-Xehanort.

_(Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Terra-Xehanort_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Aqua_

_Ventus_

_Lingering Will_

Terra-Xehanort charged towards and fired several orbs of darkness at the four. Sora and Vem slashed them away as Aqua fired a Blizzard spell at her possessed friend. Lingering Will fired a Mega Flare spell before charging forwards and slashed Terra-Xehanort across his chest. Terra-Xehanort seethed as he fired a Fission Firaga spell, knocking the two away. But his victory was short lived as Sora casted him in a Bind spell and Ven fired Firaga Burst at him. Terra-Xehanort glared as he charged into the air and clashed Keyblades with Sora. The two clashed a few more times before Lingering Will casted a Triple Burst spell at the possessed Keyblade wielder. Ven then kung fu leaped into the air and casted an Exo Spark spell. Terra-Xehanort growled as he leaped into the air and struck ven across the chest. But that left him vulnerable to be hit by a Spark spell casted by Sora. Aqua cured Ven and both of them casted Thunder Tracer at Terra-Xehanort. Lingering Will and Sora combined Fire spells at the Organization member. Terra-Xehanort was hit several time before he charged forwards and fired more orbs of darkness. Sora and Lingering Will slashed them away as Aqua casted a Blizzara spell at their opponent. Terra-Xehanort glared as he tried to fire more orbs of darkness, but Ven struck him from behind with a Thundaga Shot. Terra-Xehanort casted a Dark Firaga spell at Ven, but he leaped into the air out of the way and fired a Triple Plasma spell.

Sora casted an Aero spell that knocked Terra-Xehanort into the air. Aqua then leaped up and struck him across his chest. As Terra-Xehanort landed, he fired an Exo Spark spell. Sora and Aqua were hit, but Ven cured them both as Lingering Will hit Terra-Xehanort with a Quake spell. Terra-Xehanort jumped into the air and fired several Dark Firaga spells. Aqua and Lingering Will leapt away from the spells as Sora and Ven jumped into the air. Ven slashed Terra-Xehanort with his Keyblade as Sora did an uppercut kick. As Terra-Xehanort landed on the ground, Aqua blasted him with a Blizzaga spell. Lingering Will followed close behind with a Raging Storm spell that sent Terra-Xehanort up against one of the Nobody symbol decorations. Terra-Xehanort was enervated as he jumped into the air again and casted an Exo Spark spell, which struck Sora, Aqua, and Lingering Will against the ground. But because he was distracted, Terra-Xehanort didn't see Ven run up behind him, jumped into the air, and side-kicked him in the back. The possessed Keyblade wielder truened and was met with a punch in the face and then in the stomach before Ven uppercutted him in the face. As Ven casted a cure spell on his friends, Sora charged forwards and used his Keyblade as a bow staff and whacked Terra-Xehanort several times, leaving him vulnerable to be struck by a Triple Thundaga casted by Lingering Will. Terra-Xehanort fired a Perlza spell which struck the armored being, only for Aqua to cast a Triple Blizzaga spell against her possessed friend. Sora slashed Terra-Xehanort several times as he fired an Aeroga spell that sent him into the air. Ven then kung fu jumped into the air and struck Terra-Xehanort him the face with his Keyblade twice before casting a Triple Plasma spell.

As Terra-Xehanort fell to the ground, Aqua had an idea.

"Sora! You help Lingering Will fight from the outside!" she said to the Keyblade Master.

"What about you?" Sora asked confusion.

"If I know Terra's still inside here somewhere, me and Ven can help him fight within!" said Aqua.

Sora nodded, thought he was still unsure. "Ok, but be careful!" he said to his friend.

Aqua nodded as she and Ven stood together and held their Keyblades in the air and then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Terra's Heart:_

Aqua and Ven found themselves inside a large yellow and start void. There, they could see Terra fighting against Terra-Xehanort with his Ends of the Earth Keyblade.

"Terra!" Aqua and Ven shouted.

Terra looked over and smiled at seeing his friends.

"Aqua! Ven!" he exclaimed with a grin.

The three friends stood together and got into fighting positions.

_**For this fight, you're able to choose whoever you want as your main playable character while the rest are your party members. **_

_Mission: Defeat Terra-Xehanort _

_Playable characters:  
__Ventus_

_Terra_

_Aqua_

Terra casted a Quake spell against Terra-Xehanort. As the possessed version of him him was knocked back, Ven slashed him several times from behind. Aqua casted a Blizzard spell against him. Terra-Xehanort groaned as he tired a Aeroga spell to knock them away. But as he did, the three friends managed to aim their Keyblades at him and fired orbs of light, which struck the grey-haired man in the chest and legs. As Terra landed, he fired a Dark Firaga spell at Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort sneered as casted a Thunder Tracer spell. Terra was hit hard, but Aqua cured him as Ven fired a Tornado Tracer spell. Aqua then casted a Fira spell against Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort fired orbs of darkness at the three. Aqua and Ven slashed them away as Terra casted an Ignite spell against his possessed self.

Ven leaped into the air, and brought Wayward Wind down against Terra-Xehanort's head. Terra-Xehanort glared as he slashed Ven upwards, only for Aqua to hit him with a Triple Blizzaga spell. Terra-Xehanort casted Poison against the female Keyblade wielder, But she cartwheeled out of the way. Terra then fired Perlza against their opponent as it struck him in the chest. Terra-Xehanort sneered as he fired a Transcendence spell againt his normal self. But as Terra was knocked away, Ven casted Fission Firaga and it struck Terra-Xehanort in the back. Aqua then followed suit with an Exo Spark spell.

Seeing that Terra-Xehanort was weakened, Terra, Ven, and Aqua stood together, raised their Keyblades, and fired their own Trinity Limit, which struck Terra-Xehanort right in the chest and he fell to the ground, defeated.

* * *

_Outside, at the same time:_

As soon as Aqua and Ven went inside Terra's heart, Sora and Lingering Will got ready to face Terra-Xehanort.

"While they fight within, we'll help fight out here!" Sora said to Lingering Will.

Terra's sentient armor nodded as both got into fighting positions.

_Mission: Defeat Terra-Xehanort_

_Playable characters:  
__Sora_

_Lingering Will_

Sora leaped into the air and fired an Exo Spark spell. Terra-Xehanort was struck in the chest before he casted a Blizzard spell. As Sora dodged it, Lingering Will fired an Ignite spell. Sora backed him up by casting an Ice Barrage spell. Terra-Xehanort sneered as he charged forwards and clashed Keyblades with Lingering Will. The two continued to bash their Keyblades like swords until Terra-Xehanort ducked and struck Lingering Will across his legs. But as the armored being fell down and Terra-Xehanort got back up, Sora jumped forward and side-kicked him in the face. As he landed, Sora fired a Tornado Tracer spell against the Organization member.

As Terra-Xehanort recovered, he sneered as he fired a large dame energy orb at Sora. But both Sora and Lingering Will casted Thundaga and the orb was destroyed. Lingering Will then transformed his Keyblade into a whip and like he did earlier, threw it at Terra-Xehanort's Keyblade, which wrapped around it. Lingering Will then pulled back as Terra-Xehanort gripped his Keyblade while being flung through the air. Sora leaped up and casted a Spark spell against the possessed Keyblade wielder. As Terra-Xehanort fell to the ground, he managed to aim his Keyblade at Sora and then fired an Exo Spark spell. Sora was hit, but he was saved when Lingering Will used a Zero Gravity spell to save him and then cured him before he fired an Aeroga spell against Terra-Xehanort.

As Terra-Xehanort was knocked to the ground, Aqua and Ven suddenly appeared in a flash of light.

"We helped Terra weaken him on the inside!" said Aqua.

"Then let's finish this!" shouted Sora.

Aqua leaped into the air and casted a Blizzaza spell against Terra-Xehanort. In the process of that, Ven fired a Raging Storm spell from behind his possessed friend. As Aqua cartwheeled away and Ven kung fu leaped away, Lingering Will used a Transcendence spell to knock Terra-Xehanort into the air before he transformed his Keyblade into a canon and fired a giant beam of light which struck the possessed Keyblade wielder hard further into the air. He then transformed Ends of the Earth into a whip again, threw it at Terra-Xehanort as it wrapped around him, and then dragged him back down as Sora ran forward, held Kingdom Key into the air and shouted, "ULTIMA!"

Patterns appeared under Sora's feet as orbs of energy flew up around him and he sent them forward towards their opponent. Lingering Will let Terra-Xehanort go just as Sora's Ultima spell violently crashed against the Organization member and sent him flying into the ground, finally defeating him.

_(Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Keyblades were dismissed as Ven and Aqua ran over to Terra-Xehanort. Sora and Lingering Will watched on, concerned.

Aqua and Ven kneeled on either side of Terra-Xehanort as they tried to help him up.

"Aqua… Ven…" came Terra's voice.

"Terra, please!" begged Aqua.

Terra-Xehanort suddenly groaned in pain as he clutched his head.

"Come back… Terra!" pleaded Ven.

Terra-Xehanort began to groan louder. Ven and Aqua gasped in worry.

"Terra! Your friends are here!" shouted Sora.

Suddenly, Terra-Xehanort roared in pain as dark purple magic appeared underneath him. Then out of nowhere, purple chains wrapped around Ven and Aqua, much to their shock before they were suddenly dragged away, screaming in fright.

Sora watched in horror when suddenly, a set of purple chains wrapped around him and he too was flung into the air as he screamed in fright.

Lingering Will charged forwards and tried to strike Terra-Xehanort, but the possessed Keyblade wielder saw him coming and used his chains to hold bind him and then threw him violently. Lingering Will fell against the ground, unconscious.

"Terra!" cried Ven as he, Sora, and Aqua struggled to break free.

"You have to fight the darkness!" shouted Sora.

Terra-Xehanort stopped groaning and chuckled evilly as he looked up at his three captives.

"You'll never be able to break these chains. They're _our_ bonds." he told them with an evil grin.

Then, using his hands, Terra-Xehanort began moving Ven and Aqua around roughly as Sora could only watch on in horror.

"You have no power over me!" Terra-Xehanort cackled.

"Stop Terra!" pleaded Sora. "Please stop it!"

Terra-Xehanort only smirked before he moved Ven and Aqua over the edge of the Altar of Naught. He then moved Sora over it too. The three gazed down at the _long_ drop down in shock, horror, and fear.

"Farewell." Terra-Xehanort said mockingly.

"No!" cried Sora as he, Aqua, and Ven were lifted higher into the air.

Tears began to fall out of Ven's eyes as he gazed down at his possessed friend. "Terra… I kept my promise." Ven said sadly.

"Terra... I'm so sorry... I failed you." Aqua said sadly as tears fell down her face too.

Then, Terra-Xehanort moved his arm down as Sora, Aqua, and Ven began to fall over the edge the tree screaming in horror. But just as they were about to completely fall away from the castle… Ansem's Guardian swooped in and grabbed the three and flew back up.

Terra-Xehanort was shocked as he saw the guardian fly up with the three shocked Keyblade Wielders. The guardian held up the purple chains in its free hand and crushed them. The rest of the chains were crushed as well. The guardian gently laid Sora, Aqua, and Ven on the ground as they looked on in shock at what was going on.

"How?!" Terra-Xehanort exclaimed in disbelief. "You fell to the-"

But before he could finish, a now conscious Lingering Will grabbed him by the hood of his cloak and threw him towards the guardian, who grabbed him by the head. Lingering Will then ran forward and jumped up and landed in the guardian's back.

Terra-Xehanort struggled to speak as the guardian reached for the straps over his mouth. Sora, Aqua, and Ven watched on, tesne as the straps were ripped off. Intense breathing could be heard.

"One day… I… will… set… this… right." said the guardian in a hoarse voice.

Sora, Ven, and Aqua gasped.

"Is that…" began Sora.

"Terra?" asked Ven.

The guardian held the struggling Terra-Xehanort out.

"One day… I will set… this right…" said the guardian, his voice becoming more clearer. And a lot more like Terra's. "I will return to this land…"

Terra-Xehanort's eyes widened in horror as he could see none other than an unprocessed Terra in the guardian's place, glowing yellow.

"and protect… my friends!" said Terra with a glare.

The heart shape hole in the guardian began to glow.

Sora know what he had to so as he summoned Kingdom Key. "Get back!" he said to Ven and Aqua.

The two immediately complied.

"Terra! Now!" shouted Sora as he held his Keyblade out.

A beam of light shot out from Kingdom Key and into Terra-Xehanort's back, making him groan in pain. Lingering Will leapt off the guardian and grabbed onto the Organization member as the guardian backed away. Then, bursting out the heart-shaped hole in the guardian... came a heart! The guardian disappeared into the darkness as the heart ran straight into Lingering Will and Terra-Xehanort as there was a bright flash.

Sora, Ven, and Aqua covered their eyes.

Then, the flash died down. And standing there, much to the trio's confusion, was Lingering Will. Then, he dismissed his armor, revealing someone in Terra-Xehanort's Organization cloak.

"Terra?" Sora asked as he, Ven, and Aqua carefully approached him.

Then, the figure removed his hood. And to the trio's surprise… there was Terra! His eyes were blue again and his hair was Earth brown.

"Terra?" Aqua breathed in shock. "Is it you?"

Terra smiled. "Yeah. You never stopped lighting my way back."

Aqua smiled happily.

Ven matched Aqua's expression as he felt tears sting his eyes. "You're here…" he said happily.

"I heard you too, Ven." said Terra as tears of happiness fell down his face. "You found me, just like you promised."

Tears of happiness streamed down Aqua, Terra, and Ven's faces as they hugged each other.

"Thank you." Terra said happily.

Sora watched the heartwarming scene with a smile on his face.

Terra looked up to face Sora.

"Sora. Thank you for helping them rescue me." Terra said thankfully as he and his friends stood up.

Sora smiled. "No worries. It's finally nice to meet you, Terra." he replied, extending his hand.

Terra smiled as he shook his hand.

"Now come on, let's go find Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and the others." said Sora. "Hopefully they found President Shinra."

"Right." the three Land of Departure residents said in unison.

Sora, Ven, and Aqua ran off the stairs as Terra pulled off his cloak, revealing his regular clothes: two intersecting red straps over his chest, almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. Unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his Terra's Mark badge _(which was gold as opposed to the others' silver)_ on these straps. Instead, he wore it on his obi. He wore a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt. Terra's pants bore a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt was tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama. His hakama were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which were undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Terra's armor shared the large, ornate crest_ (colored gold) _with Ven and the long, segmented section _(each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red)_ with Aqua, though Terra's was much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wore a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appeared to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also had small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots were dark brown and gold.

Terra then ran after his friends.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Terra's been rescued! Next chapter, rescuing President Shinra. And Goofy and Max get their own fight. See you then!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Rescuing the President

_**And now we rescue President Rufus Shinra. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Soundless Prison, at the same time as Sora, Ven, and Aqua arriving at the Ruin and Creation's Passage:_

A corridor of darkness opened up as Lea, Roxas, Myde, Xion, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena walked out.

"We're here." said Lea.

"Well that was lucky." said Donald.

"Almost too lucky." said Cloud, suspiciously.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." warned Tseng.

Everyone nodded as they walked forwards.

Then, they spotted the prison cells. And there, lying unconscious in the middle one… was President Rufus Shinra.

"It's the president!" exclaimed Reno.

"Dear God, what have they done to him?" asked Rude.

"We can cure him once we free him." said Mickey.

"Question is, how are we gonna get him outta here?" asked Zack.

"He's right, I don't see any lock." said Olette.

"Can't we just squeeze through the bars?" asked Max.

"Nah." said Myde. "Apparently when the Organization had Kairi and Pluto locked up here, they figured they could easily pass through it. So they casted a barrier spell."

"He's right." said Kairi.

"That's why the only way to rescue her was to use a corridor of darkness." said Naminé.

"I remember when we were rescuing the Furious Five, a keyhole appeared after we defeated Luxord." said Donald.

"Then who do we have to defeat to rescue the president?" asked Hayner.

"Why us of course." came a familiar rough voice.

Everyone looked out the other side of the Soundless Prison and there, walking up were Pete and Mortimer, must looks on their faces.

"Those two again?" Roxas asked in exasperation.

"Who are they?" asked Zack.

"That cat's Pete." said Goofy.

"And the tall mouse is Mortimer." added Daisy.

"Those two caused trouble in the kingdom for years." said Mickey. "So me and Minnie had them banished for it."

"Seriously? Those two?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh so the old gunslinger doesn't think we're a threat, eh?" Mortimer asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Please, you guys are as threatening as Flintheart Glomgold." scoffed Daisy.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." smirked Pete. "Maleficent relies on us to help cast worlds into darkness and gather allies from said worlds."

"More like just to get you outta the way." scoffed Riku.

Mortimer then walked up to Minnie with a sly grin. "Come on, Minnie. Why must you stick around the boat boy? You deserve to be with a real man like me."

"Is he hitting on the queen?" Reno whispered to Elena.

"That or he's trying to win the 'Creep of the Year' award." the female Turk replied.

Reno, Lea, Roxas, Myde, Pence, Max, and Goofy snickered in amusement.

"You makin' fun of me?!" Mortimer exclaimed, insulted.

As Mortimer was distracted, Minnie casted a light spell which sent him flying backwards onto the ground.

"If I've told you once Mortimer, I've told you too many times!" shouted Minnie. "I love Mickey and I will never leave him!"

"This is why you were banished Mortimer." said Mickey with a glare. "You always tried to steal Minnie from me to claim the throne!"

"You've got issues ya rat." said Zack.

Mortimer huffed as Pete helped him up.

"Either way, none of you clowns are getting President Rufus here free." said Pete. "And me and Mortu ere are gonna make sure of it!"

Pete and Mortimer then drew out swords from their toon space.

"Seriously?" Lea asked with a smirk. "We can handle these two, no problem."

"Besides, you're outnumbered." added Cloud.

But Pete and Mortimer just smirked.

"We figured that we would be." said Mortimer. "Which is why we got ourselves some back up."

"What, the Heartless?" asked Donald.

"Nobodies?" asked Xion.

But the two toons shook their heads as they snapped their fingers.

Then, several Unversed were summoned around them. Among them were Floods, a Red Hot Chilis, Triple Wreckers, Prize Pods, Buckle Bruisers.

"Unversed!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Luckily, Vanitas was kind enough to lend us his Unversed to eliminate all of you." smirked Mortimer.

"Get 'em!" shouted Pete.

The Unversed charged forwards.

Riku turned to his friends. "Let's go guys!" he shouted as he summoned Braveheart.

Nodding, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Minnie summoned Starlight, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned Unbound, Daisy summoned Spellbinder, Roxas summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Xion summoned Replica Kingdom Key, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk, Cloud and Zack drew their swords, Vincent pulled out his gun, Reno got out his nightstick, and Rude, Elena, & Tifa readied their fists.

Riku led his friend forwards as they began to fight the Unversed. But Goofy and Max stayed behind as Pete and Mortimer walked up to them.

"Not gonna help your friends, Goof?" Pete asked with a smirk.

"Someone's gotta handle you two." the captain replied as he summoned his Save the King shield _(KHII)_ and his Royal Radiance Keyblade.

"And that's gonna be us." added Max as he summoned Fenrir.

Pete was shocked. "Since when do you goofballs have Keyblades?!" he exclaimed.

"Just a happy accident." Max replied with a smirk. "Minnie, Donald, and Daisy have them too."

"Oh yeah? Well we have _training_." said Mortimer with a grin as he slashed his sword all around. "Why else do you think we haven't been to any of the worlds?"

"Besides, you ain't masters." mocked Pete.

"Don't need to be to handle you two crooks!" snarled Goofy. He turned to his son. "You ready to kick some ass, Maxie?" he asked.

Max grinned. "I was born to kick villain ass." he replied.

Goofy smiled as he and his son got into fighting positions.

_(Dark Baymax Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Pete and Mortimer_

_Party Members:  
__Goofy_

_Max_

Goofy rushed forwards and clashed weapons with Pete. But to his surprise, Pete managed to back kick him away. As he got ready to strike again, Goofy bashed Pete in the stomach with his shield, knocking him away. Goofy then casted a Fire spell to knock Pete away further. Pete snarled as he slammed his foot against the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Goofy back into the air. But Goofy managed to secure himself as he fired orbs of light at the large cat, which struck him in his stomach.

Max and Mortimer clashed their weapons against each other before Max casted a Blizzard spell against Mortimer's chest. Mortimer was knocked back as he tried to punch Max in the stomach, only for the soon of Goofy to duck and he swing-kicked Mortimer in the legs. Mortimer leaped back up and tried to slash Max with his sword as fast as he could. At one point, he maxed to slash Max in the arm. But his small victory was short-lived as Max bashed him in his long nose with his Keyblade and then casted an Aero spell to knock him backwards.

Goofy bashed Pete in the head with his shield before he casted an Ignite spell against the cat. Pete snarled as he charged forwards and shoulder-punched Goofy in the chest. He then slashed Goofy's shoulder with his sword. Pete cackled at his attack, but was interrupted when Goofy punched him in the face and then casted a Perlza spell to knock him back. Pete groaned in anger as he and Goofy clashed weapons again. Pete attempted to create another shock wave, but Goofy threw his shield like Captain America and hit hit Pete in his head. Goofy then fired a Dark Firaga spell against the dazed toon.

Max slashed Mortimer across his chest as he then casted a Fire spell. Mortimer sneered as he shoulder-slammed Max away from him and then slashed him across his legs. But Max wouldn't let that stop him as he slammed his Keyblade into Mortimer's nose again and then summoned an orb of light on top of his Keyblade and then bashed the tall mouse in the face with it as if his Keyblade was a tennis racket.

"Why must you go for the nose?!" Mortimer asked angrily.

"Easy target." Max chuckled as he and Mortimer clashed swords again.

Mortimer glared as he and Pete stood together.

"Time to call in for help." said Mortimer.

Pete nodded as he snapped his fingers.

Then, appearing on either side of them appeared several Flood and Red Hot Chili Unversed.

"You cheats!" snarled Max.

Pete just cackled as he sent the Unversed forward.

Goofy slashed away a Flood before he kung fu kicked another. He then tossed his shield like a Frisbee as it sliced away three Red Hot Chilis. He then clashed his weapons with Mortimer several times as the mouse tried to defend himself. Max fired a Blizzard spell against a couple of Floods before he fired a Dark Firaga spell at some Red Hot Chilis. Max then slashed his Keyblade across Pete's chest. Pete groaned in pain as he stomped the ground again, creating a shock wave that knocked Max back. Max recovered himself and then casted an Aero spell, which made Pete fly through the air, much to his surprise. And before he knew it, Max casted a Blizzard spell to knock him down.

As Goofy bashed Mortimer with his Keyblade, several Floods came jumping towards him. Goofy quickly casted a Thunder spell to destroy them before he slashed Mortimer in the arm. Mortimer growled as he slashed Goofy's leg. Goofy then kung fu flipped into the air and bashed his shield against Mortimer's face.

Pete charged forwards like a mad bull towards Max. Several Floods leaped forward to distract Max so Pete could hit him. But Max managed to jump into the air, slashed the Floods, and then kicked Pete in the face, sending him falling to the ground. Several Red Hot Chilis flew towards Max, prompting him to Leah's a few of them away before he casted a Fission Firaga spell to destroy the last of them.

Goofy and Max were now back-to-back with Pete and Mortimer on either side of them. Flood and Red Hot Chili Unversed appeared next to the two villains as they held out their swords and charged towards them, yelling in anger.

"What do we do Dad?" asked Max.

Goofy tried to think of an idea before gazing down at his shield. "Hop on Max!" he shouted as he tossed his shield onto the ground as it began to spin.

Max was confused, but trusted his dad as they both hopped on and held their Keyblades out as they spun around. Pete, Mortimer, and the Unversed were slashed hard as the two Goofs spun around.

"Hold up your Keyblade Dad!" shouted Max.

Goofy complied as he and Max held up their Keyblades and enchanted a Dark Firaga spell that ended up blasting Pete and Mortimer to the ground and destroying the rest of the Unversed allied with them.

_(Dark Baymax Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

The shield stopped spinning as Goofy and Max got off and casted a Curaga spell on each other.

"Nice work son!" congratulated Goofy.

"Thanks Dad." replied Max with a smile. "We make a good team."

"We sure do." Goofy said in agreement. "Now how are we gonna free President Shinra?" he asked as he gazed at the cell.

Then, in a flash of light, a keyhole appeared above the cell.

"There's our answer! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy. He turned to his son. "Care to do the honors Max?"

Max smiled. "With pleasure, Dad."

Max aimed Fenrir at the Keyhole and a beam shot out into it. And unlocking noise was heard as the cell bars disappeared. Goofy and Max rushed into the cell and stood before the unconscious president.  
"How are we gonna wake him up?" asked Max.

Goofy thought long and hard before he remembered how Donald managed to wake Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Mantis from when they were captured. Goofy held Royal Radiance at Rufus and chanted, "Heal!"

Rufus began to glow in a cure spell. The glowing stopped as Rufus' eyes began to flicker open.

"Ugh… wh-what… h-h-happened…?" he muttered in confusion.

"Easy there Mr. President." said Goofy.

"Yeah, you've been through a rough one." said Max.

"Goofy… Max… where am I?" asked Rufus.

"Organization XIII's castle." replied Max.

"We're here to rescue ya. A-hyuck!" added Goofy.

Carefully, father and son helped Rufus up.

"Thank you you two." Rufus said thankfully.

The three made their way out of the cell just as Riku and Co. ran up.

"All the Unversed are gone." said Mickey.

"Mr. President!" exclaimed Reno.

"Hello Reno." Rufus said with a knowing smile.

"Are you ok?" asked Cloud.

"Am now." replied Rufus. "Thanks to Goofy and Max."

"Thank god." murmured Rude.

"Good work you two." Mickey said to the Goofs with a smile.

"Thanks Mick." smiled Goofy.

"I'm so sorry that we couldn't save you when Maleficent and her allies attacked us." Tseng said apologetically.

"Me too." said Vincent, guilt in his tone.

Rufus smiled. "I don't blame either of you in the slightest." he replied. "We had no idea what that evil fairy was capable of."

"That is true." said Kairi. "Villains are always full of surprises."

"Even ones like those two idiots on the ground." chuckled Lea as he gestured to the unconscious Pete and Mortimer.

"Luckily, so are we." smirked Roxas.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"They didn't ask you about Jenova, did they?" asked Elena.

Rufus shook his head. "No. I was still unconscious after they brought me here." he replied.

"Thank goodness." said Minnie.

Rufus then noticed they were a few people short.

"Where are Sora and Aqua?" he asked.

"They and Ven went to find Terra." replied Hayner.

"Oh, Ven's been rescued?" asked Rufus.

"Yep. He has his heart now." nodded Naminé.

"Now come one, we have to meet up with them and get outta here." said Riku.

"Right." Mickey said in agreement.

"And just in case we run into any trouble…" began Reno as he pulled something from his jacket: a brown pistol gun. He then handed t to Rufus. "We got you covered."  
Rufus smirked. "Thank you Reno." he said to the Turk as he took his weapon.

"Lead the way you four." Riku said to Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Myde.

"Right." said Roxas. "Let's go guys!"

With that, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Vincent followed Lea, Roxas, Myde, and Xion out of the Soundless prison.

No sooner had they left, Pete and Mortimer slowly got up. Mortimer noticed the empty cell.

"Aw great." he groaned. "They got the president."

"Ooh, we'd better warn the others." said Pete as he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Uh, Maleficent, they got the president. And now they're getting away!"

* * *

_Round Room:_

Maleficent listened to Pete's warning through her crystal ball as she stood in the Organization's Throne Room.

"Don't worry. They won't get far." she said as she gazed up at the seated members: Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, and Dark Riku.

"The Guardians of Light are escaping with our captive." she told them. Then, her crystal ball showed Sora, Terra, Aqua, and Ven running through the Naught's Skyway. "And it would seem that they have Terra as well." Maleficent told them. "Go and stop them once they get near the exit!"

"Done." smirked Vanitas.

With that, all the Organization members teleported away.

Just then, a corridor of darkness opened up to reveal Hades and a recovered Magica walking through it.

"You two. With Pete and Mortimer currently out of commission, we'll have to assist the Seekers of Darkness in preventing the Guardians of Light from escaping." she told them.

"Ooh, that sounds delightful." Magica smirked.

"Yeah, that'll give one Hell of a fight." joked Hades. "Get it?"

Maleficent and Magica looked at Hades with deadpanned expressions.

"Ok fine." said Hades. "You ladies don't like those kinds of jokes, all you had to do was say so."

Maleficent rolls her eyes as she used her magic to teleport herself and her allies out of the throne room.

Things were about to get even more tough for Sora and his friends.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And that's everyone rescued! But now the Organization and their allies are on the chase! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

_**And now our heroes have to escape the castle. Let's hope they can. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Hall of Empty Melodies:_

Sora, Aqua, Ven, and Terra ran into the room just as they saw Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Myde, Xion, Naminé, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Rufus, and Vincnet ran in.

"Guys!" Sora and Ven exclaimed, relieved.

"Sora! Aqua! Ven!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

Riku then noticed Terra and gasped. "Terra!?" he exclaimed.

Terra turned towards the silverhead and gasped. "Riku? Is that you?" he asked as he slowly approached him.

Riku smiled. "Yeah. It's me. I know, I've changed a lot in 12 years." he replied.

Terra chuckled. "Well I must say, it is so great to see you again." he said to his successor. "Sora here tells me that your a Keyblade Master." he added.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah. I am." he replied as he summoned and then dismissed Braveheart.

Terra was surprised. "So the bequeathing did work." he mused. He then saw Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy. "Oh hey guys!" he greeted.

"Terra!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily as they ran up and hugged him. Terra chuckled he returned it.

"Oh we're so glad your back to normal!" Minnie beamed.

"All thanks to Sora, Ven, and Aqua." said Terra, gesturing to his friends, who smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you in person." said Lea.

Terra smiled. "You too Lea."

That took everyone aback.

"You know the rest of us?" asked Xion. "Myde I get, but everyone else?"

"I knew all your names since we have been keeping an eye on all of you." said Terra. "I know all of your names."

"Well at least we can properly meet in person." shrugged Lea.

"True." nodded Terra.

Then, Sora, Ven, and Aqua noticed Rufus.

"President Shirna! You're ok!" exclaimed Sora.

Rufus smiled. "Indeed I am Sora." he nodded. "Thanks to your friends here." His eyes widened when he saw Ven. "Why does that boy look like he could be Roxas' twin?" he asked.

Ven chuckled in amusement. "I'm Ventus, President Shirna. Me and Roxas aren't related. It's kinda difficult to explain." he replied. "Oh, and you can call me Ven." he added.

Rufus smiled. "Of course, Ven."

"So now that everyone's rescued, can we get outta here?" asked Myde. "I really don't like being back here."

"You're not the only one." said Xion.

"Of course Myde." said Mickey. "Let's get outta here fellas! We have to get back to the city because the signal to the Gummiship won't work inside the castle."

"Right" said Sora. "Let's move!"

With that, the group ran for it, unaware of the dangers ahead.

* * *

_Nothing's Call:_

The group of 29 soon arrived in the room that led back out to the Dark City.

"This the way out?" asked Rufus.

"Sure is Mr. President." nodded Goofy.

"You know, it's kinda strange." remarked Daisy.

"What?" asked Donald, confused as everyone looked at Daisy.

"I mean, we are escaping from our enemies castle with their former member and prisoner." replied Daisy. "And don't you find it odd that no one's treated to stop us after we freed our friends?"

Everyone took Daisy's words into consideration.

"You're right." muttered Aqua. "Something just doesn't add up."

Sora, Riku, Lea, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Cloud, Zack, and Vincent suddenly seemed tense.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Mickey.

"Something's not right." said Lea, suspiciously.

"We're not alone." said Terra.

"Yeah. It's _way_ too quiet." Riku said in agreement.

Sora suddenly gasped. "It's a trap!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar scythe came flying out of nowhere and slashed Minnie, Goofy, Myde, Ven, Reno, Zack, and Rufus across their backs. They screamed in pain as they fell down. Then, several cards came flying out of nowhere and landed on the ground and exploded, knocking Donald, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Pence, Olette, Rude, and Elena backwards, screaming. And then, several knives came flying out of nowhere and struck Hayner, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, and Tseng in their arms before they were suddenly electrocuted and fell to the ground.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, and Lea watched in horror as this happened.

"Guys! No!" cried Sora.

Then, they heard the familiar evil laughing of Larxene. Then, she, Luxord, and Marluxia appeared through a corridor of darkness.

"Got you guys now!" the female Nobody smirked.

"You'll pay for that!" snarked Mickey as he summoned Kingdom Key W.

Then, blasting noises could be heard as out of nowhere, arrows came flying down and struck Mickey and Xion down.

"Mickey!" cried Riku.

"Xion!" cried Lea.

Then, Xigbar leapt from the rafters and landed next to Luxord.

"Tough luck, Guardians of Light." the one-eyed Nobody chuckled.

"Xigbar you one-eyed bastard!" snarled Lea.

"As if, traitor." Xigbar huffed in amusement.

Suddenly, orbs of darkness came out of nowhere and struck Terra and Aqua in the back and they fell to the ground in an instant. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea turned to see Vanitas and Dark Riku leap down, keyblades in hand and both in their cloaks.

"How's that for a little revenge on you and your boyfriend, 'Master'?" mocked Vanitas with a grin.

Then, Riku was suddenly shoved into the wall by a wave of darkness. As he landed on the ground, he tried to get up again, only for Ansem to slam him against the ground, just like what he did during the Mark of Mastery Exam when Riku tried to rescue Sora.

Then, Sora noticed Young Xehanort leap down from the rafters, Keyblade in hand as he aimed it at him, Kairi, and Lea.

"Guys, look out!" Sora screamed.

Sora, Kairi, and Lea braced themselves as Young Xehanort casted a Transcendence spell that sent them flying to the ground.

Young Xehanort then landed next to his older incarnation.

Lea then started to get up just as Xemnas appeared through a corridor of darkness.

"Xemnas!" Lea exclaimed with a glare.

"There was a time when I trusted you to deal with traitors." said Xemnas with a frown as he walked over. "And now, your betrayal outstrips them all. What final words do you have for your superior?"

Lea smirked. "Well, let me think about it." he said sarcastically. "How about, "You were never my superior.'?"

Xemnas smirked evilly. "Ah, ever the rouge pawn. Knocked from the board early in the game. Utterly useless and forgotten." he mused.

"You kidding? Do you know how popular I am?" Lea asked with a grin. "I got loads of people rootin' for me and all of my friends. And like the Duck and McDuck family, we will never back down. And even though I go by my birth name now, all I can say to you is, 'Sorry Boss. No one axes Axel. Or _any_ of my friends.' Got it memorized?"

Lea tried to attack with his Keyblade, but then… Xemnas caught it!

"Is this supposed to be a Keyblade? Or is it some sort of joke?" Xemnas asked without even taking his eyes of Lea.

Xemnas then sent Lea backwards. Then, the grey-haired Nobody summoned a black force around him and Lea full of red blades. Then, the blades began shooting themselves at Lea.

Lea screamed in agony as the lasers struck him hard and he was brought to his knees.

Xemnas dismissed the darkness and then summoned his Keyblade. "Our plans have been dashed by you and your pathetic friends… far more times than I care to count." he said darkly.

But before Xemnas could strike Lea, he was suddenly hit with a Raging Storm spell and sent to the ground.

Lea looked back in surprised to see Terra, Ends of the Earth Keyblade in hand. Terra then charged forward to strike Xemnas again.

But then, out of nowhere, a Blizzaga spell struck Terra in the chest and he landed roughly on the ground.

"Terra!" Lea exclaimed in horror.

As Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Aqua slowly got up, they and Lea turned to see who and fired at Terra. It was none other… than Master Xehanort, his own Gazing Eye Keyblade in hand.

"Such a shame." he mused with a faux frown. "He was a good vessel. But alas, a poor Guardian of Light, not worthy of being a Keyblade Master."

Xehanort walked towards the fallen Terra, Keyblade ready to strike.

"Get away from him!" came Aqua's furious voice.

Xehanort looked to see Sora, Mickey, Kairi, Aqua, and Lea running up to him, signature Keyblades in hand.

Xehanort smirked as he waved his Keyblade across them, shouting, "Aeroga!"

A giant gust of wind knocked the five Guardians of Light into the ground and wall.

"Terra!" Aqua gasped in horror.

Terra could barely keep his eyes open as Xehanort approached him and raised his Keyblade up.

"Farewell, Terra." he said with a dark grin.

"Terra, NO!" Aqua screamed.

"Terra!" Sora, Mickey, and Kairi cried in horror.

But just as Xehanort brought his Keyblade down to finish Terra off…

_**CLASH!**_

Xehanort stared in shock as he realized his Keyblade was being blocked by another Keyblade. And who held said Keyblade against him was the last person Xehanort expected.

"WHAT?!" the evil master exclaimed in shock.

Xemnas, who had recovered, looked up and gasped when he saw who had blocked Xehanort.

"YOU!" he snarled angrily.

Ansem, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Vanitas, and Dark Riku were shocked as well.

Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Lea, Mickey, and the recovered Riku, Ven, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Tseng, Vincent, Reno, Rude, and Elena were just as shocked as the villains. Rufus was more confused than surprised.

"Saïx, what are you doing?!" demanded Xigbar.

Said bluehead said nothing as he shoved Xehanort backwards with his Blue Moon Keyblade. Xehanort landed near Maleficent.

"That's not my name." the blue-haired man said.

Then, he turned around and to everyone's shock, he looked different. His ears weren't pointy anymore, his X-shaped scar was completely gone, and his eyes… weren't gold anymore, but were sea green, just like Lea's.

"My name… is Isa." he said with a smirk.

"Isa!" Lea exclaimed in shock.

"How?!" Ansem exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is impossible!" grunted Marluxia.

Isa smirked. "If it was possible for Aqua, Terra, and Myde to be restored to their normal forms, then it was possible for me too." he said to the Organization. He then turned to gaze up at Xehanort. "And your little game of making innocent people into your pawns is over, Xehanort." he added.

"Oh is it?" Xehanort mused with an evil grin.

Isa said nothing but just smirked.

Suddenly, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene were blasted to where Xehanort and Maleficent were by a Mine Shield spell. Ansem, Vanitas, and Dark Riku were shocked to see this that they didn't see Isa cast an Exo Spark on each of them. The three were flung into the wall, Ansem being struck gave Riku the chance to get up again. Then, Xemnas was struck with a Blizzaga spell from behind. And there, right behind the leader of the Old Organization… was the Cloaked Figure, blackened Kingdom Key in hand.

"Hey, it's you!" exclaimed Sora with a grin.

"You're back!" smiled Mickey.

The Cloaked Figure chuckled. "I told you guys I'd be able to help you when the time was right." he told them. "Now let's cure your friends then get outta here!"

Nodding, Sora, Mickey, and the Cloaked Figure got up and casted Curagas on their friends as the Cloaked Figure disappeared through a corridor of darkness.

Isa helped Terra up and also casted Curaga.

"You alright Terra?" the bluehead asked, concerned.

Terra smiled. "Am now. Thanks Isa." he replied.

Isa smiled. "Good. Let's move."

With that, the group rushed out the exit.

Xehanort snarled as he watched them go. But to his surprise, Young Xehanort just chuckled.

"You find this amusing?" Xehanort asked, raising an eyebrow.

Young Xehanort just smirked. "Oh don't worry. They won't get far." he replied.

* * *

_Memory's Skyscraper:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Rufus, and Vincnet soon arrived in the large open part of the Dark City. It had begun to rain and storm clouds were visible.

Kairi spotted something up in the sky.

"Guys, I found the Gummiship!" she called.

And she was right. The familiar orange and yellow ship loomed ahead.

"Good eye Kairi!" said Mickey.

"Let's get in there and get outta here!" said Reno.

Mickey pulled out the device just as everyone skidded to a stop. But just before any beams could come out of the sky…

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone jumped in fright as the city shook around them. They looked up and to their horror, there was the fiery remains of the Gummiship crashing down into the Alley Into Between.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora, Riku, Roxas, Lea, Ven, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Cloud, and Zack screamed in horror.

"The Gummiship!" cried Minnie.

"Oh no!" cried Daisy.

"We're trapped!" gasped Aqua.

"How did the ship even get freakin' destroyed?!" exclaimed Reno.

Then, they heard evil laughing. And coming out of the shadows came Maleficent, Magica, and Hades.

"Maleficent!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Magica!" quacked Donald in anger.

"And Hades too!" added Goofy in shock.

"Oh so sorry heroes!" Magica smirked in a faux sympathetic tone. "Looks like your ride met it's deadly fate at the hands of magic of two mistresses of evil and a God."

"Hey that's the price that pays when you try to interfere with our plans." said Hades.

"I still can't believe you joined Maleficent again Hades." huffed Sora.

"We thought you were done with the whole villain-team-up thing." added Roxas.

"Yeah that's the thing, at first I was, ya know? Wanting to go solo to conquer the whole cosmos." nodded Hades. "But then when I hear that Maleficent has teamed up with Xehanort of all people just so they both can reach their goals, she and her two lackeys gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me." huffed Zack.

Hades smirked as he saw Zack. "Well now, if it isn't one of my little star players from the tournaments from over a decade ago. Just like Terra." he mused with an evil grin. "Funny how time flies huh?" He then noticed Cloud. "Ah yes, Cloudy boy, how've you been? Still looking for that Sephiroth fella?" Hades greeted casually.

"I've been fine knowing that you haven't been trying to use me for your stupid goals." huffed Cloud, glaring.

"Same here!" huffed Zack.

Maleficent then noticed Riku and Terra and grinned. Said Keyblade wielders noticed the evil witch who once used them for her goals a decade part and glared at her.

"YOU!" Terra and Riku snapped.

"Ah yes. Two of my old minions that helped me with my plans." mused Maleficent.

Everyone knew that Riku had been used by Maleficent just like what Ansem did, but were shocked when they heard her mention Terra. Especially Ven and Aqua.

"Come Terra. Join us again and help us forge the χ-blade. Together we can have total dominion over all worlds under Xehanort's order." said Maleficent.

"And hey, if you join us again, it'll be unlimited power just for you when ready." added Hades.

"And you can truly be a master in Xehanort's eyes." added Magica.

Terra glared at the villains. "Go to hell! I already said I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant." he retorted.

"You tell 'em Terra!" said Myde.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Well, that was rude. A 'No thank you, your worthiness' might've sufficed." he said to himself.

"My, that is quite a thing to say since you so willingly helped me take Princess Aurora's heart of light." said Maleficent with an evil grin.

Terra suddenly grew nervous at the reminder. Isa did too, but only because he had heard about it during his second time in the Organization. He looked at Terra in sympathy.

"What?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Roxas asked in shock.

"No!" gasped Naminé, Xion, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, and Reno.

"No way! No stinkin' way!" exclaimed Myde.

"You're joking!" said Elena.

"That's insane!" exclaimed Zack.

"Shut up! Terra would never do something!" snapped Ven.

"I still refuse to believe did that!" added Aqua, glaring.

"Are you sure about that master?" came a voice.

Everyone saw Ansem, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Vanitas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Dark Riku walk up behind the three villains. It had been Vanitas who spoke.

"Judging by your words and how YOU broke apart your sorry little team at Radiant Garden 12 years ago, I think you did believe it." Vanitas added as he smirked evilly.

Aqua gasped a little before looking down in shame, knowing that it was the truth as everyone gazed at her in shock.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep at Radiant Garden:_

_Aqua and Terra pocketed the Lifetime Passes to Disney Town Ven gave them. _

_"Listen to me, Ven… we need to get you home-" said Aqua._

_"It's ok, Aqua." interrupted Ven with a smile. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."_

_Terra's eyes widened. He grabbed Ven's shoulder and asked in a demanding voice, "You saw the boy in the mask?" _

_Ven was now nervous. "Y-yes?" he replied, uncertain._

_"Vanitas…" muttered Terra as he let Ven go. "Ven. You let Aqua take you home." Terra told him sincerely._

_"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Ven insisted. Didn't Terra say he could take care of himself during his and Aqua's Mark of Mastery?_

_"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us." said Terra. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asked suspiciously. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."_

_"It might be a different route," replied Terra. "But I'm fighting the darkness."_

_Aqua frowned. "I'm not so sure." she muttered. "I've been to same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."_

_Ven frowned as well as he ran up to Aqua. "Listen to yourself Aqua. Terra would never-"_

_Terra's eyes widened as he looked at Aqua again. "You mean you've been spying on me?" he asked, feeling hurt and betrayed. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"_

_Ven looked at Aqua shocked._

_"He was only…" began Aqua as she trailed off, not being able to look at Terra. _

_"Aqua…" Ven muttered in a hurt tone, shocked that Aqua could do such a thing._

_"I get it." muttered Terra. He began to walk away._

_"Terra!" called Ven as he tried to run after him._

_"Just stay put!" shouted Terra as he stopped. _

_Ven stopped as well, shocked at Terra's tone. _

_"I'm on my own now, all right?" Terra said in an angry and hurt tone as he walked away._

_"Terra, please! Listen!" begged Aqua. "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried!"_

_Terra said nothing as he continued on walking._

_Ven gazed at Aqua, hurt and betrayed as well that she would spy on her on friend. "You're awful Aqua." he muttered._

_Aqua looked at Ven. "So now you know the truth." she muttered sadly. "But the Master loves Terra, and you should know that too."_

_Ven said nothing, slight anger clenching his heart, but he kept it under control. He looked at Aqua again. "Were you also 'ordered' to take me home?" he asked._

_Aqua just sighed._

_"Aqua… now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head." Ven muttered, disappointed. "I'm gonna go find Terra."_

_Aqua gasped softly. _

_Ven then ran off after his friend._

_Aqua could only sigh sadly. Ven was right. She let being a master get to her head. It clouded her mind that Terra and Ven couldn't handle themselves._

* * *

_Present:_

Ven looked at Aqua in concern. Sora and Co. gazed at each other, not sure what to think.

Terra frowned as he looked at all his friends.

"Don't listen to them! Any of you!" he snapped, making them jump. He then glared at Maleficent again. "The only reason I ever took Princess Aurora's heart was because you controlled me, Maleficent, by taking advantage of the darkness in my heart."

Terra looked back at his friends.

"She tricked me into taking Aurora's heart out of her by saying it was clouded in darkness." he explained,

Everyone glared at Maleficent.

"You just keep finding new ways for us to hate you." said Kairi.

"You really are a despicable excuse for a witch, just like Magica." huffed Lea.

"And you take advantage of other people's problems just for your own selfish goals!" added Sora.

"Just like Xehanort." Mickey said in agreement.

"How could I ever think Terra would willingly use the darkness for evil?" said Aqua, feeling both angry and guilty for her words.

"Terra isn't a tool for your plans!" shouted Ven. "Just like how he isn't one for Xehanort! _None_ of us are!

Maleficent smirked as she looked from Terra to Riku. "Oh, but Terra was a most useful tool in plans, as were you Riku. And since you're here and you gave into darkness once, I will use you again. Return like the puppet you are." she said to the silverhead, extending out her hand.

Riku smirked at Maleficent as if she was stupid. "Sorry, but your manipulations killed the old Riku. I'm a new Riku. Not nice to meet you and I'd rather die than be your pawn again." he told her,

"Wait, she used you too?" Aqua asked in surprise. Cloud, Vincent, Zack, Tifa, and Turks were shocked too. Sora and Co. weren't because they knew the story.

"She tricked me into believing that my friends left me." said Riku. "And that I could use the darkness to make them pay and help her rule all the worlds." he added as he sighed in guilt. "Despite the fact that we were both under Ansem's influence, I was still responsible for my actions, ones I regret everyday of my life and what I'm trying to atone for."

"And now that all your friends know, they'll leave you again." said Maleficent with a grin.

But Riku just smirked again. "Not falling for that stupid line again you old bag." he retorted.

"No matter what Riku or Terra did, we'll always be by their side." said Sora.

"Because true friends can see the good in them." added Kairi.

"And you're influence over them is over." added Naminé.

"Just like your influence over Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Isa, Myde, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo is done for good." added Mickey.

"Got it memorized?" Lea asked with a smirk.

Maleficent frowned. "Very well then. Then you trapped heroes shall all perish in the darkness!" she yelled as she raised her staff.

But just as everyone braced themselves, a wave of ice suddenly knocked Maleficent's staff out of her hands, much to everyone's shock.

"What?!" Maleficent exclaimed.

Suddenly, the villains were lifted into the air by the Earth and then landed on the ground in the other side of the heroes, much to Sora and Co.'s shock. And who was standing behind them this whole time… but Even and Aeleus! Both had their shield and axe-sword in their grasp.

"Even?" asked Sora.

"Aeleus?" asked Lea.

"Nice work Aeleus." praised Even.

"Thank you Even." the tall man replied.

"What's going on, what are you doing here?" asked Riku, confused.

Even smiled. "We're here to help rescue you." he replied.

"And we got help." added Aeleus.

"What do ya mean?" asked Goofy.

Just then, Tseng's Gummiphone rang. Confused, he pulled it out and answered it.

_"Tseng?"_ came a familiar voice. "_It's Reeve. On your left."_

Just as the villains stood up, everyone began to hear a whirring noise. They all looked up to see a giant black Tiltrotor helicopter appear over them. Cloud, Rufus, Zack, Tifa, Vincent, and the Turks's eyes widened in shock as they recognized it.

"Is that...?!" began Reno.

"It is!" exclaimed Rude.

"What's with the giant helicopter?" asked Goofy.

Even smirked. "That would be the rest of the back up." he replied.

* * *

Inside the tiltrotor, Reeve sat at the controls with Chip and Dale at his side, helping man the controls. Ansem the Wise, still in his black cloak stood behind them. And behind the four of them stood Dilan, Ienzo, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Angeal, and Genesis.

"We're parked now, Ansem!" said Chip.

"Ready for Operation: Rescue the Guardians of Light!" added Dale.

Ansem smiled and nodded. "Good work you three." he praised as he turned to the rest. "Go now and help our allies defeat their enemies and then get them on board." he told them.

"Right away Master Ansem." nodded Leon.

* * *

_Outside:_

The doors opened and rope ladders fell down as Dilan, Ienzo, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Angeal, and Genesis came down them and then leaped off and landed next to Even and Aeleus.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed happily as grins plastered his and his friends' faces.

"Are we glad to see all of you." said Roxas.

"And we're glad that you're all ok." Ienzo said in agreement.

"How did you all know we were here?" asked Xion.

"Because me and Angeal told them." replied Genesis. "We figured that getting in and out of the World That Never Was wouldn't be easy."

"So we stopped by Midgar, picked up Reeve and the world-traveling tiltrotor, then stopped by Disney Castle in secret to pick up Chip and Dale, and then made our way to Radiant Garden to retrieve Ansem the Wise, his apprentices, and the Restoration Committee just in case something went wrong." added Angeal.

"And we were more than willing to help." said Aerith.

"You guys are the best!" Zack said happily.

"And this shows you really have redeemed yourself Genesis." Vincnet said with a smile.

"Thank you, Valentine." Genesis smiled.

"It's also another chance to let the four of us atone for our actions as Nobodies, Just like Lea, Roxas, Myde, Xion, and Naminé." added Dilan, indicating himself, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo, who nodded in agreement.

"You guys aren't the only ones." said Max as he gestured over to Isa.

Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo's eyes widened when they saw the familiar bluehead.

"Isa, is that you?" asked Even.

"Sure is." Isa nodded. "I was restored."

"And so was I." added Terra. "Nice to meet you all properly. My name's Terra."

"So you're Terra." mused Even. "I agree, it is nice to finally meet you."

Then, something crossed Lea's mind. "Hey Isa?" he asked his childhood best friend.

"Hmm?" the bluehead responded.

"How did you get restored anyway?" asked Lea.

Isa smiled. "It was by your mysterious friend in the cloak. He restored me the same way Young Xehanort accidentally restored Demyx as Myde." he replied.

"Wait… he jammed his Keyblade into your chest?" asked Myde.

"Pretty much." Isa nodded.

"That must've hurt." muttered Hayner as everyone winced.

"It did." Isa said in agreement. "But it helped restore me. Xehanort has no control over me anymore."

"That's nice to hear." said Yuffie.

"Now let's get outta here." suggested Cid.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Master Xehanort standing across from all of them, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Magica, Hades, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, Dark Riku, Shelke, and Shalua by his sides.

"No one escapes us." said Young Xehanort. "And steals our vessels and prisoners."

"Me and Isa were never your vessels!" snapped Terra.

"And I'm not your prisoner anymore!" added Rufus.

"And we will never, _ever_, let you have your ways Xehanort!" added Sora.

Master Xehanort just smirked. "You lot are very prescient. If you won't surrender to the darkness… then we'll just have to make you do it… BY FORCE!"

Suddenly, whole herds of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed surrounded the group.

Among the Heartless were Shadows, Soldiers, Fat Bandits, and Water Cores.

Among the Nobodies were Dusks, Berserkers, Dancers, and Reapers.

Among the Unversed were Floods, Red Hot Chilis, Mandrakes, and Tank Toplers.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"That's a lot of creatures of darkness!" exclaimed Daisy.

But Sora looked determined as he summoned both Kingdom Key and his Ultima Weapon _(KHII)_. "If they won't let us leave, then we'll just have to fight for our freedom!" he shouted.

"Right!" Riku said in agreement as he summoned Braveheart and Soul Eater.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Minnie summoned Starlight, Donald summoned Unbound and Save the Queen, Daisy summoned Spellbinder, Goofy summoned Royal Radiance and Save the King, Max summoned Fenrir, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Isa summoned Blue Moon, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Xion summoned Lost Memory and Replica Kingdom Key, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Terra summoned Ends of the Earth and Chaos Ripper, Ven summoned Wayward Wind and Frolic Flame, Aqua summoned Stormfall and Master's Defender, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk, Dilan summoned his lances, Even summoned his shield, Aeleus summoned his axe-sword, Ienzo summoned his lexicon, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Angeal, and Genesis drew their swords, Aerith drew her quarterstaff, Yuffie brought out her ninja stars, Cid drew his spear, Reno pulled out his rod, Vincnet and Rufus drew their guns, and Tifa, Rude, and Elena readied their fists.

"The revolution has begun!" said Rufus.

"Guardians of Light… assemble!" shouted Sora.

The heroes and creatures of darkness charged towards each other as a fight broke out in the Dark City. The Organization and the villains did nothing as they watched with keen interest, planning to interfere when necessary.

_(1000 Heartless Battle from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the enemies!_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Terra_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Isa_

_Myde_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Max_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

_Dilan_

_Even_

_Aeleus_

_Ienzo_

_Cloud_

_Zack_

_Tifa_

_Leon_

_Aerith_

_Yuffie_

_Cid_

_Reno_

_Rude_

_Tseng_

_Elena_

_Vincent Valentine_

_Rufus Shinra_

_Angeal_

_Genesis_

Sora and Riku combined Firaga spells to destroy several Shadows. Then, they each sliced away attacking Floods. Mickey and Minnie each casted Blizzard spells that froze a few Fat Bandits in place. Then, they used a Fission Firaga spell to destroy the frozen Heartless. Roxas and Xion punched and kicked incoming Red Hot Chilis before they each used an Ignite spell to destroy them. Then, the two former Nobodies casted Dark Firaga spells against a few Dusks. Lea casted his fire magic against some Dancers and destroyed them before slashing some Dusks with his Keyblade. Then, when he saw some Water Cores heading his way, Lea transformed Flame Liberator into his chakrams and tossed them towards the oncoming Heartless, slicing them away before they returned to his grasp as his Keyblade. Kairi used a Flower Shoot spell against the Soldiers before she sliced away some Dusks. She then casted a Mega Flare spell at some incoming Reaper Nobodies, destroying them immediately.

Aqua and Terra combined Quake spells to knock several Shadows and Floods into the air. Then, the two jumped into the air and sliced them into Oblivion. Donald and Daisy combined Blizzard spells to destroy the Mandrakes. Then, both duck toons each casted a Pearl spell against a Berserker Nobody that tried to bash them, but was ultimately destroyed. Ven slashed away some Dancers before he used a Firaga Burst spell on some Reapers. Ven then kung fu leaped into the air and casted an Exo Spark that destroyed a few Shadows and Soldiers. Naminé upper-sliced a Dusk Nobody before she fired a Flower Shoot spell against some Dancers and Reapers. Then, Naminé kung fu leaped into the air and casted a Pulse Tracer spell onto some Fat bandits. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stood together against some incoming Nobodies. Hayner casted a Tornado to hold a Tank Topler in the air before he weakened it with a Dark Firaga spell. The Twilight Town resident then casted an Exo Spark spell that only destroyed the Unversed, but also destroyed a few Shadows. Pence took on a few Dusks and sliced them away before he used a Deep Freeze to hold them in place. Then, he used a Sparka spell to destroy them. Olette used a Blizzaga Pursuit to destroy incoming mandrakes. After that, she casted a Warp spell to get rid of some charging Reapers.

Isa took on more Berserker Nobodies since he knew their strategies well. He casted a Firaga spell against two of them before he destroyed them with a new spell: the top of his Keyblade shining with bright blue energy that engulfed the Nobodies.

"What kind of spell was that?" Myde asked, surprised and impressed as he sliced away a Flood.

"A new spell created by me." replied Isa. "Simply called, 'Moonlight,' drawing energy from the moon like my claymore, just not as much."

"Sweet!" said Myde as he casted a Mine Shield spell on three red Hot Chilis. Myde then transformed his Keyblade into his sitar and bashed the Unversed away. He then strummed a note that created water pillars that destroyed two Shadows, three Floods, and three Dancers. Goofy and Max stood together as the teenage dog sliced away some Soldiers while his dad threw his shield like a Frisbee against some Reapers. Goofy and Max then stood together and fired a Glacier spell to freeze and knock away a couple of Berserkers. Dilan used his lances against several Dancers, impaling them. Then, the Whirlwind Lancer used his wind powers to lift some Mandrakes into the air before bashed into oblivion by Aeleus using his axe-sword. Ienzo messed around with the Shadows, Dusks, and Tank Toplers with illusions of himself, leading them to be frozen by Even. The older scientist then used his sheild to bash the creatures of darkness into pieces.

Leon, Cloud, and Zack stood back to back with their swords out.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Zack.

"We were always ready." said Leon with a smirk.

"Then let's get slashing." said Cloud.

"And remember, if any extra monster comes forward, I'll be sure to slash it." said Leon.

Cloud smirked. "Just like old times."

Leon, Cloud, and Zack slashed away the Shadows, Dusks, and Floods easily with their swords. Leon double slashed a Dancer, Cloud stabbed a Mandrake, and Zack upper-sliced a Red Hot Chili.

Yuffie tossed her stars into the heads of the creatures before picking them up by them and then fligning them to the ground. Angeal and Genesis sliced away the incoming Reapers and Tank Toplers. They then both stabbed a Berserker at the same time. Aerith bashed away Dusks and Dancers with her quarterstaff. She then leaped up against a Fat Bandit and stabbed it before twisting her weapon, destroying the Heartless. Cid slashes several incoming Water Cores with his spear. He then stabbed a Reaper and then flung it against a Red Hot Chili. Reno tased a Shadow with his rod before he bashed it with all his might. He then swing-kicked a Dusk into a Dancer before shocking them both with the taser. Vincent and Rufus fired against several Soldiers and Dusks. Both of them fired several shots against a Berserker, sending it to the ground. Rude, Elena, and Tifa used their self defence moves on some of the Shadows and Floods. They punched, kicked, and shoved away as many enemies that came their way.

As Sora sliced away some more shadows, a thought crossed his mind. He turned to Riku.

"Hey Riku, how about we bust out our best move?" he suggested.

Riku grinned. "You just read my mind! Let's do it!"

They temporarily dismissed Kingdom Key and Soul Eater and leaped up and unleash a flurry of slices and slashes at a multitude of enemies running towards them, destroying them.

"Is that all you got?!" taunted Riku.

"Let's go!" shouted Sora.

They rapidly stabbed a couple of Berserkers before unleashing a barrage of dark orbs from their palms at the smaller Heartless, Unversed and Nobodies.

"I'll take over!" shouted Riku.

They coated their Keyblades in a red and blue aura, enlargening them and slicing apart a lot of Nobodies together and then they unleashed 13 blades, destroying a number of Heartless and Unversed through a spinning slash attack. They get ready for the finale.

"Give me strength!" yelled Sora.

"You'll lose it all!" Riku said to their enemies.

They tossed Ultima Weapon and Braveheart in the air. The two Keyblades floated directly opposite of each other before being surrounded in large red and dark blue orbs of light that drew in a multitude of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed, completely obliterating them.

Everyone was in awe at what just happened.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Ven, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Zack, Yuffie, Reno, and Elena.

"That was incredible!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Amazing!" Mickey said, surprised.

"They really have gotten really powerful." Terra said with a smile.

"Well, they are Masters." said Kairi with a proud smile.

_(1000 Heartless Battle from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Xehanort and his allies watched on as Pete noticed something.

"Uh, it looks like the mount of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed are goin' down." he told them.

"Then let us up the ante a little, shall we?" Hades asked with a smirk.

As Sora slashed away several more Floods, he heard a mocking voice behind him.

"I gotta say, it is quite impressive how you and your friends were able to rescue everyone, yet in the end, you had to be the one getting rescued yourselves."

Sora turned to see Xigbar, Vanitas, and Dark Riku across from him, Space Shooter, Void Gear, and Soul Eater in hand. It had been the Freeshooter who spoke.

"Yeah? Well, we're still gonna get outta here!" said Sora, glaring as he readied both of his Keyblades.

"You'll have to get through us first, idiot." smirked Vanitas.

"Well he's not alone for that." came a voice.

Sora turned and smiled as he saw Donald, Goofy, Terra, Aqua, and Ven walk up beside him, weapons in hand. It had been Donald who spoke.

"Ready?" asked Sora.

"Always." smirked Ven.

Everyone got into fighting positions.

_(Xigbar and Dark Riku Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization members_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Terra_

Vanitas conjured of orbs of darkness and sent them the group's way. Sora and Aqua slashed them away as Ven fried and Exo Spark at his darkness. Xigbar leapt into the air and casted a Blizzard spell against Donald and Goofy, who both used both of their weapons to try and block it. As they did, Terra leaped into the air and fired a Crawling Fire spell, which struck Xigbar in the chest. Dark Riku sent a Dark Firaga spell against Sora and Ven. As Donald cured them, Aqua attacked Dark Riku by slashing him with both keyblades and them fired a Blizzara spell at him. Donald casted a Thundaga spell at Vanitas, sending him backwards. The raven-haired teen glared as he fired a Tornado Tracer at the mage. Donald barely missed the spell as he was sent to the ground as Terra struck Vanitas in the arm with his Keyblades and then fired a Quake spell that sent the Organization member back. Dark Riku casted orbs of darkness at the group as Aqua cartwheeled out of the way. Goofy threw his shield Captain America-style as it struck Dark Riku in the faces before he casted a Fire spell from his Keyblade at him. Xigbar casted a Raging Storm spell at the group, which knocked Terra, Donald, and Ven away, but Sora leapt into the air and side-kicked the eyepatch-wearing Nobody in the back. As Xigbar fell down, Aqua casted a Blizzaga spell against him.

Xigbar snarled as he summoned one of his arrow guns, jumped into the air, and fired multiple arrows. Sora, Terra, and Aqua slashed them away as Goofy casted an Aero spell to knock Xigbar away. Vanitas then tried to attack Goofy with orbs of darkness, but the Captain of the Guards blocked them with his shield as Ven struck Vanitas in the face before firing a Thunder Tracer spell at him. Dark Riku casted a Balloon spell to stun his opponents. It worked with Donald and Goofy, but Aqua helped them out of it as Terra casted a Zero Gravzia spell to hold him in the air. Terra then casted a Blizzaga spell that struck Dark Riku in the chest as he fell to the ground. Vanitas and Ven clashed Keyblades before the latter was flung backwards. Vanitas leapt into the air to try and strike Ven, but Donald bashed him in the head with his staff before casting a Thundaga spell from said staff against him. Xigbar flew to the ground as he casted a Raging Storm spell against his enemies, but what he didn't expect was Sora casting a Transcendence spell to knock him into the air, making him lose his grip on his Keyblade and arrowgun, and being struck in the back by Aqua using a Blizzaza spell, finally defeating him.

_(Xigbar and Dark Riku Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Ven, and Aqua gazed at the three unconscious Organization members.

"Back to the fight!" said Sora.

Donald, Goofy, and the Land of Departure trio nodded as they and Sora rejoined their friends in battle. The Soldier Heartless, Dancer Nobodies, and Red Hot Chili Unversed were all gone, but had been replaced by Gold Beat Heartless, Ninja Nobodies, and Spiderchest Unversed.

As the fight continued, Sora looked behind him to see Luxord walking up towards the group with Marluxia to his left and Larxene to his right. Sora ran towards the three, gripping his Keyblades.

"You losers still think you have a chance at escape?" Larxene asked with a smirk. "We're basically throwing everything we have at you."

"That's funny because we're getting rid of it all!" Sora retorted with a teasing grin.

"Well you won't be getting rid of us real easily." said Luxord as he summoned Gambler's Luck.

Marluxia then summoned his scythe and Larxene summoned her knives. But then, to Sora's surprise, Marluxia and Larxene held out their right hands… and Keyblade summoned in them!

The teeth on Malruxia's Keyblade were three pointy spikes similar to the one's on the tip of his scythe. The hilt was just like the one on said weapon as well. The golden guard had the yellow X-shape part of the Nobody symbol on it on all four corners with a pink outline. The handle was green and the keychain was cherry blossom petals with the keychain being the Nobody sympoth what was on the scythe.

The teeth on Larxene's Keyblade were three of her knives with the hit being a long rod colored yellow and blue like said knives. The guard was shaped like two blue spiked lightning bolts. The handle was sea-green like her eyes prior to being a vessel. The chain was in a chain pattern ith every other attachment being the X-shaped Nobody symbol similar to the ones on her knives with the keychain being a miniature version of her knife.

"You two got Keyblades too?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

Marluxia just smirked. "We sure do. We neglected to use them last time as we were still practicing. Mine's called Assassin's Scent."

"Mine's called Electric Light. And now we're more than ready to destroy you with them." added Larxene, grinning evilly.

"You'll have to get through us first!" came a voice.

Sora turned and smiled to see Mickey, Minnie, Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Isa walk up alongside him. It had been Kairi who spoke.

"So you're a traitor now, Saïx?" asked Luxord.

Isa glared at the gambling Nobody. "Now that I'm restored, I'm more than willing to leave this rotten Organization." he retorted.

"I am so gonna enjoy killing you Axel." Larxene said to the male redhead with a sadistic grin.

"Same here." Marluxia said in agreement. "Since you were the one who tricked us."

Lea smirked at the two co-conspirators from Castle Oblivion. "You two idoits should've known your little coup wouldn't have worked. Even if I wasn't there, you still would've failed." he told them.

"And you'll lose this match as well." added Riku.

Luxord huffed. "Good luck with that. You'll need it." he told them as he, Larxebe, and Marluxia got into fighting positions.

"Let's do this!" said Mickey.

"Right!" nodded Minnie.

With that, the seven friends got into fighting positions.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization members_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Lea_

_Queen Minnie_

_Isa_

Sora charged forwards and clashed Kingdom Key with Gambler's Luck. Luxord knocked his Keyblade away and slashed him across his chest. But that let Riku cast an Ignite spell against him. As Sora cured himself, he casted orbs of light at Marluxia. The pinkhead slashed them away with his scythe as he fired a Firaga spell at Sora. Sora leaped away from it as Lea fired a Fira spell back at Marluxia, striking him in the chest. But Lea was electrocuted by Larxene's knives as she attempted to slash him with her Keyblade, only for her to get hit by a Flower Shoot spell sent by Kairi. Luxord threw some his cards at the group as they exploded on impact when they hit the ground. Mickey casted an Exo Spark spell against Luxord. Isa fired a Moonlight spell at Marluxia. Glaring, the old Organization's number 11 sent a wave of cherry blossom petals at Isa, knocking him away. But Marluxia failed to notice Sora come up from behind him and fire a Perlza spell at him. Larxene threw her knives at Kairi, who blocked them with her Keyblade. She and Riku then combined Firaga spells and sent them crashing into Larxene's chest. The female Nobody seethed with anger as she tried to electrocute the, but they kung fu leaped out of the way. Larxene then casted an Exo Spark spell on Sora and Lea. But her victory was short-lived as Isa casted a Deep Freeze spell against her.

Luxord sent some of his large cards flying in everyone's direction. Sora and Riku sliced them away as Lea transformed his Keyblade into his chakrams and threw them at Luxord, slashing him in the sides. Minnie then fired a Blizzard spell against Luxord. Marluxia sent his scythe flying around the group as they jumped and ducked to avoid getting hit. Mickey fired an Icicle Mine spell against Marluxia, sending him into a building. Larzene casted orbs of darkness against the group. Lea and Isa were hit, but Kairi cured them as Riku fired a Triple Firaga spell against the Savage Nymph. Luxord then casted an Aeroga spell that sent the seven friends into the air, only for Kairi to take advantage of this and casted a Triple Plasma spell against the Gambler of Fate, striking him in the stomach. As they landed, Marluxia leapt into the air and tried to strike with both Keyblade and Scythe. But Isa transformed Blue Moon into his claymore, extended the spiked parts, and bashed the Graceful Assassin away. Luxord, Malruxia, and Larxene stood together as they casted Zero Gravity on themselves so they could strike from above. But this gave Sora and his friends an opportunity to strike them down each. Lea casted a Flame Ball at Luxord as Isa summoned the moon's power to strike him to the ground. Mickey triple-somersaulted into the air and fired a Blizzaga spell at Larxene as Minnie casted her light magic to bring the female Nobody down to the ground. Finally, Marluxia charged forwards towards Sora, but the Keyblade Master did a backflip, kicking Marluxia in the face. He then dismissed his Keyblades and grabbed Marluxia's scythe and slashed it against him. As Marluxia lost his grip on Assassin's Scent, Riku and Kairi struck him each with a Raging Storm spell as Sora slashed marluxia in the chest with his own scythe once more, defeating him.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Luxord, Malruxia, and Larxene laid unconscious on the ground as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Lea, and Isa regrouped.

"We have to find a way to get up to that big helicopter and escape without being chased." said Sora.

"We'll have to defeat all of the enemies first before we can." said Mickey.

"Then let's get back to the poundin' already." said Lea with a smirk.

With that said, Lea, Isa, and Minnie rushed back into battle.

But before Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey could, they heard a familiar evil laugh. They turned around to see Maleficent standing across from them, Magica to her left and Hades to her right.

"You fools still don't stand a chance against us." said Maleficent.

"We defeated six organization members!" retorted Sora.

"But we're much more powerful than them." smirked Magica.

"And you lot are in the presence of two evil magic users and a god for crying out loud." added Hades.

"Well they're not alone." came a voice.

The four Guardians of Light turned to see Terra, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, and Zack walk up alongside them. It had been Cloud who spoke.

"Me, Zack, and Cloud want to pound Hades for using us." said Terra.

"If only Auron was here then it really would be a show." Sora whispered to Donald and Goofy who nodded in agreement.

"And I am so ready to face Magica again!" added Donald.

"While you do all of that, I'm gonna give Maleficent a taste of revenge for what she did to me." said Riku, glaring at the fairy.

"Save me some of that too." said Terra with a smirk.

"You fools really think you can defeat all three of us?" Maleficent asked with an evil grin that slowly grew. "Very well then… See for yourself — all the powers of hell!" she shouted.

In a blast of green and black magic, maleficent began to transform… into a huge black dragon.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy gulped nervously as they gazed at Maleficent's other form. Terra, Mickey, Cloud, and Zack's jaws dropped in horror.

"What the hell just happened?" Mickey asked, blinking.

"She just turned into a freakin' dragon!" exclaimed Zack.

"That's… new…" muttered Terra.

Magica smirked as she readied her staff and purple magic appeared in her free hand. Hades followed suite as he conjured up some fire magic.

Shaking their heads knowing that they had to fight a powerful mage, a god, and a dragon with no other choice, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Zack, and Cloud got into fighting positions. Donald summoned a barrier around themselves so none of their friends would get hurt since they were still bust slaying the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed.

_(Anti-Aqua Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Maleficent, Magica De Spell, and Hades. _

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Terra_

_Cloud_

_Zack_

Maleficent began breathing fire at the group. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Terra quickly fired Blizzaga spell to block the fire. Kairi then blasted the dragon with a Firaga spell. Magica fired orbs of magic at the group, but Goofy blocked them with his shield before casting an Aero spell to knock her back. Haded tried to blast the group with waves of fire, but they quickly leapt out of the way as Terra fired a Quake spell at him. Hades began turning red as he attempted to strike again, but was struck by a Triple Blizzaga spell fired by Riku. Magica casted waves of electricity at the group, which struck Riku and Mickey. But Magica failed to notice Cloud bash the flat part of his sword in her face. As Magica turned to face the blonde, Donald casted a Perlza spell at her. Maleficent lowered her head to try and breathe more fire at the group, but Sora and Terra electrocuted her head with an Exo Spark from them combined. She was sent back some more as Riku fired a Quake spell at her. Hades roared as he charged forwards at the group, but Goofy casted a Blizzards pell against him. Zack then slashed Hades across his back then lept out of the way before Hades could face him. When that happened, Hades was struck with a Fission Firaga spell from Mickey.

Magica sneered as she blasted orbs of magic from her staff at the group. Kairi, Cloud, and Zack sliced them away as Sora struck Magica with a Blizzara spell. Magica retaliated by casting a wave of magic at them. But as Goofy jumped out of the way, he threw his shield at her, which bashed her in the beak. Hades then sent waves of fire at the group as Kairi and Terra tried to block them with Blizzard spells. Sora and Mickey fired Thundaga Shots at the god. Hades growled as he sent a wave of fire at the group. Donald, Goofy, and Zack were struck, but Kairi and Mickey quickly cured them as Cloud slashed Hades multiple times with his sword. Terra then fired a Transcendence spell that knocked Hades away. Magica then flew up and started firing magic at the group. Sora jumped into the air and fired a Deep Freeze spell against the mage as Donald struck her with a Thundaga spell. As Magica landed on the ground she growled at the group before sending a surge of magical energy their way. Kairi, Terra, and Cloud were knocked backwards, but Donald managed to cast a Blizzaga spell to stop Magica from casting the spell. He then joined Sora and Goofy and the three did their Trinity Limit, which struck Magica hard and sent her to the ground, unconscious. Hades seethed as he began throwing fireballs at the group. Goofy, Terra, and Cloud were hit, but were quickly cured by Kairi as Sora and Donald casted Perlza spells against the god. Mickey then jumped into the air and fired an Exo Spark spell that electrocuted Hades. As he was stunned, Zack snuck up behind him and slashed him several times across his back as Riku fired a Triple burst spell at him. Hades was about to retaliate, but Sora casted a Transcendence spell sent him into the air as Goofy flung his shield into his face and Terra knocked him unconscious with a Raging Storm spell.

Now Maleficent was angry as she roared loudly and began breathing fire rapidly at the group. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Kairi, and Terra tried to block the fire with as many Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga spells as the could. To help them, Riku casted a Thundaga spell against the dragon's head. Goofy did casted an Aero spell at the same time on the other side. Cloud and Zack each stood on one side of Maleficent's head and slashed her with their swords as hard as they could. The dragon roared in pain as it lifted its head into the air.

"Now's our chance!" said Cloud. "Slay her!" he shouted as he raised his sword.

Getting the idea, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Terra raised their signature Keyblades and Zack raised his sword. They and Cloud threw them into Malefcien't chest and stomach, stabbing her. The dragon road in pain as Sora, Donald, and Goofy raised Ultima Weapon, Save the Queen, and Save the King into the air and performed their Trinity Limit, which struck Maleficent in the face as she fell to the ground, the swords and Keyblades disappearing. In a flash of fiery green and black magic, Maleficent reverted back to her normal form as she lay on her back next to Hades and Magica, unconscious.

_(Anti-Aqua Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Sora and Co. picked up their weapons just as the barrier disappeared.

"We have to get outta here!" panted Sora. "They really are throwing everything at us!"

"Hopefully that was the last of it." said Mickey as Donald dismissed the barrier.

Just then, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Rufus, Vincent, Angeal, and Genesis rushed over.

"All the creatures of darkness are gone." said Aerith.

"We'd better get outta here!" said Lea.

"Right!" said Sora.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Young Xehanort standing amongst his unconcious allies, Keyblade in hand.

"You all are now our prisoners." he said with an evil smirk.

"In your dreams!" huffed Ven.

"We're leaving this world and you can't stop us!" said Isa.

Young Xehanort just smirked as Ansem and Xemnas appeared next to him.

"If you're going to resist, then we'll have to capture you by even further force." said Ansem.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Even, glaring.

"You're going to wish you hadn't asked that, Vexen." smirked Xemnas as he raised his hand.

Suddenly, everyone was surrounded by a black barrier full of Xemnas' ethereal blades. Xemnas then fired the blades at the whole group as fast as he could. Sora and Co. did their best to defend themselves, but only Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Isa were unharmed as Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Vincent were hit multiple times and fell to the ground.

"NO!" the unharmed heroes screamed in horror.

"And now," began Young Xehanort. "Since you interfered with our plans more times than we care to count, you shall perish and be reborn in the darkness!"

Young Xehanort then raised his Keyblade, ready to fire and Ultima spell as Sora and his friends braced themselves. But before he could, they suddenly heard running footsteps coming from behind the three villains. Young Xehanort turned to see… the Cloaked Figure coming straight towards him!

"Hey there, jackass!" the Cloaked Figure snarled as she slashed young Xehanort in the face and landed next to Sora and Co.

"Hey, it's you again!" Mickey greeted with a grin.

"Nice to see ya!" said Lea.

"Thanks for the help." smiled Terra.

"No problem." said the Cloaked Figure. "Now let's handle these creeps and get outta here!"

"Right!" nodded Sora as he and his friends got into fighting positions.

Ansem and Xemnas got Young Xehanort back up as they summoned Heartless Blade and Ethereal Superior and all got into fighting positions.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight From Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization members_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Terra_

_Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Isa_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Max_

_Cloaked Figure_

Young Xehanort fired orbs of darkness at the group. Roxas, Ven, Max, and Isa slashed them away as Sora and Riku combined Blizzard spell that struck Young Xehanort. Ansem casted Dark Firaga spells at the group, hitting Naminé, Terra, and Daisy. But Kairi cured them as Mickey fired a Fission Firaga spell against Xehanort's Heartless. Aqua then casted an Aeroga spell to keep Young Xehanort in the air as Minnie fired a Fire spell at him. Xemnas snarled as he fired an Exo Spark spell at the group. They managed to avoid it this time as Lea fired a Firaga spell at him, followed by Kairi with a Flower Shoot spell. Xemnas was knocked back as he summoned his Ethereal Blades and charged forwards again to attack the group. Roxas and Xion blocked the attacks with their Keyblades as Goofy bashed Xemnas in the face with his shield. Donald then casted a Thundaga spell against the old Organization's number 1. Ansem fried an Aeroga spell that levitated Sora, Ven, Mickey, and Naminé into the air, but it was broken when Isa struck him in the back with his Keyblade and then fired a Moonlight spell at him. Ven and Aqua leapt into the air and fired a Perlza combo against Young Xehanort. He was struck in the chest, but quickly recovered as he fired an Exo Spark at the two. Ven and Aqua dodged it as Minnie casted a Blizzard spell against Young Xehanort. The Cloaked Figure fired orbs of light at Ansem, striking him only a few times as said Organization member fired a Raging Storm spell against him. The Cloaked Figure was sent to the ground, but Donald healed him as Daisy casted a Pearl spell against Ansem, quickly backed up by Terra with a Quake spell. Lea transformed his Keyblade into chakrams and threw them all around, slashing Xemnas across his front. Xehanort's Nobody growled as he fired his Ethereal Blades at the pyro. Lea kung fu leapt away as he caught his chakrams, and Max fired an Aero spell against Xemnas, backed up by Roxas with a Blizzara spell against the old superior. Young Xehanort casted Zero Gravity against the group, which brought all of them into the air. But Isa transformed his Keyblade into his claymore and summoned the moon's light which struck Young Xehanort and breaking the spell. Xemnas fired a Thunder Tracer spell at the group, managing to hit Kairi, who was quickly cured by Aqua. Naminé fired a Meteor spell at Xemnas, which struck him hard. Ansem then casted orbs of darkness at the group, which Sora, Mickey, Terra, Lea, and the Cloaked Figure slashed away as Terra fired an Ignite spell at him.

Young Xehanort growled as he conjured up more orbs of darkness and had them scatter around the group. Aqua and Xion used Warp to get rid of them while Daisy fired a Fira spell at Young Xehanort. Before he could retaliate, Isa casted a Tornado tracer against him. Xemnas fired Poison spells against the group before he was slashed by Riku a couple of times and then hit by a Blizzaga spell casted by Mickey. Minnie then slashed Ansem across his chest before throwing orbs of light at him. The queen was backed up by Roxas firing a Thundaga Shot against Ansem, which sent him backwards. Sora and Riku then casted a Transcendence spell to send the incarnations of Xehanort flying into the air. Young Xehanort snarled as he fired a Fission Firaga spell at the group. They quickly managed to dodge it as Lea fired Triple Firaga against him. Xemnas landed on the ground and casted an Exo Spark against eh group before he fired more blades as well. Terra, Xion, and the Cloaked Figure blocked the blades as Goofy and Max sent Xemnas backwards with a Blizzard spell, followed by Isa with a Deep freeze spell. Donald bashed Ansem against his stomach with his staff before he fired an Aero spell against him. Terra backed him up with a Quake spell. Xemnas then got up again and casted an Ice Barrage spell. Roxas, Naminé, Ven, Donald, and Daisy were frozen in blocks of ice. Sora, Mickey, Aqua, and Lea did their best to free them as Kairi and Xion fired a Blizzaga spell against being backed up by the Cloaked Figure with an Exo Spark spell. Young Xehanort then casted a wave of darkness against the group, which knocked them away slightly. Sora, Terra, Ven, Goofy, Lea, and Naminé retaliated by firing orbs of light each, which struck and missed the young incarnation of Master Xehanort several times. Ansem casted a Thunder Tracer at the group which earned him an Ice barrage spell in the chest from Kairi. As Ansem tried to recover, the Cloaked Figure fired a Tornado Tracer spell against him. Xemnas summoned a hoard of Ethereal Blades and sent them flying at the group. They managed to duck and jump to avoid them as Aqua casted a Blizzaza spell against him, which was backed up by a Triple Blizzaga spell fired by Xion.

Donald turned to Daisy. "You wanna try a Limit move?" he asked.

Daisy smiled. "Sure, but how Donald?" she asked.

Donald smiled. "Let's find out."

The two ducks ran towards Ansem. They slashed him with their Keyblades _(and Donald bashed him with his staff)_ before they leaped into the air and used the light in their hearts to conjure up a combo of spells. First they use a Flare Force spell, conjuring up hundreds of tiny rockets and launching them right at Ansem. Next they unleashed a Comet spell, engulfing Ansem in a multitude of magical explosions of small but powerful fireworks that he's finding difficult to stand up to. They pushed Ansem back further with a double Pearlza spell.  
"Together! Ultima!" they shouted.  
Donald and Daisy summoned orbs of light and combined them. The duo thrusted their weapons unleashing a beam of light that made a direct hit and sent Ansem to the ground.

Donald and Daisy landed on the ground.

"What should we call that?" asked Donald.

Daisy though for a minute before suggesting, "How about, 'Duck Couple'? Simple and easy to remember."

Donald smiled. "I like it."

Goofy and Max saw this happened and faced each other.

"You wanna try out our Limit, Dad?" asked Max.

Goofy smirked. "I was hoping we could." he replied.

The two dog toons then ran towards Xemnas. Goofy tossed his shield to the ground as it began to spin. Father and son leapt onto it as it began to spin around. The held their Keyblades out which struck Xemnas multiple times before they held said weapons up and conjured up more light that blasted Xemnas multiple times, sending him to the ground.

Goofy and Max hopped off the shield.

"What should we call that one?" asked Goofy.

"How about, 'Father-Son Spin Attack?" suggested Max.

Goofy chuckled. "I love it! A-hyuck!"

Mickey and Minnie had seen both Donald & Daisy's and Goofy & Max's Limit attacks as they got ready to take on Young Xehanort again.

"Do you think we can do a Limit Mickey?" Minnie asked her husband.

Mickey grinned. "Let's find out together Minnie!" he said, determined.

Mickey and Minnie rushed forwards, Keyblades gripped tightly before they leapt into the air. They locked arms as they raised their Keyblades up, light emerging from the tips, similar to what Sora and Riku did with their Combined Keyblade against the Demon Tower in the Dark World. With a yell, the two brought their Keyblades down and the combined light magic blasted Young Xehanort to the ground.

Mickey and Minnie landed on the ground as Minnie giggled happily. "Oh that was amazing!" shhe exclaimed.

Mickey nodded in agreement. "What should be call that?" he asked.

Minnie thought for a moment before suggesting, "What about, 'Royal Mice'? It's simple like Donald and Daisy's."

Mickey chuckled. "I love i!"

"Nice combo move you six." said Riku as he, Sora, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Isa, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Terra, and the Cloaked Figure ran up to the six toons.

"Thanks Riku!" smiled Daisy.

They all then noticed Ansem, Xmenas, and Young Xehanort stagger as they began to get up.

"They just won't go down!" muttered Lea.

"How are we gonna stop them?" asked Max.

Sora gazed at his Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon Keyblades. Then, an idea formed in his head.

"I've got an idea! It may not work, but it;s worth a shot! Get behind me!" he told his friends.

Everyone nodded as they backed away from Sora a bit, wondering what he was gonna do.

Sora gripped both Keybaldes as he held them up into the air as a pattern appeared under his feet and he shouted, "ULTIMA!"

To everyone else's shock, twice as many energy orbs of light summoned around Sora and then combined together in between him and he Organization members and then explode in a bright flash, knocking the three villains to the ground, finally defeating them.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight From Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Sora dismissed his weapons as he turned to his friends, who looked at him with awed faces.

"Sora, how did you do that?!" Roxas asked in shock.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. Just came to my head." he replied.

"Sora, that was a Double-Ultima spell." said Terra.

"It's one of the rarest spells out there!" added Donald.

"And you executed it brilliantly." Aqua said with a proud smile.

"Well done Sora!" congratulated Mickey.

Sora smiled and chuckled. "Uh… thanks guys." he said sheepishly.

"Now come on, let's get our friends and get out of here!" said Ven.

Nodding, Sora and Co. approached their unconscious friends and performed a Curaga spell together, which healed them all as they slowly got up.

"Uh… what just happened?" asked Myde.

"We'll explain later!" said Naminé.

"Leon, tell Reeve we're ready to leave!" said Sora.

Leon nodded as he pulled out his Gummiphone and called up Reeve. "Reeve, it's Leon. We're ready to go."

* * *

_Inside the Tiltrotor:_

"Right away Leon!" said Reeve as he turned to Chip, Dale, and Ansem the Wise. "We're ready for evacuation! Lower the ladders!"

"Right!" said Chip and Dale together.

Ansem opened the doors as the two chipmunks pushed out the rope ladders.

* * *

_Nothing's Call:_

Sora and Co. watched ladders get lowered to the ground.

"Let's move everyone!" shouted Mickey.

Everyone nodded as they rushed towards the ladders and began climbing up one at a time.

Xehanort seethed as he looked at Pete, Mortimer, Shelke, and Shalua. "STOP THEM!" he barked.

Nodding, the four villains rushed at the group.

Pence spotted them. "Hey guys! We got company!" he called.

"We'll handle them." said Ienzo as he, Even Dilan, and Aeleus ran towards them.

Dilan threw some of his lances which struck Shalua to the ground. Even casted a wave of ice that brought Shelke to the ground. Aeleus slammed his axe-sword against the ground which made Pete fly into a building. Finally, Ienzo sent his Lexicon flying to Mortimer, which slammed him into a lampost.

Ansem's apprentices than ran back to the Tiltrotor.

Soon, everyone but Sora, Mickey, and the Cloaked Figure had climbed up inside the Tiltrotor.

"You ready Sora?" asked Mickey.

Sora nodded. But then, to their surprise, they heard a corridor of darkness opened. Both Keyblade Masters turned to see the Cloaked Figure about to walk through it.

"Wait, where are you going now?" asked Sora, confused.

"Dunno." the Cloaked Figure replied. "But I know we'll meet again soon."

Mickey smiled. "I look forward to that." he told him.

"Me too." Sora said in agreement.

With that said, the Cloaked Figure walked through the corridor and it vanished behind him.

Sora and Mickey then began climbing the rope ladder just as the Tiltrotor began to fly away.

* * *

_Inside the Tiltotor:_

Sora and Mickey climbed inside. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Isa, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Rufus, Angeal, and Genesis were already inside.

Chip and Dale ran up to the two.

"Where to Your Majesty?" asked Chip.

"Disney Castle's our safest option." said Mickey.

"Right away!" said Dale as he and Chip ran up to Reeve.

"Reeve, set a course to Disney Castle." said Ansem.

"Right." nodded Reeve as he increased the speed of the Tiltotor to head to their destination.

Sora turned to his friends win a cheeky grin. "Watch this." he said as he turned to Chip and Dale. "Lights!"

The two chipmunks turned on the lights.

"Accelerate!" called Sora.

Reeve shrugged as he flew the tiltroter faster.

"Donald, music!" said Sora.

Donald grinned as he jumped to the front and put in a tape, much to Ansem and Reeve's confusion.

"My word..." mumbled Ansem.

"Hey! What are you-?" began Reeve.

_(More Than a Feeling plays)_

* * *

_Nothing's Call:_

Master Xehanort glared as he heard the music blast out of the Tiltroter.

* * *

Everyone cheered and laughed as they flew away.

Sora mockingly 2 finger saluted a goodbye to the old man as the air vehicle flew. Lea and Isa gave Xehanort the bird.

Mickey and Donald high fived each other the same way Rico and Kowalski did in Madagascar 2.

* * *

Xehanort watched the Tiltrotor speed away from view.

He then gazed down at the unconscious forms of his allies. A dark glare plastered his faces and a dark aura seeped around him.

"This isn't over…" he said darkly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And our heroes have escaped! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Reunions and Reveals

_**And now the last chapter before another interesting story. And we're gonna find out who the Cloaked Figure is. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and Happy 91st Birthday Mickey and Minnie Mouse!**_

* * *

_Inside the tiltrotor, in the Lanes In Between:_

Everyone was sitting down as Chip and Dale directed Reeve to Disney Castle. Ansem the Wise observed them all. They were really tired from the whole battle.

"How are all of you?" Ansem asked.

"Glad that we're finally out of there for one." said Terra.

"Man that whole fight was exhausting." muttered Myde.

"Wait until the Keyblade War." Lea muttered. "Something tells me they won't play fair."

"Since when did they ever play fair?" asked Sora with a smirk.

Everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Indeed." nodded Ansem. "But at least you are all safe." He then went over to speak with Chip, Dale, and Reeve.

Mickey faced Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Angeal, and Genesis. "Thank you all for coming to help rescue us." he said gratefully.

"Happy to help King Mickey." said Ienzo with a smile.

"Say I noticed something." said Yuffie. "Since when do Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max have Keyblades?" she asked.

Leon, Aerith, Cid, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo remembered that as well and looked at Sora and Co. with curious looks.

"It was an accidental bequeathing." said Aqua.

"Be-what?" asked Cid.

"She means a Keyblade wielder passing down their power to another individual for the next generation." explained Mickey.

"Like how I made Riku my successor." said Terra.

"And my heart being inside Sora's after 12 years led to him being mine." added Ven.

"Though there are times when the bequeathing are unintentional." added Riku.

"Like how Kairi ended up being my successor." said Aqua.

"The five of us came in contact with Keyblades by accident." said Minnie. "I'm Mickey's successor."

"I'm Vanitas'." added Donald.

"I'm Young Xehanort's." said Goofy.

"I'm Naminé's." added Daisy.

"And I'm Dark Riku's." finished Max.

"Sounds like a cool adventure." remarked Angeal.

"Oh it was." Zack said to his mentor.

Lea turned to Isa. "I'm glad to have you back Is'." he said with a smile.

Isa smiled back. "So am I Lea. Even though I was hoping you using your attack against me would've done it."

Everyone turned to Isa in shock.

"Wait… you mean you wanted me to fight you?" Lea asked, surprised.

Isa nodded. "Since I didn't fully know how Demyx was Myde, it seemed like the only other option." he replied. "Since it worked with the old Organization, I figured it would've worked on this one as well - or at least for those who were already human before getting turned into a vessel like me, Braig, and the somebodies of Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene."

Roxas smacked his forehead in guilt. "Oh man! Isa, I am so sorry!" he apologized.

But to his surprise, Isa didn't look angry. He was calm with a small smile. "I don't blame you at all Roxas. You didn't know. So I will never hold it against you." he said calmly.

Roxas sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Isa smiled as he turned to Even and Ienzo. "I see the potions that extracted Roxas, Naminé, and Xion from Sora and Kairi worked to perfection along with the vessels Myde got for you, Professor VonDrake, Dr. Gearloose, and Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera worked to perfection." he said proudly. "Well done you two."

Ienzo smiled. "No problem. Your suggestion for the use of the potions was perfect." he replied.

This shocked everyone.

"Wait what?" asked Donald.

"Roxas, Xion, and Naminé getting their own hearts and bodies was Isa's idea?" Sora asked incredulously.

"No way!" exclaimed Myde.

"It's true. The whole thing was his idea." said Even.

"Really?" asked Goofy.

"No stinkin' way." muttered Myde.

"He wanted to atone too." continued Even. "But he was one of the chosen, so his hands were tied."

"As Saïx, I went to Radiant Garden to talk to Even about becoming Vexen again so he could fill the Organization with replicas for vessels while secretly arranging for some to be preserved for Roxas, Naminé, and Xion." said Isa.

"I almost went through with it," began Even. "But then Ienzo came in and said that idea could be risky, as we didn't truly know how you an influence even the smallest piece of Xehanort's heart could to an individual."

"Then Isa, came up with the idea of using potions instead belfr ene left with spare vessels for the Organization." added Ienzo. "That way, Even wouldn't risk becoming a corrupted vessel and we could still atone for our actions as Nobodies."

"And I knew that the two of them along with Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton would be busy getting the information of Roxas and Naminé and creating the potions after they forgot to get vessels." continued Isa. "I knew they would need some extra hands."

"You mean me?" Myde asked.

Isa nodded. "No one would suspect you of being a traitor, especially since you were a reserve vessel." he explained. "That's why I sent you on that recon mission to the Valley of Peace. I knew that Sora and the others would try to convince to leave it since you weren't really much of a bad guy."

Myde was shocked. Sora and Co. were shocked as well, except for Even and Ienzo.

"I sealed away the portal to the digital Twilight Town so you could meet up with Even and Ienzo." continued Isa. "That way you could help them by getting the vessels. You getting restored unintentionally by Young Xehanort was just an added bonus."

"Wow…" Myde muttered in awe.

"But wait, how did you know about Xion?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I thought memories of here were gone from all of those who met her until we saw her again." added Lea.

"Memories disappeared, but the info on her from the Organization's database didn't." said Isa. "But I was just lucky that Even had a feeling that they would need three vessels."

"Well I'm just glad that you saw the error of your ways and joined on our side, Isa." said Mickey.

Isa smiled. "I was always on you guys' side. Even after being turned back into Saïx, I was always intentionally gonna help you."

Everyone was shocked again.

"You mean you were only pretending to be a bad guy?" asked Daisy.

Isa nodded.

"But what about that whole incident in the Pride Lands?" asked Roxas.

"The attack from Scar's army was just so you guys could see what you were dealing with in addition to the Heartless." explained Isa. "If any one of you or the Lion Guard or those being chased almost ended up getting killed, I would've sent my Berserker Nobodies to deal with them and make it look like they committed treason."

"Smart." commented Max.

"Was it you who stopped Vanitas and Dark Riku at Twilight Town that day?" asked Olette.

Isa nodded. "That way Hayner, Pence, Even, and Ienzo could escape."

"But what about Sumu stinging Simba?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, didn't you put some sort of potion on Sumu's stinger that tried to send Simba into the darkness if he died?" asked Terra. "'Cause I remember that's what Xemnas said."

Isa shook his head. "No. That potion was one of Vexen's old Spell Block Potions." he explained.

Even was surprised. "I forgot about that potion. You made something like that?" he asked the bluehead.

Isa nodded. "I found the instructions in your old lab and made it so it would block the Curaga spell on Simba's scorpion sting." he explained. "I had no intention of killing him. But Scar still needed a reason for the Lion Guard to head to the volcano, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

"But what about at the volcano when the army trapped us?" asked Kairi.

"If any of you fell, I would secretly open a corridor and you'd be sent safe outside the Outlands." replied Isa. "I'd feign ignorance so it would look like someone was helping you in secret."

"Clever." commented Reno.

"But the Black Lion Heartless?" asked Donald.

"Had to get rid of it somehow." shrugged Isa. "As well as make it still look like I was still on their side."

"Now that is smart." smiled Yuffie.

"But attacking us at Pride Rock?" asked Sora.

"I was hoping I'd provoke you all hard enough so you'd end up destroying Saïx." replied Isa. "Sadly, not even Kion's Roar of the Elders could destroy me."

"Well that would explain an awful lot." said Xion.

"You are one smart guy Isa." said Daisy.

"And that's why we're such good friends." added Lea putting a hand around Isa's shoulder, making the bluehead smile.

"And it's nice to know that we had another person looking out for us." said Mickey with a smile.

Aqua, Aeleus, Dilan, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Angeal, and Genesis were confused.

"What do you mean 'another'?" asked Aqua.

Terra smiled. "They mean me. Or at least, my Lingering Will." he replied.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Elena.

"Not long after Sora and his friends began world-traveling, I've sometimes followed them to help when necessary." replied Terra, as he thought back to some of those times.

* * *

_Flashbacks:_

_During the events of Kingdom Hearts: New York:_

_Not long after the Temple of Gozer exploded, Lingering Will watched as Janine began to enter the building where it stood on top of as he used an Exo Spark spell to fix the elevator._

* * *

_During the events of Kingdom Hearts: Whitechapel:_

_Lingering Will found the Lucifractor on the ground in the church just before Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse came in._

* * *

_During the events of Kingdom Hearts: Follow Your Heart:_

_Lingering Will saw Riku, Sora, and Shang fall down in the gorge and casted a Zero Gravity spell to stop them from falling._

* * *

_Several hours earlier:_

_Lingering Will met up with the Cloaked Figure in the Dark City and both watched Sora and Co. walk past them towards the Castle that Never Was._

* * *

_Present:_

Terra had just finished explaining to everyone.

"I remember most of those!" said Sora.

"Me too." added Riku.

"But there's one you didn't know about." added Terra with a smirk.

"Which one?" asked Kairi as she and her friends gave Terra curious looks.

Terra looked over at Naminé and Xion. "Do you guys know how that book containing photos from Mickey's journey with Aqua in the Realm of Darkness ended up on the desk?" he asked.

Xion and Naminé's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts: The Shadow War:_

_Lingering Will was gazing through the books in Disney Castle's library until he found a photo album. He looked through the pages until he found the picture of Mickey and Aqua in the Realm of Darkness and Aqua's Wayfinder. _

_He then heard footsteps coming from outside the library. He quickly set the book down and hid behind the doors._

_"And over here's the library." she said, directing the former replica inside._

_"Wow!" Xion exclaimed in awe as she looked around at all the bookshelves. "I've never seen so many books since Beast's Castle's library."_

_Naminé giggled. "Yep, that's true."_

_The two then walked around the library. Xion then noticed a book on the desk. She picked it up. "'Photo memories.'" she read out loud._

_As Xion and Naminé looked through the book, Lingering Will quietly left the library and ran out of the castle._

* * *

_Present:_

"So that's how that one book ended up there!" Xion said in realization.

"I couldn't get into the Realm of Darkness to save Aqua myself because I couldn't open corridors." explained Terra. "But I knew that once Mickey told you guys the truth, you all would figure out some way to get in there."

"Wow!" Sora, Ven, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Max, and Myde exclaimed in awe.

"That is really smart Terra." said Minnie with a proud smile.

Sora then frowned. "But there's still one thing I don't get." he said.  
"And what's that Sora?" asked Mickey.

Sora turned to Terra. "Terra, why did you always run away after helping us?" he asked.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Ven, and Naminé looked at Terra as well, realizing Sora was right to ask that. Everyone else looked at him, curious.

Terra sighed heavily as a guilty look crossed his face. "Because I was… ashamed." he replied sadly.

"Ashamed?" Aqua asked. "Why?"

"Because it was partly my fault that all of this happened." replied Terra.

This shocked and slightly horrified everyone.

"Terra, why would you think something like that?!" asked Minnie.

Terra sighed. "I was blinded by my dream of becoming a Keyblade Master." he replied. "Xehanort took advantage of it and used me to get his way. My body was used as a vessel that ended up hurting so many innocent people. All I could do was watch from my armor and try to make up for what happened, but in the end, I knew that nothing could redeem what I did."

Everyone looked at Terra with sympathy.

"Don't you ever say that Terra!" snapped Aqua, making everyone jump at her raised voice. "If anything, it was my fault. I wanted to save you from Xehanort's control that when you were nearly cast into the Realm of Darkness, I took you place in hopes of you being freed. But all I did was make things worse by letting a possessed you roam free." she added sadly.

"And that's why it's still my fault." said Terra sadly.

"No, it wasn't!" Sora said firmly. "Neither you or Aqua are to blame for all of this! The blood is on Xehanort's hands."

"Sora's right." said Riku. "Yes we all make mistakes, but blaming ourselves constantly won't fix a damn thing."

"Agreed." said Ven. "And even if you guys feel like you can't redeem yourselves for whatever mistake you made, you're wrong. You're helping all of us in the fight against Xehanort."

"Like Lea, Myde, Isa, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé, you guys are helping others." said Kairi. "And that's redemption enough." she added with a smile.

"And I know how you feel Terra." said Riku. "After my whole ordeal of walking down the path of darkness, I thought I could never show my face to my friends again. That's why I never talked to Sora when I helped him, Donald, and Goofy during their second journey after Castle Oblivion." He then smiled. "But in the end, I realized it's what on the inside of your heart that counts and what your friends truly think of you. I had good friends by my side, worthy of being an additional family to me. No matter what I did, they stood by my side and never gave up on me. Just like how we never gave up on any of our friends that were suffering that are eight in this very air-vehicle or back home. You. Me. Aqua. Ven. Isa. Rufus. Lena."

Terra was surprised at Riku's words. He then smiled, which was mirrored by Aqua.

"Thank you Riku. Thank you guys. You are all the best." Terra said with a grin.

"You're all family to us." said Aqua with a grin.

"As the old saying goes, 'Family has a way of growing, and in unexpected ways.'" added Ven, smiling.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

Ansem looked over at everyone as they continued talking a smile on his face.

"They are indeed family." he said to himself.

* * *

_Later:_

_("Stand Out" from "A Goofy Movie" plays)_

Donald and Daisy are seen singing and dancing to the tune.

**Donald and Daisy:** _To stand out_

_above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud!_

_'Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til you notice me, yeah_

"Nailed it!" cheered Donald as he and Daisy side-hugged. Everyone applauded.

"Nice how you two!" said Mickey.

"Oh yes! Bravo!" said Minnie.

"Do you guys ever do Karaoke Night?" asked Aqua.

"Sometimes." replied Daisy.

"Especially on Halloween and Christmas." added Goofy.

Just then, Chip and Dale ran up to the group.

"What's up you two?" asked Roxas.

"We're approaching Disney Castle!" informed Dale.

"We're gonna park in the backyard." added Chip.

"Good to know." said Minnie.

"Oh, and sorry about the Gummiship." said Sora, feeling sorry that Chip and Dale's hard work was destroyed.

But to his and everyone else's surprise, Chip and Dale waved it off.

"No worries Sora." said Chip. "Now that your world-traveling team is expanding, we feel like it's time we made a bigger Gummiship."

"Bigger than the one we traveled in?" asked Rude.

"Is that possible?" asked Tseng.

"When it comes to toons like Chip and Dale, anything's possible." said Donald with a knowing smirk.

Everyone chuckled.

Then, they heard Ansem's voice. "We are approaching the castle now." he told them.

Everyone looked through the windshield and could see the castle in sight. They also noticed it was nighttime.

Terra and Ven smiled at seeing the castle again. Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Vincent, Rufus, Angeal, Genesis, and Reeve were in awe at the castle.

"Alright!" cheered Sora.

"We're home!" said Goofy.

"Good, cause I need a bath." said Daisy, rubbing her feathers.

"That's what a lot of fighting will do to ya." Lea said in agreement. "The rain doesn't help."

Reeve began landing the tiltrotor in the backyard. As soon as they handed, he switched off the motor.

Ansem opened the door and everyone stepped out into the cool air.

"We're home." Mickey said happily.

"Finally." said Kairi.

Minnie faced Ansem, his apprentices, the Restoration Committee, Rufus, Angeal, Genesis, Reeve, and the Turks. "Would you care to join us for dinner as a thank you for helping us?" the queen asked.

Those she addressed smiled.

"We would be honored Queen Minnie." said Rufus.

* * *

_Inside the castle:_

In the living room, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi were playing a King's Corners card game on a fold out table, Scrooge was talking to Ludwig on the couch, and Beakley and Duckworth were dusting.

"Ok, next round, losers owes winner 5 bucks, deal?" said Seifer.

"Sure." said Fuu.

"Sounds good, y'know?" said Rai.

"Of course Seifer sir!" said Vivi.

"So Fethry's decided to become a scientist." said Scrooge. "Think you could give him some pointers?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Of course Scrooge." he replied.

Just then, Launchpad ran into the room.

"Launchpad be careful, you'll trip on the rug." said Beakley.

"Ooh, sorry Mrs. B." the large duck said apologetically.

"What's got you in such a rush Launchpad?" asked Scrooge.

"They're back!" the pilot replied.

This took everyone aback.

"Already?" asked Seifer.

"They were gone all day." commented Fuu.

Everyone left the living room and entered the hallway just as they saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Chip, Dale, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ansem the Wise, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Angeal, Genesis, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Vincent, and Reeve walk in.

"My word, they've made a lot of allies." Beakley said in surprise.

"Welcome back everyone!" said Scrooge.

"Hi Uncle Scrooge! Hi Uncle Ludwig!" said Donald as he ran up and embraced his rich uncle and scientist uncles, who happily hugged back.

"It's good to be back." said Sora.

"You lot sure seem to have been busy today." commented Beakley.

"One hell of an adventure." shrugged Riku.

"Figuratively and literally." added Kairi.

Donald then noticed something was amiss.

"Wait, where are the kids?" he asked.

Suddenly, clouds of purple smoke appeared around everyone.

"What's going on?!" Mickey asked in alarm.

"Is this an attack?!" asked Lea.

"We are the terrors that flap in the night…" came a mysterious-like voice that sounded a lot like Dewey's.

"Was that Dewey?" asked Naminé.

"We are the spiders that web up the legs of crime." came a teasing sinister voice that sounded like Webby's.

"Webby?" Olette asked, confused.

Suddenly, six shadows came down from the second floor and landed on the ground. They got up, revealing their silhouettes to look like five kids and a teenager in coats and fedoras.

"We are… the Darkwing Ducks!" the six all said at once.

The purple smoke cleared to reveal it was none other than Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet… all dressed as Darkwing Duck. They each wore purple jackets with four yellow buttons _(six for Lena)_, blue undershirts, black masks, purple fedora hats, and black capes that were red on the inside.

Everyone stared at them, jaw dropped and speechless. Everyone except Beakley, Launchpad, Scrooge, Ludwig, Duckworth, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi.

The silence was broken by Kairi squealing in delight.

"Aw you guys look _so_ cute!" she cooed happily.

Naminé, Aqua, Xion, Olette, and especially Minnie and Daisy cooed at the sight as well.

Donald chuckled in amusement. "Playing superheros, kids?" he asked.

The six kids chuckled as they removed their masks and hats.

"Launchpad got us into the show so much, we wanted to play around as Darkwing ourselves." said Dewey as he, his brothers, and figurative sisters smiled sheepishly.

"Granny made us the costumes." added Webby.

"And since we didn't want to risk getting hurt by having any of us be any of the villains like Quackerjack or Megavolt, we all agreed to be Darkwing Duck together." added Huey.

"We used Webby's stuffed animals as villains." said Louie.

"At first I thought it was childish, but it's actually pretty fun." said Lena.

"Indeed." Violet said in agreement. "Gives us the fun rush we all need in our lives."

"Sounds like fun alright." said Terra with a smile.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie gasped when they saw Terra and Ven amongst the crowd.

"Terra! Ven!" Huey exclaimed.

"You're back!" cheered Dewey.

The three brothers ran up to the two Keyblade Wielders and took turns hugging them, which Terra and Ven gladly returned.

"Good to see the three of you again." smiled Terra.

"In proper person for me." chuckled Ven.

The triplets laughed as they got down, just as Scrooge walked over to Ven.

"It's nice to see ya again, lad." the richest duck in the world said with a smile.

Ven smiled back. "Good to see you too Scrooge." He then remembered something. "Oh yeah! I still have the pass you gave me!" he said as he pulled out the Lifetime pass to Disney Town.

"Hey, so do I!" said Aqua as she reached into her pocket and pulled out hers.

"Hey, met too!" Terra said in surprise and pulled out his pass.

Scrooge chuckled. "Glad to see that you all still have them."

"So who are the rest of you?" asked Ludwig, addressing the unfamiliar faces in the castle.

"My name is Ansem. Ansem the Wise." said Ansem. "Leader of Radiant Garden."

"Your the Ansem the Wise?! The original Ansem who disguised himself as DiZ, was thought to be dead, but turned out to be alive in the Realm of Darkness?!" Webby asked excitedly.

"Webbigail dear, calm down." Beakley said calmly.

Webby calmed down and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry." she apologized.

Ansem chuckled. "It's quite alright. You have a lot of spirit. Very nice."

Webby giggled excitedly as Lena and Dewey patted her shoulders.

"My name is Dilan." said Dilan. "And over there is Aeleus."

"Like Ienzo and Even, we're apprentices of Ansem the Wise as well, but as the castle guards." said Aeleus.

"My name's Cloud. Cloud Strife." said Cloud.

"Zack. Zack Fair. Cloud's best friend." said Zack.

"Tifa Lockhart. One of Cloud's childhood friends." said Tifa.

"And we're the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." said Leon. "My name is Leon."

"Yuffie Kisaragi." said Yuffie.

"My name is Aerith Gainsborough." said Aerith.

"And I'm Cid. Cid Highwind. I'm an engineer." said Cid.

"And we come from the world of Midgar." said Rufus. "My Ansem is Rufus Shinra, President of the Shinra Electric Power Company." said Rufus.

"I'm Angeal Hewley. Zack's mentor." said Angeal.

"Genesis Rhapsodos." said Genesis.

"Reeve Tuesti. I work As leader of the Urban Development at the Shinra Electric Power Company." said Reeve.

"And we're the Turks." said Tseng. "We're an elite squad that helps keep Midgar under control during certain missions."

"Are you guys like spies?" asked Seifer.

"Kinda." chuckled Reno.

"My name is Tseng. I lead the Turks under President Shinra." said Tseng.

"Name's Reno." said Reno.

"I'm Rude." said Rude.

"Elena." said Elena

"And I'm Vincnet Valentine." finished Vincent. "Former Turk come out of retirement to help them after the Heartless attacked the city." said Vincent.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." said Duckworth.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Elena.

Duckworth nodded.

Those who hadn't met the ghost butler before blinked in surprise.

"Seen weirder stuff." Isa shrugged.

"And who are you?" asked Ludwig.

"Wait a minute…" said Webby as she looked at Isa. "Blue hair, earrings, Organization cloak…" She then gasped. "Are you… Saïx?" she asked, nervous.

Isa kindly smiled. "Saïx has no control over me anymore. My name is Isa. Lea's childhood friend."

Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi looked at Sora and Co., who nodded.

"Don't worry." said Lea with a smile. "He's on our side. Always has been after after getting a peace of Xehanort's heart in him."

"Well that's nice to hear." said Beakley.

"Anyways, my name is Scrooge McDuck. Richest duck in the world and Donald's uncle." said Scrooge.

"I am Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Genius scientist, former director of a sly organization called SHUSH, and another one of Donald's uncles as I married Scrooge's sister, Matilda." said Ludwig.

"I'm Huey. That's Dewey and Louie." said Huey, gesturing to his brothers.

"We're Donald's nephews." said Dewey.

"Which makes us related to a genius scientist and the richest duck in the world." added Louie with a smirk.

"Hi! I'm Webby Vanderquack!" said Webby.

"Lena." said Lena.

"Violet Sabrewing." said Violet.

"Bentina Beakley. Webby's grandmother, Scrooge's housekeeper, and former SHUSH agent." said Beakley.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Launchpad McQuack! Scrooge's pilot, driver, submarine operator… and so on!" greeted Launchpad.

"My name is Duckworth. Mr. McDuck's butler." said Duckworth as a feather duster spawned in and out of his hands.

"Name's Seifer." said Seifer.

"I'm Rai, y'know?" said Rai.

"Fuu." said Fuu.

"And I'm Vivi." said Vivi. "We come from the same world as Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"It's true." shrugged Hayner.

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Rufus.

"You all must be very expanded from the mission." said Beakley. "Why don't you all go get showers while I run your clothes through the wash before dinner?"

"Thank you Bentina." said Mickey.

"We'll be alright." said Cloud, indicating himself, Zack, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Rufus, Angeal, Genesis, Vincent, and the Turks, who nodded in agreement. "We haven't been doing as much fighting as everyone else." he added.

"Very well then." said Beakley. "Will all of you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"We will." said Ansem. "Then we will return to Radiant Garden and Midgar."

"Of course." said Mickey.

With that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Myde, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Hayner, Pence, and Olette wine upstairs to shower while everyone else went their separate ways.

* * *

_Aqua's room:_

Aqua had just slipped on her shoes after her shower. She was now fully dressed. Terra was getting dressed in the bathroom. Ven and Isa had already gotten showers and had gone downstairs for dinner.

Just then, Terra came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Hey Aqua." he greeted.

"Hi Terra." she greeted in return.

As Terra pit on his shoes, Aqua couldn't help but feel guilty after remembering her's, his, and Ven's argument 12 years ago. She had to make amends.

"Terra, I'm sorry." she told her friend.

Terra was surprised. "For what?" he asked.

"For everything." Aqua said sadly. "It was wrong of me to spy on you and making you feel like you couldn't be trusted. Master Eraqus should never have doubted you. And I shouldn't have either."

Terra was shocked.

"I was only looking out for you, but now I realized that I was just making you feel like you couldn't be trusted. Ven was right, in,tears being a master go to my head." Aqua continued sadly. "I am so sorry Terra. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Terra looked at Aqua before placing an arm on her shoulder. "I know you didn't." he said calmly.

Aqua looked at Terra.

"I get it now. Because of Xehanort taking advantage of me, I was left as a vulnerable target for his plans." Terra continued. "You were looking out for me, albeit the wrong way. But now I understand your reasons."

Terra sat next to Aqua on her bed. "And although we can agree that Master Eraqus overreacted, I now know that you really do care about me. And I appreciate it."

Aqua smiled. "Thank you Terra. And I promise to trust you from now on. No more doubting from me to you."

Terra smiled. "I appreciate that a whole lot Aqua. Thank you.

The two then shared a hug as they left their room and began to walk downstairs.

* * *

_Donald's room, at the same time:_

Donald came out of the bathroom in a red towel only to quack in shock when he saw his nephews in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Donald asked calming down.

"We brought you your clothes." said Huey, holding out Donald's neatly folded attire. Dewey did the same thing with his cap.

Donald smiled. "Thanks boys." he said kindly.

Donald then slipped on his clothes.

Just then, Webby, Lena, and Violet entered the room.

"Dinner's almost ready." said Violet.

Donald nodded. "Thank you Vi."

As the six kids began to leave, Donald suddenly remembered something. He remembered his and Aqua's conversation before they arrived at Midgar.

"Kids wait!" Donald called out.

The five ducks and hummingbird stopped and faced him.

"What's wrong Mr. Duck?" asked Webby.

Donald had a guilty look on his face as he looked at his nephews.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, I need to ask you something." said Donald.

"We did not break the upstairs window!" Dewey said immediately.

"That's not-What?" asked Donald.

"It's true." said Lena. "Bouncer Beagle tried to rob the castle like th editing he was."

Donald nodded.

"I see. But it's not that." he said to them.

"Something wrong?" asked Louie, concerned.

Donald took a deep breath and asked, "Boys… do you hate me for the way I raised you?"

Whatever Huey, Dewey, and Louie were expecting their uncle to ask, that was _not_ one of them. They looked at Donald, shocked, almost horrified by that question. Webby, Lena, and Violet were shocked as well.

"What?! No!" said Huey.

"Why would you think that?!" asked Dewey.

Donald sighed in guilt. "I talked with Aqua today and she told me about how she, Terra, and their Master was so overprotective over Ven. It made me realize that I was overprotective of you three when I raised you." he replied. "I tried to be a good father-figure for you guys, but now I feel like all I did was keep you isolated from the outside world. Is that how you guys really feel about me?"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were speechless. They looked at each other before they looked back at their uncle. To Donald's surprise, they smiled warmly at him.

"Well yeah, we'll admit that your constant overprotectiveness was… annoying…" began Huey,

Donald winced in guilt.

"We know that your heart was in the right place." finished Huey, smiling.

"It always has been because you prove time and time again that you care about us." added Dewey, smiling as well. "You gave up everything just for us."

"And that's why we love you." finished Louie, smiling warmly. "We couldn't have asked for a better father figure like you."

Donald felt like he was gonna cry. Tears fell out of his face. Tears of happiness. He held out his arms. Huey, Dewey, and Louie wasted no time and ran over and embraced their father-Figure in a warm hug.

"Aww!" Webby, Lena, and Violet cooed with smiles on their faces at the heartwarming scene.

"So sweet." Webby gushed, grinning.

Donald and the triplets separated their hug.

"I love you boys so much." Donald said warmly.

"And so do we." said Dewey.

Donald then looked over at the girls and smiled. "You guys really are like sisters to my boys, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course we are!" Webby said happily.

"We care about each other very much." said Dewey putting and arm around Webby.

Donald noticed that Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet seemed to have small blushes on their faces. Especially when Dewey and Webby side-hugged, Louie & Lena and Huey & Violet glanced at each other. Donald smiled. It seemed that his boys had crushes and they didn't even know it and vice-versa. But he remembered how he constantly teased Sora and Kairi for their oblivious feelings for each other, making them uncomfortable. So he decided to not call them out on it and decided to talk to them when they were ready.

Then, Donald's Gummiphone chimed. He picked it up and saw it was from Riku. He grinned as he realized what it was.

"Hey kids, check this out."

Curious, the six kids stood next around Donald as he played the video.

_Donald was breathing hard, red in the face after Magica had threatened to hurt his nephews and the three he claimed to be his figurative nieces._

_"Oh boy." muttered Daisy._

_"Uh oh." gulped Goofy._

_"What? What do you mean 'uh oh?'" asked Zack._

_"She just made a huge mistake." was all Riku said._

_"What mistake are you talking about? I don't get it." said Elena._

_"You're about to see..." said Minnie._

_Donald inhaled and exhaled violently and aimed a deadly glare at the dark mage who was looking quite confused._

_"First you try to hurt my girlfriend... then you threaten my __six_ _kids..." Donald seethed._

_His breathing became more rapid as his face became red and steam was literally coming out of him, causing Magica and half of the others to become shocked._

_"Uh... what's going on? Why's his face red?" Myde asked._

_"Is that steam coming out of him?" asked Tifa._

_"3... 2...1..." Sora said randomly._

_Then, Donald snapped._

_"DON'T... YOU DARE... TRY TO HURT... MY KIIIIDS!" he yelled in anger._

_Donald suddenly quacked in rage, doing his signature anger jump and charged towards a now shocked Magica. Then before the female mage knew it Donald was beating the crap out of her. He quacked his rage as violently banged his fists against her shoulder._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Myde, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Elena, and even Cloud, Vincent, Tseng, and Rude burst out laughing at the scene as Donald pulled Magica's eyebrows and did a bicycle kick to her beak._

_"Wow... just... wow…" chuckled Sora._

_"And I thought women were scary when they're mad." commented Zack._

_"All of a sudden I'm not that afraid of Larxene when she's angry anymore. Donald makes her look like a harmless little puppy." chuckled Myde._

_"You got that right." chuckled Roxas._

_"The way Donald's fighting is amazing. Hilarious, but amazing." commented Tifa._

_"Rule number one you need to know about Donald: never hurt or insult the people he loves or you'll make him angry and you wouldn't like it when he's angry." said Mickey, not even bothering to hold in his laughter._

_"No kidding!" giggled Kairi._

_"Not bad!" chortled Reno._

_"Even I'm impressed!" said Cloud._

_"Man! If only I could record this." laughed Ven._

_"I'm way ahead of you Ven." said Riku._

_Donald then did a double-kick in Magica's face before pulling her beak near breaking point. He then tugged her hair before he crawled all around her, delivering several punches._

_"Oh, the hair pulling has gotta hurt." said Lea._

_"Same with the eyebrows, ouch." muttered Hayner._

_"That's my Donald." giggled Daisy._

_"He truly cares about his family very much." said Aqua with a smile._

_"Up to the point where he's beat the daylights out of villains for threatening his family, along with anyone else he cares about." Kairi said in agreement._

_"He's brave when he wants to be, just like when saved Daisy not too long ago." nodded Olette._

_Soon, Donald finally took down Magica with rapid nangs to the head before jumping off her and landed on the ground, panting._

_"Never threaten my family again you witch." Donald snarled as he punched the green duck in the face one last time before joined his friends._

Donald turned to see the six kids howling with laughter. Lena and Louie were holding their stomachs as Dewey and Webby fell to the ground.

"Now that was fun to watch!" said Lena, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Magica really did ge hers for that!" chuckled Dewey.

"Good show Mr. Duck." said Violet.

Donald smiled. "Thanks."

"But wait…" said Huey. "Did you say _six_ kids?"

Everyone stopped laughing as they looked at Donald, surprised.

Donald smiled warmly. "Of course I did. I didn't mean just you three." he said to the triplets.

The six kids' eyes widened in shock.

"You… you menat us too?" Webby asked, indicating herself, Lena, and Violet.

Donald smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. Webby, ever since I met you, you were like the niece I never had. And these last couple of weeks, I felt the same way about Lena and Violet as well."

Lena gasped. "You… think of us as family?" she asked.

Donald nodded. "Of course I do."

Webby chuckled nervously as she looked up at Donald. "You know… ever since meeting you… I always thought of you as an uncle."

Donald was surprised. "You do?" he asked.

Webby nodded.

"What about you two?" asked Dewey.

Lena and Violet traded glances before smiling.

"Yeah… we-we do too." said Lena. "You and Scrooge are like the father figures I never had."

"Your like the uncle I never had." added Violet with a smile.

Donald felt his heart melt at those words.

"Thanks girls." he said happily. He then turned to Webby. "You wanna know something Webby? You remind me a lot of Della."

Webby was surprised. "I do?" she asked.

"I agree." said Dewey, "Mom was always tough, adventurous, caring, and brave… just like you."

Webby blushed at Dewey's words.

"Dewey's right." said Donald as he looked out the window to the moon. "It's almost like…"

But Donald cut off and gasped when he looked back at Webby. As the moonlight shone through the window on the girl duck, Donald could see the faint image of a young Della in a pilot's uniform in her place. Donald starred as he felt tears roll down his eyes and he dropped his Gummiphone.

Louie caught it. "Whoa, Uncle Donald you almost…"

But he cut off when he saw his uncle's face.

"Uncle Donald, are you ok?" asked Huey, concerned, his cornered matched on his brother's and figurative sisters' faces.

Donald blinked as he shook his head. "Oh, sorry guys." he said sheepishly. "I guess looking at Webby made me think of Della again.l

Webby smiled as she patted Donald's shoulder. "That's ok Mr. Duck. We understand how much you miss her." she said comfortingly.

"Yeah." Lena said in agreement. "Just like how Webby always missed me, and Sora, Aqua, and Mickey with their friends."

"But Della will always be here with you." said Violet, pointing at Donald's heart.

Donald smiled happily. "Thanks girls. But you three don't have to call me that anymore. Call me Uncle Donald." he said to them. And Donald truly meant it.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie beamed as they saw the extra happy looks plastered on Webby, Lena, and Violet's faces. The girls almost looked like they were gonna cry,

"I'm Webby." said Webby as she hugged the mage.

"I'm Lena." said Lena, joining the hug.

"And I'm Violet." said Violet as she joined in the hug too.

Donald smiled as he hugged the three. Huey, Dewey, and Louie joined in the hug as well, not wanting to be left out. They were a bigger family than ever.

* * *

_Max's room, at the same time:_

Max was putting in his traveling shirt after a nice relaxing shower. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Max.

Goofy entered the room.

"Hey son." he greeted. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Cool, I'll be right down." said Max as he slipped on his shoes. "And hey, thanks for inviting me on the mission. It was really fun." he said with a smile.

Goofy smiled back. "Of course Maxie." Then, Goofy's talk with Ven and Aqua crosses his mind.

"Hey son, can I ask you something?" asked Goofy,

"Sure." said Max.

Goofy took a deep breath and asked, "Are you… happy that I'm you dad?" he asked, nervous.

Max nearly fell off his bed. "W-What? Why would you ask that Dad?" he asked.

Goofy sighed. "It's just… I know I can be a bit clumsy and… and embarrassing. And I want you to know that I don't mean to be that way Max. But… I really want to know. Do you wish you had a different father than me?" he asked.

Max was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Hell no!" he replied. "Dad listen to me. Yeah it's true, you can be a bit annoying when it comes to your clumsiness." Max then smiled. "But I'm willing to look past all of that."

Goofy was surprised. "You are?" he asked.

Max smiles some more. "Yeah. After Mom died, you went out of your way to raise me all by yourself, just like what Donald did with the triplets. And I love you for that."

Goofy felt touched. "Thanks Max."

Max hugged his dad. "And I'll always be happy that your a part of my life." he added.

Goofy smiled as he and Max separated their hug. "You really mean it son?"

Max nodded as they began making their way downstairs.

_("Nobody Else But You" from "A Goofy Movie" plays)_

**Max:** _There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas_

_And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw_

"None taken." said Goofy.

**Max:** _Still whatever mess I land in,_

_Who was always understandin'?_

_Nobody else but you_

**Goofy: **_Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin'_

_And your values may be, so to speak, askew!_

"Gesundheit." said Max.

"Thanks!" said Goofy.

**Goofy: **_Who deserves a hero's trophy,_

_As we face each cat-a-strophy?!_

_Nobody else but you_

**Both: **_Nobody else but you,_

_It's just our luck, we're stuck together_

_Nobody else but you,_

_Is crazy enough_

_To believe we'll come through..._

**Max:** _So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric!_

**Goofy:** _And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo!_

**Both:** _But when life becomes distressin',_

_Who will I be S.O.S'n?!_

**Max:** _If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue..._

_Though he seems intoxicated,_

_He's just highly animated!_

_And he's nobody else,_

_But..._

**Both:** _Nobody else but you!_

_We've turned into, a true blue duo!_

_Hard times, we've had a few..._

**Goofy:** _Like we're thrown in the drink..._

**Max:** _Like we're tossed outta town..._

**Both:** _But when I start to sink,_

_Hey, I'd rather go down..._

_With nobody else, but _

_Y-O-U!_

Goofy kissed Max on his head,

"Aww, Dad!" laughed Max.

_("Nobody Else But You" from "A Goofy Movie" ends)_

* * *

Later, Terra and Riku were on the roof, gazing out to the night sky. The stars shone bright as the moon outshined then all.

"It's nice, isn't it?" asked Riku. "Being free?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah. Sure is." he said in agreement. He then turned to face Riku. "I'm proud of you Riku. Never once did I regret making you my successor. And look at you now. A Keyblade Master. Just like Aqua, Sora, Mickey, and Roxas. You even surpassed me."

Riku chuckled. "Thanks Terra. Glad to have you back."

Then Terra noticed something behind Riku. Puzzled, Riku turned over and saw someone sitting next to them in an Organization cloak. It was the Cloaked Figure.

"Hey." greeted Riku.

The Cloaked Figure faced the two. "Hey." he said back.

"Thanks for all of your help these last two days." said Riku.

The Cloaked Figure smiled. "Happy to help."

"So how come you won't reveal your identity?" asked Terra.

The Cloaked Figure sighed. "I-I'm just not comfortable doing so." he replied sadly.

Riku and Terra exchanged glances. "Whaddya mean?" asked Riku.

The Cloaked Figure sighed again. "It's just… there's someone in the casted I'm afraid to face with my hood down. Him and his friends have been fighting the darkness and I've been using it. How can I live with myself if…" he trailed off.

"If you think that he'll hate you for it?" asked Riku.

The Cloaked Figure looked at Riku in surprise.

Riku smiled. "I was in the same position you were in. When I walked down the path of darkness, but then came back from it… I was afraid to even face my friends after all I did. It was the worst mistake I ever made in my life, and I was so sure nobody would ever forgive me for it. That I didn't even deserve to be forgiven for it." he said as he looked to the sky.

Riku then smiled as he faced the Cloaked Figure again. "But In the end, the thing I regret most is staying away from them so long. Not trusting them enough to think they'd understand."

"I was in the same boat he was in." said Terra. "But thanks to him and the others, I realized that if they truly were my friends, then they would look past all the bad stuff I unintentionally did because they love and care about me." He then smiled kindly at the Cloaked Figure. "You won't know how they really feel unless you try."

The Cloaked Figure looked at Terra and Riku's smiled and through over their words. He sighed before giving them a faint smile _(even though they couldn't see it)_. "Ok. I'll try." he said. "Thank you."

"Of course." said Riku.

With that, the Cloaked Figure stood up, summoned a corridor, and walked through it.

"Guess we really are alike, aren't we?" Terra asked with a smirk.

Riku chuckled. "Guess we are."

The two then got up and climbed down to a balcony to go to dinner.

* * *

_Inside, near the main entrance/exit:_

As Riku and Terra came back inside they saw Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Chip, Dale, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Ven, Aqua, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ansem the Wise, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Angeal, Genesis, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Vincent, and Reeve standing there.

"What's everyone doing out here?" asked Terra.

"Oh the ovens broke and the dinner was ruined." sighed Mickey.

"So… we got a while before dinner's ready… again." shrugged Lea.

Riku and Terra shrugged as they joined their friends.

Donald was showing Scrooge the video of him beating the hell out of Magica. Scrooge was laughing his tail-feathers off.

"Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge laughed. "You sure showed her!"

"This is even better than Mark Beaks' epic fail video." chuckled Donald.

Donald pulled up said video where Mark Beaks was seen texting while riding an oxboard. He wasn't looking where he was going and then tumbled down some stairs.

_"OW! So not cool for this guy!"_ Beaks groaned.

Scrooge and Donald laughed. Donald then turned to his nephews.

"So boys, still think I'm among the cool uncles?" Donald asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" asked Huey.

Donald smiled as he held out his hand. Then, in a flash of light, Unbound summoned in it.

Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi's jaws dropped in shock.

"Bless me bagpipes!" gasped Scrooge.

"Bell's telephone!" gasped Violet.

"Whoooooooaaaaaa!" exclaimed Launchpad.

"YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE?!" Dewey exclaImed in shock.

"He's not the only one." said Daisy as she Isa, Goofy, Max, and Minnie held out their hands and summoned Spellbinder, Blue Moon, Royal Radiance, Fenrir, and Starlight.

"YOU ALL HAVE KEYBLADES?!" Webby excliamed.

"How in Dismal Downs is that even possible?!" excliamed Scrooge.

"We got them today… by accident." replied Minnie.

"And like Myde, I got mine when I still had a piece of Xehanort's heart in mine." added Isa as he and the toons dismissed their weapons.

"And they learned pretty quickly." added Mickey.

"Just like all of us." said Hayner, indicating himself, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Pence, and Olette.

"THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!" excliamed Dewey.

"You just keep finding new ways of making yourself cooler Uncle Donald." saod Louie, smiling.

Donald chuckled.

Then, they all heard a corridor of darkness open. They all turned towards the exit and saw the Cloaked Figure walk out of it.

"Hey, you're back! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Who's that?" asked Fuu.

"We don't really know." shrugged Pence.

"Yeah, he just showed up every now and then to help us." said Lea.

"He helped us out of the Realm of Darkness." said Naminé.

"He helped us fight Young Xehanort in Midgar after Ansem and Xemnas knocked out Mickey and Minnie." added Aqua.

"He helped us get rid of Dark Riku and the Nobodies from the Land of Departure." added Ven.

"He restored me as Isa." added Isa.

"And he helped us take out the last wave of villains in the World That Never Was before we escaped." finished Sora.

"Wow!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie said in awe.

"He sounds like a nice person." said Beakley.

"Oh he is." said Kairi.

Sora and Mickey walked forward a little.

"Hey. We wanted to thank you again for all your help." said Sora.

Mickey nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It really means a lot. Thank you." he said thankfully.

The Cloaked Figure said nothing as he felt very uneasy. Sora and Mickey traded concerned glances as everyone else looked confused.

Then, the Cloaked Figure put both hands on the hood of his cloak, and lifted it over his head, revealing exactly who he was.

Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Ven's jaws dropped in shock and disbelief. Minnie gasped in complete shock, putting hands over her mouth.

But Mickey was in the most shocked of all. He was frozen stiff with a shocked look on his face as he tried to speak, but felt his throat go dry before he could finally speak.

"O-O-O... Oswald?!" Mickey asked in shock.

Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Myde, Daisy, Max, Chip, Dale, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi gasped in shock as well.

And it was indeed, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. He looked at Mickey with a small smile.

"Hey Mick." he greeted shyly.

Mickey was now panting softly as panic overtook his tone. "Os-Oswald, no, y-you can't be here!" he exclaimed in worry. "You're not safe here without a heart and-!"

"Mickey! Mick! It's ok!" Oswald said calmly as he placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders. "I'm alright. I swear. I can leave Wasteland and come here whenever I want now." He then smiled softly. "I… I have a heart now."

Mickey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Myde, Daisy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Chip, Dale, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi gasped when Oswald said that.

Aqua, Terra, Dilan, Aeleus, Ansem, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Angeal, Genesis, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Rufus, and Reeve were confused.

"Who's the rabbit?" asked Reno.

"That's Oswald." said Roxas.

"He's Mickey's brother." added Sora.

Those who didn't know about Oswald were shocked. Even Ansem the Wise was as well.

"Mickey has a brother?!" Zack exclaimed in surprise.

"He sure does." said Donald.

"It's a sensitive subject for him, like Donald's sister Della." explained Goofy.

"Wow…" muttered Aqua in awe.

"W-What do you mean you have a heart?" asked Mickey.

Oswald smiled. "It turns out the Shadow Blot was a Heartless after all. He had everyone;s heart captive." he replied. "Then, after you, me, Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy defeated it, we all got them back."

"Wow!" Sora said in awe.

Oswald then sighed. "But… it came with a side-effect." he added sadly.

"What side-affect?" asked Minnie, worried.

Oswald summoned a corridor of darkness then dismissed it.

Mickey was shocked. "You mean…"

"I have the powers of darkness." sighed Oswald. "I spoke to Yen Sid about it. He said it would only be temporary."

"Well that's lucky." said Lea.

"So you were the one helping us this whole time?" asked Aqua.

Oswald nodded. "After I found out that you had been found in the Realm of Darkness Aqua, I wanted to help. My wife, Ortensia, said I could." He then sighed. "But… I was scared."

"Scared of what?" asked Kairi.

"Of you all finding out about me using the darkness." Oswald said sadly, his ears dropping. "Especially you Mickey. I mean, you have been fighting it for so long and it's hurt many of your friends. Riku. Terra. Aqua. Lea. And many of their close friends had to suffer from their suffering like you, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy."

Oswald dared to look at Mickey. "I wasn't sure what you would think of me, your own brother, using the powers of darkness, something you guys have been fighting for over a decade, right in front of you." Oswald looked like he was gonna cry. "That's why I donned the cloak to conceal my identity, nit just to protect myself from falling into the darkness, and used a different Keyblade I was afraid that… you'd hate me if you found out."

Mickey was horrified. Sora and Co. were just plain shocked at Oswald's words.

"Oh Oswald…" Mickey said softly as he placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder. "I could never hate you." he said firmly.

Oswald was surprised. "But why?" he asked.

"Well, you are my brother." Mickey said with a smile. "Half or not."

"And you used the darkness for good and not evil." added Sora with a smile.

"Like what I did after I was no longer under Ansem and Maleficent's influence." said Riku.

"And when I saved Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy from Maleficent and Pete earlier this year." added Lea.

"And when I went to Radiant Garden and Twilight Town to get the vessels needed for Roxas, Naminé, and Xion." added Myde.

"And when I rescued Kairi from the Organization's castle." added Naminé.

"It's like me and Riku told you when we were on the roof Oswald." said Terra with a smile. "We both thought our friends would hate us for what we did. But then we realized that if they truly loved us, the'd look past our unintentional mistakes because they truly cared."

"And you have so many people that care for you as it seems." said Aqua with a smile. "Not just Mickey, but everyone here."

And everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

Oswald was shocked at everyone. He honestly thought they were gonna hate him for using the darkness. But his shock turned to a grateful smile.

"Th-Thank you all so much!" he said happily. "This means so much to me!"

"Of course Oswald." said Sora with a smile.

Oswald then turned to Mickey. "And hey, now that I have a heart, we can truly be brothers again, no longer separated from a mirror only one of us could go through." he added with a grin.

Mickey smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time. Tears began to pour down his face.

Teras began pouring down Oswald's face too as he and Mickey shared a big hug.

"I love you Ozzie." Mickey said happily.

"And I love you too Mick." said Oswald.

Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene. Tears even strolled their faces too at it.

Just then, an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Well isn't this a heartwarming scene."  
Everyone turned to the entrance to the kitchen and saw a black cat with a cream-furred face, a pink hat with a yellow flower sticking out of it, a short-sleeved pink shirt with violet rhinestone buttons and white lining, white toon gloves with a gold ring on of her left fingers, a pink dress, and pink heels with purple bows on it.

"Ortnesia!" Minnie exclaimed happily as she ran up and hugged her sister-n-law.

"Hello Minnie. Long time no see." said Ortensia as she retruend the hug.

"Who's that?" asked Aqua.

"That's Ortensia." said Donald.

"She's Oswald's wife." added Goofy.

"A rabbit and a cat married?" asked Terra. "Amazing."

"I think it's very sweet." said Aqua with a smile.

Minnie and Ortnesia separated their hug.

"What brings you here?" asked Minnie.

"I just thought I'd stop by for dinner since Oswald was here." the toon cat replied. "Also, dinner's finally ready."

"Really?" Minnie asked in surprise.

"That was fast." commented Daisy.

"Come on everyone, let's dig in." said Minnie.

Nodding, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Chip, Dale, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Ansem, Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Angeal, Genesis, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Rufus, and Reeve went into the dinning room.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Isa, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, and Ortensia stayed behind for a little bit.

"Sora." said Minnie with a smile. "Thank you for letting me, Daisy, and Max come on the mission. Despite all the horrors and dangerous, it was a truly marvelous experience."

"Yeah and it was fun being with the ones we loved." added Daisy as she kissed DOnald's cheek, making the mage blush and smile.

Sora smiled. "No problem." he replied.

"It feels good to finally be back together." said Ven as he wrapped arms around Aqua and Terra, all three of them smiling.

"You can say that again." said Lea as he side-hugged Isa, making the bluehead smile a little.

"Yeah." said Mickey. "Come one, let's go eat."  
With that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Lea, Isa, and Ortensia entered the dinning room.

Oswald was bout to take off his cloak, but Mickey stopped him.

"Keep the cloak on. I don't mind having someone who uses the power of darkness for good in my castle." Mickey said with a smile.

Oswald chuckled as the two brothers followed after their friends.

The mission had been a success. Mickey and Oswald were brothers again, Lea got Isa back, and Terra, Ven, and Aqua had been rescued from their suffering. Relaxation from this whole adventure was what they needed.

* * *

_(2017 DuckTales Extended Theme Song plays)_

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

Special thanks to:  
Super Saiyan Odd 3

* * *

Haley Joel Osment

Willa Holland

Bret Iwan

Jesse McCartney

David Gallagher

Hayden Panettiere

Tony Anselmo

Bill Farmer

Quinton Flynn

Meaghan Jette Martin

Alyson Stoner

Ryan O'Donohue

Kirk Thornton

Russi Taylor

Tress MacNeille

Jason Marsden

Rutger Hauer

Benjamin Diskin

Richard Epcar

Paul St. Peter

James Patrick Stuart

Robin Atlin Downes

Keith Ferguson

Shanelle Workman

Justin Cowden

Sean Marquette

Jessica DiCicco

David Dayan Fisher

Derek Stephen Prince

Dave Boat

Vincent Corazza

Susanne Blakeslee

Jim Cummings

Maurica LaMarche

Corey Burton

Rick Gomex

Steve Burton

Rachael Leigh Cook

Doug Erholtz

Mena Suvari

Mae Whitman

Chris Edgerly

Crispin Freeman

Bettina Bush

Ryan Yu

Wally Wingert

Steve Blum

with  
Jason Dohring

and  
Frank Welker

David Tennant

Toks Olagundoye

Beck Bennett

David Kaye

Kairi Wahlgren  
Kim Mai Guest

Josh Gilman  
Oliver Quinn

Danny Pudi  
Ben Schwartz  
Bobby Moynihan

Kate Micucci  
Kimiko Glenn  
Libe Barer

James Woods

Catherine Tate

Will Friedle  
Brandon Adams  
Jillian Bowen  
Melissa Disney

J. Tom presents:

**KIngdom Hearts: Rescue of the Wielders**

* * *

_Mid-Credits scene:_

_The Castle That Never Was, three weeks later:_

In the Grey Area, Pete, Mortimer, and Magica sat on one couch while Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene sat on another.

"I still can't believe they got away with two vessels and our prisoner." huffed Larxene.

"I know, it's so infuriating." muttered Magica.

"Next time I see them, they're so dead!" Larxene yelled in annoyance.

"You know, you and Donald are basically rivals in tempers." commented Magica.

Larxene just scoffed. "When we're through, only one of us will live." she replied, crossing her arms.

"So what are we gonna do know, two vessels short?" asked Mortimer.

"Yeah. And your thirteenth still isn't finished yet." added Pete.

"The superiors are figuring that out now." said Luxord.

"As of right now, Xehanort is trying to figure out our next move." said Marluxia.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard:_

Xehanort gazed over the horizon of the Keyblade Graveyard as he stood on one of the 13 pillars. Young Xehanort teleported in.

"Just thought you'd like to know a little information regarding the MCU." said Young Xehanort.

Xehanort smirked. "Have you? What about?"

"Thanos." Young Xehanort replied. "He has retrieved the Power Stone."

Xehanort chuckled. "Five to go. Inform the others." he told his younger self.

Young Xehanort nodded as he teleported away.

Xehanort turned to face a cloaked individual on another pillar.

"So why did you decide to join our ranks?" Xehanort asked.

"The darkness suits my purpose." the man replied. "I'm basically made of it like Vanitas. Once your war commences, I will have everything that I deserved."

Xehanort smirked. "And that's why you are a worthy candidate as one of the Seekers of Darkness… Sephiroth."

The figure removed his hood as long silver hair fell down, revealing it was indeed Sephiroth dressed in an Organization cloak. The only difference was… his eyes were now gold.

* * *

_Disney Castle, the moon, at the same time:_

Della was continuing her repairs to the Spear of Selene. She welded some more gold together as she wiled her forehead with a rag.

"Man, welding gold never gets any easier." she muttered.

She took out the picture of her, Donald, and Scrooge in front of the three unhatched eggs. She smiled warmly at it.

"Don't worry guys." she said softly. "I'll be home soon. I promise."

She pocketed the picture and pulled out another. It was of her and Donald as preteens, wearing the same clothes they wore when they met Dewey that one Christmas.

Della felt small tears fall down her face. "Donnie, I am so sorry about all this. I should've listened to you. And we shouldn't have said those words to each other. I promise to make things right." she said softly.

Della pocketed the picture and resumed her welding.

* * *

_(Kingdom Hearts II credits plays)_

(CAST)

_Sora  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Riku  
_David Gallagher

_Kairi  
_Hayden Panettiere

_Aqua  
_Willa Holland

_Terra  
_Jason Dohring

_Ventus  
_Jesse McCartney

_Roxas  
_Jesse McCartney

_Xion  
_Alyson Stoner

_Lea  
_Quinton Flynn

_Naminé  
_Meaghan Jette Martin

_Myde  
_Ryan O'Donohue

_Master Xehanort  
_Rutger Hauer

_Young Xehanort  
_Benjamin Diskin

_Ansem  
_Richard Epcar

_Xemnas  
_Paul St. Peter

_Xigbar  
_James Patrick Stuart

_Saïx  
_Kirk Thornton

_Luxord  
_Robin Atkin Downes

_Marluxia  
_Keith Ferguson

_Larxene  
_Shanelle Workman

_Vanitas  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Terra-Xehanort  
_Richard Epcar

_Riku Replica / Dark Riku  
_David Gallagher

_Hayner  
_Justin Cowden

_Pence  
_Sean Marquette

_Olette  
_Jessica DiCicco

_Dilan  
_David Dayan Fisher

_Even  
_Derek Stephen Prince

_Aeleus  
_David Boat

_Ienzo  
_Vincent Corazza

_Isa  
_Kirk Thornton

_Ansem the Wise  
_Corey Burton

_Zack  
_Rick Gomez

_Cloud  
_Steve Burton

_Leon  
_Doug Erholtz

_Aerith  
_Mena Suvari

_Yuffie  
_Mae Whitman

_Tifa  
_Racheal Leigh Cook

_Cid  
_Chris Edgerly

_Sephiroth  
_George Newbwern

_Seifer  
_Will Friedle

_Fuu  
_Jillian Bowen

_Rai  
_Brandon Adams

_Vivi  
_Melissa Disney

_Reno  
_Quinton Flynn

_Rude  
_Crispin Freeman

_Elena  
_Bettina Bush

_Tseng  
_Ryan Yu

_Rufus  
_Wally Wingert

_Vincent  
_Steve Blum

_Genesis  
_Oliver Quinn

_Angeal  
_Josh Gilman

_Shelke  
_Kari Walhgren

_Shaula  
_Kim Mai Guest

_Reeve  
_Jamieson Price

_With the Disney and Warner Bros. Character voice talents of:_

Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny  
_(stock footage)_

Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck  
_(stock footage)_

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Michael Bell as Quackerjack

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Josh Brener as Mark Beaks

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Corey Burton as Yen Sid, Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Bushroot, and Liquidator

Tevin Campbell as Powerline  
_(archive audio)_

Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt

Jim Cummings as Pete and Jim Starling/Darkwing Duck

Rodney Dangerfield as Himself  
_(stock footage)_

Tate Donovan as Hercules

Susan Egan as Megera

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto

Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Jess Harnell as Police Officer

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

David Kaye as Duckworth

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, and Babs Bunny  
_(stock footage [Babs Bunny])_

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Gail Matthius as Shirley McLoon  
_(stock footage)_

Don Messick as Hamton Pig  
_(stock footage)_

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Rob Paulsen as Steelbeak

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Charles Shaughnessy as Creepy Voice  
_(archive audio)_

Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume  
_(stock footage)_

Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff  
_(stock footage)_

Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia

Frank Welker as Oswald

James Woods as Hades

Whiffenpoof Vocals:  
Eric Bauza

Jeff Bergman

Corey Burton

Jim Cummings

Shaun Fleming

Dana Gould

Jess Harnell

Rob Paulsen

* * *

_After-credits scene:_

_Disney Castle, at the same time:_

In the theater room, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Myde, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, and Beakley were watching Darkwing Duck. While Violet and the duck kids were dressed in full Darkwing Duck costumes, everyone else wore the cpaes, maks, and hats.

They had gotten Oswald, Ortensia, Terra and Isa hooked on the show and all were eager to watch the final episodes.

They all watched as they shook in intense excitement.

* * *

_Somewhere below the St. O'Malley's Kitten Orphanage, a masked villain placed multiple bombs at the sewers, laughing evilly._

_"So bad…" he laughed._

_Just as he was about to leave the area... a loud poof was heard, and a purple smoke appeared. As soon as the smoke dissipated, Darkwing Duck appeared._

_"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the pebble in the penny loafer of depravity!" he fearlessly announced "I am…"_

_"Darkwing… Duck?" the villain asked._

_"Ah, so you've heard of me." Darkwing mused. "Let's! Get! Dangerous!"_

_However, as he tries to run towards the villain, he steps onto a couple of landmines._

_"Ow!" he groaned as he stepped on another one and blew up. "Dangerous? Aah! (steps another one and blows up) Dangerous…"_

_As he stepped on the last land mine, it sent Darkwing Duck flying and landed on top of the masked villain._

_"Oh, my goodness." he mumbled as he regained his senses and held the villain._

_"Okay! You think a few very painful explosions can stop me? Now, let's see who you really are!" he said as he pulled the masked villain's mask to see..._

_"Me?!" he gasped._

_A "TO BE CONCLUDED…!" text was shown._

* * *

Everyone roared in cheers at the scene.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed.

"That was awesome!" cheered Sora.

"Awesome twist!" said Lea.

"I did not see that coming!" said Riku.

"Amazing!" said Aqua.

"This is what stories are all about!" said Mickey.

"Oh yes! It was a thrill!" cheered Minnie.

"Now I see why Launchpad loves this show so much." said Dewey.

"I love it even more now." said Lena.

"It gets me every time." said Launchpad.

"Me too." Beakley said in agreement.

"Alright everyone, calm down." said Mickey as he faced the large duck. "Ok Launchpad, plop in the finale."

Everyone cheered.

But to their surprise, Beakley and Launchpad looked sad.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mickey." Launchpad said sadly.

"But why?" asked Kairi.

"The show was cancelled before they could finish the story." Beakley said sadly.

Everyone was horrified.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" they screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Louie and Webby together.

"WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!" screamed Huey (1)

"Why Hollywood, why?! Why Hollywood?! WhyYyYyYyYyY?!" wailed Dewey." (2)

"Ugh I HATE it when TV shows do that!" growled Lea.

"Not to worry?!" said Launchpad as he held out a videotape. "On the night Lena came back, me and Mrs. B made a fan movie on what could've happened based on my fanifc."

"You see, what happens is-" began Beakley.

But she was cut off when Minnie snatched the tape form Launchpad's grasp.  
"We. Must. Watch. This." she said sincerely.

"Alright! Let's go!" cheered Sora.

With that, everyone cheered as Launchpad pout in the tape and his and Beakley's movie played.

* * *

In Loving Memory of:

Rip Taylor

January 13, 1931 - October 6, 2019

_(DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Emperor's New School)_

"_I've done it all!"_

* * *

_**Finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time! And Happy 91st Birthday Mickey and Minnie Mouse!**_

_**(1) "The World's Most Dangerous Game… Night!"**_

_**(2) "Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!"**_

* * *

Coming soon:  
**Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War**

A Kingdom Hearts + Avengers crossover story.


End file.
